Series Four In Yellow, Red and Brown
by WeepingAngel123
Summary: My take on Series 4 with Rose. Chap22 : Sontaran Strategem. An AU ep that fills in on the missing scenes. Who's Rose's anonymous caller? What happens to Donna when we're not looking? And what old memories are unearthed in the process? :D
1. The Trio of Time Part 1

**A/N: - OK this is the first part of my story 'Series Four in Yellow, Red and Brown'. Thus:**

**Yellow = Rose (Rose's hair)**

**Red = Donna (Ditto; hair)**

**Brown = Doctor (Ditto; hair AND suit)**

**Mind you, I don't know WHY I've decided to do this now because I've still got Allergies, Immortal Ones (Under editing) and Third Dimension to finish. But I'm also writing another Pushing Daisies/Dr Who crossover fic, which I'll hopefully START posting in MAY. Oh and they will be a BIT of fluffiness between the Doctor and Rose now, you have been warned. Lol! Also, I copied **_**some **_**of the dialogue but I've tried to bring in new bits and snazzy news scenes. **_**Snazzy**_** - I know, I've gone completely mad!**

**I was going to do Series 3 but, 1) too many people have done it and 2) there tends to be one of two bad responses ****on the 'Martha' front. ****Anyway, please read and review to say if I should carry on.**** =D =D**

Series Four in Yellow, Red and Brown

Chapter One: The Trio of Time

(Known as: Partners in Crime)

Holding a bright red folder and rehearsing her lines over for the hundredth time that morning, Donna strolled quickly down the crowded street. Adipose Industries was where she was heading, they were selling these miracle pills that cut the fat off you, without any diets or anything like that. Her mum's friend, Janet, had been on the pills for just a week and she'd already lost two and a half stone, No dieting, and no nothing; oh, they were miracles alright.

Something not right about them and that was why Donna Noble was about to investigate; well, one reason was the latter, but the other was because she was almost one-hundred percent positive, that a particular man in a particular brown pinstriped suit and _his particular,_ would be right on the case too. She was looking for him, waiting for him to pop back into existence. Fat that walks away, bees disappearing and strange sightings; it all equalled to trouble and what was bound to be not far behind? The Doctor and Rose Tyler, if Donna knew so much and she did, then the travellers wouldn't be far behind. It had been a whole year and a quarter since she was teleported to the TARDIS on her wedding day, and she'd searched many different cases so far, concerning anything out-of-the-ordinary but she'd no luck so far. Donna hoped that this was her lucky chance and unknown to her, it definitely _was_…

She turned a corner, took a deep breath and walked - what she hoped was – casually into the building of Adipose Industries.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Not so far away, in the abandoned alley, the TARDIS swiftly blended into existence and out bounded the Doctor and Rose.

Rose wrinkled her nose at her surroundings, as she leapt out. "Are you sure, this is the right place? It's a bit… _damp_."

"Oi, what were you expecting? Red carpet, chauffeurs and the paparazzi, maybe?" the Doctor bantered playfully, exposing the sonic screwdriver from out of his pockets.

"Watch it, you! An' no, actually, I just thought it'd be, I dunno… more formal?" Rose shrugged and hooked her arm through his.

"Where's the fun in _formal_? Last time we went through the front door, and posed as _honoured guests_, we nearly got killed by a mutated Human that looked like a mutated lobster."

"Are you saying there's gonna be _trouble_?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow

To tell the truth, Rose didn't actually know _why _they were paying a visit to Adipose Industries because the Doctor had babbled something like: _'Fat that walked away', 'Alien sightings'_ conluded with a _'matter can't just disappear_' and they were off! Not a thought about it, that's what she loved and found amusing about this man, he never gave her time to think and just rushed ahead with it. Sometimes _that _got them into serious trouble, especially the time with Martha and the weeping angel, but life was a bargain.

A niggling thought suddenly broke its way through the surface, exactly one year had gone by, according to the calendar she put in the TARDIS. One year since the battle at Canary Wharf; two years year since Torchwood and two years, since she was last with her mum… Rose shook her head and waved the notion away, remembering that Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler was happy and living a good life with Pete – she'd probably had that baby by now. She laughed in her head, as she imagined her mum waddling around and probably taken over by hormones, as Pete rushed round to do her bidding. Good old mum, but she couldn't see her anymore… Rose quickly cleared her head from all other thoughts, and returned back to reality.

"…This is formal enough, isn't it? Besides, it's quicker if we go this way," the Doctor said cheerfully, buzzing the lock on the fire-exit door with the. He beamed at her manically, as the lock opened with a satisfying _click_. He stepped back and gestured the doorway, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Ladies first."

*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna's heart was hammering outrageously and it was barely contained in her ribcage, though the security guard didn't know it.

"Good morning, Adipose Industries," The guard said monotonously. He was rather cute with a tall muscular frame and tufty blonde hair.

Donna put on a small smile and flashed her (fake) ID to the security guard, "Donna Noble. Healthy and Safety."

Donna breathed a sigh of great relief, as the guard dismissed her and she ambled along as if she did this everyday, even though she had no idea where she was even going. She was just glad she got past Security. The things Donna did, just to find the Doctor. She scowled inwardly; he was gonna get one _hell_ of a slapping when she found him. She was looking forward to seeing Rose too, but the last time they met, she looked so depressed and heart-broken, - hopefully she was better now.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Arms locked, they strolled down the isolated corridor, casually talking about their last adventure involving a green bug-eyed _bug_. They quickly disconnected, when they rounded a corner and saw that there was a burly, smartly uniformed Security guard up ahead.

"Here comes trouble," the Doctor muttered, rummaging round his pockets for a certain slip of leather.

AHA! He found it. They walked up to him, both of them pokerfaced.

"John Smith," The Doctor declared bluntly.

"Rose Tyler," Rose said.

"Health and Safety," They said in unison, as the Doctor flashed his Psychic Paper.

The pair was offhandedly waved off, and as soon as the Doctor and Rose were out of plain view – they legged it, laughing all the way. This was gong to be a very _interesting _day.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight. There's no exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. It's as simple as anything," Miss Foster began, taking her time to recite her speech, as she warily watched the reactions of the retailers and journalists. "The ultimate Holy Grail of the modern era. No more worries from the threats of the modern world, a miracle cure if you like… And here it is, the tablets themselves," She de-pocketed a small cylindrical pill and displayed it all around. "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..."

_"The fat just walks away."_ The computer finished in a deep boom, presenting yet another demonstration.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer," Penny conveyed, putting her hand up. She gave a diminutive resemblance to Martha Jones, but this woman had her hair knotted up in a tight bun and wore a pristine grey suit, with all the trimmings of jewellery and just the right amount of make-up. "There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige. _The Observer_, always hollowing for all the information! But, I'm sure out computer's will soon change your attitude." Miss Foster smiled civilly and cocked her head at the large screen, behind her.

"_Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule.. The mobilising ."_ the computer carried on like this.

In the meantime, the Doctor was slouched, head sticking through the small window in the projection room and watching the film intently, mind inhaling every word of it. While Rose, leaned back on a table, viewing the film at the back of the room – just able to get a proper picture, because the Doctor was selfishly hogging the box. Out of the blue, a scruffily dressed man entered the room, staring at the two new people in confusion.

"Doctor!?" Rose hissed, prodding the Doctor in the back.

He jumped up and spun round to see the man, who was evidently in charge of the projection room, "Hello!"

"Who are you?"

"Us? Oh right, hang on a minute," The Doctor felt around his pockets, and eventually produced the psychic paper. "Health and Safety. Film department."

The man raised his eyebrows at Rose, nonplussed.

"In training," Rose said suddenly, speaking the first thing that came to her head.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective." Miss Foster was droning.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" questioned Penny, clipboard in hand and scribbling away.

Miss Foster was prepared. "We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be _thin_."

Half an hour later, the Doctor stretched and yawned, removing his self out of the cramp gap in between the projector and the wall. He rubbed his back and stretched once more, moaning as he did so.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I told ya that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Instead of me lecturing you about all my Timelord morality; a hug would be nice?" the Doctor said, with a bit of luck.

"Come 'ere, you idiot," she replied, enveloping him in a warm hug. "Anything to shut you up."

"Now let's do some snooping,"

*^*^*^*^*^*

In the call centre of Adipose Industries, the phones failed to stop ringing as hundreds of people phoned in to place an order for the Adipose pills. Business could never be better for Miss Foster but she still wasn't satisfied, _yet_.

"Good morning, I represent Adipose Industries." Craig said in the same fake cheeriness as everyday. "Mm, hmm… Yep, of course I'd be happy to help. That's a three-week course of pills for a special price of 45 pounds. I just need your details down."

Donna's eyes flitted around, looking for the perfect target and muttered a, 'Perfect' under her breath, when she spotted a young, brunette man at a desk gibbering over the phone. He looked too easy.

"Don't mind me," Donna trilled in a whisper, promptly exhibiting the bit of plastic. "Donna Noble, Health and Safety."

"The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant." Craig explained briefly over the phone, flashing Donna a quick grin.

Fit though he was, Craig, as she read on his nametag just _wasn't _her type, so she just nodded back politely without too much flirting. Donna sat there scanning his desk for a further five boring minutes, and then finally Craig clicked the receiver back into place.

"So, I'm just here to check what sort of things you sell," Donna said and Craig sought to interrupt, Donna got there first. "I already know about the pills, but are there any _other _things you give to your customers?"

"Well, we do give away these pendants," Craig said, dangling a gold chain in the air. "I'm not entirely sure why, but I could ring somebody and find out why for you. If you'd like, of course, Miss uh…"

"It's Noble, but call me Donna and no need, I'll just need to keep this for testing," She replied, tucking the pendant into her pocket. "And I just need a list of your customers – to just check out if your customers are uh happy with your products. Could you print it off for me?"

"Suppose so."

*^*^*^*^*^*

On the other side of the office was the Doctor, he was talking to some lady called Clare – who seemed to be taking a certain liking for him. Rose however, talking to another employee, not far away, wasn't very happy indeed. A bit green-eyed, to say the least.

He'd assured the member of staff that he was a Health and Safety Inspector, by the name of 'John Smith' and while Clare had been extremely engaged talking to a client, he'd managed to slip Rose the psychic paper to use, and she rewarded him with a thumbs-up.

So far, the Doctor had only find out a load of useless information: the company gave away lockets that were made of real 18 carat gold; it was free and they did free delivery. He was hoping to find something more appealing, but he hitherto he was getting the short end of the stick.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Rose Tyler. Health and Safety Inspector."

She'd told the smartly suited man, by the name of Gareth, as she showed his the psychic paper. He was in his early forties maybe, and had long unkempt black hair, held together in a loose ponytail. What and how much info the psychic paper told him, Rose didn't know. But it must've said something important because it made Gareth sit up straight, fiddle with his tie and start talking techno…

After Rose had nodded for the seventh time running, not that she was counting, and not understood a word of it all; she got fed up and interjected his speech.

"Sorry to intrude, but I've been sent to check the welfare of the customers and the uh trade you do with them. Do you do anything to ensure the customers that this isn't just a money-grubbing deal? Do you give anything away, maybe? Something to reassure the customers or induce them, say." Rose said, slightly pushing her luck..

The words had suddenly fell out of her mouth, so she couldn't stop it now. She had no idea what she was looking for, but perhaps any freebies would trigger some sort of league, on what she and the Doctor were up against. If that were the situation.

Gareth's eyes furtively slid down to Rose's upper chest, but Rose was no fool and zipped her navy cardigan up further. She wasn't having some pervert ogling her.

He blinked back into the real world and met her eyes again. "Yep, hang on a second," He fumbled around in a couple of drawers and said casually. "So, you dating anyone?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Rose forced a smile and felt a rush of anger run through her, then muttered. "Besides, I don't think your boss would like it very much if you went home, bruised for life."

Gareth eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but then slithered a drawer open, extracting a beautiful real-gold pendant.

"We also have copies of the customers we work with, just to benefit their _trust_."

OK Rose was going to have to conclude now or start flirting, because she was definitelyy sure that Gareth had twigged that something was up, and Rose was worried that he'd think she was some sort of journalist or even worse, an impostor Then she'd get busted for sure.

"Oh OK, would you mind printing me out a copy? Just for the record," Rose said, winking at him. What the hell was she doing?

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**Where's the printer again?" Donna asked

"Over there, by the pot plant."

Donna stood up, searching for the printer. She found it by a half-wilted pot plant.

"Which plant, that plant there? The one with the yellow leaves?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Craig said then added at the mention of yellowing plants. "I swear half the staff chuck their coffee in there,"

"How lovely."

Donna sat down.

The Doctor stood up, unaware that the woman that had once appeared out of nowhere, in _his _TARDIS, in a bleach white wedding dress was just metres away from him.

"That's the printer there?" he said,

"The one by the plant, the plant yellowy leaves, yeah." Clare said dully.

"Brilliant."

He sat back down, only _half _contented.

Rose stood up. "What, that printer there?" Rose asked, pointing at the printer by the pot plant.

"Yeah, the one by the pot plant which everyone spits in." Gareth sighed, then put in when Rose frowned at him. "The plant with the yellow leaves."

"Great." She said, grinning and sitting back down. Rose swore she saw a mass of red-hair, that had undoubtedly belonged to a woman she once knew called Donna, but she shook her head and left it at a mistake.

Donna's head suddenly rang with a question and she arose again. "Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code."

"No, I can do it from here."

She sat down and the Doctor got to his feet again.

"Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." Clare replied, tediously.

Rose saw him and stood up, before waving at him to catch his attention and tried to mouth her findings.  
*^*^*^*^*^*

All of a sudden Miss Foster walked in, brass as ever with two hefty bodyguards in tow.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." She called, clapping her hands once.

Everyone stood up attentively, and greeted their managed with a dreary call of , 'Good morning, Miss Foster." Well everyone, with the exception of the Doctor, Rose and Donna, who all briefly glanced up and stooped, so she wouldn't see them. The Doctor ducked his head and hid, when Miss Foster scanned his side of the room; Donna and Rose had to go through the same routine. Donna was sure she saw the ever familiar flash of blonde hair of Rose, as she dipped her head to hide her face. But when she looked up again, she was gone. _Trick of the mind_, she thought to herself._._

Miss Foster did not look happy indeed, as she proved as she began to state her dissatisfaction, "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now, back to it. Carry on."

Miss Foster skimmed the room once more, and with an indication of approval to her bodyguards, the woman slowly clip-clopped out of the room.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Anyway, if you could print that off., that would be fantastic. Thanks." The Doctor chimed with a grin of agreement, standing up and ready to go.

And at the other side of the room, Donna arose from the swivel chair and finished her task with a: "So if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way. Oh, lovely. Thanks, see ya, bye."

*

Rose, on the other hand, was gaining a couple of even more doubtful looks, so she hastened to end her conversation, "Yep, if you'll just print them off for me… You're a star. Cheers."

*

The Doctor was handed a slip of paper, with Clare's handwriting.

"Errr, and what's this?" looking at the eleven numeral figures scribbled down.

"My telephone number."

"Right," He said nodding, then crinkled his face in confusion. "What for?"

"Health and Safety." She said boldly, then added in a seductive whisper. "You be health, I'll be safety."

The Doctor racked his brains for an excuse, "Aah. Aah. But. That contravenes ah, paragraph five, subsection C. Not allowed to create ah personal relationships with… clients. Sorry." He then inserted briefly a very honest answer. "I'm already with someone."

It was technically true; he and Rose weren't _hitched _or anything but they were, what Humans liked to call it, 'going out' in a sense. _Well_, at least he thought they were, since they'd definitely gotten a lot_ closer_ and more intimate during the past two years, including the year that never was. He inwardly shivered in remembrance of the Toclafane and all that the Master had done... Then came the Titanic and he knew that Rose was very uneasy during both incidents. Especially about Astrid. Now he was thinking, Rose seemed very occupied with her own thoughts recently, but he'd speak to her later about it. For now, there were other matters.

The Doctor watched as Clare's lips turned down into a frustrated frown, and she opened her mouth to speak. But before she could say anything, he hurried away, raw red with embarrassment, and headed to the printer with his back plainly turned to Donna, who was already on the move. But something was wrong with the printer, and nothing came out. He looked at Rose optimistically, whom was already standing, but was only responded with a mime of strangling somebody's neck. The Doctor shrugged at her, then she slid her pupils down to gesticulate the worker next to her.

_Great, _now he had to go back to see Clare…

*

Gareth's computer had froze over and wasn't responding, therefore she couldn't get any printout. She had a slight suspicion, that her lack of enthusiasm to have a hearty conversation with him had caused him to accidentally-of-purpose freeze the computer. Gareth shook his head at her and signalled the currently stationary computer. Rose smiled forcibly at him, tucked the pretty gold pendant into her jean pocket and walked away, with a scowl etched on her face.

So the Doctor reluctantly strolled back to Clare, and grinned.

"Me again."

*^*^*^*^*^*

**And TBC…**

**Please tap me a review! =D =D**

**C ya all in Barbados! **

**PS: - SMARTIES (the choccies, not the people) and KINDER BUENO RULE!!! :D**

**PPS: - Can't wait till Pushing Daisies, on Friday!**

**PPPS: - Whoops, I'm babbling again. I'd better go before I get arrested by the King of Silence... *sighs*  
**


	2. The Trio of Time Part 2

**A/N: - This is part two. I've got a good idea for the next part when they're in the bathroom and Miss Foster comes in. Sorry I had to end this chapter rather abruptly. I'll be off now to type that up. ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and all that stuff. See ya, cause if I did, why would I be here? Lol ;)**

**Thanks to: CaityPineapple, cheetahcub, petnurser, rosemariontyler08 and sleeper-cath for putting my on Story Alerts. Also thanks to: CaityPineapple, NickyWho, Purebloodgirl AND rosemariontyler08 for their reviews!!! :D =D :P**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Series Four in Yellow, Red and Brown

Chapter Two of The Trio of Time

(Known as: Partners in Crime)

Donna stepped out Adipose Industries, shielding her years from the afternoon sun. Things weren't going as well as she'd planned, she'd managed to coax a pendant off a worker, and grab some bits of paper with names and addresses of customers – all without getting busted, which was a plus she supposed. But all in all, she hadn't had any sign of brown pinstripes or skinny frames, though the blonde hair incident was moderately strange. Oh well, better luck next time.

She went home for lunch, only to be forced to endure her mum's endless nagging once more; all that get a proper job, settle down and all that other nonsense. Sylvia was her mum after all, and she was simply trying to do what was best for her daughter, but sometimes Donna just wanted to decide her life for herself.

*^*^*^*^*

Knocking on the door, Donna listened to the heavy patter of footsteps and smiled at the plump woman that opened the door, the woman busy fiddling with some jewellery.

"Stacy Campbell?" Donna asked gently

**"**Who wants to know?" the woman, Stacey Campbell, replied.

"My name is Donna, I represent Adipose Industries, " Donna said, quickly flashing her trust fake ID; this was about the third time she had to do that today and it was getting on her nerves. "and you're on the list of our valued customers."

*^*^*^*^*^*

Half a mile on the parallel road, the Doctor stood in his long brown overcoat on some one's doorstep, Rose next to him and shivering from the cold. The Doctor rapped on the door once more.

"You cold?" the Doctor asked (rather idiotically).

"No," Rose said sarcastically, before jumping up and down on the spot. "What dya think? It's freezing! You didn't tell me we were landing in the middle of the night, I would've brought a coat. Mind you, my parka's still filthy an' covered in slime from the last time!"

"What last time?"

"Remember that planet with those weird six-armed aliens that…" Rose imitated a bad posh voice, "believed it was polite to _regurgitate _on any visitors, they _liked_. Remember?"

"_Oh_, that time!"

"It was all your fault, you were all like _'I know, let's go to Barcelona'_ and next thing ya know, we're on the other side of the Universe!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, the TARDIS just likes taking _detours_ once and again, but how was I supposed to know that their custom was to--"

A man in his early fifties opened the door and said, "Yes? Just to warn you, I'm not interested in doorstop sales. Had enough of them meddling around and scrounging for easy cash,"

"No, no, course not." The Doctor replied with a bright smile. "But aren't we all, just the other day I had this salesman round my house, trying to persuade me to by half-price window repl--"

"Don't mind him, he tends to go on a bit. Anyway, Mr Roger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries,_" _Rose conversed and the Doctor flaunted the psychic paper, to prove it.

"I'm John Smith and this is my partner, Rose Tyler."

"We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Sorry about that, just fed up of everything at the moment. But these Adipose pills are really taking all the stress and _fat_ off me," Rose shot the Doctor a look. "Well, come right in. I'll put the kettle on."

*^*^*^*^*^*

"It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds! It's exactly like what the adverts says, it's like the fat just literally walks away!" Stacey laughed, checking her complexion in the mirror.

**"**And no side effects or anything?" Donna asked, hoping to finally get a good pointer. "Headaches? Cramps? Anything at all?"

"No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life," Stacey was clearly not paying attention and continued to fuss in the mirror. She turned to Donna for advice. "Now, what dya think of these earrings, do they work?"

"Yeah, lovely."

She sighed, it was all about _looking good_ these days and everyone was so engrossed with their appearance and complexion and size and hair. Naturally, Donna did care but she knew better than to waste money on all these expensive beauty products and diets, she was fine the way she was and it was going to stay that way.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"How much weight have you lost, so far?" Rose said.

"It's overwhelming what just a simple capsule could do. At first I just thought it was a swindle, but I gave it go and what do you know. I'm thinner than ever before. I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos." Roger exclaimed, balancing to mugs of steaming hot tea on the table.

"That's the same amount every day?" the Doctor enquired.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's when I get woken up," Roger informed lightly and chuckled. "Might as well weigh myself at the same time."

"So, you're saying that you wake up every night… _morning,_ at the same time each day and you've lost weight, yeah?" Rose checked again, suspicions rising.

The Doctor shared a suspicious glance with Rose, looked like it wasn't only her with the bad feeling.

Roger felt the need to interrupt them. "Yes, why is this important, exactly?"

"_We've just come to check on the customers…"_

***

"You going on a date?" Donna asked wistfully.

Flashbacks of _happy_ memories with just Lance and her flickered through her head; hanging round the pub till ten, going to costly restaurants, walks in the park, endless banters. Back then, Donna'd no idea of all his intention and she really believed they were made for each other, but then his plan was revealed and Donna couldn't understand why. Lance had been tricking her all along and probably didn't give a crap about her personal welfare or her feelings…

"I'm doing the opposite," Stacey said abruptly and her reply surprised Donna a little. "I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now, all this weight gone, I'll be having a blast without him. Not much cop him, but I might as well look nice." she smoothed her shirt down for the last time and strolled out the door, notifying Donna quickly. "Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout."

"Will do."

*^*^*^*^*^*

"It is driving me mad!" Roger huffed, shaking his head. "Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

**"**But with no burglars? Nothin'?" Rose confirmed, dumping her empty mug into the , before surreptitiously _and successfully_ halting the Doctor from rooting around in a certain marmalade jar . He sniffed and put it down, with disappointed eyes, and received a small slap on the arm from Rose. How Roger missed all of that, they didn't know...

"No, I've given up looking. No point, its not as if anything's been stolen so I've left it at that. But I still can't help worrying, they could be spying on me!" he cried, with a flamboyant gesture of arms. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Rose flinched. Maybe just a _little _overreaction.

**"**Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?" the Doctor said all of a sudden - an idea niggling his thoughts.

"Yes actually, ," he replied candidly and pointed at the flap in the back door. "Just there."

"Can't see any cats anywhere?" Rose piped up, looking around and expecting a tabby to pop out of nowhere.

"No, there's no cats here. It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it really. I'm not a cat person, see."

"No, of course you aren't," the Doctor digressed, receiving two awkward looks. "I've met cat people. You look nothing like them."

Rose stifled a laugh, but Roger didn't seem to get it. Well, it was a good thing he didn't, really or else the Doctor would be classified as very weird and they'd be sniffed out faster than you can say Raxicoricofallapatorius!

"It's that what it is then, Mr Smith? Cats getting inside the house?" the man said, as images of black scruffy stray cats parading into his home entered his mind.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well."

"Like what?"

**"**The fat just walks away…"

Rose stared at him and her eyes widened in realisation, conjuring up a stare that clearly said: _'You're not saying…'_

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Won't be long!" Stacey shouted from the bathroom.

Donna got off the couch and walked over to the mantelpiece, fingering all of Stacey's ornaments. "That's all right!"

She pulled out the Adipose pendant and started playing with it, twisting it accidentally. Donna was unaware that upstairs, Stacey's belly was moving and erupting with lumpy shapes.

"Oh no…"

*^*^*^*^*^*  
In Miss Foster's office, the siren suddenly sounded and Miss Foster tried to stay calm.

She clicked a button under her desk and stated brusquely, "We have unscheduled parthenogenesis. Call on patrol."

*^*^*^*^*^*

The three of them were all outside down, the Doctor still examining the cat flap while Roger quizzed Roger even further. Rose suddenly found a blue light blinking in the Doctor's pocket and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, to warn him.

He jumped up. "Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so," the Doctor said, when the blue light was joined by loud continuous bleeps. "Ooh, gotta go, sorry."

"Right uh remember: don't take any more of those pills!" Rose yelled, promptly turning her head round.

The Doctor yanked Rose's hand and raced out of the back garden and on to the street, leaving a very perplexed Roger Davey.

"People these days," Roger sighed, walking back into his house.

Now what was he supposed to do? Should he follow what those two _employees_ had told him and not take it? But if he didn't, Roger would lose his chance of getting back with his wife again! Oh, what was life anymore!?

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster arose from her present seat and sent a command down her wrist communicator device, "Send out the collection squad, bring my babies homes."

*^*^*^*^*^*

There was another soft _squelch_ and a small squared flesh-coloured creature burst out of Stacey's stomach, making her squeal a fit of shock. It gracefully hopped into the sink and stuck out its podgy arms.

"What are you?" she whispered.

"You all right up there?" Donna called, hearing Stacey's squeal.

"Yeah, just dropped something. Nothing to worry about."

Donna wasn't so sure.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster was not happy _at all_, according to the readings, the Adipose had been perceived and things weren't going to plan. She wanted to wait a little longer, but the situation couldn't be helped. She would have to make Stacey Campbell _disappear_. She'd seen too much.

"The Adipose has been witnessed. Activating full parthenogenesis."

She twisted another Adipose pendant, pushing the power to maximum.

***  
Stacey gasped loudly as a second Adipose shot out of her bare stomach and jumped beside the first one into the sink. Both tiny creatures waved merrily at Stacey, completely unaware of everything.

Stacey was scared; this wasn't supposed to happen. "What? What are you? What ARE you?"

Swells and lumps formed all over her body, stretching and then collapsing again. What was happening to her? Had she taken too much of the pills?

Donna knew that something was definitely wrong, so she left the living room and gradually ascended the stairs, trying to get a conversation going. "I like what you've done in the hall. Stacy? Are you all right? I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?" Donna was now on the landing and she rapped on the door, listening for anymore strange noises. "Only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacey?"

"Help me! Oh my gosh, help me PLEASE!" the frightened voice of Stacey erupted from the inside of the bathroom. "Something's happening to me!"

"What is it, what's wrong?"

Donna shoved on the door, but it was locked so she tried again and again – tensely listening to the woman's cries.

"STACEY!" Donna yelled, fumbling with the door handle. "Open the door, so I can help you! What's wrong?"

Inside Stacey screamed over and over, as many more of the miniature creatures detached themselves from Stacey's body, leaving less and _less_ of her. She heard Donna's plea outside, but couldn't do anything as she fell apart to replace about twenty smiling little Adipose. Donna finally managed to break into the room, after a series of whacks against the door but she almost screamed to find Stacey gone.

Only the poor woman's large clothes were left in a pile on the black tiled floor, nevertheless there was _no _Stacey. Donna's eyes swivelled around, trying to look for her in the enclosed space. She looked up at the tiny window, just in time to see a crème podgy squared organism wave at her with an inept grin and jump out the window.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Over there!" Rose shouted, pointing in the direction of the purple van with the flashing sirens.

"Where?" the Doctor shouted back, eyes still fixated on the bleeping device.

"There!" But it was too late, it sped out of sight. "It went that way."

They sprinted in the same direction, only to have the van completely out of sight. The Doctor gripped Rose's hand tight and ran up along another street, and held up the device in front of him. He jerked to a stop, causing Rose to stumble. He looked at the device in alarm, banged it, blew on it, and subsequently held it out in front of him again and ran off.

"That way!" he screamed back to Rose, who was about three metres behind and struggling for breath. She happened _not _to have a respiratory bypass system, meaning she had to stop every now and again.

"Look I'll take a shortcut," Rose replied back to him and as he turned round for about five seconds, she gestured the lane to the side of her and ran before she got a reply. "I'll meet ya later!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he said.

*^*^*^*^*^*

The violet collection car pulled up on Stacey's street and two bald men in suits stomped out, removing a butterfly net from the trunk.

Frantically Donna ran along a street, trying to find the midget fleshy creatures. She just about missed Rose, as she froze to an abrupt stop on the street Donna had just left. The Doctor ran along another street, device still in hand and half-concentrating on what he was doing and half hoping Rose wouldn't get into any trouble. He stopped, waved the device around in order to get it to work, and looked for a signal. It dinged and blinked blue again, so he continued his hunt.

The last of the Adipose was captured and the bald men sealed the lid on the container and stored it into the back of the van. _Miss Foster would be pleased_, one of them thought optimistically as they climbed back into the van and drove off at an alarming speed.

The van passed Rose and then raced its way through Donna's street, before swivelling into the Doctor's current road, whom was stupid enough to try and cross the road in order to stop the van. It didn't work; the van honked and passed him, to his great dismay.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered impatiently at the device, before whooping when it chimed and sent him on his way.

Meanwhile Donna was just about to cross the road, when a taxi stopped her.

"Stacey Campbell?" the driver grunted, chucking a cigarette but onto the street.

"No, she's gone. Sorry," Donna replied, sighing.

"Gone where?"

**"**She's just gone."

"Aw great, thanks for nothing." The taxi driver drove off in a grump, muttering curses under his breath for he lost yet _another _customer. Today just wasn't his day!

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor held up the device looking greatly disappointed. The same taxi steered past him. The Doctor is on a street next to Rose's street and Rose's street is just parallel to Donna's.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster settled her black, dark-rimmed glasses on o the ridge of her nose comfortably.

"It seems that we have a case of industrial espionage. One touch and the capsule bio-tunes itself to its owner, but someone must have introduced a second raw capsule." She snarled at her bodyguards, eyeing them all with suspicion.

She pressed a key on the keyboard an out popped all the camera footage from the different offices.

"Therefore, one of these people is a thief," Miss Foster skimmed the screen and tapped on an image of a lady. "There, oh yes, there she is. Now... what should we do with her?"

*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna slotted her key into the lock, turned the key and gently nudged the door open, walking into the house.

"And what time is this?" her mother's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Donna grunted silently and rolled her eyes, dropping her keys onto a table. "How old am I?"

Sylvia strode out into the hall and tutted. "Not old enough to use a phone."

Donna opened her mouth to speak…

*^*^*^*^*^*

"I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks," Sylvia complained, bustling around the kitchen while Donna sat at the kitchen table. "I mean, look at you, you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And it's no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting, you've got to do something!" she flailed her arms around as if it said everything. "It's not like the 1980s, no one's unemployed these days except you! How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. 'I have other plans', well I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming, no one's gonna come along with a magic wand and make your life all better."

Oh, how she wished. She sighed at her mum's nagging and said, "Where's Grandad?"

**"**Where do you think he is?! Up the hill. He's always up the hill," Sylvia moaned again, yanking some gloves off. "Even when it's about zero degrees. He's got nothing better to do, than mess about with that telescope of his,!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna tugged her coat closer to her and leisurely took her time to stroll up the big hill, ending up in some sort of junk yard.

Her granddad emerged out of a small tin shed and laughed, "Aye, aye here comes trouble. Ha."

"Permission to board ship, sir?"

"Permission granted. Was she nagging you?"

Whenever Donna just wanted to escape from her mum's constant nagging, she'd always climb up the hill to see her granddad, it always willed down some of her problems and gave her time to relax.

"Ha ha. Big time. All the usual _get a job_ rubbish."

Granddad grinned and sat down on a green cloth chair, in front of his telescope/

"Brought you a thermos, gramps." She said, handing the hot mug to him.

"Oh, ta."

"You seen anything?"

"Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5. At least that's what it says in my little book," Wilf explained as Donna pulled out a mat and sat down. "Here, come and see, come on, here you go."

Wilf adjusted the telescope's settings and turned it round, so Donna could put her eye to it.

"See it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Donna grinned, staring at the planet that looked so near but was so far away. A distant image of a petite blue police box flashed in her head.

"Right? That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman."

"Good for her! How far away is that?"

"Oh, its about 26 million miles. But we'll get there one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait."

"You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?"

**"**It's all over the place these days. If I wait here long enough..."

"I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?" Donna asked, a tinge of hope breaking the surface.

Wilf's eyes screwed up and he frowned, "Is that slang for something?"

"No, I mean it," Donna said steadily. "If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout."

"You know, I don't understand half the things you say these days."

**"**Nor me."

"No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him... and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you would tell us what really happened."

"I know. It's just... the things I've seen," the blaring image of a giant red spider flickered in her head and she shook the horrid picture away, that _thing _killed her so-called husband to be. "Sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean even tonight I was in a... doesn't matter."

"Well you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just... you seem to be drifting, sweetheart." He really cared about his granddaughter and he didn't like to see her upset.

**"**I'm not drifting. I'm waiting."

"What for?"

**"**The right man."

**"**Oh,ho,ho same old story. A man! Haha."

**"**Ha ha, no, I don't mean like that. But, he's real. I've seen him. I've met him, just once. And then... I let him fly away."

**"**Well there you are, go and find him!"

**"**I've tried. He's nowhere."

**"**Oi, not like you to give up. You know, remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year," a smile broke on Donna's face at the sudden memory. She was so stubborn back then, but that hadn't really changed so much now. "So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde! Hah! We had the police after you and everything! Ha, where's she gone then, where's that girl, hey?"

"You're right. Cos he's still out there, somewhere. And I'll find him Gramps, even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find him."

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor was in the TARDIS looking at the golden Adipose Industries capsule through a magnifying glass.

"Ohh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..."

He looked up, just about to explain something extremely technical and geeky to Rose but he found her slumped in a sad heap on the jump-seat.

"Rose, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked softly, walking over to sit next to her. He lifted her head up. "You can tell me."

Rose sat up and bowed her head, fiddling with the material on the console," It's nothin', it's just… it's been exactly two years since I've seen my mum and Mickey an' I know I should move on and forget, but I can't… I keep remembering her and that time with the _Master_…"

The Doctor sighed and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, pulling her right into him, "Oh Rose, you should've told me earlier. I could… _We_ could've … Jackie, Mickey; they're all happy, your mum's was pregnant last time right?"

Rose nodded and buried her head in his chest.

"She must've had that baby by now and she's got Pete, poor man that, stuck with your mum!"

He face broke into a grin, but the Doctor moaned when Rose whacked him, "She's still my mum, you know."

"Sorry, have to watch my mouth when a Tyler's in the room," the Doctor murmured cheekily, hands up in defence before Rose could hit him one. "And Mickey the idiot, he's defending the earth now, isn't he? No need to worry about him, he'll do alright. 'Sides he's got Jake to keep him company _and_ his parallel gran!"

"But it's not just that," Rose admitted, shivering. "That _year _with the Master, it's as if it never happened now, but I can still remember everything that happened and he was pure _evil_. We spent an entire year in pain; he tortured Martha's family, an' he practically killed you! He didn't care about anything, he only cared 'bout himself." she whispered, remembering the Doctor completely helpless and locked up in a small metal cage.

"He's gone now, it's finished," the Doctor said, his face stone hard with gritted teeth. "Never again. I won't let him hurt you anymore…"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden _BLEEP _interrupted the moment and the Doctor pressed a kiss to her lips, leapt up and ran round the console to the scanner.


	3. The Trio of Time Part 3

**A/N: - Bit worried about this chapter. I've twisted lots of dialogue and added a lot of new scenes, because I really wanted to personalise this and not just stuff Rose in whenever I could…**** I hope you like it! =D If I get a good response, I'll get the next one up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon at the latest, because I want to know if this chapter went well or not! **

**Thanks to all reviewers! I apologise for my rubbish grammar and Rose's characterisation, because I haven't watched any of her episodes for ages and I can't be bothered to go out to buy the DVD or anything. See this is what happens when they kick one of my favourite companions out! **

**TTYL, gotta go and tackle my cat before he nicks my sock (again)**

Hurriedly, Donna trotted down the stairs, grabbed her keys and pelted out the door. She deactivated the security alarm on the car, with a simple click of a button and climbed into it. She looked up in horror to find her mum, Sylvia, not far away still in her dressing gown and curlers.

"It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?" she demanded to know, marching forward.

Donna ignored her and switched on the ignition, pulling down on the clutch and preparing the pedals.

"A quick getaway," she responded and sped out of the driveway.

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor sprinted round the TARDIS, pulling lever and pressing buttons, occasionally commanding Rose to twiddle the general dial or flick a certain switch. In no time at all, they were in the vortex and heading back to Adipose Industries.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna parked the car, got out and locked it, walking away quickly.

*^*^*^*^*^*

A brisk wind swept up, tossing about the odd bits of litter and the TARDIS materialised out of thin air, landing unintentionally a few metres away from Donna's small Volvo.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna strolled into the building, flashed her pass again and rode the lift up to floor eight. She walked through the call centre, and waved at Craig, who repeated her action and grinned widely at her – over the phone.

"Morning."

But she didn't stop, Donna made her way to the bathroom and went into a cubicle, sitting down and examining her watch. She sighed; only half past nine in the morning, only nearly nine hours to go. Now what should she do? Donna took out her phone and busied herself playing a pocket-sized version of pac man.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Keep an eye out," Miss Foster ordered bluntly to her flanked bodyguards. "She'll come back and then she's mine."

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor sonicked the fire exit door and walked inside, Rose followed him in and gently shut the door behind her, making sure no-one saw them. They walked through the same deserted corridor, but this time they dodged the Security guard…

Instead the Doctor produced his trusty screwdriver one more and used it to open a small cramped storage cupboard, with scarcely enough room to fit the pair of them.

"So what do we do for nine hours?" Rose asked, trying but failing to find somewhere comfortable to sit. "This isn't exactly comfortable, you know."

"It'll do, but look on the bright side," he rummaged around in his overcoat pocket and exposed two long yellow arches. "We've got bananas!

Rose groaned.

*^*^*^*^*^*

The work day was nearly over and Rose was bored stiff, after sitting there, doing nothing but talk rubbish, flirt and eat bananas. She was also dying for a wee, Rose checked her phone's time display. 5:30pm.

"Doctor?" she muttered, shifting from her position on top of the stack of paper.

"Yep?" he replied, popping the 'p' and continuing to fiddle endlessly with a broken calculator he'd found.

"I need the toilet,"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to make use of a lavatory!" she hissed at him.

"Well, there isn't one here. I could--"

"No, you idiot. I want to go find a _proper _toilet, I'm not having a wee in a bottle!" she grumbled and fumbled with the door handle, stretching. Rose opened the door, stuck her head out and closed the door again. "The guard's asleep, I'll sneak past him and that'll be the end of it. I can have a look round if you want. _Please_?!"

She gave him the tongue-poking-out-of-the-teeth smile and he melted, "Oh OK, go on then, be quick. We only have, ooh about ten minutes. But can't you wait? Don't wander off, just to the loos and back. 'Kay?"

"Fine, I promise," she said, before digging around in her black jean pockets. Rose yanked out another phone and pushed it into the Doctor's palm. "This is Martha's. If I have any problems, I'll call you. I have her number. Just remember if it starts playing _Linkin' Park_…" She sighed at his bewildered look. "It's this band… Actually, don't worry. If the phone starts playing really heavy metal, rocky music, you'll know it's me. Are you gonna wait here?"

"Yeah, I'll be here when you get back. Remember, no side-tracking, straight back here."

"Yes sir!" Rose gave him a mock salute and turned the handle of the door and was just about to walk out.

"Oi, where dya think you're going?"

"What is it now?"

Rose turned back round in confusion, and almost died of surprise, when the Doctor reeled her in and bestowed her a long fervent kiss that made her dizzy. She gasped for breath when he let go, but still held her securely in his arms.

"Be careful," he whispered into her ear, before letting her go again.

Rose honestly felt like she was going to wet herself. She dashed out the door thinking _cheeky bugger, _as she legged it down the corridor and sneaked past the dozing security guard.

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**See you tomorrow!" Clara declared purposely, tucking her chair in, collecting her belongings and striding out of the office in plain view.

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor flipped up Martha's phone, 6:10. So where was Rose? He sighed, muttered something that sounded a lot like _Humans_ and sauntered out, trying not to worry about her and reassuring himself that Rose was probably doing this to make him concerned on purpose.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Rose found all the toilets locked and the only one available was on the fifth floor, she got off the lift and dashed to the toilet, locking herself in the cubicle.

Inside the cubicle next to Rose's, Donna stretched and got up. It was 6.10pm; time to start snooping. Just as Donna walked out, Rose walked in and Donna's phone begun to bleep _._

Donna grimaced and scrunched her fists together, walking back into the cubicle and answering here mobile, whispering, "Not now!"

_"__I need the car! Where are you?"_ Sylvia's loud voice rang through the receiver.

**"**I can't," Donna hesitated. "I'm busy."

_"__Why are you whispering?"_

Donna racked her brains for a good lie, "I'm in Church."

*^*^*^*^*^*

At that moment, Donna heard the toilet flush next to her so had to quickly muffle her mobile's speaker, so as not to get her fib ruined.

Rose got out of the cubicle, paused when she thought she heard a (familiar) voice but then shrugged, washed hands and exited the bathroom. She wiped her hands on her dark coloured jumper and left the bathroom.

Rose examined her surroundings to find the entire floor empty, except for the noticeable sound of Miss Foster's footsteps clip-clopping into the vicinity and a thunder of heavy feet following her – bodyguards. She checked her mobile, damn it, Rose had taken over fifteen minutes just to get to the fifth floor, use the toilet and get out. This was _not _good, the Doctor had probably disappeared by now. What should she do?

The sound of feet came ever closer, as Rose panicked to find an excuse or somewhere to hide, because she was sure that she wasn't supposed to be in here. She saw a flash of yellow, black and blue career round the corner and she scuttled behind _pot plant _for cover – a comedy movie classic. She'd seen it in a many a cartoons and all those funny movies like Mr Bean or the Pink Panther, but never before had she tried it in real life. Rose hoped what the movies and TV showed were right, as she ducked down even further and tried to hide herself from plain view.

Rose switched her phone onto silent and pressed _8 _on speed-dial (Martha's number), counting each ring, muttering, "Pick up, pick up." Miss Foster came into view and the ringing still hadn't stopped, Rose clicked it off quickly and held her breath, waiting for the moment of truth. She gulped and shut her eyes, but when she'd opened them she found Miss Foster and her guards, metres away from her and entering the toilets. _Phew. _She clicked 8 again, pressing the phone to her ear. She watched tentatively, as the woman and two bodyguards followed her in, leaving just the two outside. How many bodyguards did one woman need? A sudden thought ticked over in Rose's mind. Wait a minute, they were going into the bathroom, but why? Miss Foster might've been spying on _her, _maybe she was looking for Rose herself. Perhaps she knew. Oh, damn it, she needed to get out of here and fast! Crap, the lifts were the other way, she'd have to get past those burly men in black.

Finally, the ringing stopped and the Doctor's voice crackled at the other end, _"Hello, hello? Rose is that you?"_

"Yes and don't talk so loud," Rose whispered. "I've got company."

At that moment, the men had their heads turned and they were talking to each other, while keeping an eye on the toilet door. Yes, this was her chance of escape!

"_What is it? Rose, hello!? Talk to me."_

"Hang on,"

Rose dropped her mobile into her hands without breaking the call, and sprinted over to the other side, sneaking up the aisle bit by bit. As soon as she had her chance, Rose raced to the lift, escaping, no _hoping_, that she hadn't been spotted. She gasped from lack of breath, and looked to the back of her, still panting, nobody. She was safe.

Rose slid the phone back up to her ear and pressed the button to call the lift back up, "Hello, Doctor, it's me,"

"Where are you? I left a couple of minutes ago, what took you so long.? You only needed to get up to the ground floor and—"

"Shut up a minute, look I had to go up to the fifth floor because all the others were locked. But just listen for one second," she muttered. "Miss Foster just came up here with a load of bodyguards into the bathroom where _I _ just came out of!"

"_What are you saying?"_

"I'm not sure, but I think she knows about us or maybe just me. I don't know how, but she knows that we're impostors. Look, I've got to go before Miss Foster--" Rose was cut off.

"_Hello? Miss Foster what? Hello, Rose!? Rose?!"_

She slid her phone shut and ended the call, spinning around as someone clamped a rough manly hand on her shoulder. Rose gulped and tried to swing a punch to her pursuer, but the hands of a bodyguard captured her own and gripped them tightly behind her back.

"Your ID?" one of the guards grunted.

Rose purposely felt her pockets all around and shrugged, cursing herself for not nicking the Doctor's psychic paper, "Sorry, I um forgot?"

"Before Miss Foster does _what_?" asked Miss Foster, ignored her reply. She cocked her head to one side and ordered her bodyguard to tighten his hold. Rose squirmed in annoyance, heart thundering in her ribcage. She saw another young woman, tied by thick rope and heavily guarded by one of her henchmen. "Before Miss Foster catches you, because you're an _impostor _you mean?"

Rose laughed shakily, "Would ya believe me if I told you I was rehearsing my lines for _Robin Hood_?"

Miss Foster shook her head at her.

"Get her boys."

*^*^*^*^*^*

_"__What are you doing in Church?"_

"Praying!" Donna hissed, as if it were obvious even though sitting on a closed toilet seat wasn't really Church at all.

_"__Bit late for that, madam."_

"_What's she in church for?"_ piped up Wilf.

"_Hush, you. Go up the hill!_" Donna grinned a little when she pictured gramps rolling his eyes and really setting off up the hill, at that comment. The thought burst as Sylvia debated,"But I need the car. I'm going out with Suzette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls, apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvellous."

Donna heard the unmistakable footsteps enter the room and hung up faster than you could say _Dalek_.

**"**We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" droned Miss Foster's fake sweeter-than-sugar tone.

Oh no, they'd found out about her. Help! Donna pulled up her legs and slithered further back onto the toiler seat, chewing her lip. _Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me. _

**"**I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come," trilled Miss Foster, then added in a much sharper, more serious tone. "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!"

Her two bodyguards kicked open all the doors, but just before they got to Donna's cubicle, they stopped. But why? She soon discovered that's he wasn't the only one hiding…

"There you are."

**"**I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us." Penny scowled, getting yanked up off the seat reluctantly.

Miss Foster wasn't phased, "Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny."

They soon left, Donna slowly edged out of the cubicle and followed them, clearly shocked and worried, but at the same time, overjoyed to find that down the corridor stood Rose Tyler, her distinctive bright blonde flapping around her. Her phone was pressed tightly to her ear deep in conversation, as she paced up and down the carpet, presumably waiting for the lift to arrive.

_Oh_, was all Donna could think when she Miss Foster heading the same way with her four bodyguards and Penny. Donna didn't want to get caught too, so she kept waving her arms from behind trying to grab her attention and save her skin, but Miss Foster had already spotted her. She whispered into a henchman's ear, and immediately her apprentice strode forward and took the poor girl by the shoulder. Rose soon realised the trouble she was in and was soon held in position by a bodyguard. Donna ducked behind a nearby desk.

Donna's jaw dropped, as Rose got accompanied onto the lift, an angry glower imprinted on her face mixed with a drop of enclosed fear just seeping through. Where the blooming hell was that thin streak of nothing, the Doctor?

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor, in actual fact, was up on the roof, completely ridden with trepidation when Rose had hung up on him like that. It wasn't like her. He bet anything that she was in trouble and needing his help right that very second.

"Humans, they always wander off when I tell them not to," he murmured, examining the window cleaner's cradle that hung from a rope above. He smirked, "Even when I bribe them by snogging 'em senseless."

He got his loyal sonic out once again and aimed it at the pulley device on top, grinning when the cradle zoomed down and halted to a perfect stop when the Doctor released his grip. The Doctor climbed into it, securing the rope and cradle with another quick buzz from the sonic screwdriver.

"Allons-y!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

They arrived in Miss Foster's office.

"You've got no right to do this. Let me go!" Rose cried, trying to wriggle out of the man's tight grip. His clutch tightened. "Alright, alright, I'll shut up, as soon as you loosen your grip mate. I can't feel my 'ands. I'm not gonna escape, seeing as you've prob'ly got guns stored away in those pockets of yours. Oi, that's my phone you've got."

Miss Foster approved with a nod of the head, allowing the bodyguard to slacken his grasp. The bodyguard handed rose's mobile to Miss Foster.

"Let her go," Miss Foster commanded bluntly, after a second thought. "I like her. Quite the attitude. I've got her phone, that's all the evidence I need off her."

"What about me?" Penny protested in a high-pitched voice, indicating her bundled up hands. Miss Foster ignored her.

"But ma'am are you sure? What if she escapes?" the bodyguard said, unwilling to let go.

Rose decided to play along and act like she wasn't the least bit bothered or worried, even though she was seriously nervous and that was proved by her pulse increasing, by the second.

"Look, if I escape, then, as I've just explained, you can shoot me. Or I'll tie myself up for ya!" Rose said, putting on a convincing front as Miss Foster seemed very impressed. The guards stared at her irony, and backed away, leaving her free.

"This is ridiculous," Penny huffed.

"Sit there."

"I'm phoning my editor."

"I said sit."

Penny was pushed down to the chair and tied to it by a bodyguard.

"You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Penny's right. You don't have to be so harsh! She just asked gave a statement and you tie 'er to a chair, what sort of justice is that? If you're that fussed, you may as well tie me up too, for having a cockney slang!" Rose said, nodding.

"Very well," Miss Foster agreed. "As you wish, boys tie her hands up. I do not even know who you are or what you are doing here, but as I've already said – I like you, a _lot _and I don't say that every often and I'm not going to ask you Miss??"

Rose bit back a good comeback and instead replied, "It's Tyler."

"Miss Tyler…"

Rose had ruined it and it had been going so well. Oh well, just as long as they didn't tie her hands too hard, then she knew how to get out of the ropes, easy. Believe her; seven she joined gymnastics and won bronze. At twelve she enrolled into Girls Guide for a month and won silver at _Outdoor Survival_, when put into the unlikely situation of getting kidnapped and tied by the hands.

"Ouch!" she moaned, biting down on her lip, in hope that she hadn't made it sound not credible. But she inwardly grinned, as the guards relaxed the binding and made it just too straightforward.

As soon as the guards had took their positions next to Miss Foster, Rose started undoing the rope, slipping and fiddling with the rope, while pretending to listen to Miss Foster's interesting (not) speech.

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."

Rose looked up to the opposite window to find the Doctor sticking a stethoscope to the window, earpieces attached to his ears. Rose stared at him, unable to catch his attention as when she tried Miss Foster looked his way and he had to duck. He was in one of those window cleaner cradles, which was only held up by two ropes that didn't look very strong at all. Rose kept mouthing joyous words at him, smiling and she purposely kept fidgeting around, to try and grab his attention. He never noticed her, she sighed and leaned back against the wall again. Rose scrabbled around with the ropes that bound her hands together and privately whooped with victory, when the ropes slipped off her wrists. She managed to catch the ropes before they fell on to the floor, and just held them nonchalantly in her hands, pretending to still be bound by them.

"So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" Penny asked, daring once more.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This," the woman lifted up a capsule. "…is the spark of life."

Rose's head jerked to the left and her eyes widened in utter joy, when she saw the recognisable and unmistakable face and flaming red hair of Donna Noble. She fought back the temptation to grin at her. Donna spotted her and waved, smiling brightly and then jabbing the window in the direction of the other man outside the window. Rose turned round to look at the Doctor, still caught up in his own little doings and shrugged at her. Miss Foster's voice suddenly boomed out again, forcing Rose to look at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny was saying

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

Was Rose hearing this right? She paid more attention and spoke out, "Well, what d'you mean 'a body'? Do you mean _Alien, _when you say that or am I just imagining things?"

"See, this is what I like about you, child. Very observant and rather intelligent; well wiser than the most of your primitive species!" Miss Foster laughed with a deadpan manner. "I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these…" Miss Foster sat in her desk and pulled out something from her drawer and balanced it on to the table. An Adipose. "…are my children."

Rose gasped, she'd never seen anything like it. It was small, squarish shaped and eerily flesh coloured, as if they'd just been shaped and dropped out of a Human body. A horrible image went through Rose's head. No, no, it couldn't be. Rose looked at Donna who was also gawping. The _Adipose _was waving at hem now, making strange '_meowing' _noises.

"You're kidding me," Penny gasped in total disbelief.

"What the hell is that?" Rose demanded, shuffling along the wall to get a better look. "Where'd it come from?"

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..."

Rose felt sick, so her suspicions were right. So, _that _was how people were getting thinner. These Adipose were made of living fat, they simply came off Human bodies.

Rose had shuffled round the wall and had her back rested against the window, now all she had to do was… and hey presto, she was right next to him, well technically speaking anyway. She furtively rapped on the window, without causing too much noise. The Doctor jumped up to look at her in surprise; face complete with both happiness and plain relief. She was safe. He silently gestured her hands in a frown, but she mouthed _'Long story' _and showed him her free hands. The Doctor grinned at her with content, she was always full of surprises, _his _Rose.

Rose suddenly remembered something and lightly rapped on the glass, the Doctor looked at her and Rose nodded her head in the direction at the door. She caught Donna's eye and carefully shook her head at the Doctor. Miss Foster, Penny and the bodyguards were still busily caught up in their own little world with the Adipose, so they were safe.

The Doctor ad Donna both looked damns hocked, the same reaction when Rose spotted Donna and vice versa. Rose laughed.

** "**_Donna!?" _The Doctor mouthed.

"_DOCTOR!!!" Donna mouthed back/_

**"**_But... what? Wha... What?!"_

**"**_OH MY GOD!"_

**"**_But... how?"_

**"**_It's me!"_

"_Well, I can see that!"_

"Oh _this is brilliant!"_

"Bu_t what are you doing there?_

**"**_I was looking for you!"_

"_What for?!"_

Donna started mouthing and miming at the same time. "_I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Saw Rose." _Gestured at Rose._ "Heard this lot. Her…" _Donna nodded ar Rose again. "Tied up. _Looked. You! Cos they..."_

Rose shook her head and Donna stopped, looking towards Miss Foster who was staring at her. Just like Penny and the guards. Donna froze and the Doctor froze. Rose smiled what she hoped looked like an _innocent _one.

**"**Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked loudly, voice coated thick with anger and frustration. "And you Miss Tyler? To think, I liked you…"

"_Run!" _the Doctor mouthed, knocking on the window

"GET THEM!"

From the outside, the Doctor sent a setting to make everyone in the room trip and fall, unfortunately including Rose. Rose quickly stumbled up and took her chance, dropped the ropes onto the floor and ran for it, out the door and off, joining Donna who wasn't far behind.

"Good to see ya again, Rose!" Donna said, as they both sprinted up the stairs.

Rose flashed an enormous beam back at her, "Me too!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor sonicked the office door shut, waved at everyone and then used the sonic again to elevate himself back up.

"And him!"

**To be continued… **

**Liked it? Hated it? Tap me a review and tell me why, so I can fix it. Flame if you want, but be warned you'll just get an extremely SWEET reply… =D lol**


	4. The Trio of Time Part 4

**A/N: - Heya, fourth part up. This is all coming up pretty quick and the last part to Partners in Crime should be up sometime tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. After The Trio of Time, I'll be posting a long filler chapter. It'll help seal the gap and conclude parts of Series 3 and such. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it. TTYL, been on the computer for too long… *stretches* =D**

Donna and Rose continued running up the stairs, occasionally looking back to check that they weren't being followed.

"You really… went…. through… all this just to… find us again?" Rose verified, a couple of steps behind Donna.

"Yeah… kept thinking…about… last year… couldn't…move on… " Donna panted in between breaths, and then added with a smile. "He's still got that blue box, hasn't he?"

*^*^*^*^*^*

Meanwhile, the Doctor scrambled out of the cradle like structure and left the rooftop, racing down the stairs.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster growled and immediately her henchmen blasted the door down with laser guns and followed hot on the trail of Rose and Donna.

"I always said they 'ad guns!" Rose wheezed over the sound of a door being shot down.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"What about me?" Penny yelled helplessly, still strapped to the chair as Miss Foster and her bodyguards rushed off.

_Just great!?_ All she ever wanted to do was please her editor and get a good salary, by suing Adipose Industries for whatever nonsense they were doing, but _no. _Things never worked out that way. Penny had to go and come face to face with some alien potato creature, just after getting tied to a chair.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Just as the Doctor made his way down onto the eleventh floor, he saw a glimpse of red and yellow.

Rose was all over him in an instant, wrapping him in an enormous heart-warming hug.

"Where on Earth did you go?" Rose said, releasing herself from his grip/

"Where did _I_ go?! I waited for you for ages; I never should've trusted you. Don't wander off, I said. Then you go and get yourself kidnapped."

"I got out of that one on my own, thank you very much! No thanks to you."

"Ah, but you would've--"

Donna coughed, "Ahem."

The Doctor suddenly jerked his head to the red head, who was impatiently tapping her feet.

"DONNA!"

"That took you long enough, where's my hug spaceman?"

The Doctor yanked her into a hug, before Donna pulled away and shook her head.

"What?!"

"Oh my God! I don't believe it, you've even got the same suit" Donna was aghast. "Don't you ever change?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now."

"Is till owe one heck of a slap, 'cos you don't know what the hell I had to go--"

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, pointing the guards that were only two floors down from them

"Just like old times!" he yelped, grabbing Rose's hand and running up the stairs.

"Don't you dare leave me behind. You're not doing that again mister!" Donna yelled, smiling in approval as they stopped to wait for. "Thank you."

"And off we go again!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all," Donna babbled, with Rose nodding at her out of habit, completely mesmerized. Donna barely stopped to take a breath. "Now there's something about the bees disappearing, I thought, he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax! I mean if that's true, then so are flying pigs!"

"You'd be surprised," said Rose with a smile.

"You're joking! You were there weren't you, oh this is crazy!"

**"**What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" the Doctor interrupted, then turned to Rose. "Hold the sonic to setting 42 and hold it down, when I say so."

Rose caught the sonic screwdriver in her hands and watched in perplexity, as the Doctor busied himself by fumbling around with the controls of the window cleaner's cradle.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." Donna shrugged nonchalantly.

"Now!"

Rose didn't buzz the sonic and the connection was lost again, "I told you to hold use the sonic, when I said so! Why didn't you hold it down? Now I have to do it all over again. Luckily I just need to… Rose! Sonic?!"

"Oh right!" Roe quickly flicked it to 42 and held the button down, only releasing it after it had produced a faint buzzing sound. "How was I s'posed to know? You said hold the sonic down when you said _so _and I don't know about you Donna, but I didn't hear any _so_. All I heard was _now_!"

"What I meant--"

"Well, as _I _was saying, on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!

"In you get!" the Doctor cheered, taking his sonic back from Rose and jumping into the _unstable _cradle.

"Well in that thing?" Donna said, staring at him.

"Yes in that thing! Come on, get in then!"

Rose looked at it doubtfully. "Doctor, aint that thing a bit dangerous? It's _wobbling, _for goodness sake."

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of wobbling, a little bit of fun?"

"_Fun?!"_

"Donna? Rose? You getting in or what? Those bodyguards aren't going to stay inside for long you know!" the Doctor hurried, gesturing for them to get into the van and pointing at the door, where a source of loud banging was taking place.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again," Donna reasoned. "And I'm with Rose, on that one, what if we fall?"

"No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is _very_ unlikely. C'mon then, are you ladies getting in or do you wanna wait for Miss Foster's men-in-black to come escort you?"

Rose raised her hands up in surrender and allowed the Doctor to help in, followed by an extremely nervous Donna. The Doctor buzzed his sonic once more and was greeted by a rewarding _click_. The cradle's mechanism sounded and they slowly descended down.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Out of my way," Miss Foster declared severely, pushing her guards out the way and blasting the roof top door open with a blast of her _pen. _ "There are much simpler ways to get things done around here!"

Proudly, she strode out onto the roof and clacked to the edge of the roof, looking down with a smirk at the cradle which was unhurriedly making its way down. This was far too easy.

"Oh, I don't think so,"

She used her sonic pen once more to accelerate the cradle, and bring it up. She plastered a smirk onto her face.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"I still can't believe I found you!" Donna exclaimed again. "I mean, after all this time, all this searching, I finally found you! There was something far too weird about this company and I just had this feeling, that it was lucky chance! I just knew it! In the office, with Miss Foster, I was just looking up and I saw this flash of--"

"Red!" Rose said, joined by Donna's cry of, "Blonde."

"It was you!" they cried simultaneously.

The two females exchanged glances and laughed heartily, clearly leaving the Doctor very puzzled at all this 'girl talk'.

"How ridiculous is that? I was still in shock when I came outta the loos and saw you out there, by the lift. I wanted to call you, but Miss Foster and her cronies were there and I didn't wanna get caught too. But in my mind, I was like, _they've got to be snooping._"

"We were so not snooping!" the Doctor put in defensively. "Time travellers don't snoop, do they Rose? Rose?"

Rose doubled up laughing and spoke to Donna instead. "How did you know?! We were so snooping, and half the time I didn't know why. He just dragged me along saying '_Hey Rose, there's fat that just walks away, let's go and investigate!' _and he locked us up in a storage cupboard, for the entire day! With bananas, as well."

"That's nothing, Rose! Mind you, must've been a bit of squeeze. Anyway, I sat in a toilet cubicle for nine and a 'alf bleedin' hours! Think how it musta been for me…"

"Hang on a minute," Rose said, deducting something. "The second time I was probably hallucinating or somethin', but when I went off to the toilets, and came out of the cubicle I swore I heard your voice."

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe you heard that, did you hear what I was saying?"

"No, it was all sorta muffled and I thought I heard something about 'church' but then--"

Suddenly, the cradle jerked to a stop and started ascending back upwards, instead of the opposite. It was going up at an alarming rate.

"Oh no you don't!" the Doctor murmured, stopping it from moving with his sonic.

The cradle jolted to an abrupt stop, causing them to all fall on top of each other. The Doctor jumped up first, followed by Donna and then a very grumpy Rose – who was unfortunately stuck at the bottom of the pile-on. The Doctor started sonicking the nearest window frantically.

"Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window."

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster was one step ahead of them and ordered another command into her wrist-watch communicator device, "Deadlock the building."

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Can't get it open!" the Doctor wailed.

"Well, _try again_." Urged Rose, keeping an eye on the above and noticing the trembling of the cart every time somebody moved. "This thing doesn't look too steady either!"

Donna sighed and lifted up a huge spanner, "Well smash it then!"

Donna rammed the spanner at the glass but it wouldn't break, because it was safety glass, which made it _different _for some reason.

**"**Cutting the cable!" Rose warned.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster smirked again and pointed her sonic pen to the cable, making it smoke and fizz.

*^*^*^*^*^*

The cable snapped. The Doctor managed to cling onto the cable, but Donna tumbled out and was only hanging on by a cable. The sweat was building up and grip loosening. Donna held on for dear life with a ll the strength she could muster

"DONNA!"

"Doctor!"

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor suddenly yelled anxiously, panic building up with a horrifying fear that she'd already fell to her death.

"I'm up 'ere!" Rose called from up above, the Doctor looked up in shock to see Rose clinging to the remaining cable, feet clinging to the rope like a monkey. Rose wrapped her legs and arms around the rope protectively. Thank goodness for gymnastics club. Just as the cable had snapped, Rose had grabbed the cable and hoisted herself up before plummeted to her death. The Doctor's heart slowed down in relief, but the panic built up again when he remembered about Donna.

"Rose, you OK?" he asked her.

"What do you think? Apart from the fact that I'm danglin' in mid-air on a cable that could snap any second now, yeah I'm fine." Rose retorted, quickly getting her grip back as her fingers slipped. "JUST HELP DONNA!"

"Hold on!" the Doctor yelled to Donna.

"I AM!" Donna snapped back.

Rose chuckled briefly at Donna's irony that rung out loud and clear, even though she was holding on for her life. The Doctor outstretched a hand, one hand clinging to the cradle, and tried to pull Donna up by the cable but couldn't.

"Doctor!" screamed Donna.

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**And now, for the other one," Miss Foster said bluntly.

She lifted up the sonic pen again, pointing it to the second cable. The Doctor directed his screwdriver to her hand and the pen sparkled, causing her to drop it.

**"**Aargh." Miss Foster scrunched her hair up in fury.

*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor swiftly caught the second sonic pen in victory and turned to Rose for a favour.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to for a favour," he shouted up to her.

"As long as it doesn't involve me fallin' to my death then go for it!" she shouted, pulling herself up again to tauten her friction.

"I want you to try and climb up to that next window and use both Sonics at setting SIXTY-FIVE to open the window. If you can't do it, I'll have to try get up there."

"Nope, I can do it, Doctor!"

The Doctor gently tossed the sonic screwdriver and the sonic pen up to Rose, giving her an encouraging smile.

**"**I'm going to fall!" reminded Donna.

Rose clutched one sonic in her mouth and the other in her spare hand. Hand and mouth occupied, Rose pushed herself up the rope, gathering all the strength she could get to lift her body up. She grinned at herself as she reached the window, then depended on her legs and arms to support her weight as she used her two hands to manage the Sonics. Rose correctly switched the settings on both screwdrivers (the pen wasn't so hard to handle) to 63, and pressed down on both switches with all her remaining strength, pushing the devices to the glass. There was the comforting _clunk_ of lock churning open and the windows swung open freely.

"EXCUSE ME!" prompted Donna, once again.

"ROSE, GET DOWN TO THE FLOOR BELOW!" the Doctor screamed up at her.

Donna's feet hung parallel to the floor in which Penny was still tied to a chair, defenceless.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny exclaimed, staring out the window where a pair of feet were left dangling.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!" Donna wailed at the Doctor again.

"Don't worry, Donna. Hang on, I'll be two secs." Rose breathed a sigh of relief and carefully climbed into the building, remembering not to drop the Sonics. She heard the Doctor cheer below her and it caused a smile to erupt from her. She was _never _doing that again.

She landed with a soft thump onto the plush blue carpet, but she didn't spend too much time adoring the floor and pining over her aching red hands, 'cos she had Donna Noble to save. Rose sprinted out the room and ran down the stairs, skidding to a halt at Miss Foster's office.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Yes he's slippery, that one. Time we found out who he is," Miss Foster said aloud, rubbing her sore hands.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Heya Penny, how are ya?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Just stopping by, don't mind me!" Rose declared, running into the room and opening the window nearest the desk.

**"**Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny shrieked, squirming wildly in the chair.

"This morning, in the thea'er… Observer, wasn't it? You're a journalist, right?"

**"**Yes."

"Do what journalists do best, make it up!" Rose replied happily, then muttered to herself. "Like when the press made-up wild stories, when the Doctor took me back a year late."

An image of an almost bald headed man with big ears and a Northern accent flashed through her head. Rose rid the thought and reached out to grab Donna's legs.

"What the Hell? Who is it? Get off me!"

**"**It's me, Rose!" she said, grabbing her legs. "I've got you! I've got you. Will ya stop kickin' already?"

Donna calmed down at the sound of her friend, and complied to Rose – finally pulling her back inside.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, even after nearly falling to my death, I don't know how you go about doing all this, Rose!"

"I dunno either, but it keeps a girl fit. Now where is that Doctor?"

Rose stuck her head out again and looked up. The Doctor had vanished. What? Where'd he go this time?

Suddenly, Rose heard a thud of feet and the Doctor clattered into the room grinning manically.

"How did you get down 'ere?"

"Climbed up!" Rose lobbed both Sonics back at him, which he caught gratefully.

"I was right. It's always like this with you two, innit?" Donna asked, still a bit dizzy from the heights.

The Doctor was more than happy to reply. "OH YES! And off we go!"

Rose flashed him her tongue between the teeth smile, and the trio were off again, revved up for more. Leaving poor Penny behind, once again.

**"**OI!"

The Doctor suddenly remembered and stuck his head round the door again, muttering a sheepish: "Sorry!"

He revealed his Sonic Screwdriver and used it to slacken the ropes tightness, until they simply fell loose all around her. The Doctor was off again. Ah, one more thing, but he couldn't be bothered to get back.

This time Rose stuck her head round the door, "Message from the Doctor." Penny stared at her, shaking her head. "The bloke with the brown pinstripes. As I was saying, message from the Doctor: do yourself a favour and get out!"

Rose ran off again to catch up with the Doctor and Donna, before Penny could say a word. Honestly, what Penny had to do to have a say around here! Well at least she could get out of this hellhole for once and for all. But first… Some snooping wouldn't hurt, besides Miss Foster and her men-in-black were far too busy chasing 'The Doctor', the redhead and that young blonde girl.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Eventually, Rose caught up with them and joined them down to the floor of the call centre. They were happily running across, with the Doctor gibbering technobabble when they spotted Miss Foster (obviously with her henchman) not far down. They joined in the middle.

"Well then," Miss Foster tutted, swiping off her glasses. "at last."

**"**Hello," Rose introduced. "We've already met."

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor smiled  
"And I'm Donna."

**"**I've heard quite the lot about you, _Doctor_. Travellers of time, I take it? I can recognise the smell of radiation everywhere, I had to grow up in the stench! And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"So what if we are? What's it to you who we are?" Rose said, eyeing her bodyguards.

"Such character, a valiant attitude I haven't witnessed in quite a while, I admit. Or is it just a front?" Miss Foster said blankly, looking Rose in the eye.

"No offence, but look who's talking," Rose snapped. "You can't go anywhere without those bodyguards following you."

"So much reasonings, yet little--"

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." The Doctor interrupted, showing it to Donna

Donna played along. "Oh it's definitely sleek."

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" The Doctor asked nonchalantly, sticking his bottom lip out slightly.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Miss Foster replied.

"Yeap, now I see why you tell everyone you're Miss Foster," Rose mocked.

The Doctor shot her a look, as if to say _Nice try, but you're pushing it_.  
"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates."

**"**I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." Miss Foster answered

Donna and Rose shared a look behind the Doctor's back. "What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?"

**"**Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

**"**What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna butted in.

"Yes, if you like."

"You should've called my mum," Rose put in.

"Ah yes good old, Jackie Tyler, she'd have the Adipose wrapped around her finger by now," the Doctor joined in, grinning.

** "**As I was just about to say, before you oh so rudely interrupted spaceman… those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacey Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna said, confusion engraved into her features. Aliens, podgy bits of fat, outer space super nannies; this was all too much for her!

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

**"**What about poor Stacey?"

Rose's face fell; the way Donna was talking about it, it seemed that something bad had happened and she suspected it had something to do with death. Donna, ont he other hand, felt a horrid wash of sadness rush through her. Stacey was just an innocent human being and Miss Foster didn't even care, that a human life had to be sacrificed just for her own intentions. It was sick and it needed to stop, right there and right now. The Doctor'd better find a solution and _fast_, before the entire population of London dissolved into nothing!

The Doctor's face had the air of the Oncoming Storm about him. "Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law."

Miss Foster dared further. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

**"**I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

**"**I hardly think you can stop bullets."

**"**No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

Miss Foster hesitated, running his words through his mind. "No."

** "**Nor me, lets find out!"

The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver and the sonic pen head to head with each other, clicking the right switch. The room vibrated as an awful highly resonated noise sounded, making Miss Foster and her cronies squirm in pain ad agony, as they clutched their ears, as if it'd offers them protection. A glass pane suddenly shattered. Even the noise is a bit too much for Donna and Rose.

Donna _nudged_ him, so that he stopped. "Come on!"

**TBC…**

**Please tap a review if you please! **

**Flame it , praise it, constructive criticise it, love it!?!?! I don't mind! =)**


	5. The Trio of Time Part 5

**A/N: - The last part to Partners in Crime/ ****the Trio of Time… YAY!! It's the filler chapter next and that's gonna be a really hard one to write, but I'm gonna keep you guessing what's going to happen. Sorry guys if they wasn't enough shippiness for you, but that was NEVER my best subject but I'll be slipping it in more often in the next couple of stories/chapter/whatever-you-want-to-call-them! Lol**

**Anyways, this chapter took me HOURS to write and I know I've kept a lot of the dialogue, but if I didn't, I probably only finish it by like next MONTH or something… ANOTHER HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND ALERT SUBSCRIPTORS!! Reviews, flames, C. Criticism, tips, advice and mice are all welcome and are LOVED a lot. I really want to know what you think about this chapter, especially… =D **

* * *

As soon as the Doctor had accustomed to what had just happened and got up off the floor, he grabbed the women's' hands and pulled them along with him, running as fast as he could. The after-effect of the sonic devices was soon wearing off, and Miss Foster was quickly recovering from the impact. They needed to vamoose and _fast. _

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster shook her head in order to purge that horrid sound. She then pulled her wrist watch up to her lips and murmured, "I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labour."

"But ma'am isn't that dangerous? Are you sure?" the voice over the intercom crackled.

"Be quiet," Miss Foster snapped moodily. "Don't question my authority. I know what I'm doing and I don't need to be told how to do my job. Besides, there are no other options; we have to advance before our party is what you call it, _gate-crashed."_

Miss Foster and her guards hurried away, marching back up the stairs. Miss Foster needed to get back to her office. However, to her dismal, the nosy journalist by the name of Penny had somehow escaped and was busily rifling through a shelf of chunky ring binders.

"Cellular ossification..." Penny hummed, totally oblivious to the woman and the burly men that had just entered the room.

"Still sniffing for _more _evidence, Penny?" Miss Foster said, cocking up an eyebrow. She watched in bemusement at Penny's horrified expression, her beady eyes followed the fat green folder that dropped out of Penny's hand and clattered to the floor. Miss Foster turned to her guards impassively. "Tie her up."

The guards followed their boss's bidding and grabbed Penny by the arms. Oh, she was so _not _having a good day? Why hadn't she just ran away home to enjoy a hot meal and a tranquil bath? Because she'd oh so stupidly inherited her father's genes that was why.

**"**Ah, you're kidding me," Penny sighed, shaking her head in incredulity.

"You just keep coming back for more…"

*^*^*^*^*^*  
**"**Not another cupboard, _please_. I'm begging you," Rose groaned, as they made their back down the deserted corridor in which they had emerged. The Doctor was sonicking yet _another _tiny door; no doubt was this somewhere cramp. She'd had severe back pains and her bum had gone numb, from sitting down on brick-hard stacks of paper for so long. The Doctor _did not_ respond.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Donna, trust me when I say this: don't _ever_ get stuck in a cupboard with him," Rose warned baring a serious expression.

"Oi! I'm still here you know," the Doctor trilled cheekily, still meddling with the door. "And what's so bad about being stuck with me, in a cupboard?" He winked at her.

"You going on endlessly about bananas, marmalade and a whole lot of rubbish, that's what." Rose said dryly.

"Don't worry Rose, I believe ya!" Donna butted in, laughing and poking the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes exasperatedly, just what he needed, all girls together. He hated to think what would happen once they'd got back into the TARDIS, and then his own ship would probably turn on him! He inwardly cheered, as the lock's mechanism's jovially unfastened and he swayed the door forward to find a big green machine built into the back of the cupboard.

"What the hell is that?" Rose asked, gaping at the huge complex infrastructure.

**"**Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this," he threw the sonic pen joyfully up into the air and caught it again. "I can get into it."

"But how can you be so sure that super-nanny doesn't have another…" Donna gestured the glowing emerald machine. "Big, green, alien machine up there?"

"That's _very _very unlikely, this time."

Donna stared at him sceptically, "Sonic pen?"

"But… That.. It… We…" the Doctor struggled for words and settled on the perfect comeback. " Look, if Matron another one of…" the Doctor indicated the glowing machine. "…_These_. Then… Then I'm a… Human… And I don't go around saying that often!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

Up above, Miss Foster pressed her palm against a scanner. It bleeped politely and the wall next to her opened to expose a _big green machine thing_. The same as the one that the Doctor'd just discovered…

"What does that thing do?" Penny asked, hoping to dish out some final scraps of information. If she got out of there alive, then she needed one hell of a story to impress her editor.

** "**It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man's an alien then he's alerted the Shadow Proclamation, so the first one million humans will have to do," Miss Foster explained simply, then spun round to face her guards. "Find him, and the women. Don't waste time, just kill them," then added. "Even the blonde."

The guards bowed briefly and jogged out the room like army officers, eager to accomplish their task.

*^*^*^*^*^*

** "**She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." The Doctor murmured speedily, darting from position to the other while Rose and Donna chatted quietly in the background, updating each other on their time apart.

He joined two sparking plugs together and a bolt of lightning abruptly springs out of the walls upstairs, stunning the guards_._

** "**Just enough to stop them," the Doctor stated, then his face screwed up in uncertainty. "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?

He continued to fumble around with the different cables.

"How come I can't remember none of this?" Donna reasoned briskly, as Rose told the tale of the year-that-never-was. "I mean, I can't just _forget _an entire year! It's blooming 365 days."

"I know, that's the complica'ed part. The Doctor says that we were in the eye of the storm, so it was only all of us on the Valiant that could remember." Rose explained, not quite fashioning the words together properly.

"But what happened?"

Rose sighed and gazed distantly at the Doctor's turned back, "It's a long story. I'll tell you another time, but not _now_… I just can't, it's difficult. The Master just caused so much pain an'--"

Rose was rudely interjected by the cool female voice of the machine's computer, "_Inducer online."_

The Doctor was absolutely mortified; that woman _couldn't _have another computer thing!

"But that's so _not _fair! She must have another one of these machines hidden somewhere in the building. What's she doing?"

Rose shook her head, restraining a chuckle and Donna said sardonically, "You were saying?"

"So you're human?" Rose said with a serious, but clearly mocking timbre. "Can't believe I assumed you were an alien. Shame on you!"

"So what's your human name gonna be, you can't go round saying you're 'the Doctor' anymore. What's it gonna be?" Donna intruded.

"Donna how does _John Smith _sound to you?_" _

"I'm still here you know… That was _different!"_ the Doctor claimed powerlessly, struggling for words. He just received blatant looks from the two ladies. Hey, that wasn't fair; they were ganging up on him!

"Oh, I _GIVE UP_!" he yelled

"You look older," Donna said, all of a sudden.

"Thanks," the Doctor sustained groping about with the machinery.

"Still with Rose I see. Anyone one else? Travelling with you, I mean."

"Yeah, actually. I had this _friend_… Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed half her life," he shared a knowing look with Rose. "But she's fine. She's good. She's gone."

"Hey, least ya still got me!" Rose teased, giving him her famous tongue-between-the-teeth smile. The Doctor returned it back to her. Donna admired the interaction between those two, and you'd be stupid if you couldn't see that they were head over heels in love, even though they didn't express it much.

A question ticked through his head, "I thought you were going to travel the world?"

Donna shrugged, "Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

The Doctor turned to look at her blankly for a second, then switched back to 'Timelord-meddling-with-alien-tech' mode.

"What offer?"

"To come with us," Rose added, hinting vaguely.

"You'd come with me?"

"Oh yes, please!"

"Doctor?!" Rose said. He looked just in time to give her time puppy dog eyes.

** "**Right."

"_Inducer activated_." The computer crowed, emotionless as ever.

"What's it doing now?" Donna piped up.

"Yeah, is it supposed to be makin' that bleeping noise? Has Miss Foster done somethin' to it?" Rose uttered

"She's started the program…"

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster pulled the lever down with triumph, and smiled disdainfully as the cool computer voice boomed, _"Inducer transmitting."_

**"**Mark the date, Miss Carter. Happy birthday. One million birthdays." She said to Penny.

Penny looked up, clearly confused. What was this mad woman doing now? That didn't even matter to her anymore, all she wanted to do was _get out_. She jumped up and down on the chair, trying to loosen the ropes, but it wouldn't work. She wished that the man with the brown pinstripes would come to her rescue with that screwdriver thing again.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Sylvia and her friends were at a restaurant, happily tucking into a hearty dinner..

**"**I swear that Adipose treatment is fabulous. Just look at my chin. And it's very good for back fat," Suzette showed off, plucking at the flab under her chin and patting her thinner stomach. "I'm down two sizes!"

**"**It's like a miracle. All that from just one little pill!" Sylvia cooed in awe, admiring her friend.

**"**And I've been eating like normal," she added, but frowned when her back suddenly starting twitching and throbbing. It felt like there was something _under _her skin. Suzette shivered.

"You all right, love?" Sylvia double checked, sipping from her glass of red wine.

**"**Yeah, I'm just... funny sort of feeling like a..." Suzette shivered again, getting goose bumps up and down, as another twitch bubbled on her back.

This wasn't good. Maybe it was the side-affects? After all, looking good did come at a price. Adipose promised none of that fuss, but this kind of thing was only to be expected. Suzette mollified the other conclusions, cooking up in her head.

As if on cue, lots of people in the restaurant rapidly complained in confusion, as bits of their body bulged out. Looked like it wasn't only her after all.

"What's happened?" shrieked the woman in the red dress.

**"**I'm not sure, seems to be..." came a man's voice.

Suzette took a nervous glance at the other customers and then decided to have a look for herself. "Better pop to the loo, be back in a minute."

There was a soft rumbling and without warning, Suzette's back bulged right out into a big fat lump. There it was again, it was like something was _moving _under there. This couldn't be good. Another bulge. Suzette's chest suddenly bunched up and it felt as if there was a whole load of things moving underneath that top layer of skin.

**"**Oh, my God, Suzette!"

**"**What?"

**"**What is it?" Suzette felt something crawl up her back. EEW! "Get it off me!"

Sylvia ran up to her good friend and pulled down the back of her shirt, only reveal small flesh coloured potato-like creature. It had a mouth, nose and even eyes. What was it? It wasn't like anything she'd seen at the zoo. Where had it come from?! Fat people all over the restaurant started getting huge bumps too.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Roger Davey sat comfortably in his armchair, a thick book tucked up in one hand and a steaming mug of cocoa in the other. His mind suddenly tuned to his stomach, and he smiled optimistically at the thought that after he'd got a _little _bit more smaller, then Roger might be able to get back with his wife.

A sudden tingling sensation spread out in his stomach and his hands wove their way to his stomach. He felt a lump; Roger quickly dumped his book on the armchair and laid his mug of the table, before standing up to feel his side. Another lump, it felt like it was under his skin?! How could that be? He felt his stomach again and was shocked to find another lump, this time it was moving. Out of nowhere, a small flesh-coloured creature popped out of his stomach and bounced onto the floor. Roger's mouth dropped open in shock, as he followed it to the kitchen. The creature waved at him and leapt out the cat flap.

This better'd be an illusion…

*^*^*^*^*^*

Down in the suburbs of London, Martha Jones power-walked down the busy street full of late night shoppers. She swung her hand bag higher over her shoulder and crossed the road, smiling.

A large sized mum was busily chatting over her mobile and looking at the shop window display - presumably discussing the new clothes line. A pram was by her side and Martha's expression creased up in concern, as the pram slowly began to slip out of the mother's hand and slide away. Into a road.

The mum must've realised, a little too late, because the mobile slipped out of her hands and she ran to grab the pram – but her heavy weight slowed her down and she couldn't reach. Her child would be knocked over…

Martha didn't stop to think. She dashed across to grab the pram before it went out into the busy road. The small (seemingly) one year old cried uncontrollably, but Martha sighed, trying to shush it and brought it back to its mother. She hated to think what would've happened if she hadn't been there. Martha shivered…

"Thank you, thank you so much!" the mother gasped, picking the baby up and rocking it in her hands.

"No problem."

Martha smiled and was about to leave, when the mother suddenly shrieked behind her.

"Sorry, but are you OK? I can take you to a hospital, if there's something wrong!"

"No thanks," she panted, frantically feeling her body. "It's probably nothing. I've been taking these Adipose slimming pills, see. Must be the side affects, no worries…"

Martha didn't believe her for a second, the redness in her face told her everything. She looked in horror to find two massive lumps bulging out of the woman's abdomen, each one pulsing and moving about like they were _living._ Martha blinked and saw the same, but that couldn't be happening? Another bulge and this time she swore she saw a _face. _

The woman yelled and felt all around her, screaming like hell when something dropped out from under her shirt. It was a small squarish creature, all flesh coloured and it had facial features – an eye, mouth and even a nose! What the hell was it? Was Martha going completely _mad _or did that creature just come out of that lady's stomach? The creature zed up at Martha in interest, as the woman gaped in disbelief. The creature smiled sweetly at her, waved and tottered off down the street – causing screams and shouts to emit along the street.

Martha quickly comforted the woman, checked her over and when the woman repeatedly told Martha that she was going to be fine, she subtly dismissed her nosey streak and ran all the way home, back to her boyfriend. She was going to have to find out what was going on, but then a consideration crept into her head.

A sad smile formed on her lips when she thought dreamily, "_I'm sure the Doctor's already on the case."_ But an additional notion, that wasn't so pleasing to her entered her mind. "_With Rose…"_

*^*^*^*^*^*

Back in _Frankie and Benny's, _Suzette's Adipose toddled along the restaurant floor, cannily dodging people's feet. Out on the street the small potato/flesh like creatures were everywhere, just pushing themselves out of random bits of people's bodies.

But in the city centre was the worst of all, an entire mob of them gathered together and tidily marched along in the same direction…

*^*^*^*^*^*

** "**Come to me children. Come to me," Miss Foster said peacefully, staring out of her office window.

"The police are going to come looking for you, you know," Penny shouted at the woman, evaporating all her fears. "You can't keep hiding up here forever, Miss Foster. They'll lock you up in prison for this! Why don't you just own up, instead of cowering away?"

Miss Foster snapped her head round to face the youngster, "What makes you think I'm hiding?"

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis," the Doctor rambled, eyes wide with ideas and legs akimbo from running about so much.

Donna played the words in her heads, "That's when they convert..."

**"**Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die!" he replied frantically.

"But you're gonna stop it, right?" Rose put in.

The Doctor didn't reply.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Suzette dropped to the floor, writhing about, while Sylvia observed in utter panic and paralysed to do anything else.

*^*^*^*^*^*  
"Gotta cancel the signal!" the Doctor fumbled around in all his pockets and retreated in failure. "I can't find the pendant!"

"What pendant?" Donna and Rose chimed concurrently.

"It's this chain. This gold chain, with a gold capsule on the end! I must've left mine back in the TARDIS," He ran a hand through his hair, then jumped. "_ROSE?! _Did you get a pendant, I swear you did 'cos I thought I saw you--"

"One step ahead of ya," Rose beamed contentedly, holding up a gold chain.

"Rose Tyler, have I ever told you, you're brilliant!" he exclaimed, face glowing with contentment, as he leaned in to press a hurried chaste kiss to Rose's forehead, which was received in surprise. It was over quicker than it was done, as he was already back at the controls and attaching it to the machine. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just… fat."

He hooked the capsule up to the machine in a flourish.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster smirked arrogantly, as the readings showing flooded in. "A nice try. Double strength."

Mercilessly, she pushed the lever right down this time – pushing the machine to work at maximum power.

*^*^*^*^*^*

_** "**__Inducer increasing."_

The Doctor screwed up his hair in frustration and cried out tensely, "No no no no no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!"

**"**Is there anything _I_ can do? Rose's done her bit to save the world, so isn't there _anything at all _I can do?" Donna said, stepping forward and indicating Rose behind her as she spoke.

**"**Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..." murmured the Doctor, very nearly panicked.

Donna wasn't having any of this and ordered sternly, "Doctor, tell me what do you need."

** "**I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one," he babbled. "I can't save them!"

He fiddled aimlessly with the switches, prodding a button there and flicking another there. Rose grinned from ear to ear and clapped Donna on the back, laughing with joy.

Donna held up her gold capsule and the Doctor looked at her in pure shock. They both burst out laughing.

The Doctor gaped at her for a moment and then stepped forward, but Donna moved away defensively holding up her hands.

The Doctor looked up in confusion, and Donna reasoned slyly, "You aint kissing me, spaceman!"

The Doctor just grinned and flippantly pinched the life-saving capsule out of her hands, plugging it into the machine, back turned.

"_Men…" _Donna sighed and tutted briefly, facing Rose – causing them both to double up in laughter.

Successfully, the green lights crackled off and the sound of an engine powering down echoed through the air. All beaming manically, the trio indulged themselves into a fully-fledged 'we-just-saved-the-world' group hug.

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**It's stopped! They've gone," Suzette gasped, sitting up, no longer feeling the horrid clenching sensation in her body.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Miss Foster flicked the switches, a moody do-not-mess look planted in her severe features. She growled in fury, as all the lights flickered off and nothing responded to her commands.

**"**What's happened?" Penny questioned, wondering why the woman looked so mad.

"I think the Doctor happened," her face scrunched up at the very mention of his name, like it was a curse. Miss Foster looked on the brighter side. "But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming."

*^*^*^*^*^*

Out on the streets, the ground trembled greatly as an enormous horn sounded.

**"**What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a fog 'orn or something!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

"It's my lift home!" For that very moment, a pitiful glint shone in Miss Foster's eye but it lasted no longer than a second, as the eye returned to its wicked coal black. She clacked out of the room proudly.

"You can't just leave me here," Penny wailed, completely cheesed off by her terrible luck. "I'm gonna get my boss on you!" She growled and jumped around in her chair, the guards begun to file out of the room but they spun round remembering penny. "Fine, just leave me here then. See if I care!"

They shrugged at her, really leaving this time.

"I WAS JOKING!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

"It just stopped," Suzette explained.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Martha rung the doorbell quickly, forgetting about her own set of keys because of all the adrenaline rushing through her head.

Tom opened the door, still clad in his hospital outfit. He looked relieved to see her an pulled her in for a hug, then let go. "Martha, I tried ringing your phone, but it kept saying it was off! What happened to your key? Have you heard on the news about those Adipose pills, apparently they're--"

"Tom, listen!" Martha said.

"To what? It's silent," he replied, shrugging.

Suddenly a glass-shattering erumpent filled the air, echoing throughout the deserted street. It shook the ground around them and it was as if something large had just occupied the air space.

"To that…"

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**What on earth this is now? Oh my god!" Sylvia screamed, shielding her ears from the horrid noise.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Everybody glared up in terror to see a big circular spaceship orbiting the atmosphere, it was beige and quite low down, barely skimming the skyscrapers of London. People screamed and yelled in panic, while the police failed to calm everybody down. Even they thought this was mental.

But Wilf listened to loud, while he gazed happily through his telescope, totally oblivious of the spaceship flying past behind him. It flew over the Adipose Industries building and the thousands of Adipose cheered in grace and joy.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Heads up," Rose nodded candidly, indicating the spaceship hovering above.

"Fine," Donna nodded, face a hall of surrender and exasperation. "When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill."

**"**Nursery ship."

The computer lights suddenly lit up.

**"**Incoming signal," the computer shrilled.

A loud, gibbering noise started playing something that Rose and Donna assumed as an Alien language.

**"**Hadn't we better go and stop them?" said Donna, thumbs pointing up.

**"**Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family," warned the Doctor, listening intently to the various gibbering that the women couldn't understand.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Not far away, Miss Foster traipsed stylishly onto the street and gestured to the tiny Adipose, arms beckoning them in protectively with wide boastful gestures.

**"**Children! Oh my children, behold. I am taking you home," she elucidated, bending down slightly to talk to the miniature beings. The people around them recoiled back in fright, as the flesh-coloured midgets cheered uncannily.

** "**Far across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting. And you will fly!" Miss Foster proclaimed in a sing-song voice, obviously very caring to her creations.

She only wanted what was best for them and nothing more. What was so bad about sacrificing just a _few _lives to fashion hundreds more? Surely, that was not a crime, not in her books anyway. Never mind what that dratted Doctor thought. He was just a plain busy-body!

Bright cobalt blue beams of levitation formed, shining down from the ships above.

"Up you go, babies. Up you go!"

The strange Adipose babies hummed and cooed in delight, serenely stepping into the bright lights and floating upwards to their home.

"That's it, fly away home!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post," the Doctor eavesdropped even further into the alien language, eyes bulging at every word. "Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. SHE is!"

He broke into a well-established run, followed by a confused Rose and Donna, who followed him all the way up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Take me! The children need me!"

The Doctor, Donna and Rose eventually reached the roof, after a lot of huff and puffing, watching in wonder at the Adipose children floating up to the spaceship in the levitation beam.

**"**What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna suggested, half scornfully.

Rose looked appalled and stared at the Doctor for his disapproval, "You're not going to are you? You'd better not. They're only small and I know how _they happened_, but they're innocent. And very cute..." The Doctor cocked an eyebrow up at her. "_What?!_ You have to give 'em that, they're mini- potatoes for goodness sake!"

"I know; I won't. They're just children. They can't help where they come from," the Doctor sighed, subconsciously waving at one.

**"**Oh, that makes a change from last time," laughed Donna. "It was all about murdering that spider's children back then," the Doctor shot her a hurt glance, but Donna ignored it and turned to Rose. "Looks like you've got into his head now, Rose!"

"Got complete control of this one!" she winked at her, grinning.

"Was Martha any good?" Donna asked, eyes frequently drifting to the cute arrays of Adipose.

"Ah, she was, yeah. Yeah, she was," the Doctor hesitated. "She fancied me."

Rose sniffed. She and Martha were really good friends, no doubt about that, but Rose wasn't _exactly _comfortable with Martha fancying the Doctor last time round – especially as she mostly showed it openly, when rose was about. OK, back then, Rose and The Doctor weren't that together (yet) but still…

Donna smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha."

Some Adipose started waving at them and the trio returned the happy gesture. They were just innocent creatures after all…

Donna continued waving and muttered to Rose through gritted teeth. **"**I'm waving at _fat."_

"Don't worry; once you've seen it all out there, you get used it," Rose whispered back, still wildly waving at the lumps of living fat.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works," the Doctor butted in.

Donna opened her mouth to ask why the Doctor was eavesdropping, but was cut short when the Doctor sprinted over to the rooftop edge excitedly. "And there she is!"

Rose and Donna hastened to follow. Miss Foster soared up in the air, parallel to their level.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me!" called out the Doctor.

**"**Oh, I don't think so, Doctor," Matron Cofelia replied, clearly at peace. "And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

**"**Oh, why does no one ever listen?" he muttered to himself and then shouted out to her "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

**"**What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Doctor…" Rose said, tugging at his sleeve. "Maybe you should let her go, just this once. _Second chance?_"

"Rose I was going to do that anyway, it's something else," his attention returned to Matron Cofelia. "Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"

**"**I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children," Miss Foster raised her head diligently to the Adipose children who had all ascended their spaceship by this point forth/

**"**Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" the Doctor yelled.

Suddenly, the blue light vanished. Bewildered, Miss Foster looked down and without any gravity to hold her up, Miss Foster's balance was left and she plummeted to the ground with a scream. Rose shut her eyes in sorrow, reaching out to seek comfort from the Doctor, who pulled both women in to him - face sullen and stony silent.

The Adipose children waved merrily at the heroes in brown, yellow and red, smiling and chattering as the spaceship took off and left the Earth's atmosphere – unaware of their foster nanny's death.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Down in the streets below, the air is full of loud sirens, ambulances and police tapes, and not to mention frightened people. Rose and Donna silently trooped out of the building, behind the Doctor who had his hands stuffed casually in his pockets and was deep in thought.

Mechanically lost in a train of thoughts, the Doctor chucked the sonic pen into a nearby bin, occasionally looking up at the people surrounding him; some were smiling, some were raging and others were… weeping. Why did things almost always have to end in death and destruction?

Rose looked at him apprehensively, studying his face for any signs of distress or anything of the sort. It was clear that he was upset about the lives that had been lost – including Miss Foster, but there was nothing they could do… The good thing was that they stopped it and it was over.

Meanwhile Donna's head was trapped in a muddle of memories of all of today's recent events and the Christmas with the giant spider. She was contemplating whether she really _wanted _to go with the Doctor still or not, because if she did it would be non-stop running and chaos all around, but if Donna chose not to go then it'd be life stuck at home with a consistently nagging mother and job-hunting all over again…

"Oi, you three!" yelled a voice from behind them. They all revolved around to find Penny, and she was still tied to the chair and had just somehow crept out of the building. The Doctor's jaw dropped into a gentle 'o' shape, Rose raised her eyebrows faintly and a smile played on Donna's lips.

"You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" Penny spluttered, arms still firmly attached to the chair.

They could all tell that she'd be doing a lot more than staring at them widely, if she weren't tied up. Penny gave them another piercing glare and sneaked away unnoticed by the flash of cameras.

Rose let out a laugh and yelled after her, "Good luck with that one, Penny!"

"You see, some people just can't take it," Donna sighed, smiling and staring after Penny.

**"**Nope," the Doctor agreed

**"**But some people can. So, then - TARDIS! Come on!"

Donna grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling him away in the direction of her car so that she could get her stuff. Rose slowly traipsed behind them.

"I think the old girl thinks we've abandoned her Doctor, I can feel her in my 'ead," Rose said after a while, absorbing the cool familiar tingle of the TARDIS. "It's like she's callin' out to me."

"She doesn't like being left on her own, for too long. She was sluggish for weeks after that time on Krop Tor and even worse with the Mas--"

"That's my car!" Donna exclaimed, eyes eagerly swivelling from her car to the TARDIS and back again. "That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this."

Donna opened the boot to reveal at least a dozen cases. Rose joined her, laughing her head off; now this was a lot of luggage.

**"**I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." Donna rambled, stuffing some cases into the arms of the Doctor.

"No way am I playin' pack-mule around here," Rose said, quickly slotting her key into the TARDIS and entering, poking her head round the door. "I'm gonna get the TARDIS to set up a room for Donna." And she was gone.

*^*^*^*^*^*

**"**...he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared," she continued, chucking a hatbox on top of the rest of cases.

**"**You've got a... a... hatbox?!" the Doctor gasped.

**"**Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!"

Before you knew it, the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS with a wide variety of suitcases, but his face was sombre as Donna chattered non-stop about completely random things like injections and flu-jabs.

Donna finally read the expression on the Doctor's face, frowning she whispered, "You don't want me. It's OK if you just want it to be you and Rose, you need to work things anyway and--"

"No, no, it's not that."

"Then what?"

**"**The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate," the Doctor reasoned, leaning back onto the TARDIS but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear.

Donna glared at him with disgust, "You just want TO MATE???"

"OI, I 'eard that," Rose yelled form inside and only half-teasingly added. "He's _mine_!"

The Doctor went a bright shade of scarlet and tried to fight back, "I didn't mean that… I just want _a_ mate!"

**"**You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna roared back, eyes glowering.

**"**_A_ mate, I want _a_ mate!"

Donna raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down, "Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing."

"There we are, then. OK."

**"**I can come?"

Rose dominated the conversation once more from inside the TARDIS, "You dare say _no_, an' you'll have me to deal with for the rest of _your _life, and trust me, you'll regret it!"

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror and muttered quickly, **"**Yeah. Course you can, yeah."

They grinned at each other.

"I'd love it," he said, positively beaming. "You hear that Rose?"

**"**Ohh, that's just..." Donna ran over to pull him into a fierce hug, but suddenly stopped, wittily remembering their previous conversation. Shaking her head furiously to rid of the horrid thought, Donna grinned at her luck and pulled away, reminiscing. "Car keys!"

"What?"

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!"

Donna raced off, still smiling and the Doctor sighed, resigning to carrying her bags into the TARDIS.

"Rose??" He mewed hopefully, as she briefly stuck her head out the door.

"What?"

"_Well_, as you can see, there are an awful lot of bags here and since Donna, judging by the looks of things is already a friend of yours, then I would be too cheeky to ask you to--"

Rose lobbed her hairbrush at his head, chuckled at his pain, went over to mockingly caress his sore head and advanced back in again, hairbrush in hand. "You wish!"

*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna was back in the crowded street that was heavily backed with weepy mourners, police cars and a whole lot of chaos. She sighed and squashed the phone to her ear, trying to block out all the noise.

**"**I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit," Donna lied, sounding astonishingly convincing. "Yeah, mum, I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there."

Donna carelessly chucked the bunch of silver into the nearby bin.

"Yes, that's it, a bin… Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Love ya, bye." Donna hung up and tucked the phone back into her pocket, before looking up in surprise at the woman tilting over the police tape. The woman spun round and Donna gasped.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing here? I swear you were in the TARDIS, just a couple of seconds ago! Guessing you left the Doctor to play slave boy on his own, good thinking." She didn't reply, but Donna just grinned and continued. "Still when did you get here? I'm sure I would've saw you. I know you didn't follow me an' your hair looks a lot darker or maybe it's just the light?! Since when did you wear leather? Looks bit strange on you, cos you always wear jeans and trainers. Oh well, us women have to keep up with fashion."

Donna winked at her happily, but couldn't help feel that this wasn't the right Rose.

"How did you change your clothes so fast?"

Donna frowned at her friend, feeling a chill run down her spine as if something wasn't quite right, which it wasn't. She knew Rose didn't follow her and knowing Rose, surely it didn't take her what, two minutes to change from jeans, trainers and two shirts into stunning navy leather! Plus, it wasn't her style! It suited her, yeah, but this was just strange…

"Oh I don't know, you an' the Doctor, still can't my head around you two after all this time. I gues I'll get used to it. Anyway, after you've uh finishing uh _surveying _that dead body, can you just look out for someone for me? She won't be long. Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, my, mum tell her - that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." Rose seemed to nod. She could trust Rose, it'd be alright. "Don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll tell the Doctor you're out 'ere. See you in a minute."

Donna looked sadly at the tired-looking Rose and turned away, happily skipping towards the TARDIS. Oh, this was going to be great! The Doctor, Donna and Rose – saving the Universe in a small, blue box. The sudden almost _creepy _thought of Rose wearing leather and darker blonde hair flashed in her head, there was something wrong. Donna knew it, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The Rose she knew would've chatted along with her, sharing her jokes and opinions. She would've made sarcastic remarks about the Doctor, when Donna had mentioned the Doctor slaving away. The Rose she knew, didn't look so distant and… _depressed_. The Rose she knew, would've _smiled _and actually responded, but this wasn't the same Rose.

Not so far away, Rose Tyler, exhausted and disheartened, strolled away from the crime scene and slowly faded away from existence...

*^*^*^*^*^*

For the tenth time that day, Donna beamed, looked up at the TARDIS and entered, taking a big breath

Unnoticed, she inhaled the _wonderful_scent of the TARDIS and endured every scrap of the ship's beauty. It was amazing!

"Off we go, then!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

**"**Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..." The Doctor started, gears prepared to lunge into a full-flung tour of his Time Machine.

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up," Donna said nonchalantly, as if this was plain normal to her.

**"**So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

**"**Nowhere at the moment, Rose is still outside," Donna told him, but the Doctor's smile faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to phone my mum, I saw her, Rose. She was wearing leather and she outside, by Miss Foster's body and--"

"What about me?" Rose chirped, appearing out of the TARDIS's many corridors. Donna stared at her.

"How did you get here so fast?!" Donna asked, as her brows knitted together in confusion. She pointed outside. "You were just out there… I swear, you can't have got in here before me! That's unfair, how'd you do it?"

"Do what? I've been in here the whole time, an' I haven't gone out at all," Rose replied, face completely serious and perplexed. The bewildered expression on her face said that she was telling the truth. It was either that or she was a _very very good_ liar.

"Doctor, but…"

The Doctor shrugged at Donna, "It's true, she hasn't left. She just _left me_ outside an' came in here, leaving me to drag all your stuff inside! Are you sure it wasn't someone else, there are a lot of other pretty blondes out there you know?" The Doctor winked at Rose, leaving him with a glower.

"I know what I saw Doctor an' I'm telling you, it was _Rose," _Donna flailed her arms up to emphasise and turned to Rose. "You were out there; clad in leather and everything. You can't tell me that there are a whole load of people out there that look _exactly _like you. I'm sure it was you!"

"_Me_, leather?!" Rose laughed energetically. "You're kiddin' me?"

"That's what I was thinking too!" Donna agreed.

"Donna, it's very unlikely that Rose has got a clone or a twin she doesn't know about, are you absolutely completely sure it was Rose?"

Donna shut her eyes for a moment, thinking over the last few minutes and picturing the woman's face in her head. Yeah, actually, maybe the Doctor could be right. Donna wasn't closely looking at her features and that person she thought to be Rose, didn't look very _Rose. _Well, what she meant was that her facial expressions were all wrong and she didn't have the Rose air about her. She just looked plain and exhausted, really. The so-called _Rose _didn't even reply to her questions and just blinked, like she wasn't there.

"'M sorry. Maybe it wasn't her after all, it's just been a long day an' maybe I wasn't concentrating properly."

"Never mind, now whole wide universe to explore! Past, present, future? The whole of time and space to explore through, now where do you wanna go? Your wish is my command," the Doctor jumped up from his statue-like posture and danced around the console.

"Oh, I know exactly the place," Donna said eventually.

**"**Which is?"

**"**Two and a half miles, that way."

*^*^*^*^*^*

Wilf stood on the hill again, sipping his cup of tea when he saw something flash in the sky. It was a small blue box!

It was the one thing Donna had been looking for all along, and it was _real_! "There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" he yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

He quickly manoeuvred himself to the telescope and recoiled in shock to see his very own granddaughter, Donna Noble, waving at him in the box. This couldn't be true?! It was dream, it had to be!

**"**Huh - what?!" Wilf gasped and then looked through again. "That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna."

But standing behind Donna are the two famous figures, the Doctor and Rose.

** "**And that's him! That's him! Hey! That's him! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!"

Wilf did a merry little dance, jiggling about as he watched the TARDIS zoom away.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Up above in the skies, Donna grinned brightly as she shut the TARDIS doors.

And so the Doctor pulled a lever, sending them flying backwards and into the extraordinary…

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: -**** EXTRA LOOOOONG CHAPTER FOR YA! My treat, don't worry. Ooh, I can see your horrified confused expressions. How come Rose still appeared in front of Donna? Isn't Rose already there? What's happening? Who ate all my chips? AAAARRGH! Don't worry everyone, it will all be revealed as time goes by. Turn Left is my only clue. *hint hint*. Don't fret; I'm keeping Rose in all the way. Off to write filler, have my lunch of pickled computers and orange mulch and plan Fires of Pompeii. See ya guys! =D **

**PS: - I'd love it if you could press that ever wonderful **_**feedback/review **_**button and tap me something to say what you liked/hated about it. Or just a =) or a =( , will do… Any questions asked will be gratefully replied to!! Thanks a million guys! **


	6. Dreams, Nightmares and Real Life

**A/N:-This was most definitely a DIFFICILE chapter to write, because it took me milliseconds to crop up the idea but ages to get it down on pap—err… computer! Lol. This is basically a small snippet of Rose's time in series 3 and my made-up scene from episodes 12 or 13…**

**Sorry about my rubbish physics knowledge and I apologise if my electricity charge is too high because I haven't learned much about electricity yet…**

**OOHH, slight alteration to Last of the Timelords, really. Ya know why? I'm setting the scene for when the Doctor turns teeny-tiny old deformed but cute alien thing in a cage, about eight months early… READ ON TO FIND OUT WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS WHY I AM EVIL…. MWAHAHAHHAHAHHA *coughs* **

**Read and review! =D =D =D ]**

**SPOILERS: Spoilres for the book 'I am a Dalek'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I've been putting them in, but here it goes again. I own Doctor Who and yes I own every single chocolate factory in the world, including Thorntons and before you ask, yes I own Buckingham Palace and Queenie's corgies! *sighs* How do I put this? I. Am. Lying. I don't own Doctor Who or anything else, that doesn't belong to me. I do own Kylie Minogue's second brain… Hehehe! Next time you see her sing Bob the Builder really badly, you'll know who did it. *points at the obvious* ME!**

"Bleeding hell!" Donna shrieked from the inside of her new bedroom. "This is just… _perfect_!"

It was exactly what Donna had pictured, she'd done just what Rose told her to do, imagine her own bedroom the way she wanted and here it was! Everything was perfect; the layout, the colours, the furniture, and even the bed itself was amazing… (Even all her luggage was in the right places, this was like a dream come true!) Well, everything except for the bright red grating and still coral-studded walls was perfect. As, according to Rose it was impossible to change the classic design for some alien reason that he didn't want to know about… Donna grinned goofily and flopped down on the bed, in relaxation. _This _was what she'd been waiting for and Donna only knew that her life with the Doctor would get so much better…

Rose chuckled and casually leaned in the doorframe smiling, "You alrigh'?"

"_Yeah_!" Donna replied, sighing in repose. "I just, never imagined it'd be like this. All that time I've bin dreaming about this and now I'm here, I just _cannot_ believe it! It's like its not real an' it's all so… _alien_."

Rose yawned and nodded drowsily, eyelids wavering shut for a split second.

"You look exhausted, Rose. An' I bet it's always like this, too! I tell you what, you leave me to it and I'll find my own way around, so you can have a kip or somethin'"

"Are you sure? I don't have to, I'm alr--"

"No, you're not, now you go off and have a rest. I'll be alright, I mean it! You know me, I'll be fine, 'sides I've got that skinny excuse of an alien to go after, if I need anythin'. Go on then! SHOO!"

In open surrender, Rose gave in and slowly padded off down to her room, just after she'd finished yelling. "I'll be down the corridor, just _think_ to the TARDIS where you wanna go. Oh an', your room will change its layout according to your moods and thoughts, every time you go in…"

Yawning frenziedly, Rose sleepily made her way back to her room and silently thanked the TARDIS to find her room dark and spacious, because all she wanted to do at the moment was dive under the covers and sleep… She plummeted down onto her dark-purple covers and swiftly tucked herself under the covers, snuggling down into her sheets. As soon as her mop of blonde hit the pillows, Rose's eyes drifted shut and she slept.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_The instant Rose's surrounding emerged around her, her heart immediately sped up as she recognised the unmistakable room appearing before her. She swallowed a knowing lump in her throat – gulping back down the bile and sadness that had started to rise in her. The furnished oak-wood walls and posh items of furniture were all too horribly familiar to the child, as she made out t__he wretched central room of… the Valiant. _

_Rose was returning back to the memory she thought she'd left behind, when they'd returned Jack to Torchwood. She was going back to the memory Rose had been running away from, for so long...._

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"_Rose!? Rose!?" Tish called urgently, shaking her with pressure. "You need to wake up, you're late! You can't have him waiting…"_

_Rose's eyes suddenly popped open and she shot upright in a flash, checking the clock for the time. It was already seven am, she should've been awake half an hour ago. Oh no! She jumped up from her lumpy hard mattress that was set out carelessly on the floor and shivered in her uniform, stumbling as last night's migraine returned for another. _

_Tish arose from her current position and steadied her gently, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't be waking you if __**he **__wasn't so strict. He's already barking over the intercom for his blooming breakfast. Don't worry though, I did it for you and told 'im that a guard told you to fix the fridge so keep to they story, yeah?!_

"_Thanks a million Tish, I don't know what I'd do without you…" Rose sighed. Another stumble._

"_No ,it's no problem, honestly. It's just the Doctor, you need to-- Whoops, careful! I'm sorry, are you OK?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You shoulda called me up earlier," Rose said, rushing over to the cramped dirty bathroom and changing her from her pair of ancient jeans and top, into her boring black and white uniform. _

_She was ready in two minutes, not bothering to apply as much make-up and simply forgetting to plant a smile on her face, because she'd nobody to shine for. Francine was already up scrubbing the upper decks, while Clive had already started fixing the endless entity of broken pipes and switches and at the same time, Tish hurried about feeding Captain Jack and getting on with the daily grind._

_Rose had been on here a whole two months already and everything was still the same.. She sighed, staring around at the mess of lumpy, grubby durable mattresses that they were forced to sleep in and the unchanged bedclothes they just had to deal with. Martha had been gone without any clear instructions for two months and she hadn't heard from her since. Jack only had one teleport device and Martha got the only one… Oh well, she'd just have to deal with it. For how long, she didn't know. _

_Ten minutes later, she hurried her away up to the main central meeting point and sombrely bid good morning to Lucy, silently releasing the pressure in her chest to find that Harold Saxon wasn't about. Rose wasn't going to call him __**Master**_**, **_when he was nothing but that and he didn't deserve that proud title…_

_She balanced the breakfast tray of dry toast and orange juice on her tray, before squatting and crawling into the green tent that contained… the Doctor. But he wasn't the same, for his face was swollen and wrinkled, covered with the face of an old man. _

"_Mornin'" Rose trilled, implanting a false smile and merry tone in her voice, as she settled the tray down. The Doctor spun round in sudden movements, eyes moving around shiftily._

"_Hey, it's OK. It's me – Rose," she reminded, as her eyes sunk with pity and sorrow at the helpless man before her. _

_This wasn't her Doctor. Rose forced the tears back into her and put on a brave face – trying not to let her heart break just over looking at him.__ She had to be brave for him… They'd get over this. After all the Doctor had done for the world the Mas--, Harold Saxon had reduced him to this innocent, frail being locked up inside a stupid tent._

"_Rose," The words passed his forlorn dry lips like a spell, as he reached out to take her hand. _

"_Doctor," Rose muttered and pumped herself up with bogus enthusiasm. "Here's your breakfast! Toast and juice today, he's in a good mood today 'cos he didn't even yell at me for being late an' he actually gave us one of those old electric heater yesterday. I mean, 'e never does that does he? It's a sign that he's improving, an' maybe we can persuade him to stop this somehow. He'll get better an' just think, we'll be all be back to normal soon. I bet Martha's thinkin' of somethin' right this second, she always does! Even if she don't you'll think of a way ,'cos I know you will because you always do and--"_

"_I'm sorry," the Doctor interrupted bluntly in an ancient but clearly Doctorish undertone. _

"_What for?"_

"_All this; its all my fault. I go--, go---, got us here in the first place."_

"_No, don't say that! It's 'is fault, none of us knew who he really was anyways…"_

"_Yes it is. If I'd spotted it earlier, we'd—we'd__" he spluttered uncontrollably, as he suffocated on his gravelly, hoarse words, choking Rose's heart and forming a hard knot in her stomach. She felt her heart bunch up, as she struggled to gently thump him on the back and force down some liquid to help. _

"_What did you use to say about growing old without me?" the Doctor said finally, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. _

_For just one special moment, it felt as if the Doctor was back again with his boyish cheekiness and al. A small notch of hope opened up inside Rose's heart and a big genuine smile shone there, a smile that hadn't been there for way over two months. __The Doctor briefly chuckled beside her and pulled her into him, engulfing her into a affectionate embrace as he played with the strands of her hair at the back of her head. He still smelled like the Doctor, but his skin was far too wrinkled and there was way too many bags under his chocolate-brown eyes. But, at least, she had him here with him and that was all that mattered. _

_But then the warmth disappeared again, as Saxon's cruel, velvety voice rung out from the outside…_

"_Where's that Tyler girl? Haven't seen the blondie since yesterday! Come out from where ever you're hiding, I wanna take a good look at you!" his voice boomed happily, with a clearly sharp tone of rage underneath it. Pure hatred rose up in her mind but Rose thought it best not to provoke him or push her luck, because it would only lead to even worse consequences._

"_I'll see you la'er, yeah?" Rose whispered to the Doctor, pressing a small chaste kiss to his old, chapped lips. Rose stood up as best she could, smoothed out the creases on her uniform and crawled out, silver tray held firmly in her hands._

"_I'm here," she muttered, briefly looking up at Harold Saxon, who had a daring smile on his face as he stood proudly up above her._

"_Something wrong, __**Rose**__? Where's that smile of yours? I hope it didn't disappear along with the Doctor's youth, now that would be a shame, wouldn't it? Smile?" Saxon asked, stringing his arms around his wife. Rose's lips turned down even further, as she refused his offer. "No? OK, be a spoil sport! Always spoiling a good party, just like the Doctor!" he stuck out his lips. "I can see why he likes you, Tyler, both the same stubborn mules! Rose shot him an ice-cold glare. "No need to look so angry, it's a __**beautiful**__ day out there!" The Master joyfully gave Lucy a long passionate kiss and danced over to the window, pulling open the blinds and widening his arms. He cocked his head around to Rose. " Just look at it, my new Empire, where Toclafanes and Humans live in harmony. Isn't that what your Doctor wanted?"_

"_He didn't want any of this," Rose snarled at him, unable to withhold the fury inside her. "Neither did anyone else… It might be in yours Saxon, but in my book killin' innocent people is no' what you call harmony around 'ere. What you're doing is __**wrong**__ Saxon and you know it!"_

_The Master just laughed at her, __"Such a fierce boisterous temper… But remember Tyler, siding the Doctor isn't always the wisest thing to do. What has siding him ever done to you?" he spun around to face her and looked around the room pompously, as there was no answer. "That's right, __**nothing**__! Look at what's siding him done to you; trapped you here under me, but don't feel lonely for long because the lone-traveller, Martha Jones, will soon be joining you. Mark my words," Rose's eyes darkly followed the Master, as he crossed the room. "The Doctor, the so-called hero, he whisked you away in his blue box and stole you away from your boyfriend and your family."_

"_Th__e Doctor's did more than you ever could. He gave me a better life," Rose said forbiddingly, still tracing his footsteps. _

_Lucy__ Saxon promptly got up, tucked her chair back in and majestically strutted out, ignoring Rose uneasily, as if Lucy felt the presence of an oncoming… storm. _

"_A better life?" he spat at her, as if the words were a curse. "You call stealing you away from your friends, family and boyfriend __**better**__. Smell the hot coffee Rose! He robbed you of your life for his own selfish needs, and brought you into a world of death and destruction.- turning you into a murderer as you ran away from death and you didn't even know the blood on your hands… He even separated you from your own family?! Now do you see what I mean?"_

"_It was my own choice, he told me to go but I didn't want to. That's all not true."_

_The Master willed on, "But then again, maybe you wanted this life to get away from your life on Earth! A needy boyfriend that followed you like a puppy, friends who got drunk at every second possible and a broken home…" _

_Rose clenched her fists tightly, as the blaring anger and hatred swelled up inside her like a roaring fire that was scarcely contained. _

_Suddenly a pair of strong trusting wrinkled hands__ situated themselves on each of her shoulders and an old soothing voice muttered, "Rose, don't let him get to you, the Master will use your anger against you. You can fight him Rose, ignore him and be the better person…"_

_Rose clamped her eyes shut, in taking the Doctor's words and persuaded herself to hold her anger in, just that one time, because she couldn't let Saxon see her falter. She wouldn't give Saxon that pleasure. Rose benignly shrugged out of his touch and took a step forward, scrunching her knuckles together around her the serving tray._

"_Rose…" the Doctor chimed warningly._

"_It's OK." Rose replied._

"_Oh hello gramps! Been listening to our cosy little chat then? What do you think? Still__ nothing, not talking? No!? Have it your way," the Master's attention diverted back to Rose, as he succeeded in acting as if the Doctor wasn't there. "As I was saying, according to the records, you grew up fatherless and lived in a gritty council estate, with a good for nothing mother!"_

_Rose felt her breathing speed up, as she started a new regime. Fists clenched. Let go. Fists clenched. Let go. She couldn't take this!_

"_It's a trick Rose. Don't listen to him Rose, you know better that he's feeding you lie," the Doctor reminded her strongly, loud tone full of faith in her._

_She couldn't give in now! It was all lies and she knew it, but then why did those horrid irritating words stir her rage up further? __The words failed to fade away and niggled away at her mind, sending dreadful reminiscences through her head. But he couldn't talk about her family like that! He had no right to do that. He didn't know a thing about her… The Doctor was right, Saxon really was just manipulating her to pleasure himself. But how could she prevent the temptation to scream and shout and release her anger, when it was so irresistible? She couldn't… _

"_Oh, am I __**really**__, Doctor? After all Rose Tyler has gone through these past months, why should she still trust you? Tell me Doctor," interrupted the Master's dangerous tone. "Prove me wrong, Timelord!"_

"_Leave Rose alone, she's caused you no damage." _

_If anything, this was like a challenge to Harold Saxon and caused him no falter, as he tested Rose even more. "I can see why you wanted to get away from it all… Tell me Tyler, did your mother have different boyfriends every time she came home or was that the filth she cooked? Answer me this, she never did love you did she Tyler? And as for that so-called boyfr--"_

"_SHUT UP!" Rose screamed at Saxon, lobbing the silver tray across the room. She watched in surprising satisfaction, as the object blew a hard knock at Saxon's head and smashed the vase in the corner, spilling out the contents of the wilted flowers and mossy water. "JUST, SHUT UP… You don't know anything about my family and you never will!"_

_She couldn't stand it anymore, it was intolerable. He broke her limit and Rose couldn't just stand there and watch Harold Saxon downgrade her life. He knew nothing about it. She had a wonderful, amazing family and friend life on Earth and she'd do nothing to change it. Yeah, she had her ups and downs, and she had to admit – her life was nothing but perfect. Still, she __**loved**__ her life on Earth and to her, her mum was the best mother in the world and was always there for her, through everything.. Her friends the same and Mickey wasn't useless, he helped save the world, quite a few times. And as for a broken home…_

"_Rose!" the Doctor croaked, but she ignored his warnings decisively. __"You don't know what you're doing…"_

"_You don't know what love is __**Harold Saxon**_**," **_she hissed at him without thought. "You've lived wha', a thousand years but all you've ever done is spread grief and misery. You've killed and hurt so many, that you don't know what love or family means anymore… It's killin' you Saxon and I think you're the one that needs to wake up and smell the coffee, cos you're murdering yourself. My mum was the best mum in the world an' I don't care what you say cos 'm not gonna let you trample all over me, like you've done with every--"_

"_And __**I**__ think you've just made a very big mistake, Rose Tyler," Saxon whispered, eyes dark and hooded as he raised his head – hand caressing the small bump that had formed on his head. "You just hurt my feelings; you've hurt them very much indeed, you've broken my property __**and**__ you've just hit me with a tea tray…" _

"_Don't you are, Harold Saxon. I'm warning you," the Doctor growled._

"_And when you hurt me, you hurt my feelings and when you hurt my feelings you damage my pride and __**that**__, blondie,, calls the need for… __**discipline**__! It's time you realised who's in charge around here." _

_With that; the Master leapt up onto the higher decks, whipped out his formidable Laser Screwdriver from his suit pockets and directed it at Rose. The Doctor's eyes widened in sudden realisation and Rose looked up, only to be full-on pelted by a charge of electricity..._

_Rose clamped her hands tightly around her head and screamed for all she was worth, as one-hundred and fifty-five malicious volts of electricity shot through her brain and sent wicked sparks of voltage reverberating in her mind, bouncing back and forth. She gasped for breath, as her eyes reflexively rolled back into her head and Rose fell to the floor on her knees with a __**thump**__. _

"_STOP IT!" she heard the Doctor yell helplessly and he shouted more, but all the present noises in the room fuzzed up and like a television not tuned in properly, but even worse. _

_Clutching her head, she jerked as the electricity surged through her brain and fried her unprotected brain cells, messing with all her memories and changing them into huge blurs of nothing. It felt like her whole body was on fire and she wanted to cry her hearts out, but she held it in, still clinging onto the smudges of self-esteem that remained inside of her. Rose had already mucked things up enough today, so she wasn't going to blow it again and give the Mast--, Harold Saxon the pleasure of seeing her crumble in front of him. As if unsatisfied, she heard another loud __**buzz**__ of the Laser Screwdriver and the charge diminished slightly, narrowly calming down the excruciating pain that fizzed and fried in her head. She willed on, embracing the pain, struggling and holding on for the Timelord that had put so much hope and trust in her for all she'd been travelling with him. But Rose couldn't take the weigh of herself and her brain agreed with her, and she collapsed onto the floor, wildly thrashing about. There was a loud ringing in her head and her head burned._

"_Such a horrid noise!" the Master grimaced at Rose's scream, maintaining his hold on the Laser Screwdriver while he imperturbably leaned over to press a button. Suddenly, the whole room blared with an infestation of the presently unnecessary __**'Best Damn Thing' **__by Avril Lavigne._

"_I love this song, don't you?" the Master chirped happily, purposely ignoring Rose who was shrieking in pain. "Shame the singer's one of the third that died!" _

_The Doctor shot him a ice cold glare and watched in pure anguish at Rose as she writhed and squirmed on the floor, shouting for it to stop. He ambled forward but two of the Master's soldiers, under strict instructions, compulsorily trudged forward and restrained him from helping the suffering Rose. It was all his fault and the Doctor knew, that Saxon wouldn't give the satisfaction of letting Rose die and would keep her life – but she looked so helpless and pitiful on the floor. She was in so much pain and it broke both his hearts to see her in so much agony, bringing tears to his eyes. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" _

_He watched, blinking back the tears, as Rose screamed once again, screwing up her hair with raw-red fists and whacking the floor beside her as the Master shot even more volts of electricity charging through her. _

"_STOP, __**MASTER**__!" the Doctor yelled, out of reluctance and as a last resort. "YOU'RE KILLING HER! Can't you see? She's in pain! Leave her alone! I'm begging you, please!"_

"_Whatever you say granddad," Saxon jeered smugly, releasing his grip on the Laser Screwdriver and stepping back, __**smiling**__. "Trust you to ruin a good party!" The song came to an end as Harold Saxon jadedly short-circuited the wall-mounted CD player with another hum of his Laser Screwdriver. "I hope you remember no Rose, that, siding with the Doctor is a __**very**__ dangerous thing to do." _

_Rose almost breathed a sigh of relief, when the high-pitched buzzing ceased and the electricity charge drifted away, leaving her head throbbing painfully with all her memories completely muddled up. Heavily panting for breath, she pressed her hot clammy face to the cool surface of the wood and shut her eyes to try to rid the awful stinging that remained inside of her head. Painstakingly, Rose lifted her head and shook it, subsequently collapsing back onto the smooth wood . Her locks of blonde were sprawled about and stuck to parts of her face from the sweat, the rest swathing Rose's entire head. _

"_Oh my…" Tish shrieked, dropping her cloth onto the floor and rushing to the poor woman's aid. What the hell had Saxon done to her now? She glared up at the Master with a disgusted glint in her eyes, but quickly turned to face the still-confined Doctor. "What happened to her?" _

"_The Master," the Doctor said coldly, a furious spark in his eyes. By this time forth, the Master had decided not to take part in the oncoming domestics and left the area to find Lucy. "He sent a hundred and fifty volts of electricity running through her head."_

"_That's sick! I didn't take physics for my GSCEs, but I know enough to know that __**that **__much electricity should fry a human brain dead?!"_

"_He charged the current so that it would __**torture**__" the Doctor's face wrinkled in pure disgust at the latter words. "her but not kill her…_

_Francine soon joined her and they were both at her side, trying to lift up the poor girl who wouldn't, no couldn't, even move a muscle. Rose stayed glued to the floor, too weak to respond so pointedly groaned, when they tried to move her._

"_Help us then!" Tish yelled at the nearby guard. "Are you just gonna leave her like this? Do you want her to die?!__ The Doctor's already seen Rose get tortured, so I think you can let him go now. There's nothing else to see!"_

_The guards shrugged and released their hold of the Doctor, striding over to help Tish and Francine with pokerfaced appearances. But as soon as they took hold of Rose's arms, she shrugged them off and endeavoured up herself – body instinctively teetering from side to side._

"_I'm fine," Rose whispered hoarsely, as she leaned back on two enervated arms and caught her breath back. She was sick of Saxon and his stupid games of torture, she was sick of the Valiant and she was sick of anything related to Harold Saxon. "Don't touch me! Just don't..."_

_Trying to ignore the dizziness that made the room swim out of focus, Rose carefully swept the hair out of her eyes and with the help of Tish and Francin__e, lifted herself off the floor. She stood up with triumph, body lurching uncontrollably every time she took a step._

"_Careful," Tish whispered, grasping one arm while Francine took hold of the other._

"_Thank you," Rose muttered back gratefully, squeezing their shoulders in gratitude as they assisted her out of the main conference room. She suddenly thought of someone and swivelled round. "Wait."_

"_Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't think…" the Doctor started off, looking at the pale frail woman that he lov… cared so much for. _

_Rose intercepted him by putting a single finger to his lips, "Don't ge' het-up blamin' yourself cos it was me and my big mouth that got me into this mess. If anythin' I should be sorry, I shoulda listened to you. Stupid old me. But you know what? I don't regret a thing I said, an' we're gonna get over this, me an' you. Just you watch. Martha'll think of somethin', she's clever. We'll pull through."_

_The Doctor eyes furtively drifted to the upper deck, where the Master was taking his place but he couldn't talk to her in front of him. So all he said was, "Come here early tomorrow. Tell Jack, early morning diversion, three minutes only. He'll know. I'm going to get to get you out of here…"_

_Rose stared at him quizzically, but he swiftly turned his back on her and hobbled off, nothing else coming out of his mouth. What did he mean? But she was dragged off set in a matter of seconds, as Tish and Francine weren't exactly happy to have a heart-to-heart with Saxon, who was smirking down at them._

_As soon as they were out of the room, the foreign smells of the musty engines and damp-smelling corridors pelted Rose full in the face and a headache cropped up inside of her, sending vibrations flying through her head and pain throbbing through her. With the sudden shock, she tipped backwards but was caught just in time by Tish's arms and pushed back up again, only to see the first drops of crimson splattering onto her hands. The phlegm ascended in Rose's throat and the blood dripped furiously from her nose, landing in huge puddles of red. Her head still panged with unending pain and Rose's vision still wasn't very clear, as she fumbled onwards, covering her nose and staining her hands with hot sticky blood. _

"_Oh my gawd." Francine cried at the awful sight of it. _

"_That… __**man**__ ! Come on, let's get her to our chambers, quick. Before she loses anymore blood." Tish concluded, ushering them on. _

"_I'm gonna kill him. If I have to wait 100 years, I'm going to kill the Master," Francine hissed._

"_Don't say that," Rose muttered._

"_No, I swear to you Rose, I'll get him. Of all the things he's done to us, he's never said sorry. No, of all the things he's done to __**you**__, just look at you and see what the Master's done to your body. He's damaged your soul and that can't be fixed. I'll shoot that man stone dead, if I have to." Francine shook her head in disgust, head raised in determination. "I promise you."_

"_That man made us stand on deck and watch Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead cos if no-one does something about it. I will," Tish added fiercely, carefully guiding Rose over the bumpy metal grating._

"_You wouldn't, I know it Tish. We'll think of something else," Rose added in a whisper._

"_How can you say that? He's fried your brain and made you like," Tish gestured with a show of hands. "This! Could you forgive him after all this?"_

_Rose stayed silent._

"_Mornin' Rose! Long time no see. Been hiding from Uncle Jack?" shouted Jack, from down another hallway, still chained to the wall. They twisted their heads to the side to face him and Rose whispered something into Tish's ear, making them__ manoeuvre__ her forward and towards him. "France, still looking gorgeous, I see, even in that flimsy uniform! And Tish, I ought to complain, all that sea air and no good old British fish 'n' chips?" Jack laughed teasingly, but suddenly noticed the way Rose was being supported and saw the pain etched on her face, including the impossible amounts of blood still dripping from her nose. He frowned darkly and breathed out, "What's he done to you? Rose, honey, what's happened to you?"_

"_He electrocuted her," Tish explained blankly._

"_The psychopath did what?!" Jack shouted, aghast._

"_He fried her brain cells with that laser… pen of his and tortured her," Tish explained briefly and then added to Rose. "Rose, tell him what you have to and then we need to go, you're losing too much blood and you're going to faint if we don't stop the bleeding. Boy, do I wish Martha was here."_

_Rose cupped her hand over her nose and weakly lifted up her head, "Jack, the… Doctor, he said that I needed to tell you: 7 am, three minute distraction. I don't know what he meant but…."_

_Jack nodded his head at the soldier behind the trio and furtively winked at her, "Tell old man wrinkly I'm ready. I know, I know."_

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_The next morning, the after-effects were even worse but the Doctor wanted her there and she'd go through hail and storm to get to him, because she trusted him with all her life. Tish constantly nagged that she could willingly take over Rose's chores for the dare, but she refused._

_Rose went through the same routine and carried the tray of food to the main conference room, where Saxon was already dancing about happily to a bout of Queen's __**Bohemian Rhapsody**__. Head still pounding, Rose ducked down and crawled into the small cramp entities of the Doctor's living quarters – the tent. _

"_I told Jack," She muttered. _

_The Doctor looked at her and felt for something in his pockets. Rose watched, as he pulled out a small gold ring with a grey-blue diamond on the end of it._

"_I hardly think, now's the time for proposin' Doctor!" Rose teased, scrupulously._

"_Rose, I want you to go and find Martha. I need to you to help her and tell her what to do. Rose, I trust you and I need to you to do this for me!"_

"_What dya mean? I don't understand, Martha took Jack's Vortex thing and there's no way out of 'ere."_

"_I've got this," he lifted the ring up to the light proudly. "It's a Time Ring. Remember, the last time on Earth when we met that lone Dalek, that had escaped the Time War. I nearly gave it to him, because I had no choice, but in the end I didn't."_

"_Does it still work?"_

"_Yeah, I've spent my time stuck in this prison to fix it."_

"_But how?"_

"_I've got pockets and guess what?" his face creased up into a small smile. _

"_What?"_

"_They're bigger on the inside!" the Doctor's face straightened out again and this time, his voice was coarse from old age and hurried with urgency. "The Master didn't take anything else except for my Sonic Screwdriver, but I still had an assortment of other tools in there – that couldn't be used as any sort of __defence__, but could be used to fix this. I've set the co-ordinates to latch onto the Vortex Manipulator, and it should take you to wherever Martha is. Provided, she hasn't been thinking properly and chucked it out of course."_

"_But how about you?" Rose asked worriedly_

"_Oh you know me, I'll be fine. I want you to do this for me Rose," he replied simply and gently slipped the Time Ring onto her index finger. The item of not-quite-__jewellery__ glowed a bright vibrant amber and Rose felt the power flood through her; she felt the pain in her body go away. "Rose, listen to me now, when I say this. This is the most important thing I need you to do, because you're going to save the world…" A loud blaring alarm sounded outside and the Doctor smiled knowingly. "Jack"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You don't need to worry about that. Just ignore it and listen to me"._

_Rose nodded, listening intently to his every word and continued to listen as he explained his instructions to her promptly, holding her hands and telling her every single detail that Rose would need. _

_Exactly three minutes later, the alarm fell silent and the Doctor knew it was time. He twisted the ring five times around her finger and pressed the diamond, "Go."_

_Rose pulled the Doctor into a tight affectionate hug and muttered a "Thank you." Into his shoulder. _

"_**Doctor, what have you done!?" **__rung the Master's infuriated voice from outside. _

"_Rose, you have to go. NOW. Before its too late. Shut your eyes and press the diamond again."_

_Rose pressed the diamond and said, "I love you" before she shut her eyes and a blinding yellow light claimed her, teleporting her away from the Valiant. _

"_Quite right too…" the Doctor whispered to himself, after she'd gone. _

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

_An hour had passed since Rose had arrived on the rocky shores of a Taiwanese beach, only to meet an extremely shocked Martha Jones, not far away. The both of them had collided in a giant friendly reunion hug and Rose had been left to tell the tale of her most-hated two months on the Valiant, finishing with the final details of her torture, the Doctor and the Time Ring. _

_But then just five minutes later, a live broadcast signal had made itself known on the Television set Martha kept with her in her refuge tent on an asylum for the members of the Taiwan public. _

_Not long after the signal had been sent, a familiar snarling wicked face appeared on the television screen. The Master. _

"_My people," he declared, looking directly into the camera. "Salutations on this, the eve of war__." The camera zoomed to a shot of Martha's family locked in a cell and Jack hanging limply on the wall, quickly zipping back to him. "__ But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope__.__But now this message isn't just for Martha Jones but for Rose Tyler, the second escapee because I hope you're watching this, for I think you'll like what you're about to see child.. People, I can hear you shouting in relief at the news of a second membrane of hope, walking the Earth, with more instructions from the Doctor himself. You, Rose Tyler, betrayed me and escaped, leaving the rest of my prisoners to suffer without you. But, don't worry, they won't pay the price. Somebody else will…" On screen, the Master strode over to the Doctor, who was sat pokerfaced in a leather chair – staring into oblivion. "Now to my wonderful people of Planet Earth, I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not __that__ old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed?" the Master smirked and faced the Doctor, already frail and helpless. _

_Rose's heart hammered with both fear and delight. Delight because he was still alive and fear… because something told her that the Master was about to put on another one of his sick displays. Martha whispered a silent prayer of relief, that the Doctor was too s till alive but briefly glanced over to Rose, who looked worried out of her skins._

"_Rose, he's alive! It's OK!" Martha reassured her, looking at her with hope but Rose's face stayed __sombre__._

"_He's planning something. I know it,"_

" _What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" The Master produced his Laser Screwdriver and directed it at the Doctor, face cringed up in happiness. He pushed down the button and sent a current of energy shooting down it and into the Doctor. Rose gasped, as the Doctor started changing again. _

"_Not again!"_

"_Older and older and older," the Master continued ruthlessly, positively admiring his handiwork, as the Doctor squirmed and writhed in pain. Oh gawd, what was Saxon doing to him? He couldn't. He couldn't._

"_Down you go, Doctor__,"_

_The Doctor dropped to the floor in agony, still writhing in pain with all of his movements, out of sync, as his face and body shrunk and changed once more. He was getting older and Rose tore her eyes away in anguish, unable to watch any further. " Down, down, down you go," There was a sudden wash of empty silence and Rose peeled her eyes back open to gasp at the pile of clothes on the floor on the screen. He'd disappeared! But where to?_

"_Doctor?" the Master called in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?"_

_Up by the neck, a large domed head peered out with huge, blinking eyes. Rose's eyes widened in terror._

_The Master walked back to the camera and swiveled it around to face him, "__That was your punishment for leaving without permission, Rose Tyler and as for you, Martha Jones, I hope you enjoyed seeing your precious Doctor again. Let this be a warning to you. Received and understood, Miss Tyler!" the transmission ended and the screen went blank._

_Martha blinked back the tears and turned to Rose, who was shaking her head. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left. Now, he's… he's… It's all my fault!"_

"_Rose, don't say that. Without you, I wouldn't have known what to do and now we can spread the word together. We can save him and the Earth!"_

_Rose seemed not to hear Martha and stood up, still muttering the words like a mantra. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT."_

"_**Rose… Rose… Rose… Rose…**__" called the voice. Rose swiveled around and Martha shrugged, but then the world around her faded into blurs of colour and Rose dropped to the floor with a bump._

_ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

"Rose?! Rose?!" the Doctor's voice seemed to boom in her ear, as Rose began to stir. "Rose, wake up!"

Without warning, Rose shot up in a flash and blinked at the lights, yawning. "Where's the fire?"

"Rose, you were muttering in your sleep. You kept saying _it's all my fault_. Donna told me you were screaming in your sleep. What happened? What is it?" the Doctor questioned, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Just a nightmare…" Rose shrugged, dismissively. But then, the night's dream all came flooding back and her brain fuzzed with fear.

"The Master," she started off, staring at her hands and looking around her. "The Master. Lucy Saxon. Jack. The Laser Screwdriver. He made you old. Martha was gone and Tish, Francine and Clive! We were on the Valiant and there was blood, lots of it. My blood," she babbled. " I was bleeding and he was torturing me, The Toclafane and Utopia. It was all so real…"

Rose rambled on, telling of more and more, biting her lip as she spoke.

"Rose, he's gone… It's all over now. I thought we'd promised to forget about it…" the Doctor sighed and scooted further into the mattress, reaching out for her hand which she accepted gratefully. "You don't need to worry about him anymore."

"But… What he did to you!"

"I know but we can't change what's happened and I'm sorry."

"The whole world knew your name, but now they've just… forgot you. All those people and all that suffering."

"It never happened now."

"But…!"

"But, nothing," the Doctor concluded firmly, gaining the upper hand. Rose opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor pressed a cool finger to her lips and tenderly pulled her in for a cuddle, rubbing the small of her back as he went. "Forget about it; it's over. It ended a long time ago…"

Rose looked up at him and he gave into those perfect brown eyes, tilting his head to an angle and leaning down to close the gap when…

"Rose!" yelled Donna, from the doorway.

The sprung apart like deers caught in headlights and Rose began randomly fiddling with her hair, while the Doctor started scratching the back of his neck – both their faces red with embarrassment.

"You're awake! I thought something had happened to you, you were all in hysterics, twitching an' turning all over. You kept yellin' in your sleep, so I went and called the Doctor. What happened, Doctor? Nothing bad happened, did it?"

"Huh?!" the Doctor leapt up off the bed and frowned at her.

"Rose, you dumbo, nothing's wrong with her right?" Donna questioned, shaking her head at him.

"Oh right!"

"Nah, 'm fine," Rose butted in happily, swinging her legs over to the edge of the bed. Just a bad dream."

"An' the screaming?"

"Spiders," Rose blurted out and decided it was best not to delve into the Master front, not just yet. She'd tell Donna when she was ready, but just not now. "Giant spiders. I was dreaming of… big giant spiders."

Donna raised her eyebrows and laughed.

The Doctor found the chance to butt in and slotted in, "I'll be in the console room if ya need me."

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't think of a proper ending and it would've dragged on and the word count's already jumped to way over 7000.****I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for the **_**slight**_** Jackie bashing in this chapter, but it wasn't intended from me but from the Master himself! Just needed to let you know, before you went thinking I hated Jackie or something. I think she's an amazing character to write about/dialogue… I love her in the show too! She's great… =D**

**I KNOW, THAT WAS A LOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER WASN'T IT?!?!?!!?**

**Anyways, as always READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Fires of Pompeii**** will be up VERY soon!!! =D =D**


	7. Volcano Day Part 1

**A/N: - Sorry this took forever, but HURRAH I finally got this thing up. OK, firstly, just to let you know, I've borrowed quite a lot of dialogue from this chapter and it'll probably be the same with the next chapter – but I've tried to put in as much originality as I could! **

**This chapter focuses on Rose just a bit more, but I'll be switching it to hover over Donna's shoulders, a bit, in the next chapter, so don't worry!!! I'm not leaving Donna out – she's amazing! **

**Reviews are loved (as much as chocolate!!)**

**PS: - I'd love it if you checked out my new Pushing Daisies/Doctor Who crossover fic, 'And Talking About Trainers' and commented!!! *hints* lol**

**HAPPY READING PEOPLE!**

**=D ;) **

_Series Four in Yellow, Red and Brown_

_Volcano Day (AKA: Fires of Pompeii)_

_Part One_

"Ancient Rome!" The Doctor beamed widely, pushing aside the large rough blue curtain in his way and allowing a small gangway for a certain blonde and red-head to pass through. "Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes right now... this is brand new Rome."

"Well, I have ta say, it makes a change from last time," Rose grinned, inhaling the musty exotic scent of the busy market, in front of them.

"What d'you mean by _last time_?" he replied cheekily with a high-pitched intonation.

She cocked up an eyebrow, "Last time we landed up in Rome, we 'ad sewage water up to our ankles and it smelt like horse dung everywhere. I hope we actually stop to sight-see this time, couldn't really see much as a statue."

"Oi! That was… _different_! The TARDIS didn't know where to--"

"We've gone back in time!" Donna intercepted loudly, voice thick with great enthusiasm. "Look at this place. It's... it's so Roman. This is fantastic!" Donna swiftly grabbed the Doctor into a tight hug. "I'm here... in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome," she let go and continued walking along the street happily. "This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead."

"Don't go telling them that," the Doctor warned cheerfully.

"I know it's amazing, isn't it?" Rose added. "Just think, over two-thousand years from now, this'll be all gone!"

"Where'd he take you on _your_ first trip?" Donna quizzed Rose, slowing down a bit.

"Five billion years into the future," Donna's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she shot the Doctor a glare as if to say: _You took Rose billions of years into the future on her first trip and I land up in technology-free Ancient Rome? _"I know, that's what I thought at first, but then it turns out 'e only took me there to watch the my 'ome planet blow up!"

"You what?" Donna supplied, staring at the two of them

"Totally different man back then," The Doctor concluded. "'Sides what's so bad about watching the Earth blow up? We had fun, didn't we!?"

"Yeah, if nearly getting burned to death by the sun and then having a psychopathic piece of skin try to murder you, counts as fun, then it was the best time of my life."

Donna stared at the Doctor nonplussed and turned to Rose for help, but Rose shrugged and rolled her eyes. Smiling to herself, Donna just shook her head and walked ahead, trying to make her existence in Ancient Rome feel _real_. Because, even though she was quite plainly walking around in an ancient market street that was inn fact Ancient Rome, it felt like an impossible dream come true! Donna Noble, a normal temp from Chiswick, was in Ancient Rome! How real was that?

Rose hooked her arm through the Doctor's and skipped happily next to him, while Donna strolled on ahead still in taking her surroundings with utter awe.

"Where abouts are we?" Rose asked the Doctor all of a sudden, as she briefly stopped to check out one of the stalls that displayed beautifully decorated pottery.

She accidentally tripped, but caught the clay pot just before it hit the ground and earned a raised eyebrow from the Doctor. Smacking the dust of her clothes, she swiftly replaced the pot onto its original shelf.

Just as she was about to go after the Doctor, a sudden breeze picked up and two people whooshed past her, large clay pots stuffed in their greedy hands. She opened her mouth to protest, but comprehended the situation tardily and watched with a sad frown, as the thieves sprinted down the street, barging past more panicky shoppers.

"Some things never change," Rose murmured to herself with a sigh.

She smiled sadly at the stall-holder that had just come out of his hut to find some of his prized possessions missing and looked up, only to late, to see the thieves round a corner .

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest; we could actually be where we were last time," the Doctor intermitted, falling into her step and unaware of the events, as he was far too busy examining some items in a shop. "But the TARDIS didn't tell us on the scanner so we'll just have to play along and find out somehow."

Rose just nodded and fell into his step, entwining their hands together.

"Rose, this better not be some kinda hoax, cos I am not standing for it!" Donna yelled from down the street.

Rose frowned at the Doctor and they ran speedily down the street to see what was wrong.

"What you talkin' about?" Rose asked Donna.

Donna pointed to the sign behind him that protruded large, black _English_ lettering, "That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"_Oh_," Rose breathed and started explaining, generally turning to the Doctor for support. "That's the TARDIS; she sorta…" Rose looked at the Doctor for help, but when she found him too busy chatting to a stall-holder selling tools – Rose randomly gestured to her head and waved her hands around a bit, to demonstrate. "gets into your head and translates different languages for you. Don't ask; the Doctor knows more about it than me. Anyway, it just makes everythin' look like English... speech as well. You're talkin' Latin, right this second."

"Seriously?"

"Yep!" the Doctor butted in, popping the 'p' as usual, just catching the ends of the conversation after having a very significant discussion with a stall-holder about the architecture of Roman buildings and construction tools.

"Had a nice chat with _hefty _over there?" Rose asked him with a grin.

"Yeah actually and his names Manito actually; he's actually very nice and--"

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin" Donna interjected, gleefully.

"Sure did" Rose added. "And I just said 'sure did' in La'in too!"

Donna laughed, "What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, ici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"I'm not sure -- you have to think of difficult questions, don't you?" the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe they think you're speakin' some _alien_ language or somethin'. You 'ave a point there, never actually thought of that before," Rose said. "Remind me to try it next time round."

"I'm gonna try it, _now._"

Flicking her long hair out of her face and distancing herself from the pair, Donna proudly strolled up to a nearby stall-holder. She gave Rose the thumbs up, which was returned enthusiastically along with a gesture of an amused-looking Doctor.

"Hello, sweetheart," declared the male stall-holder with the brown curly hair and dirty crème toga. "What can I get for you, my love?"

"Veni, vidi, vici," Donna pronounced perfectly, inwardly anticipating the stallholder's reaction.

"Huh? Sorry?" the stall-holder replied blankly and then leaned down to her height, pointedly shake his head in confusion - thinking that Donna was foreign "Me. No. Speak. Celtic. No can do, missy."

Donna just smiled weakly at him and traipsed back to the Doctor and Rose.

"What 'appened?" Rose asked apprehensively, as she was unable to hear because of her unfortunately un-bat like hearing.

Donna shook her head with failure and Rose burst out laughing. "He just stared at me and spoke to me really slowly, like I was foreign or something and then, 'e called me 'Celtic'! Anyway, what does he mean 'Celtic'?"

"Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are. That's something."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They carried on slowly walking the streets, generally stopping to have a look at interesting stalls while the Doctor yapped on about something geeky or other.

"Won't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked after a while, indicating her pretty purple ankle-length dress. "I mean, this dress isn't exactly Ancient Rome… I mean, look at it!"

"If that dress is bad, look at me!" smirked Rose, as she pointed out the dark purple shirt that hung over her jeans and the scruffy white trainers that covered her feet

Suddenly, a small frown of unease adorned Rose's features, as she couldn't help that there was something wrong in the air and it gave her a queasy feeling. She spun around and saw a hooded figure in crimson-red robes hiding behind a pillar, who seemed to be looking straight at them. Rose blinked and the figure was gone again – she opted for the choice that explained the red-robed figure as an illusion..

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes," the Doctor said, scratching the spot behind his ear. "It's like Soho... but bigger."

"You were saying… So you've been here before then?" Donna asked again.

"Hmm, ages ago. Me and Rose, had to go searching for a missing boy. A lot of things happened then… Very complicated," The Doctor replied. "Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well, a little bit, but I hadn't gotten the chance to look around properly. Colosseum... Pantheon... Circus Maximus..."

Hairs raised on the back of her neck and Rose quickly spun around frowning, just in time to see a flash of red disappear around a corner. OK, this was getting far weird. Who was it?

"You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" the Doctor spun around on the spot, but found no large architecture of some sort. This worried him. "  
Try this way."

For the next few minutes, they busied themselves walking up and down the streets, looking for anything that would confirm their presence in _Rome_, but nothing. Nothing whatsoever.

The same strange vibes triggered Rose's instinct again and she grew more and more disturbed by the second, and by this time, she was absolutely 110% sure that somebody was on their trail!

"Doctor, I'm not tryin' to be funny or anythin', but I think there's somebody watching us," Rose whispered, deciding it was better now than never.

"Who?" the Doctor muttered back to her, brows knitting together.

" A woman I think; I'm sure we haven't met before."

"What does 'she' look like?"

"I dunno, I couldn't see her face. She was covered in these red robes and her face was hidden by this hood."

"I'm not an expert," Donna piped up suddenly, squinting at the enormous form in the far distance. "But there are Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they only got one? That can't be right!"

The Doctor craned his head up to see a gigantic mountain, and his eyes widened in realisation, as the ground suddenly quaked dangerously beneath their feet

"Here we go again!" a stall-holder yelled, grabbing onto a nearby tree

"'Ang on, that aint no hill!" Rose exclaimed, watching as the people around them clung on to the nearest support they could find. "Wait a minute, that's a…"

"Mountain..." finished Donna, with a hint of triumph and slight alarm. "With smoke... which makes this..."

"Pompeii.," the Doctor supplied, breathlessly. "We're in Pompeii... and it's Volcano Day!"

The ground around them trembled malevolently, causing screams of shock to erupt from shoppers in the vicinity and the citizens of the city to tumble over, as they attempted to grab hold of something to steady their balance. The Doctor, Rose and Donna stood there, just maintain their equilibrium, as they witnessed the sight before them.

A sudden thought pelted Donna full in the head, as she remembered Pompeii from all her old History lessons, but it was all supposed to be rubble, dirt and all completely stone… This couldn't be it! It was too happy and lively… These people didn't look a bit fussed at all?! Rose joined her thoughts, thinking along the same lines, but feeling depressed after a thought of the thousands of people that'd been claimed dead. Innocent lives lost…

Rose watched in confusion at the dozens of people, just clinging onto their tents and tables, laughing and grinning away, just as if all this earth-quaking business was fairly normal to them.

The bulky grey Mount Vesuvius puffed out great rings of thick smoke, like an old man taking a long drag from his pipe and exhaling – vicious fumes wafted in and out of streets, emitting loud coughs and chokes.

"THAT'S 'ER!" Rose yelled suddenly at the Doctor, jabbing her finger in the direction of a billowing red cloak that was sweeping away.

But her fellow travellers didn't seem to hear her and the Doctor just yelled, "Come on! We've got to get back to the TARDIS, NOW!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The cloaked figure in red sprinted into the temple and pulled her hood down, bowing. She was joined by other figures cloaked in red, all kneeling and praying under their breaths.

The young soothsayer brushed her heavy garments to the side and prostrated down on the cold stone floor.

"I beg audience with the High Priestess of the Sibylline," the soothsayer declared humbly.

"The High Priestess cannot be seen," another woman in red said, shaking her head. "What would you tell her, sister?"

"It has come... as foretold in the prophecy. The box... the blue box."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Donna raced down the streets, retracing their steps to try and locate the TARDIS again. As soon as they'd got there, the Doctor swiftly whipped the veil out of the way and his jaw dropped open to find no TARDIS, at all. Not event he slightest hint of it.

"You're kidding," Donna said, aghast and shaking her head. "Don't tell me the TARDIS is gone".

"OK."

"Where is it then?"

"You told me not to tell you."

"Don't get clever in Latin."

"Um...excuse me! Excuse me!" he ran to the same stall-holder that Donna had had her _encounter_ with. "There was a box--big, blue box. Big, blue, wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?"

The stallholder grinned smugly, arms crossed with pride. "Sold it, didn't I!"

"But... it wasn't yours to sell." The Doctor reasoned, a small chunk of his Timelord gut instinct, that this wasn't going to help them because it was already gone.

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it. Lovely jubbly." He replied and rubbed his hands together, mind drifting away into a daydream of a field of money.... Ah, how he would love it if that were--

"Who did you sell it to?" the man in the strange brown coat and foreign shoes interrupted – rather rudely.

"Old Caecilius. Look... if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa can't miss it."

"Thanks." And with that he sprinted off again, Donna in tow.

"Wait a minute," Donna said, eyes widening in horror as she pulled on the Doctor's coat to stop him from running any further.

"What? The sooner we find this villa, the sooner we can get out of here!"

"Err, Doctor. I think we're missing someone."

"Yeah, I know, the TARDIS! Oh and thanks for referring her to someone, instead of something, cos she's not just a machine – she's living and have I told you that--"

"No, you dimwit! Rose?! Rose Tyler? _Oh come on_," Donna hissed and the Doctor looked at her blankly. She sighed at how thick the Doctor could be sometimes. "Hell, you can be thick sometimes. Where is Rose? Rose. Is. Missing!"

"Ah… I thought you were with her!"

"But, I thought _you_ were with her! You were s'posed to be lookin' after her, spaceman. "

"Then, where is she?!" they chorused simultaneously.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In the blur and mess of the crowds, Rose lost contact of Donna or the Doctor, being knocked aside by members of the public. She called out to them, but they paid no attention to her, because she was obviously too far away from them. But as soon as the great stampede and mildewed dust had cleared, her friends were nowhere to be seen. Just her luck, they'd left without her!

But then, she saw the figure in red dash past her again and Rose wouldn't let her/him slip away this time. Besides, a bit of investigating wouldn't hurt, plus it was only until the Doctor found her! She was almost 100% sure that they wouldn't leave her behind....

As surreptitiously as a girl, with conspicuous bright yellow hair and blaring 21st century clothes, could be, Rose sneaked off after the person in red and managed not to be seen. She trekked her through a huge array of streets, alley ways and steamy bath houses, until she came to a vast brown temple that was elaborately decorated and jewelled, on the outside.

On the inside, it was a totally different story. It was dark, damp and smelt stale, mixed in with the aroma of sweat and the pungent bitter smell of incense burning. Pushing through a series of thin translucent veils, Rose followed after the cloaked anonymity, being careful not to set off any echoes with her footsteps. Finally she came to a large ancient chamber, filled with dozens of other red-cloaked figures.

"Must be some sort of cult," Rose whispered, leaning in the doorway.

She'd probably get caught, if she dared go any further and the worshippers would probably offer her up as a sacrifice for trespassing on holy land without permission or wearing red garments or something – knowing her luck, that is…

For the next three minutes, Rose bored herself by listening to their conversation and yawned from tediousness, stretching and sinking down to the ground, in the small archway. It turned out that the cloaked ambiguities were actually just very religious women – kinda like nuns, that had painted their faces white and ornately imprinted designs onto them, finishing off the touch by painting their hands with an eerie image of eyes. On first impression, Rose had shivered at the sight because, to her, it felt like those eyes were _watching_ her every move.

But then, one moment later, Rose's ears pricked up and she leapt up at the sudden mention…

"It has come... as foretold in the prophecy. The box... the blue box." Declared the woman.

So she was following them! But why and what was she on about, by _prophecy_? What did they know about them or the TARDIS? Rose crept forward a little, determined to soak up some more information.

"Come closer… Tell me more, child…" rasped a croaky, ancient feminine sounding voice. Rose edged forward nervously, back glued to the wall, as she crooked her head to look into the room and looked in mystification, at the thin greyish figure behind the veil. It didn't look human, or was that just her? Her heart thundered, as the tension got to her. What would happen if she got caught? By the looks of things, these _sisters _meant business

"But high priestess… Are you sure?" another voice confirmed, a trace of nervousness prevailing.

"Do not challenge my authority, Sister Spurrina!" the ancient voice hissed. "Bring the child forward; I want to hear more… Let her acknowledge my true identity, and then we shall see if she is a true sister to our kind..."

"Sisters, prepare the high priestess!" 'Sister Spurrina' called out brusquely.

Rose watched as half a dozen cloaked figures modestly shuffled forward, rose up onto the high altar and positioned themselvesadjacent to the thin veil that shielded this mysterious figure.

"Sister Metella, come forward and face the High Priestess with great honour and prestige…" said 'Sister Spurrina' conceitedly. "Open the veil…"

Sister Metella scuffled forward with beads of sweat trickling down her forward from the heat and anxiety, and she kneeled down in front of the veil – praying to herself that she would guided, in the process, of meeting her _high priestess_. Hers eyed drifted upwards as the curtain was slowly but surely gracefully uplifted, only to reveal a creature of nightmares. Sister Metella's heart hammered wildly, but she didn't show her fear and persuaded herself that the gods would be looking down on her, guiding her through a safe path. She was a chosen one and she needed to be proud of it – not scared of her own_…_ high priestess.

Rose gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth, before she gave herself away. Seated on a unkempt array of cushions and bedding, sat cross-legged a figure dressed in fine red garments, but whose face was composed out of _stone… _Her face looked like a ancient grey rock, dotted with pinpricks for eyes and a small gap for a mouth and nose, completed with flakes of stone crumbling away every now and again. Now she was undeniably alien.

"It is an honour to see you at last, high priestess. I shall continue to serve you with all my life,"

"We'll have to see about that. Now…" the high-priestess hissed, more chunks of rock crumbling away as she opened her mouth to speak. "Tell me more, about this…blue box. What did your eyes see, Sister?"

"The blue box appeared out of nowhere, concealed by a single curtain and then… three of the most strange looking…"

"_Ouch_!" Rose yelped unwillingly, as she felt something nip at her ankle and she didn't have time to look before it scuttled away. She soon realised her mistake and bit down on her lip, while hopping like a loon on one foot as the painful affect of the bite spread across her foot.

"Who dares trespass the Temple of Sybul?" Sister Spurrina bellowed.

"It is I, a fellow member of the sisterhood…" Rose improvised, spitting out the first words that came to her head, in a low – hopefully- convincing tone, that didn't sound too Cockney.

"Oh… What are you doing hiding there? Come forward and greet the high-priestess. She awaits. It is rude to interrupt he least you can do is pay your respects!"

Rose had had enough and as soon as the last word was spoken, she legged it down the many corridors and out the building itself – gasping with relief, as she inhaled the cool outside air once again.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_**ToBeContinued…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading! Now, don't spend more than a couple of seconds to tap me a review!! CHOCOLATES FOR ALL REVIEWERS… lol**_


	8. Volcano Day Part 2

**A/N:- This took me practically half of my Bank Holiday Monday to write so I hope it's coolio enough! THANKS TO ALL YOU LOVELY WONDERFUL AMAZING REIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: Look, If I owned Doctor Who, Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants would be the number one villain! So when you see Plankton on Doctor Who and David Tennant strung to the show forever, you'll know that the day has finally come for me!**

**ENJOY!!  
**

* * *

The ground around them didn't disappoint to shake underneath their feet, as the Doctor and Donna quickly made their way through streets, both indulged in their own thoughts.

"Ha! I've got it!" the Doctor exclaimed, tugging at Donna's hand to redirect her. "Foss Street, this way!"

"_Noooo_, you don't say!" shouted Donna sarcastically back over the raucous, as her eyes swam to the words 'Foss Street' engraved on the strip of wood.

"The sooner we get the TARDIS back, the sooner we can find Rose again and get outta here."

"How are we gonna find Rose through all _this?_" Donna gestured at the swarm of people around them. "I still blame this all on you, spaceman."

"How was I s'posed to know that she'd go… wandering off?!"

"And you're suggesting we find her how exactly?"

"She'll be alright, we just need to hope she doesn't attract trouble."

Donna snorted at his remark. Those two had trouble following them wherever they went, the Doctor may as well have said that pigs can fly! Donna frowned inwardly, whoops, now she'd landed herself with the two most jeopardy-friendly people in the Universe (i.e. The Doctor and Rose Tyler), - she wasn't going to have much luck either…

"We… I… I'll think of something; there's always a way!" the Doctor cried, looking out for the Villa as they went onwards.

"I know, that's where I'm one step ahead of ya,"

The Doctor frowned at her, "Excuse me?"

"While you were looking for _Foss Stree_t, I found this big sort of amphitheatre, I think... We can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a great, big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna babbled happily, concocting up this clever-sounding plan in her head.

"What do you want a bell for?" the Doctor asked her, completely puzzled. A bell? "What has this got to do with Rose, or… anything else?"

"To warn everyone! To start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?" Donna replied bluntly, as if the answer were that simple. Which it was – to Donna.

The Doctor planted a knowing expression on his face. "It's 79 AD, 23 of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow."

"Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy."

"Except we're not going to." The Doctor muttered seriously. Donna fell into a stop, staying rooted to the spot as she shook her head unbelievingly.

"But that's what you do!" Donna reasoned, refusing to budge. "You're _the Doctor_. You save people."

"But not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens happens. There is no stopping it," The Doctor concluded, deadpan.

Donna scanned his face again and found no weak point, he was serious! She inwardly wished Rose was there to back her up, while the Doctor thought the opposite – thanking Rome that she had gone missing, even though it wasn't a good thing. Of course.

The Doctor took her hand again, only to get it shaken away, oh she was stubborn. He wished he could help these people, but it had already happened and it was a a fixed event – they couldn't risk starting a paradox. Not again.

"Says who?" Donna said indignantly.

"Says me," came the Doctor's stone-hard reply.

"What, and you're in charge?"

"TARDIS, Time Lord... yeah."

"Donna, human... no! I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself," Donna settled, twisting on her heel.

You stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer. Now, come on. TARDIS, we're going to find Rose and then we are getting out of here,"

Donna shook her head at him and stormed off angrily. Stupid old arrogant spaceman; just watch her. See if she'd do it, 'cos she was Donna Noble and she would do it. She wouldn't let, what, one-thousand people just die! No way was that happening, not in her book anyway.

"Well, I just might have something to say about that, spaceman!" Donna roared, twisting her head round.

"Oh, I bet you will!"

A sudden contemplation flew into Donna's head, she didn't know where to go. She grunted and sighed, turning back around. Back to Mr Arrogant it was then. With a deep sigh, Donna turned around and grudgingly trailed after the Doctor - who grinned at her return and was _rewarded_ with a slap on the arm.

Not far behind, the same young soothsayer watched the pair leave, a lurking suspicion gathering in her head. There were three colours before: one of brown, another of red and the last of a bright yellow. Now remained two, the brown and red. So where was the yellow? A small remembrance of the small disturbance in the Temple of Sybil aroused her mind and she remembered the small glimpse of yellow vanishing around the corner. Oh, she knew _exactly _who their young intruder was – and when the superior Sister Spurrina found out, oh there'd be punishments…

The young soothsayer placed her tattooed hands over her eyes and communicated with Sister Spurrina, speaking of her new findings.

"The tall one, he calls us mad…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna gripped onto the nearby wall as the ground quaked once more, and slowly steadied her balance, before charging in after the Doctor when the shaking had stopped. They'd found the Villa after all and it certainly did look very grand from the outside, so Donna only hoped that the Villa's owners weren't as posh – otherwise, they'd have a _lot_ of trouble getting the TARDIS back. Donna was still avoiding talking to the Doctor, after their little disagreement, from earlier.

"Positions!" the cheery Roman man called out to his family members, as a huge grand marble statue wobbled on its stand.

Before you knew it, the Doctor had dashed out and caught the huge Roman bust with a heroic grin, arms holding the weight of the statue's torso. Donna smiled a little, he was always the same, ready to help others.

"Whoa, there!" the Doctor laughed happily, slapping its cheeks as he gently handed the statue over to the man. "There you go."

"Thank you, kind sir," the man replied, slightly shocked but otherwise prepared to be of assistance. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day," He gently helped the Doctor push the statue into an upright position and back onto the platform. " I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh, that's me." The Doctor exclaimed, jumping up and ignoring Donna's blank looks.

Inconspicuously examining the room, he leapt forward and cheerfully leaned forward to shake the Roman man by the hand, "I'm a visitor. Hello!"

"Who are you?" the man asked him, knitting his eyebrows together, as Donna took her queue to take herself out of the shadows.

"I am..." the Doctor hesitated, before shooting a quick glance at Donna. "Spartacus."

"And so am I," Donna announced proudly, taking the Doctor's hint. Well, at least she thought that's what he meant. Oh, come on, that had to be it! What else could he have meant? She knew her theory was wrong, given by the Doctor's appearance.

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?"

The pair of them stared at each other, bewildered.

"Oh no," the Doctor stated clearly. "we're not married."

"Not together," Donna added hastily. She never wanted that mistake made again!

"Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike," the Roman man, whom still hadn't introduced himself, agreed.

Donna raised her eyebrows wildly and they both turned to stare at each other with bemusement.

"Really?!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A flagrant flash of crimson cascaded up the small hallway and Rose knew she needed to get away ASAP, before she got caught because she'd obviously get done for. She shivered at the horrid remembrance at the moving, talking stone figure in the temple. She'd have to tell the Doctor about this! But where was he?

Darting off, as quickly as her callous swelling foot could go, she meandered through the different streets – carefully and successfully retracing her steps. Rose kept glancing back as she ran, but when she saw the red cloak flutter around a different corner, she slowed down a bit, allowing some time to aid her aching foot. It was all red and bloated. What the hell did bite her?

Shrugging, she moved on and finally came to the street she recognised most. She spotted Donna's infamous street vendor in his usual spot – coaxing the crowds in with a loud persuasive voice and lots of shiny brass objects, that lays strewn across a huge blanket on the floor.

"'Scuse me?" Rose asked politely, as she battled her way to the front of the thick highly-annoyed crowd.

"What can I do for you me love?" the man scooped up a couple of items from the floor. "A nice brass teapot maybe?"

"No, I just--"

"No? OK, how about this lovely great pot? Great for the vegetables you know. Only twenty denarri and that's a bargain…"

"I said I don't want any of--"

"No? I know what a pretty young lady like you would like. How about this for the ladies? A pretty brass hairpin to--"

Rose raised her hands up in mock surrender and shook her head violently, shutting him up. "No. I don't want anythin', mate. Look, I just wanna know if you've seen my friends."

"I see lots of people everyday lovie."

"Well, you won't see these people very often. There's a man, a tall man dressed all in brown… You've seen 'im?"

The stall-holder shook his head.

"How about a pretty tall woman with the long purple dress," Rose groaned as the stall-holder shook his head again. "I know! The Celtic woman, the strange Celtic woman. Big red hair?!"

"Oh her! Of course, I have. Why didn't you say so earlier? Could never forget 'er. She was with that man you were talking about. Pretty odd clothes they were wearin', come to think of it and I saw you with them lot earlier…"

"Yes, yes, but did you talk to them or anythin'?"

"Yeah, the man started demanding if I knew where some blue box was. Got all huffy and crazy when I told him I'd sold it--"

"You did what with the TARDIS!?" Rose cried out in disbelief.

"Sorry, lassie, I don't know what you're on 'bout there."

"Don't' worry, just, where did the 'Celtic' woman and that man go. It's important!"

"They went to the Villa , didn't they!?"

After a couple of more wasted minutes talking to the straying-from-the-point stallholder, Rose sprinted off after listening to a list of directions and instructions. Oh, heck, her foot hurt, right now.

She eventually spotted the enormous grand-looking villa, that stood out amongst the dusty brown streets and other dirt-coloured houses. Dusting down her clothes and ignoring the stinging in her foot, Rose ran into the unguarded house to find the Doctor and Donna indulged in a hyped-up conversation with a Roman.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nobody noticed the figure slip into the room, and creep into the shadows – not wanting to be found out, just yet. Rose decided she'd just assimilate her environment before she steamed on ahead and did something rash or did something that offended this Roman family.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade," the man interrupted, sounding rather bored as he directed the words at the Doctor and Donna.

"And that trade would be?" the Doctor asked casually.

"Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man," 'Lucius' introduced himself proudly.

"That's good," the Doctor nodded, and unknown to him - Rose watched calculatingly as the Doctor's hand crept down to his side pockets. "That's good, 'cause I'm the marble inspector."

He swiftly produced the psychic paper.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection," a woman with red-hair exclaimed, snatching a metal goblet from (presumably) her son. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son."

Donna watched, biting down on her lip to suppress a laugh, as the woman unhurriedly tipped the contents into a fountain – creating a indignant cry from the young boy.

"Oi!"

"This is my good wife, Metella," The Lucius bloke gestured the second redhead in the room. "I-- I must confess, we're not prepared for a--"

"Nothing to worry about!" I- I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that..." the Doctor pointed a finger at the 'offending' article, by the name of the TARDIS. Donna whooped a small cry of joy at the sight of the blue box, as the Doctor strode proudly towards it. "object... rather looks like wood to me."

"I told you to get rid of it!" Metella scolded her husband. She always knew that small things like this would get them into trouble!

"I only bought it today," Lucius defended, lifting his head up.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." The Doctor chimed happily.

"You there!" Lucius exclaimed, as he pointed a stubby pink finger in Rose's direction. Rose suddenly realised her location and froze, then quickly attempted to skulk away but was summoned again.

"I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection!" the Doctor rambled, unaware of the changes in the room until Donna whacked him severely on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" the Doctor cried out and as he looked up, he traced Lucius's outstretched arm to the source of the commotion – grinning manically.

Donna mouthed the word, _"Rose."_ To him

"And just who might you be?" Lucius asked quizzically, finger still in the air.

"Now, now, Lucius – remember, it's rude to point," Metella reminded her husband, sighing. But the wife did have to admit that this newcomer was rather odd, wearing the more bizarre clothes and having brightly coloured hair. It had to be slaves'! Definitely.

Lucius dropped his arm, but still stared at Rose.

"I… Uh… I'm… You see…" Rose stammered, struggling to come up with an easy excuse.

"Ah, Flavia!" the Doctor improvised convincingly, furtively shooting Rose a wink. "You've arrived I see."

"You know this stranger?" Lucius queried, looking quite rattled and bemused.

"Why yes, of course!? She's my… um…" the Doctor began, wracking his brains for something. Aha. It wasn't the best of excuses but… "_Flavia_ is my ser--"

"Mr Spartacus," Metella piped up. "Sorry to interrupt, but best you know beforehand, if you have any servants – we don't really allow unexpected visiting servants to enter the house. We must respect the household gods."

The Doctor's mouth dropped shut.

"Of course!"

Could he get away with Rose as his sister? Donna must've read his mind, because she shook her head. No, he definitely wouldn't get away with it this time.

The only current reasoning he could come up with in his head, was definitely _not _a good one. He winced and hoped Rose would forgive him, "Flavia is my… _wife_."

Both Donna and Rose's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You what?!" Rose exclaimed, then noticed the looks coming from the Roman family members. "I mean, yes, I am… I am…"

"So the three of you…" Lucius started off.

"Yep! You got it, we're a family company. Not as bad as it sounds really!" the Doctor grinned and then grimaced vaguely. "Though there tends to be a lot of," the Doctor mimed chatting with his fingers. "this... You get used to it!"

Donna glowered at him, while Lucius just shook his head in bewilder and beckoned Rose or 'Flavia' forward to join her 'family'. Everyone in the room were plain stunned.

Rose power-walked forwards and then enclosed Donna in a quick high-spirited reunion hug, before grabbing the Doctor into an even tighter, warmer embrace which was gratefully returned. They both looked flushed, when they finally released their clutches over each other. Well, they needed to be keeping up appearances, seeing as Rose was now – to her annoyance - dubbed his 'wife'.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked her with concern.

"Yeah, trust you to lose me!" Rose laughed, shooting him the infamous tongue-between-the-teeth grin. "I think somethin' bit my foot earlier and it's swelled up a bit, but I can 'andle it."

"You sure?" Rose nodded again. "OK, remind me to check it over with the Sonic Screwdriver later."

"Excuse me Spartacus," Lucius said uneasily. "About _my_ blue box, are there going to be any problems with my ownership of it?"

"Nah!" the Doctor responded, looking the TARDIS up and down. "Just need to take it in for examining for a couple of days."

"Thank goodness!" Lucius said, sighing with relief, seriously scared when the thought of parting with his precious new _work of art_ had plagued him. He was sure, he could trust these marble inspectors – seeing as they had the credentials and everything!

"Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna interceded nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you mean, Spartacus." The Doctor said, purposely ignoring Donna's clear intentions. OF course, he didn't want these people to die, but he had to let history take its course… And that was all he could do.

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna's voice grew louder and less tolerant.

"Why should we do that?"

The Doctor shrugged at Rose's confusion and rubbed his eye, while Donna attempted to explain.

"Well, the volcano for starters," Donna stated clearly.

Rose clocked it and realised what Donna was up to – more than happy to accompany her.

"Spartacus is right, it's a lovely summer so have it spoiled by a whopping great smoking volcano?" Rose supplied.

"What?" Lucius exclaimed, puzzled.

"Volcano." Donna repeated.

"What-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep," Donna said

"The big smoking thing; makes the ground tremble…" Rose added. "You know, all that smoke isn't very good for your health so why don't you just--"

"Oh, Flavia, Lucius, for shame!" the Doctor butted in, resting his hands on his companions shoulders and pulling them backward. "We haven't even greeted the household gods yet!"

The Doctor swivelled them around and gently dragged them away to the opposing side of the room – away from all prying eyes and ears. He led them to a wall full of marble carvings, letting go of their arms to dip his hands into a silver goblet and ladle out water onto the carving. A sombre guilty expression lay on his expressionless face.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet," he muttered to them, eyes keeping a close eye for any nosey-parkers. He sprinkled the frieze with the cold water, inviting Donna and Rose to mimic his actions. "  
The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."

"Oh great," Donna mumbled sarcastically, spitting out the last words of the sentence with scorn. "They can learn a new word... when they die…"

"But Doctor, can't we help them? And don't gimme that 'We can't interfere' speech, cos we're already like messin' up history by being here, so are we just gonna it still and let it happen."

"Donna, Rose: stop it."

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flyin' around with in outer space," Donna stopped to notify Rose. "No offence to you Rose, but you're not telling _me_ to shut up. That boy... _" _ Donna continued, pointing at the Lucius's son. "How old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's my fault?" the Doctor replied, clearly annoyed and partly hurt.

"Right now, yes!"

"We can do somethin' to help, Doctor!"

No more could be spoken as a young male servant proudly entered the room and declared, "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government."

All three of them turned around to watch.

* * *

**Read and review please!!! =D =D =D =D**

**Next update will probably be up by the weekend!!  
**


	9. Volcano Day Part 3

**A/N:- YAY, I've updated! This is shortest chapter yet, btw. OK, ****this episode re-write has about three more parts to go and then it's straight onto Planet of the Ood – I'm going to love writing that one. **

**I know that it's taking longer to write this one but it's because I'm pressed for time and because of me and my stupid ideas, I've got about half a dozen stories to update and one story to rewrite. It's a tough battle, up in my head! LOLz.**

**This chapter has more than several spoilers and references of the Stone Rose –s o if you haven't read it buy the book and read it! It's an amazing book…**

**I'm SOO HAPPY! Why? Because I was finally able to see Series 1's episode **_**Dummy **_**from Pushing Daisies last night, thanks to ITV and my mother watching the news. HEEHAW! **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS, SUBSCRIPTORS AND THOSE WHO'VE FAVOURITED! **

**Reviews? **** (They keep my motivated and hyper with ideas… *hints*)**

**=D =D =D =D**

'_**Message from the dark side, master…'**__** - My friends annoying but equally funky message tone.**_

**ENJOY!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A pompous- looking stern blonde man strode into the room, his taut lips were drawn back in a steady frown with beady deducing eyes that swam around the room – as if trying to locate some form of danger. He was dressed in a long full-on toga with a huge cloak draped around his shoulders, and it was carefully positioned so that the creamy material draped over his right side.

"Ah, Chief, my pleasure as always," Lucius beamed brightly, reaching over to shake the Chief Auger's left hand, but retreated back in slight embarrassment as he was promptly ignored.

The Doctor shot Donna an inquisitive look which she passed onto Rose, whom shared in between the three of them.

"Who's 'e?" Rose said, prodding the Doctor lightly on the arm.

"Looks a bit pompous," added Donna, noting the Chief Auger's fine clothing and big-headed expression.

"Let's go and find out," the Doctor wrapped up, leading them away from the shrine.

"Quintus, stand up," Metella barked at her son, who responded with a woozy stumble upwards, sighing a long-suffering to himself. Metella sighed and smacked him on the arm, hissing into his ear, _"Remember your manners!"_

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house," Lucius continued with a smile.

"The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west." the Chief Auger announced, eyes not quite meeting his. It was as if he was staring straight through Lucius.

"Right. Absolutely," agreed Lucius quickly, rather confused. "That's good, is it?"

Donna stared at the Doctor as the 'Chief Auger' person started droning on in riddles, then switching back to Rose's blanked face and muttered to her.

"Do you think he's actually interested in what Chief Pompous is rattling on about?"

"Sounds like a load of mumbo-jumbo to me, I dunno about the Doctor. He's probably studying him for signs of 'alienness' or something." Rose replied with a brief shrug.

The women heard mentions of 'Spartacus' and 'Flavia', so they automatically nodded, out of politeness and then continued their own conversation again, while the Doctor dared forward and challenged the new comer.

"Is he always like this?" Donna asked curiously, watching as the Doctor pelted enthusiastically into the land of riddles. He seemed to be enjoying it really.

"Comes with the job I s'pose," chuckled Rose vaguely.

A sad question cropped up in Donna's head, "Rose, you've known him longer than I 'ave… Will he really just let these people die?"

A sad smile graced Rose's lips, "He's so unpredictable; he goes about saving the Universe and saving peoples lives, but sometimes, like times like today… It's as if he doesn't care 'bout death or anyone any more, but… I guess, you just have to trust 'im," A lost memory prickled her thoughts, "Last time I tried to change a set event, I nearly doomed the human race... Seriously!" Rose cried out, following Donna's unfazed expression. "But don't get me wrong– I'm as against abandonin' these people as much as you are!"

"Yeah, so what if this is a blooming fixed point in time, he's a Time Lord and one little difference can't…"

"SPARTACUS! FLAVIA!" The Doctor exclaimed, making them both jump out of their skins. "I think it's best we'd be off now, come on!"

He gestured for them to follow, and Rose walked forward but Donna stayed rooted to the spot – passive about her viewpoint.

"I'm not going," Donna told firmly, subdued.

A small hopeful feeling told her that the Doctor wouldn't leave without her and her plan could then be put into action, but she only hoped that the Doctor would keep his (unknown) side of the bargain and not leave with out her.

"You've got to!" the Doctor protested, hand already halfway to reaching the TARDIS.

"The moment of revelation!" Lucius declared proudly, sticking his chest out a bit as he  
smugly unveiled the object hidden by the emerald green cloth on the small dais. "And here it is..."

"Doctor," Rose hissed, yanking his sleeve and pointing in the direction of Lucius. "Look at that!"

The Doctor and Donna swivelled around to see a huge '_Welcome'_ mat sized chunk of marble that resembled something that looked suspiciously like a largely proportioned circuit board, that was made out of stone. Donna eyed the strange object up and down, instantly aware of the fact that this _thing_ looked like one of those circuit boards she saw in computer shops and more importantly, Donna knew that this thing shouldn't _really_ be larking about in Ancient Rome. It was impossible, and a fleeting glance at the Doctor confirmed it. He didn't look too impressed either and neither did Rose.

"Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Lucius asked the Chief Augur.

"As the rain pleases the soil," the Chief Augur replied with a haughty self-satisfied smirk.

The Doctor had spontaneously rid of his previous action and was at the circuit-board-look-alike's side in an instant, eyes immediately investigating the strange object. Rose translated his sudden curiosity, as a bad sign.

He leaned his head to one side and bent down to observe the monument further, his Time Lord mind skimming through theory after theory. Not long after, Donna joined him with Rose limping (to a small extent) behind them.

Rose _really _needed to get the Doctor to check her over and fix her foot – she wouldn't be able to run properly in that condition and after travelling with the Doctor for about three years now told her that _not_ running-for-their-lives on a trip was _never_ the case. It never would be…

"Oh now that's... _different_," he abounded swiftly. "Who designed that then?"

"My lord was very specific," came Lucius's blunt reply, his eyes still shining with satisfaction.

"Where'd you get the pattern?"

"On the rain and mist and wind," Lucius said.

Rose groaned quietly – more riddles.

"Well that looks like a circuit," Donna chipped in.

"…Made of stone," the Doctor finished. All this seemed a bit dodgy to him... Weeeell, he was impressed, no… deeply fascinated even and awed, he'd given them that, but he was also very concerned about the origins of this sort of technology. It wasn't supposed to exist for another thousand or so years…

"Bit advanced for you isn't it?" Rose decided to add – receiving dubious glances from the Romans. "I mean... you don't see anything as eye-catchin' as that in the markets, do you?"

"You are very… _inquisitive_ for a child like yourself," the Chief Augur responded slowly, and if you were close enough you could see his eyes narrowed ever further. "Such knowledge…"

The Doctor shot her a warning glance, but it obviously wasn't his lucky day because nobody seemed to be listening to him…

"Do you mean you just _dreamt_ that up?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"That is my job... as City Augur," came the Chief Augur's slow unhurried response.

"What's that then, like the mayor?" Donna persisted glibly.

"Oh, ah, you must excuse my friends. They're from... Barcelona," the Doctor gibbered quickly, before gently excusing himself to speak to Rose and Donna quietly. "This is an age of superstition... of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. '_The wind will blow from the west.' _That's the equivalent of the 10:00 news Just don't try anything; no teasing, no spoilers, nothing. The pair of you!" he inserted earnestly. "Ancient Rome – they'll find any old excuse to arrest you and charge you for blasphemy or something or other."

"I know what I was doing!" Rose protested in a small whisper. "But what's this all about then, computer technology in Ancient Rome? I mean, that's not right is it."

"No, _that_ shouldn't exist and I have a slight feeling, that this technology doesn't belong to them."

"Aliens?" Donna laughed quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Could be," the Doctor replied.

_Aliens._ The word chimed inside Rose's head like a warning bell and the memory echoed inside her head, as she suddenly remembered what she had saw in the _'Temple of Sybil'_ and the image of the horrid stone creature flickered like a jerky cartoon strip in her head.

"The temple!" Rose exclaimed. "Inside the Temple, when I lost you an' Donna, I followed this woman in red to the temple and there was this living stone creature an'…"

"Slow down," the Doctor said, gripping hold of her shoulders. "What stone creature? What happened? What did you see?"

"But Doctor, if that circuit board thing isn't supposed to be here, then how did _they_ get it?!" butted in Donna.

"They're laughing at us," a harsh feminine voice boomed abruptly, interrupting all dialogue as Evelina teetered precariously into the room. All three of them spun around to see the young girl with her pale, ashen drained face and words of spite. Metella rushed to her aid, as Evelina swayed to the side banging into a pillar and scarcely unable to keep herself upright. "Those three," she pointed a pale wispy at Donna, Rose and the Doctor/ "They use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

"No, no, no," the Doctor asserted quickly, putting his hands up to try and prove his point. "I meant no offence."

"I'm sorry," apologised Metella, bowing her head as she scuttled over to her daughter and stabilised her back. "My daughter's been consuming the vapours."

The Doctor merely shrugged at his companions' confusion, he himself reckoning that the latter information was obviously a commonly known thing as Metella had talked about 'the vapours' and such, as if it were that simple.

Rose suddenly forgot about her worries concerning a certain stone creature who called herself the 'High priestess', for all attention was drawn on the new presence in the room…

"Oh by the gods, mother!" hollered Quintus audibly, staring at his younger sibling in disbelief. Her condition seemed to worsen every time Evelina consumed the vapours – to tell the truth, ever since the vapours had 'chosen' her, Quintus had been ignored and everything changed. "What have you been doing to her?

"Not now, Quintus," Lucius warned, stepping forward.

"But she's sick," Quintus was stood up and had sobered up completely, now pointing at his poor, ailing sister. "Just look at her."

"I gather I have a rival in this household," the Chief Augur scowled with self-esteem. "Another one with the gift."

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood," Metella boasted conceitedly – swelling with pride of the fact that she had a daughter to keep up the family reputation, unlike her useless wine-drinking son, she swore there was something wrong with that boy. Never bothering to find a job – always busily impressing and looking for pretty girls. When would he ever learn? "They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull," the Chief Augur stated dully. "Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception."

Donna would soon set him right, stupid Roman sexist-pig… She was glad she didn't live back in Ancient Rome!

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate."

But just then the ground started shaking beneath their feet and Donna instinctively grabbed hold of the nearest pillar.

The Chief Augur wasn't bothered in the least and continued, "The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

Rose scoffed in irony.

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" the Doctor asked Evelina gently, a hint of curiosity revealed.

"They give me strength," the girl replied bluntly, gritting her teeth.

"It doesn't look like it to me."

"Is that your opinion... as a _doctor_?"

Rose's eyes stopped studying the floor and reeled upwards at the sudden mention; was it just her or was Evelina coming onto something? Donna was thinking amongst the very same lines, mentally contemplating the ill girl's words.

The Doctor hesitated before answering in a brusque intonation, "I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor. That's_ your_ name."

Rose gasped, Donna gasped and the Doctor (almost) gasped – utterly bewildered. Things were definitely getting weird. How did Evelina know that? As sick and weak as that girl was, she was really starting to give off the creeps.

"How did you know that?"

"And you, you call yourself noble," Evelina jabbed a weak finger in Donna's direction, allowing her mother to support her as she weakened ever more. The lighting seemed to eerie the girl's appearance and brought out her blackened lips and her heavily bagged eyes.

_This girl needed help_, Rose thought to herself sadly before the finger was punctually pointed at her.

"And then there's you…" Rose slid her eyes away from Evelina's accusing glassy brown orbs. "The bad… _wolf_ …" her gaze drifted back to the Doctor. "and the _storm_…"

"_Doctor…"_ Rose called anxiously, unable to put her finger on how Evelina was able to do this. Bad Wolf was merely an echo of her past – it shouldn't have cropped up like that! It was supposed to stay forgotten. No-one should know, and definitely not a pretty, but seriously sick Roman teenager whom she hadn't ever met before!

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude," Metella cautioned her daughter, disapprovingly.

"No, no, no," the Doctor interjected calmly. "Let her talk."

Rose swallowed a lump in her throat, rubbing her bare arms where goose bumps had formed, while Donna's heartbeat slowly increased as she failed to make eye contact with the Doctor to reassure herself.

"The three of you come from so far away," Evelina hummed wistfully, tilting her head to one side.

"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries," The Chief Augur scorned dismally.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius," the Doctor stated in a low undertone. "I reckon you've been _out_-soothsaid."

"Is that so... man from _Gallifrey_?" the Chief Augur hissed brutally, stepping closer – clearly not pleased at all.

"What?" the Doctor was totally baffled by now, this shouldn't be happening! Humans just… _couldn't_ read people's minds and soothsay like _this!_ There was something happening to these people and he needed to find out what.

"Strangest of images," the Chief Augur chimed curtly. "Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

The Doctor glared at him, the sad truth tucked away and hidden, refusing to surface.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna exclaimed.

"And you two, daughters of... _London_," the Chief Augur smirked, gaze piercing into both Donna and Rose's, as if looking into their minds. Rose strained to look away but was transfixed by the indescribable fire in the Chief Augur's eyes.

Donna tore her eyes away from his and sought assistance from the Doctor, "How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii," the man snapped at Donna, then turned to Rose. "Every single oracle tells the truth."

"But that's impossible!" Donna cried.

"Doctor, be warned, the _colours of time_ are to be separated," the Chief Augur warned grimly. "Yellow, red and brown – going up with the flames."

"What d'you mean?! What flames and what colours?" the Doctor demanded, but received no answer.

"Wolf," the Chief Augur directed at Rose, no mercy in his beseeching eyes. "Your past is colliding with your future. The time is near, child, the darkness is coming to claim you."

"Doctor, what does he mean!?!" Rose exclaimed frantically, rushing to the Doctor's side.

"And you, Daughter of London... you have something on your back,"

"What's that mean?" Donna cried out.

"Even the word "Doctor" is false," Evelina cut in. "Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars of the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. A lord... of… time..."

And with that, Evelina fainted.

"Evelina!" Metella cried in anguish, as the Doctor joined Metella's frantic rush to her daughter's frail position on the floor.

The Doctor aided Metella carrying Evelina's unconscious figure to her bedroom, giving her a quick secretive bleep with the Sonic Screwdriver when Metella had rushed off to collect some hot water and a flannel for her daughter.

"Is she alright?" Donna asked, setting herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Yep, everything seems to be in order," the Doctor murmured, skilfully tossing the Sonic back into his jacket pocket.

"But she looks so weak…" contradicted Rose softly, gesturing Evelina's feeble pale figure. The poor girl.

The Doctor sighed with melancholy, "The _vapours_."

"Back there," Rose said in a hushed whisper so only Donna and the Doctor could hear her. "with that Chief Augur and Evelina… How did they know about you and about all three of us?"

"They said something 'bout something on my back. What does that mean, Doctor? Doctor?" Donna agreed, feeling a shiver run up her spine.

"He said summat about my past colliding with my future and the darkness is coming to_ claim_ me… Is that really our future?"

The Doctor rubbed his eyelids pensively, thinking of the correct response.

"I really don't know. It could just be some sort of mind--" the Doctor halted to a stop, cleared his throat and stood up – silently indicating the oncoming patter of Metella's footsteps.

He craned his head down to whisper, "Stay here and keep a look out for her." before nodding politely to Metella and striding off to join Lucius again. The look of concern and tenseness on the Doctor's face only told the two woman that he was as confused and as creeped out as they were.

Rose sighed and leaned onto the doorframe, watching as Metella shuffled towards the bed with a big clay pot of water and a orangey coloured sponge and dipped the sponge in the water, dabbing it tenderly over her daughter's forehead..

"She didn't mean to be rude," the worried mother summarily remarked to Donna, before twisting her head to reassure Rose. "She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her..."

The woman unwrapped a white bandage from Evelina's arm and Rose and Donna gasped in disbelief, at the sight before them. Evelina's entire lower arm and wrist was a dreary grey colour and dead, full of bumps and ridges. It was _stone_.

"Oh my…" Rose said, shaking her head and kneeling down to catch a better look. It couldn't be!

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked aloud, voice full of concern.

"An irritation of the skin," Metella explained facetiously with a watery smile. "She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night."

"What is it?" rasped Donna, craning forward to feel the 'skin'. But she jumped back in recoil as she realised that it wasn't skin any more; it was stone. "It's as if it's… stone…"

Donna didn't know what to think anymore… Could Vesuvius somehow be releasing toxic fumes that turned people to stone? How?!

"Evelina said you'd come from far away," Metella said – a tone of pleading urgency arising. "Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

Rose's eyes fluttered shut and she opened them again to run her fingers along her arm, just to double check her finding.

"'M just wondering, Metella, but you don't happen to know a blo--, a _man_ called Ursus do you?" Rose asked, trying to sound as offhand and relaxed as possible. Metella shook her head and Donna furrowed her brows. "No?! You sure? Big beefy man, leather gloves and… err… a big nose…'E likes to make stone sculptures?"

Metella shook her head in perplexity, "No, I don't, sorry. Why, exactly?"

"Yeah, Rose, why?" Donna joined in, adding a mouthed '_What are you on about?'_

"No reason, just an… associate. Long time ago…" sighed Rose.

There was something happening to Evelina and it wasn't something human, she knew that much, but _what?_

Donna certainly knew what_ she_ was going to do, ask Rose about what happened the last time Rose and the Doctor had visited – because something bad had evidently happened and Donna wanted to know what it was that had them changing the subject, every time she tried to bring it up…

"Rose," Donna said after Metella had eventually left Evelina to sleep and removed herself from the room. "I reckon it's time for you to tell me why you keep getting jittery every time I try to mention the last time you came here…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

In the meanwhile, the Doctor and Lucius were at the hypocaust – the Doctor happily pulling off grilles, eagerly inhaling the fumes and examining as much he could. Apparently, Lucius proudly bragged to the Doctor that Pompeii was the only Roman city with hot springs instead or burning furnaces, but the city's mysterious soothsayers were the ones who brought the local tradition in..

"Hello…" the Doctor stated in inquisitiveness, pressing his ear to the grating as a large grouchy rumble erupted from beneath. "What's that noise?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Donna stood outside Evelina's bedroom clearly bemused and shocked, at the adventurous, hilarious but dutifully chilling story of Rose's previous encounter in Rome with the Doctor. It had included a _genie_, a missing boy called Optatus, a warped psychopathic Ursus with magic hands (or was it gloves?), lots of running, a glass phial of potion, Rose turning to rock hard stone, the Colosseum, London Museum and a whole load of mishaps. No wonder Donna had had problems getting information out of Rose, the things she'd been through and err… Yeah, the Doctor was right, some things _needed _to remain in the closet… Especially Lucius's strange chilling words about something on her back – she couldn't rid of the goose bumps that emerged whenever she had the slightest thought of it. But what did it all mean?

However, what was happening to Evelina was awful and Donna only hoped that the Doctor would find a way of stopping all this before it was too late. Just like she hoped, she'd find a way of convincing the Doctor to save Pompeii before everyone turned to stone…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HOPED YOU LIKED THAT! If you did REVIEW, if you didn't REVIEW and if you really REALLY hated it REVIEW with all the hatred you want. I know, I practically beg for reviews… I'll never recover!**

**HEHE! Go on my Profile Page and vote on my poll – If you want. My curiosity is getting the better of me nowadays… Ah well, I must find that Cornish pixie before it attacks my old Textiles teacher – actually maybe I'll leave it alone… *cackles evilly* **

**Loveable ****Quotes!**

**Queen Victoria**: Please excuse the naked girl.

**Rose**: Sorry.

**The Doctor**: She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in Old Londontown. It was her or the Elephant Ma


	10. Volcano Day Part 4

**A/N: Your next update people! Thanks to 'xkissfromarosex' for giving me the little push, I needed to FINALLY get on with this chapter. THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL MY LOVELY JUBBLY REVIEWERS!! You're all amazing peoplez…**

**I've finally got this thing done and posted after six long dreary hours of slaving away at the computer, that's how much I'm dedicated to you peepz (LOL), AND I've finally destroyed and re-did my profile! WOOHOO! Lots of things done today. I MAY get the next chapter up tomorrow, depending on my busily crazy bee of a life and the response I get…**

**About two more parts to go with this one! I've borrowed lots of dialogue from the transcript in this chapter but I've tried to twist things as much as possible, as you will soon see… **

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**CHOCOLATE LAND! A girl can dream…**

**=D =D =D =D =D**

**READ ON MY FAITHFUL CHUMS AND CHUMETTES!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Err, Doctor?" Rose uttered quietly, tugging on the Doctor's arm.

She really needed to get that foot of hers checked out, before it swelled up to the size of a piglet, well at the rate it was going anyway. Her left foot looked like a giant pink ball, barely contained by her trainers and pulling a muscles every time she walked so she had to drag her foot behind her. She wouldn't be complaining, if there wasn't a one-hundred and ten percent chance that they'd end up running again and Rose didn't want to risk getting left behind again or captured by the enemy as prisoner or something. Donna was watching over Evelina.

"Give me a minute," the Doctor replied gently, turning his attention back to Lucius. Rose sighed and sat down beside him, deciding to try and catch up with the news – even though she was prone to tune out. "But after the earthquake... let me guess. Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?"

"Oh yes, very much so," Lucius replied with a nod and then frowned a little. "I mean, they'd always been... shall we say 'imprecise'? But then... the soothsayers, the augurs, the harassed--all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

"Have they said anything about tomorrow?" asked the Doctor casually.

"No."

"Nothing at all: no err… crop failures or sudden _eruptions_ predicted then?" Rose joined in, using furtive eye contact to get approval from the Doctor.

"Why should they?" Lucius asked with a slight hint of suspicion and an air of inquisitiveness. " Why do you ask?"

"No, no, no reason! Just asking. " the Doctor answered quickly, before changing the subject. "But the soothsayers... they all consume the vapours?"

"That's how they see," Lucius nodded.

The Doctor reached into his pockets and whipped out his dark-rimmed glasses, putting them on so they balanced on the bridge of his nose.

"Ipso facto..." he murmured, leaning into the hypocaust and examining the rock particles further.

"Look, you..." Lucius said, before being cut off by the Doctor's sudden cry of realisation.

"They're all consuming this!" he said, as he reached down to pinch the rock particles and let them run through his fingers.

"Dust?" Lucius said, clearly not bothered.

"What is it?" Rose said, squinting to get a better look.

"Tiny particles of rock," the Doctor sprinkled some into the palm of his hand and he popped the grainy fragments into his mouth, analysing the taste. He straightened out and stared at Rose in worry. "They're breathing in Vesuvius."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Two long flowing purple robes and yellow roped belts in hand, Metella scuffled into the room and was followed by a skinny-limbed servant who was carrying two pairs of dusty brown sandals. Donna winced - not exactly Primark...

"For you and your brother's _wife_," Metella explained, with a polite nod.

Donna concealed a snigger and took the surprisingly heavy robes in hand.

"Thank you, Mrs…?"

"It's Caecillius, but, please, call me Metella," Metella said with a small smile. "I'm sorry if the colours aren't to your taste, but it's best you wear these in case you anger the gods. Pompeii is such a humble city, but I'm afraid the mountain gods get angered very easily and we can't be too careful with what we do."

As if on cue, the ground trembled again and mortar of the surrounding wall crumbled, great mounds of it trickling to the ground.

"Does this happen a lot?" Donna asked, as she eyed the crumbling mortar and used her spare hand to hold onto the nearby wall, fro good measure. "The quaking I mean?"

"Yes, every day, but you get used to it. It's like a daily routine for us," Metella replied, sighing. "But it's been getting worse these few days – they say that the mountain gods are angry with us, because we are damaging the city with all these modern _creation_s. I keep telling Lucius to stop collecting marble, but he never listens to me. Still, we can hope!"

Donna smiled at her despondent; things were worse than she thought. Volcano Day was less than a day away already and these poor people didn't have a clue – fat lot of good those Sooth Sayers were. She'd have to take matters into her own hands.

"You don't happen to fancy a trip to San Francisco, do you?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What do you mean?" Rose piped up, eyebrows knitting together.

"The Soothsayers' are inhaling the mountain's fumes," he replied simply.

"But that's not all, is it?"

"Now let's take a look at that ankle of yours!" the Doctor declared loudly, before bending down until he was level with Rose's foot and scooping his trusty Sonic out of his pocket.

"Shoes and socks?" Lazily, Rose removed her sweaty socks and trainers off, all to reveal a red swollen bump. The Doctor grinned and flapped a hand in front of his face, faking disgust. "_Phwoar!! _ Has this foot never met a bath, it stinks!" Rose slapped him warningly on the shoulder and gave him a steely glare.

"You were saying, fumes?"

The Doctor checked that nobody was paying attention to them and tilted his head upwards to whisper. "The particles, they tasted like a mixture of salt, minerals, Vesuvius and a hint of something else I couldn't put my finger on."

"Not from Earth!?" Rose said, catching on and watching the Doctor scan her foot.

"Yep," he exclaimed softly, popping the 'p' as usual. He frowned at the state of her swollen foot. "It seems, to me Rose, that you've just bin bitten by a scorpion," Rose grimaced, when the Doctor made physical contact with her foot.

_Damn that scorpion! _Rose thought to herself

"A Type-47 scorpion, at that, from Ancient Rome!" the Doctor exclaimed with a goofy grin, intrigued tone proving his fascination. He caught the look on his companions' face. "Not many humans in the 21st can go around saying that. You should be proud!"

"Ow!" Rose hissed, before correcting the Doctor. "I don't think any human from the 21st century _could_ go 'round sayin' that."

"Good point."

"That hurts!" Rose moaned, bracing herself up by pushing down on the stone, she was seated on, with two hands. _Note to self: never get bitten by scorpions!_

"Sorry!"

"Can you fix it, Doctor? Can't you at least bring the swelling down, 'cos I don't exactly wanna be limping behind if we have to start running again and then get taken hostage by the enemy."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck pensively. "Weeelll… yes and no."

Rose stared at him bluntly with an expression which translated as…

"_Explain."_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rose grumbled to herself incoherently, as she hobbled over to Evelina's room to find Donna clad in a new purple robes, examining herself in front of the polished mirror, with a presently awake, healthier-looking and bright Evelina.

"You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that," Donna complained but her expression quickly changed as she struck a model's pose. "What do you think? The goddess Venus."

Evelina laughed enthusiastically, "Oh, that's sacrilege."

Rose eyed her in the doorway, just… observing how bright, healthy and happy Evelina looked compared to a couple of mere minutes ago when she'd looked pale, weak and forlorn.

A prickling sensation triggered her nerves again, making Rose wince and grumble once more, as her pink swollen foot ached for attention. The Doctor had simply elucidated that he could only bring down the swelling a tiny bit and suck out the venom before it spread around Rose's body and infiltrated her body's defences, sending her helpless. That got her worried and aghast at the Doctor for not telling her that she could've died, if he hadn't done some weird bleepy thing on her foot with the Sonic. It had brought down the pain to a certain level and the swelling subsided slightly, but she was sent to ask for a spare pair of sandals to give her foot _'some air to heal'_ the Doctor had said.

Speedily telling her to ask for some robes for herself, while she was at it, the Doctor had tenderly pecked her on the lips and gushed off – muttering something about a little persuasion to do with Quintus or something or other.

"Nice to see you laugh though, eh? There you are! Ro-- Flavia!" Donna exclaimed happily, at the sight of the blonde. "What you standing over there for?" Rose shook her head free from her daydreams and etched a broad smile onto herself, ambling into the room and settling herself down to Donna on the bed. "Did 'e fix your foot then?"

Rose shook her head and smiled politely at Evelina, "Nope – well, he kinda brought the swelling down a bit... He ran off, sendin' me to fetch myself some spare robes and sandals to give my feet 'some air to heal'."

"Hi, I'm, err, _Flavia_," introduced Rose, jutting out a hand to shake Evelina's. "An' you must be Evelina, right?"

Evelina smiled, "Yeah, that's a pretty name 'Flavia. My friend was called Flavia…" her lips turned into a sad frown at the remembrance. "She died giving birth…"

"Oh… I'm sorry," Rose said, unsure of what to say, then rested a benevolent hand on her shoulder. "So are you OK now? You were a bit… peaky earlier."

The girl nodded – her face looked no older than eighteen. If they didn't do anything about it, she was going to be dead tomorrow.

"What do you do in old Pompeii, then... girls your age?" Donna asked in a cavalier fashion, with an air of friendliness. "You got... mates? Do you go hangin' about around the shops and stuff? _T.K. Maximus_?"

"Oh, me and Donna love goin' there!" Rose chuckled, elbowing Donna playfully. "All those ceramic jugs and err, gold-lined garments in all different sizes! Every woman's haven!"

"Talking about robes and gowns," Donna said, as she craned her neck around and picked up a purple gown, belt and sandals. "Metella gave me these. Said it's best to wear 'em in case we 'anger the gods'."

Rose smiled dreamily and let Donna drop the material into her outstretched hands, thinking:_ "The Romans and their gods…"_

"There's a spare room back in the--"

"I'm promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life," Evelina interrupted quietly, shaking her head. "We're not allowed such luxuries…"

"You get any choice in that?" Donna enquired with concern.

"It's not my decision. I have the gift of sight," Evelina dropped a heavy sigh. "The sisters chose for me."

"So you couldn't like say 'no'," Evelina shook her head again. "So, basically, they just choose you if you 'ave this special power, then what… _enrol_ you into the sisterhood?"

"Yeah, something like that but I have to go through a special ceremony, before I consume the vapours and…" Evelina's eyes drifted down to the material covering her stoned wrist and Rose and Donna nodded sadly.

"I tell you what, I'll go get changed and I'll see if I can get us a drink or somethin'. It's boiling in 'ere!" Rose asserted brightly, hoisting herself up off the bed and gown in hand, walked off in the direction of the spare room which Donna pointed out. "See you in a bit."

"Then... what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asked eventually, breaking the silence that had fashioned after Rose left the room.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asked curiously, an enthusiastic glint in her eye.

"You tell me. What do you see?"

Evelina shut her eyes and said plainly, "The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all."

Her eyes snapped open again to meet Donna's, _Spartacus's_, anxious face, "Look... don't tell the Doctor I said anything 'cause he'll kill me... but I've got a prophecy too."

A nudge in Evelina's brain told her that this was the sort of thing the Sisterhood was looking out for, so she cupped her hands over her eyes and created a telepathic link between her and the Sisterhood – allowing them to hear out Spartacus's words.

"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out..." Donna whispered gently.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In the meanwhile, the Doctor strolled into the courtyard, hands in pockets and approached a lounging Quintus, who was resting comfortably with a brass goblet of wine cupped in his hands. Raising the goblet to his lips, he took a long refreshing sip of the sweet beverage.

_Ah, these are the days…_ Quintus thought to himself abstractedly.

"Quintus, me old son..." Spartacus's voice rudely disturbed his train of thought and he looked up, mind somewhat still in dreamland. Quintus stared up at the strange man in brown clothes that fitted him all too snugly and raised his eyebrows. "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?"

"Nothing to do with me," Quintus shrugged, still vaguely annoyed at the man's presence. Why couldn't he just leave him in peace?

"This Lucius Petrus Dextrus..." the Doctor nonchalantly strode beside the recliner and pulled a brass coin from behind Quintus's ear to the boy's great awe and surprise. This man could do magic! "Where does he live?"

Quintus succumbed.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The streets of Pompeii were quiet and desolate, as shops had been long since closed as darkness had fallen and the stars had come out to shine. Holding a torch of fire, Quintus silently led the Doctor through the streets, keeping his eyes peeled and making sure that they wouldn't come across trouble. He came to a stop in front of a large pasty-red building, where Lucius Pestrus Dextrus bore his territory.

"Don't tell my dad," Quintus whispered to the Doctor, eyes widened.

The Doctor grinned at him, before leaping up onto a nearby barrel and clambering up into the adjacent windowsill.

"Only if you don't tell mine!" With a flourish of legs, the Doctor disappeared through the open window and climbed into the villa, careful to check his surroundings before he landed onto the floor with a soft _thump _and a bang on the head. He checked that nobody was around and waited for Quintus, who soon joined him.

The Villa's interior was dark and daunting, the only light produced by the hypocaust settled into the middle of the room.

"Pass me that torch," The Doctor murmured.

There was a glint in the light and Quintus probed forward, skilfully whipping the curtain off of a stand to reveal another 'circuit'.

"The liar," Quintus muttered darkly, examining the object. "He told my father it was the only one."

The Doctor slipped on his glasses, "Well... plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing; get all the components from different places so no one can see what you're building."

"Which is what?"

"The future... Doctor," rasped a cold cruel voice. The Doctor and Quintus swivelled around to see the Chief Augur obscuring their view – a curt smile etched don his face with the torchlight illuminating his appearance. "We are building the future as dictated by the gods."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Sisters..." sister Spurrina hissed and covered her eyes with her hands, causing the other sisters to follow her lead.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Evelina, can you hear me? Listen." Donna persisted urgently, as Rose quietly entered the room – discarded clothes in hand and fully clad in purple gown and the dusty brown sandals.

"What's wrong?" Rose mouthed at Donna, who'd twisted her head round to acknowledge the newcomer.

"You'll see…" Donna muttered.

Evelina maintained her shield over her eyes and stated determinedly. "There is only one prophecy."

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true, I swear. Just listen to me," Donna continued softly.

"Be careful," Rose warned, aware of Donna's next words and picturing the Roman teenager's reaction in her head.

"Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen," Donna voice was stern and true to every word, but Evelina refused to remove her hands away from her eyes- Donna still unsuspecting of the real reason. "The air is going to fill with ash and rocks... tons and tons of it and... this whole town is gonna get buried."

"That's not true!"

Donna silently urged Rose to assist her. Half worried about the upcoming consequences, Rose dragged herself to the bed again and folded herself into a sitting position on the floor – that didn't put pressure on her foot – the Doctor was right after all, the air had helped it a bit and she could walk much better than before.

"Evelina, I know it's really hard to believe but you have to believe us, it's true," Rose inserted gently. "I know you've only known us a couple o' hours and you probably can't trust us right now. But if you've ever believed us, even for one second, believe us now Evelina. We want to 'elp you…"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die," Donna concluded meaningfully.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The occupiers at the Temple were fuming with rage and shock.

"A new prophesy has been brought upon us," Spurrina whispered harshly.

A Sister stepped forward and shook her head disbelievingly, "Impossible. There is only one."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town... just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!" Donna exhorted grimly and hurriedly. "Like I said, San Francisco."

"She's right," Rose joined in. "It doesn't matter if you think we're just 'ere to contradict everything you say, but _please_ Evelina – take your family and go on a nice holiday. How 'bout France, eh? Or you could or you could stay in the country, just _anywhere but here."_

"This is false prophecy!" Evelina hollered, purely upset.

She cancelled the mind connection and broke the contact between her and the sisterhood – damaged by this sudden outbreak of grim foretelling. It wasn't right! They were lying and she knew it. They had to be! But what if they weren't… What if they were telling the _truth_.

Rose smiled a weak one at Donna, who returned it and sighed. The truth hurt. She just hoped that Evelina would take the hint and get out of Pompeii, for once and for all.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

All the sisters kneeled humbly in front of the High Priestess, bowing their heads and listening intently to the conversation between their Head Sister and the High Priestess.

"The one who calls herself a flower, she tried to turn a sister on us – she fed her lies. She was the child that dared enter the Temple of Sybil without permission earlier," Spurrina informed the High Priestess gravely. "But the Noble woman, she spoke of a new prophesy... the fall of Pompeii,"

"Pompeii will last forever!" the High Priestess assured.

"Then what must we do?"

"The false prophet and the blasphemer must die. Sacrifice them both!" the High Priestess ordered with a malicious cackle.

Bowing their heads, the sisters obeyed and humbly scuttled off to do their Mistress's bidding.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Back in Lucius's villa, the Doctor was busily arranging the marble slabs and slotting them into the correct position – darting backwards and forth with an air of determination and wisdom.

"Put this one... there…" the Doctor exclaimed to himself and grabbed another slab from a nonplussed Quintus. "This one... there. Uh... I'll keep that one upside down. What have you got?"

"Enlighten me," the Chief Augur stated impassively, eyes narrowed.

"What? The Soothsayer doesn't know?!" the Doctor chortled smugly.

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction," came his reply.

Oh, the Doctor _bored _of this.

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that. But... it's an energy converter."

"An energy converter of what?"

"I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing, keeps me on my toes!" he shifted back to plonk himself coolly next to Lucius Petrus Dextrus. "It must be awful, being a prophet. Waking up every morning, "Is it raining? Yes, it is. I said so." Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? Hmm? Who gave you these instructions?

The Doctor dared contradict and toy with the Chief Augur further, keeping a close eye on his body language and his well back-up answers. The Doctor's mood soon feel when he noticed the man's guards stomp soundlessly into the room, each locating a place to stand.

"But it was him, sir!" Quintus cried out, trying to save his own skin and jabbing accusing fingers at the Doctor. " He made me do it. Sir Dextrus, please don't."

"Come on now, Quintus... dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it?" the Doctor held out a hand. He'd suspected it all along and now he just needed to piece the puzzle together. There was more to this Chief Augur than met the plain eye. "Come on!" The Doctor wiggled his extended hand, outstretching in further and further until… HA!

Knowing no fear, the Doctor speedily lunged forward and grabbed the Chief Augur's hidden right hand, pulling his forearm straight off and caused bits of debris to erupt into the air. But that arm was no ordinary arm…

"But he's..." Quintus stammered.

"Show me!"

Abrasively, the Chief Augur threw his cloak to the side and revealed a stump of grey coarse worn-down stone that played the role of his right arm.

"The work of the gods!" he snarled brusquely.

"He's stone!" Quintus shrieked in shock, leaping back in fear.

"'Armless enough, though. Whoop!" The Doctor, whom of which was still carrying the lifeless grey remains of the Chief Augur's arm, yelped and swiftly chucked the dead 'arm' back to Lucius. With a charming wave, he dashed off yelling behind him. "Quintus!"

Chucking the scorching fire-lit torch at the surrounding guards, before legging it, Quintus maladroitly scrambled out through the small window and jumped onto the barrel, landing outside.

Sonic Screwdriver in hand, the Doctor pressed a button on the Sonic to give the marble circuit a final bleep before shouting, "Out! Out! Out! Hurry!"

"The carvings!" Lucius Pestrus Dextrus cried angrily.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"RUN!" yelled the Doctor, voice full of authority , as he leapt down from the window and landed onto the dusty road, pelting his way through the streets and through the heavy darkness.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"My carvings!" the Chief Augur exclaimed, the slightest twitch at the corner of his lips. "The work is unbroken."

"Oh, lord of the mountain, I beseech you!" the Chief Augur bellowed into the hypocaust. "This man would prevent the rise of Pompeii." A loud snarling erupted from below the surface. "Lord, I beg of you, show yourself!" The snarling grew louder and fiercer. "  
Show yourself!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"No sign of 'em," The Doctor panted, jerking to a stop at the end of the street. "Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right."

"But his arm, Doctor," Quintus said. "Is that what's happening to Evelina?"

A loud _BOOM _filled the air and the Doctor's ear pricked up, "What's that?"

"The mountain?" Quintus suggested, knowing the mountain's unexpected 'turn's.

"No, it's closer."

***^*^*^*^*^* ^* ^ *^*^***

"Evelina!" Rose shouted as she, Donna and Evelina sprinted to the courtyard. She struggled to get the words across over the sound of heavy ear-splitting thudding and the commotion of the quaking ground. "What's happening?"

"I take it, this isn't Vesuvius," Donna shouted, noticing that the quaking was much harsher and sounded too much like… torrential footfalls.

"But it can't be…" Evelina gasped, feeling the sensation run through her head. "This Sisterhood didn't have this planned. They are coming."

"WHAT'S COMING?!" Donna roared over the raucous, clinging onto a neighbouring pillar as the ground trembled.

"They're coming. The Temple of Sybil are coming…" Evelina finished, eyes darkening.

_Temple of Sybil__. Temple of Sybil. _Rose thought to herself immediately. Where did that ring a bell? She had heard that before! Rose was so caught in thought that her foot collided with a pot plant and she howled in pain, clutching her foot like it was the most sacred object in the world. Sacred. That's when it came back to her. The voice, that horrid rasping voice that belonged to that creature of stone she'd saw in the temple. Where she'd got bitten. The Temple of Sybil! It all made sense now…

She had to warn the Doctor. She had to! Without a word, and despite the pain throbbing through her, she ignored the desperate and worried calls from Donna and ran as fast as she could out of the Villa and onto the street, into the darkness.

Rose shrieked as another thick prominent boom filled the air and the ground quaked ferociously beneath the balls of her feet, sending her flying into a nearby wall and crashing into some plants. Staggering up, she spotted two figures: one belonging to the one man that could sort all this out. The Doctor.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The booming matured and the sound became more prominent, shaking the ground beneath their feet and causing stalls and items to quiver and tumble over.

"They're footsteps."

"It can't be…"

"Footsteps underground!"

"What is it? What is it?"

The Doctor didn't reply, but pushed Quintus forward and ran in front of him – signalling for him to follow. Each geyser they passed erupted with huge outbreaks of smoke and misty smog, the deafening thudding growing ever closer and somewhat _tracing_ them.

But down the street, he spotted a outstanding yellow, purple and pink figure who waved at him enthusiastically and he ran towards Rose – pulling her up into a quick but affectionate hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, searching her eyes for an answer

_BOOM!_

"Doctor?" Quintus called in the background.

"I came to warn you," Rose wheezed, clutching his arms for support. "The Temple of Sybil, the _Sisterhood_, they have something to do with this. It's all connected. I told you before, there was this stance creature in the temple."

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

The thudding wasn't far off now and it was louder than ever, shaking everything around them and awaking many sleeping residents in the area.

"WE'EV GOT TO GET THEM OUT OF THE VILLA!"

With that, they ran for their lives.

***^*^*^*^*^* ^* ^ *^*^***

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella cried.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius!" Lucius said with a dumb frown.

"Lucius! All of you, get out!" the Doctor roared at all of them, skidding into the courtyard, closely followed by an exhausted Quintus and a limping Rose.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"I think we're being followed," the Doctor muttered darkly.

There was a huge _CLANG! _In the air and in the vicinity, the hypocaust's grille exploded into the air with a flourish of smoke and a loud wheezing noise.

"JUST GET OUT!"

The Doctor proved no prevail trying to herd them out the door, for only mere moments later, the ground nearing the hypocaust split into huge uneven cracks and the malevolent growling of the creature below reverberated around the room. A thick pool of orange could be seen bubbling beneath the surface and everybody froze – eyes fixated on the marvel happening before their very eyes.

With another thunderous growl, a colossal ancient creature made out of stone emerged out of the orange magma and forced its way through – showing its true colours of a cracked dusty head and a body purely made out of worm-out sandy rocks that spread dust every time it moved. It growled and glared at its surroundings with bulging fiery amber eyes, made out of bubbling magma – the darkness the creature contained bellowing out loud and clear.

"The gods are with us."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**THANKS A MILLION ZILLION CHOCOLATE BARS FOR READING! Free chocolate bars too all… **

**EVEN MORE CHOCOLATES to those wonderful people who choose to tap that bright silly little button down there that says 'Review'! You know you want to! =D **

**HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND and I'm off to un-glue myself from this chair and computer screen to get some exercise! (Before I'm off to write a new chapter of 'All this Trainer Talk' AND 'Allergies', if you're like, which I'll be updating tomorrow. HOPEFULLY!) **


	11. Volcano Day Part 5

**A/N: - OK, **_**maybe **_**I lied a tinsy-wincy little white lie about he half-an-hour thing. But I'm not that far off! This chapter is shorter than usual, but I'm working on the next one right now! It'll be up by/on the weekend.**

**Rightio, I must go and continue my quest to find the **_**Lost Magic tea Cup of CatawattaPoochii – **_**well, just after I've finished having my game of Scrabble with the Cornish Pixies! OUCH – I wish they'd accept losing and not try to bite me. Ah well, a wave of my magic… SHOE should to the trick.**

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

**HEEHAW! Donkey ROXX!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately and to my WILDLY TERRIBLE disappointment, I'm here to tell you that I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. *sigh* (But I do own a MAGIC SHOE! Beat that ex-president Bush. Mwahahahahhaha!) **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY or HATE, and most importantly… REVIEW!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

"_The gods are with us…" Evelina stated soullessly, eyes returning to the dark misty orbs that had spooked them all that afternoon._

"_Water!_" the Doctor exclaimed sharply, arms flailing about wildly, as the stone creature from below roared violently and stretched its sore cramp limbs, each appendage rubbing loudly against each other as it straightened out "We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna! Rose!"

All of them ran out the room, in search for water, but Rhombus –awed and honoured, more than anything, bravely and unknowingly stepped forwards toward the enormous stone creature.

"Blessed are we to see the gods," he uttered stridently and raised his arms up to worship his god, but the creature hissed at him and opened a crack in its 'face' and a huge flame of hot amber fire erupted from its mouth, combusting poor Rhombus into a pile of grey smoky ash.

The Doctor was horrified and dared walk forward, despite the gruesome death he'd just witnessed – trying to communicate with the creature of stone.

"Talk to me!" he yelled up at it, stumbling from the quaking of the ground. "That's all I want! Talk to me… Tell me who you are… Don't hurt these people!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Donna shrieked and dropped the pail of water, as two rough hands grabbed her from behind and gagged her mouth, dragging her away. She kicked and fought, but the grip was too strong and Donna could do nothing but shout useless muffled cries of: _"Doctor! Rose! Doctor!"_

"Where is the other?" a member of the Sisterhood whispered to the other, tightening her grip on Donna as she helped to lug the screaming woman away. "The _rose?"_

"Come now, we mustn't waste any time – I shall have to apologise on behalf on the Sisterhood." The Sister replied humbly, eyes darting back and forth.

Almost letting the bucket of water plummet to the ground, Rose yelled and looked in shock as she saw the familiar cloaked red anonymities disappear around the corner – with a half-conscious Donna in their wake. Rose saw Evelina in the corner, in the nearing vicinity of the event, but just wistfully witnessing the situation at hand – as if there was nothing she could do.

"EVELINA! Don't let them take 'er away!" Rose yelled desperately, stuffing her bucket of water into Quintus's hand and darting in the direction of where Donna was being carried off. "EVELINA! _Please…_"

But the teenager did nothing and simply stared at Rose – clearly in a deep trance, eyes dark and forbidding.

Rose glared at Evelina angrily, "What did you do that for?"

"Your eyes…" Evelina whispered coldly, as she outstretched a hand to touch Rose's cheek. "They bare the essence of the wolf. "

"Yeah, whatever, just tell the Doctor I've gone after Donna," Rose said quickly, releasing herself from Evelina's icy touch and just about to go after Donna.

"But _Rose…_"

Rose snapped her head back round in shock, did Evelina just…?

"How d'you do that?" she asked brashly, "How comes you know my name?"

"_Rose_," Evelina repeated, "The parallel is coming to collect its prize."

Rose scanned Evelina for a sign of understanding or explanation, heart thudding at the girl's words, but proved unsuccessful, turned away and ran to track down Donna.

Evelina leered and gasped, seeing the future and the darkness unfold before her very eyes.

"The parallel is coming to collect the wolf…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Talk to me. I'm the Doctor.," the Doctor demanded urgently. "Tell me who you are."

The creature did its version of inhaling and opened its mouth again, building up the inferno to breath on the Doctor but just then Quintus and family came screaming into the room, huge brown urns in hand.

Dipping the jug into the luckily neighbouring water feature, Quintus along with his family swiftly scooped up some fresh icy-cold water.

"Doctor!" Quintus cried and with no further ado, the buckets of coldness were mercilessly splashed onto the vile stone creature, which suddenly froze before giving an indescribable groan – falling to the floor and crumbling away into nothing, its dusty remains seeping through the cracks and back into the sizzling effervescent orange molten rock.

"What was it?" Lucius asked, eyes bulging with fear and adrenaline.

"Carapace of stone... held together by internal magma," The Doctor explained simply, breathing a sigh of relief, "Not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just a foot soldier."

"Doctor... or whatever your name is... you bring bad luck in this house," Metella wrapped up breathlessly, inwardly fearing for the safety of her family and still coming to terms with the day's intimidating events.

"I thought your son was brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, changing the subject. "Aren't you going to thank him?"

Quintus just stared at the Doctor in amazement, feeling proud but clearly embarrassed that he'd ever receive such feedback other than the general nagging from his relatives and the smarter of his friends. But before he could say anything he was grabbed into an affectionate embrace by his mother – who smiled and sighed at the relief of having her son alive and in one piece.

"Still... guess there are aliens at work in Pompeii and it's a good thing we stayed! Looks like you women got your way, eh Rose, Donna?" he Doctor said, suddenly realising that the both of his companions had disappeared and he turned around disbelievingly. "Donna? Rose? No, no, no, no, _no_!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Donna laughed half-heartedly as she stirred from her coma-like slumber. She felt the ropes bound to her hands, and snorted to find herself lying on a proper sacrificial altar in stone – it came with the crazy murderous red-cloaked cult and dagger too. Yeah, life with the Doctor really did gave her the good old movie experience… It would've been a whole lot better if she WASN'T about to get slaughtered in Ancient Rome with _no_ skinny rake in brown in sight.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath," Sister Spurrina hissed brusquely, dagger glinting in the candlelight. "For shame, your friend cannot join you…"

As if on cue, two more sisters cloaked in crimson entered the room, bowing and restraining a writhing and pugnacious Rose. A cloak of blonde shielded her face and she looked up with a cold hard glower.

You see, she'd tracked the psychotic sisters – the alliteration suited them quite well actually- and followed them right back to the Temple, where she hid and watched, grabbing a vase to pose as a threat and plotting to capture a sister to use her as fake 'hostage' to return Donna. But just when she was about to pounce on a Sister, who had happened to be innocently, well evilly then, passing by – two pairs of hands had grabbed _and _captured _her _instead. So much for the stunning _Lara Croft_ entrance.

"We found the child, in the corridor, plotting to harass a sister," a sister explained, head still bowed as she and another clambered up the stone steps to Sister Spurrina.

"Get off me!" Rose fought back, trying to wriggle out of the sister's grip. "I've seen your _mistress _Stony up there already, look we can sort something out, so if you just let me--"

"ROSE!" Donna exclaimed.

Rose snapped her head up to face Donna and beamed, despite their current unfortunate situation.

"You alright?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, never could've been better, except for the fact that I'm on my _DEATH BED_!" Donna said calmly, then added. "And that's _literally!_"

"What's the point of killin' 'er?" Rose shouted fiercely.

"Cease the chatter sisters ," the Sisters restraining Rose immediately gagged her mouth with their hands. "All those who speak false prophesies shall be eliminated. But do not worry – it is your turn next and you shall be joining your friend in the underworld, soon."

"I'll surrender _you_ in a minute," Donna warned angrily, heart thudding underneath her chest. She wasn't about to give up now, no way. She'd go down fighting if she had to, but she wasn't about to give in to this mad old cow. "Don't you dare!"

"You will be silent."

"Leave her alone!" Rose shouted in a muffle.

"You might have eyes on the back of your hands but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you! Let me... go!" Donna tugged at offending articles that kept her from moving properly and scowled.

"This prattling will cease... forever."

She raised dagger above her head in preparation to strike the blade into Donna's beating heart.

"Oh, that'll be the day!" the Doctor declared casually, hands in pockets as he entered the room.

Sister Spurrina suddenly ceased her actions and turned to face the Doctor, eyes narrowed in accusation.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil."

"Oh, that's all right, just us girls," he winked and strode purposefully forward, with a small smile. "Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance a tarantella. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, "I know". Well, she would." He stopped in front of the altar and spread a look of concern between Donna and then Rose, eyes flitting between them "You two all right?"

Rose moaned from behind, emphasising her point by cocking her head to indicate her current controlled circumstance.

"Never been better," Donna retorted sarcastically.

"I like the toga," he complimented Donna and nodded at Rose. "Swelling's gone down, told ya a bit of fresh air would do the trick!"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, throwing it up into the air and catching it again.

"Thank you," Donna replied. "And the ropes?"

"Eh, not so much." The Doctor winced and pointed the Sonic at the ropes – buzzing them until the ropes split, releasing Donna who thanked him with a nod and slid off the stone table. Rose cried out huffily – they all seemed to be forgetting her!

"What magic is this?" Sister Spurrina hissed indignantly.

The Doctor simply flipped the Sonic Screwdriver and tucked it safely away, "Let me tell you about the Sibyl... the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?"

"_Yes..._ a knife that now welcomes you!" Sister Spurrina gave a war-cry and hoisted the sharp knife up into the air, teeth clenched as she directed its point at the Doctor, but just then the rough gravelly whisper of a voice that belonged to the Nigh Priestess interrupted her actions.

"Show me this man," she whispered hoarsely, her silhouette swaying behind the curtain. Sister Spurrina reluctantly let the knife fall to its place by her waist and frowned greatly – yet another sacrifice wasted. She was not happy at all, but she had to follow the commands of her Mistress and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Everyone in the Temple changed positions to face the origin of the voice, and the Sisters kneeled respectfully before their mistress.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defy us!" Sister Spurrina protested indignantly, breath ragged and tone set with deep irritation.

"Let me see. This one is different," the High Priestess replied calmly. "He carries starlight in his wake."

Sending tentative looks towards each other, the Doctor and Donna approached the curtain.

"Mm-mm!!" Rose mumbled, still trapped behind a pair of ever-tightening hands.

The Doctor was too busy fascinating himself with the High Priestess, whom she had already encountered. A shiver spiralled down her spine as the harsh picture of the presumably stoned female alien. But then another thought accompanied it – what if, what if _she_ wasn't alien. What if this was like that time with Vanessa, the G.E.N.I.E and Ursus but… people were literally turned to living stone. But then that meant… She was Human.

Realising that no help was going to come, Rose tactfully and impatiently opened her jaw and bit down on her captive's hand – causing the Sister to jump back, yelping, and let go of her. Rose smiled at her handiwork and punctually bid a 'Thank You', as she darted off to join Donna and the Doctor.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

She hit him gently on the shoulder, "Remember me?"

"_Ah_, Rose!" he said, grimacing and Rose nodded with a sarcastic smile. "Sorry?"

Donna smiled at Rose.

"That's the second time he's done it today!"

Rose glared at the Doctor, receiving guilty sheepish looks back.

"You come from the stars, do you not?" the High Priestess interrupted, shadowy figure rocking from side to side.

"Ah, very perceptive," the Doctor said and slowly slipped in the right words. "Where do these words of wisdom come from?

"The gods whisper to me."

"Oh, they've done far more than that. Ah, might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?"

"Doctor, I've seen her before," Rose whispered.

"You've what?" the Doctor said, face creasing up and a spasm of realisation hit him. "Oh, how could I have been so stupid… You said it yourself – back at Lucius's Villa, you said you saw a creature that was--"

Donna shrieked, gasping as she stared earnestly at the creature before her as the flimsy curtains parted.

"Oh my goodness! What's happened to you?" she cried out.

The High Priestess inclined her head, in a way that could be only be described as _gracefully_, and sat up straighter – curtain parted. Her whole body from head to foot was made entirely out of particles of dull grey stone – crumbling away as she moved her body, only the smallest shred of humanity could be seen through her ruined black eyes.

"The heavens have blessed me," she said coarsely – to her, the state of herself, clearly a blessing and not a curse.

Even though, the creature behind the curtain wasn't a surprise to her – seeing _her_ up close and personal put everything into perspective, shocking her even more. Gingerly, Rose inched forward and looked the High Priestess up and down properly, acknowledging the fact that this _creature_ was, maybe once, Human but now…

"So you're still Human, yeah?" Rose asked gently, pity in her eyes.

"My human consciousness is still intact. The transformation is yet to be completed."

Donna's mouth was still in a surprised and horrified 'O' shape, incredulous to the _human_ before her. She couldn't be…

"If I might..." The Doctor motioned his desire to come closer and the High Priestess didn't reply, but raised her arm and shut what was left of her eyes. The Doctor kneeled by her side and lightly touched the High Priestess's _skin_ of stone. "Does it hurt?"

There was a long pause.

"It is necessary."

"Who told you that?"

"The voices."

"Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Donna exclaimed and turned to the Sisters – her consciousness telling her something she feared for the most. "Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?"

"The blessings are manifold…" Sister Spurrina asserted softly, sleeve pulled back as she approached Donna.

"But, this, this is happenin' to all o' you," Rose supplied daringly, "I mean, you'll lose everythin' and you just let this happen to you... You're all goin' to turn into living stone and that doesn't bother you?"

"We accept the consequences," Sister Spurrina answered quickly.

Donna carefully outstretched a hand and stroked Spurrina's arm, gasping from the feel and shock of it all. It was just like Evelina's wrist but… worst.

"They're all stone."

"Exactly," the Doctor stood up, wiped the dust off of his trousers and walked back to Rose and Donna. "The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why? "

The High Priestess croaked, "This word... this image in your mind, this "volcano", what is that?"

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" the Doctor asked boldly, volume loudening as he spoke – growing more and more intimidating.

"High Priestess of the Sibyline."

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you!" the Doctor proclaimed loudly, voice echoing around the Temple. "The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs... taking over the flesh and turning it into... _what_?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DUH, DUH, DUUUHHH! **

**A/N: - I'd honestly appreciate it LOTS and LOTS if you tapped me a (nice, horrible, flame, constructive, hippy-happy, brilliant, -insert others here-) REVIEW! Reviews get the cogs in my brain working faster and the more reviews, the HARDER **_**the brain**_** works and posts you quick updates. **

**Ooh and to anyone whose bothered – **_**All This Trainer Talk **_**a Pushing Daisies/Doctor Who crossover fanfic has been updated yesterday. Sorry for my pestering, I'm a girl on a mission trying to entrance people into Pushing Daisies – even though they've cancelled it. **

**HEHE!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**MERRY MONDAY!**


	12. Volcano Day Part 6

**A/N: - Yeah, Fire of Pompeii is COMPLETE!! YAY! HURRAH! Sozzy for the late update – I've been too busy watching the (amazing) Night at the Museum 2 and doing (extremely fun) Church related stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in, of course. ****:P HEHE! **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine – if it was Donna wouldn't have lost her memories, the Doctor wouldn't have a clone, Rose would still be travelling in the TARDIS with the Doctor and… Digby would play the role as the Doctor's doggie companion! LOL. LOL.**

**Thanks for your lovely**** AMAZING reviews****! I'll try to reply to them… **

**HAVE A HAPPY MERRY BANK-HOLIDAY MONDAY!**

**=D =D =D =D =D**

**Read on peoples!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Your knowledge is impossible," the High priestess hissed disdainfully, more flakes of stone crumbling off her hands.

The Doctor laughed coldly, "Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!"

"We... are... awakening!" the High Priestess gasped, her loud voice echoing off the temple walls and an even more ancient and coarse voice taking over.

"The voice of the gods!" Sister Spurrina cried out in awe.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" whispered Rose fearfully and gripped the Doctor's arm, as the Sisters formed a linear procession in front of the High Altar and starting chanting furiously amongst themselves.

"They're using words to manipulate a powerful force. I have a slight suspicion that I know what this race is, but I can't be sure. Because I'm right– _oh_, we're in a whole lot of trouble."

He squeezed her arm warmly, to reassure her that everything was alright, but Rose knew far better.

"…Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power…" the Sisters chanted and Donna found her chance to talk to the Doctor.

"The sisters keep repeating those same words, again and again, why?" Donna asked him quietly, as the Doctor's eyes skimmed dangerously across the temple.

"I don't know," he stated through gritted teeth. "But I doubt even they know what they're doing. It's the way of the Sisterhood – the sisters don't have a choice. They learn, they preach, they obey. The force that's… turning them into stone – its slowly, bit by bit, taking over their minds and their bodies."

"They're all become like_ her_…" Donna said, referencing the High Priestess, totally aghast.

"Unless we do somethin' 'bout it," Rose corrected softly. "Right Doctor?"

The Doctor stared at her gravely in silence, swallowed a lump in his throat and prepared himself to challenge the High Priestess, once more. Rose searched his eyes, but found no steady reassurance. A pang of fear washed through her.

"Words of wisdom, words of power," the sisters chanted over and over simultaneously, heads rocking back and forth in mantra. "Words of wisdom, words of power…"

A terrible feeling jolted through the twenty-two year old's body and it sent a cold shiver down her spine – not even that sensation was needed to tell her that things weren't looking good at all, and something bad, very bad, was about to take place. Donna crept up beside her and bumped her arm gently, watching with the red-head as the Sisterhood gathered closer towards them, their words growing louder and more sinister, by the second.

"Name yourself!" The Doctor roared indignantly, voice full of never-ending confidence. "Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We... are... rising!" The High Priestess repeated in an echoing deeply hollow intonation.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

The High Priestess maliciously threw back her hood and revealed her thickly cracked sandy stone head. Both, Donna and Rose hitched their breaths at the unsurprising but startling sight.

"_Pyrovile!_" the High Priestess snarled eventually.

The Sisters paused their chanting for less than three seconds, before changing their flow and continuing with a bout of, "Pyrovile. Pyrovile."

_Not again_, Donna thought, but decided to voice out something different, "What's a Pyrovile?"

"Well, that's a Pyrovile... growing inside her," the Doctor sighed, "She's at the halfway stage."

"Well, and that turns into…?" Donna asked nonchalantly.

Rose caught on, "You don't mean…"

"Yep, you got it," the Doctor whispered dismally, "That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile."

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor," the High Priestess interrupted mercilessly, who had obviously been listening in on the trio's conversation.

"I warn you... I'm armed," the Doctor notified seriously and produced a water pistol. "Donna, Rose, get that grille open."

"What are...?" Donna shrieked in bemusement.

"Just..." the Doctor awkwardly jerked his head towards the hypocaust and shrugging, Donna followed Rose off to the hypocaust. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Are you sure, he knows what he's doing?" Donna said to Rose. "I mean he's 'armed' with a water pistol. A _water pistol_, for goodness sake!"

"Trust me," Rose murmured genially, "I known him for three years, an' what they've taught me is just do as he says. I know its hard to believe an' all, but once you've battled and defeated eight-foot tall monsters, on Downing Street, with bottles of vinegar…"

Donna arched an eyebrow and laughed loudly, "How the hell I managed to meet you two, I do not know!?"

"Now, how the heck do we get this off?" Rose articulated thoughtfully, as she kneeled beside Donna on the rock by the hard metal gauze.

"You take _that_ side and I'll take this one!" Donna ordered enthusiastically, shaking Rose free from her thoughts.

"Let's do this thing!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"We fell from the heavens," the High Priestess explained in a gravelly whisper. "We fell so far and so fast we were rendered into dust."

"Right. Creatures of stone shatter on impact," the Doctor shrugged, dug his hands deep into his pockets and mooched forwards. "When was that, seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"OK, so seventeen years ago woke you up and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself, but why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"Yeah, OK, fine. You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but... seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

The High Priestess moaned, somewhat in pain, and the Doctor's face creased – pistol still held firmly in his hand.

"WE GOT IT!" Rose and Donna yelled concurrently, both beaming as they finally managed to yank the metal grille off.

"Now get down," the Doctor shouted back at them, pistol still aimed pointedly at the High Priestess, as he slowly edged towards his companions.

"What, down there?" Donna asked in confusion, pointing at the open cavern beneath the grille.

"Yes, down there!" the Doctor replied irritably and turned his attention back to the High Priestess. "Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless," Sister Spurrina concluded smugly.

"Yeah, but it's got a sting!" the Doctor exclaimed triumphantly, pressing the trigger and releasing a small jet of water which hit the High Priestess's bare stone arms with a hiss and eruption of smoke. The High Priestess screamed and groaned in pain, while the Doctor side-stepped hastily towards the open hypocaust and commanded again, "Get down there!"

Shrugging at each other, Donna and Rose took the hint and clumsily dropped down into the hole, both collapsing onto their bottoms with a _THUD_. Donna grinned at her fellow _jumpee _and swiftly got to her feet, waiting for the Doctor to make his dutifulappearance.

"Well, that was very professional!" Rose said sarcastically, as she dusted herself down and was just about to get off the floor, when... _THUD! _ The Doctor plummeted down into the spacious tunnel and practically crushed Rose, by landing on his feet.

"You fought 'er off with a water pistol! I flipping love you!" Donna exclaimed happily, who leaned down to grab the Doctor in for a quick hug.

"Where's Rose?" he said suddenly, with a frown – releasing her.

"Ouch! D'you mind…? My foot kinda hurts," A small voice called from behind, and the Doctor gawped in shock – shuffling forward and leaping up sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to…"

The impact of the Doctor's drop had sent Rose flying backwards and made her connect with the wall, squashed up behind the Doctor. Not that she complained, being close to the Doctor, of course…

The Doctor swiftly grabbed Rose's outstretched arms and pulled her upwards, checked her over with a scan of the eyes before he swung her into him for a long affectionate embrace.

He reeled her out a bit and kissed her briefly on the lips, subsequently muttering, "You OK?"

"I'll let you decide that, seein' as you're the only doctor, around 'ere," Rose said cheekily.

There was a giant rumble above them and the ground quivered. Donna rolled her eyes at the star-struck couple and reminded them that she wasn't invisible, "Hello?! Earth to Doctor? Rose?"

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed abruptly, not letting go of Rose's hand. He pointed at an adjoining tunnel. "This way."

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked.

"Into the volcano."

"You're not serious," Donna gasped at the same time as Rose supplied a simple, "No jokin'?"

"Yes way," the Doctor replied, twirling his water pistol proudly. "_Appian_ way."

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

"The stranger would threaten our great endeavour," roared the High Priestess, "The time has come. The prophecy must advance."

Sister Spurrina raised her head and gazed around at the other sisters, "It is now. We must prepare for the ascension of our gods."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A deadpan expression filled the Chief Augur's, as he stared down into the hypocaust.

"The prophecy must advance. They will be done," he cocked his head around to speak to his guard. "Summon the cult of Vulcan."

"Yes, sir."

"We must go to the mountain. Vesuvius awaits."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Sunrise, my love," Lucius exclaimed to his wife, raising his arms in relief. "A new day. Even the longest night must end."

"The mountain's worse than ever," Quintus declared, staring at the great mountain above them, which was releasing thick poisonous-looking fumes. They all shrieked as the whole room shook and jolted into action, tipping its residents into walls and pillars.

"We killed a messenger of the gods in our own house," Metella said worriedly, as the shaking stopped, still seeking a grip on the wall, for safety. Her face creased up in anxiety and she quickly resorted to her daughter, "Sweetheart, can you see? Tell us. What's going to happen?"

"Just..." Quintus started sadly, "leave her alone."

"I can see..." Evelina hummed pensively.

"What is it?" her mother asked hurriedly.

A horrible image flashed in the teenager's head and tears began to roll down Evelina's cheek, as she elucidated, "A choice. Someone must make a choice," More tears fell, as she saw of what was to come. "The most terrible choice."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Power-walking through the sandy dark wide tunnels, dust flew in their faces as Vesuvius rumbled and generated violent quaking in the passageway, but careful to grab a nearby wall every time a shudder rippled around, the Doctor, Rose and Donna all managed to keep upright.

"Creatures of stone; prophesises; a giant volcano about to erupt; a murderous cult," Rose counted off the points on the tips of her fingers. "Isn't that a bit…"

"What?" the Doctor said, casually persisting her to press on.

"I dunno; _alien_?"

"That's what we're going to have to find out and that's_ also_ why we're going to Vesuvius!" the Doctor replied optimistically.

"But if it is aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right?" Donna chimed in generally. "For you to stop it?"

"Still part of history."

"Well, I'm history too," protested Donna defiantly. "You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that any different?"

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux," answered the Doctor grimly – wearing his infamous 'You're treading on dangerous land' look. Donna ignored it. "Pompeii is fixed."

"How do you know which is which?"

Rose bit her lip – not wanting to interfere, because Donna was right and not wanting to see the Doctor hurt either, because it made her feel guilty.

"Because that's how I see the universe," he snapped. "Every waking second, I can see what is, what was... what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. I'm the only one left – you don't understand."

"How many people died?" Donna insisted, while the Doctor walked off quickly. Rose went to take his hand, but he refused it and kept on walking – face dark and daunting. She retreated back and fell into step with Donna, to some extent offended.

"Stop it!" he shouted.

"Doctor!" Donna called, but to her amazement the Doctor turned back to face her. "How many people died?"

"Twenty thousand."

Rose gasped – twenty thousand people occupied Pompeii and tomorrow, no _today_, all those innocent lives would go up in smoke, fire and stone. The time had flew by so quickly and soon, if they didn't do anything about it, night would fall and death would come to claim twenty thousand woman, men and children. Twenty thousand. That was a whole lot of people, and it wasn't fair because nobody except them knew about it.

"That's like double the size of _Wells_!" Rose exclaimed.

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?" Donna retorted sharply.

A loud blood-curdling screech filled the air, and they all glanced at each other – the Pyrovile.

"They know we're here!" the Doctor yelled, carefully avoiding the previous subject. "Come on."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Panting and exhausted from the long lengths of running, all of three of them raced through the tunnels, as fast as they could, dexterously dodging hot pockets of ruthless flames.

Rose started to slow down, as the painful after-effect of being _sat on_ kicked in and silently grumbling, dragged her foot behind her to try and keep up.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Donna stopped to ask, with concern, as the blonde practically disappeared around a corner.

"S'nothing," Rose smiled weakly and tried to hurry up a little, but failed.

"DOCTOR!"

"Bear with me, Rose, we're nearly there," the Doctor chirped, as he dashed into view. Grabbing Rose's hand and avoiding a dangerous lick of fire, he grinned at Donna and pulled Rose along with him as he ran. "Not far now!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Oh, mighty Vesuvius accept these offerings in Vulcan's design and show unto us, I beseech you, the gods of the Underworld," the Chief Augur proclaimed at the top of his voice, holding the circuit boards high above his head.

The members of his cult bowed and kneeled humbly, as a twenty foot tall Pyrovile stomped out of a cave and gazed them at all with its hot fiery amber eyes.

"Oh great master of the Underworld!" the Chief Augur shouted over the roaring and rumbling of Vesuvius. "We ask you to accept these gifts…"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor quickly stuck an arm out to stop Donna walking any further, as they arrived at a gigantic rocky cavern. Gently releasing Rose's hand, the Doctor quietly padded forward and gazed around intently – sucking in every last detail of the place.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius," he whispered to the Donna and Rose, as they observed in awe at the sight of the enormous stone Pyroviles heedlessly plodding about the place. "We're right inside the mountain."

"There's tons of 'em!" Donna muttered in wonder, gawping as each creature passed them.

"It's like Vesuvius is their secret lair or somethin'!" Rose added to the conversation, psychologically comparing of how miniscule she'd look compared to the Pyrovile's looming skyscraper-type height.

"It is… But the question is, why?" the Doctor replied merrily and his brow furrowed, as his curiosity got the better of him. He squinted into the distance at a peculiar little pod thing in the far vastness of the grotto. "_Hello_, now what's that thing?"

With an adept toss in the air, the Doctor unveiled a tiny brass collapsible telescope and positioned it on his left eye – adjusting the settings as he went.

"What else d'you 'ave in those pockets of yours?" Rose raised the question curiously.

"Never mind about that… " the Doctor pondered aloud, prudently avoiding Rose's query. "Looks like the Pyrovile have some sorta ship."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and think of something," Donna urged. "Rocky Four's on its way!"

The Doctor zoomed in and examined the interior of a derelict little pod.

"That's how they arrived... or what's left of it, anyway," he explained to nobody in particular, as he collapsed his telescope and popped it back into his pockets.

Cupping her hands around her face, Rose strained to see the greenish scientifically built object in the corner of the cavern.

"S'bit small, don't you think?" Rose queried.

"Hey," the Doctor cried mock indignantly. "You call that _thing_ small, what about the TARDIS?"

"I doubt that's bigger on the inside."

"You never know. It could be just about anything… Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank, maybe?"

"But still, why do they need a volcano?" Donna asked in confusion, then spontaneously concocted a theory. "Maybe... it erupts and they launch themselves back in space or something."

"No, it's worse that that," the Doctor stated simply, if not sadly.

"How can it be worse?" But Donna was interrupted by an indignant roar of anger and defiance and she edged closer to the skinny rake of a Time Lord, "Doctor, it's getting closer."

"Heathens!" The familiar face of the cold-hearted Chief Augur emerged from a cave higher up from them and they all raised their heads to see what he had to say, "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"Come on!" the Doctor screamed, swiftly pulling Rose and Donna's hands into his grip and tugging them to follow. Over the uproar of the Pyrovile and burning of fire, the three of them sprinted across the dusty yellow cavern floor and towards the pod. Well, that's where the Doctor was intending to go any way.

"That thing's tiny!" Rose cried – completely forgetting the pain in her foot and focusing on the Doctor's mad idea. It could be a death trap for all she knew.

"I know!" the Doctor yelled back.

"We can't go in!" Donna shouted at him.

"We can't go back!" the Doctor protested shrewdly.

Red in the face, Lucius continue to shout, "Crush them! Burn them!"

Rose shrieked and pulled them all backwards to a halt, as she pointed and gaped at the stone of the floor cracking and bubbling in front of them. They all stopped and watched in horror, as a Pyrovile formed itself out of the rubble and rocks, stretching its aching stone muscles and rising up till it loomed over them. It hissed and stared at them pitilessly, opening its mouth…

"DO SOMETHING SPACEMAN!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor urgently pulled his reliable old friend, the water pistol, out of his coat pocket and shot a small squirt of water at the stone creature. Moaning and groaning, the newly risen Pyrovile shied away completely and retreated back – shielding itself with huge stumpy brown arms from anymore of the transparent cold liquid.

Shouting a roar of small triumph, the Doctor rushed forward and was closely followed by Donna, and then a (slightly) pained Rose.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor..." the Chief Augur paused. "And _Daughters of London._"

The Doctor jerked to a halt in front of the pod and said confidently, "Now then, Chiefy. My lord Pyrovillian... don't get yourselves in a lava," he looked to his companions for guidance. "In a lava... no?"

Shaking their heads and wearing a pokerfaced expression, Donna and Rose stated in unison, "No."

The Doctor frowned, "No." he continued his speech, sticking out his bottom lip faintly and raising his brows. "But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete... then what?"

Yet another Pyrovile, taller and older than the others, thundered towards them in long powerful strides and forcefully destroyed a many a boulders in its path – as if to prove how intimidating and strong it was, compared to everything else.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization," the Chief Augur elucidated 'clearly'.

"But if you've crashed... and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna dared to ask.

"It'd be a far lot easier…" Rose said and swished her hands about to emphasise.

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone," the Chief Augur muttered quickly.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" the Doctor asked shrilly, nonplussed. "Where's it gone?"

"It was taken," the Chief Augur said defensively. "Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for our new species to rise."

"How can a planet just be 'taken'?" Rose pondered audibly, but wasn't heard because of the commotion.

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there," the Doctor shrugged, smartly slipping in a piece of advice.

"Water can boil and everything will burn, Doctor!" the Chief Augur snarled.

"Then the whole planet is at stake!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Rose! Donna!"

He pushed the women quite compellingly into the pod and slammed it shut, using the Sonic to jam the lock to prevent them from getting any unwanted visitors.

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna groaned.

With a soft bump, the pod titled to one side and they all jumped away from the door, as they saw hot dangerous flames try to burn the alien metal. Luckily enough, the metal didn't burn anything but started to… roast the interior of the pod, instead.

"Little bit hot," Donna complained casually, wildly flapping a hand in front of her face, in order to keep herself cool.

"See, the energy converted takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix which wields Pyrovile to human," the Doctor rambled instantly, quickly inspecting the technology around him. "Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"Well, can you change it back... with these controls?" Donna checked.

"Course I can!" cheered the Doctor.

"Well, you better get the hell on with it – I don't think stone-face is gonna wait up!" Rose rushed him, nodding a helpful head at the flames that continued to flood out of the Pyrovile's mouth and scald the exterior.

"But don't you see? _That's _why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is _no_ volcano," the Doctor gibbered speedily. "Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world."

"But you can change it back," Donna repeated.

Rose saw the regretful look behind the Time Lord's eyes and rested a hand on his cold arm, "You can, _right_? Doctor."

The Doctor paused and took a deep breath, "Well, I can avert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but... that's the choice, Donna," Another doleful pause, before the Time Lord swallowed a lump in his throat and let the truth free. "It's Pompeii or the world."

"Oh my gosh!" Donna gasped, utterly shocked and disbelieving.

"But, you're _the Doctor_. You can do anything," Rose protested helplessly and gritted her teeth, saying with determination. "If anyone, it's _you_ who can stop this."

"Rose… If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history, it's me," the Doctor stared into oblivion and stared deep into their eyes. "_I_ make it happen."

_**BUMP!**___The pod jolted, as more fire was breathed onto the pod. It wouldn't last for long.

"How long 'ave we got left?" Rose verified.

"I'd say, _ooh_… two minutes, until big boy breaks in and fries us."

"Great."

"But the Pyrovile are made of rock," Donna said suddenly, hinting the slightest chance of hope. "Maybe they can't be blown up."

The Doctor sighed and turned his back on them, frantically busying himself with the alien machinery.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs.," the Doctor elucidated quickly, while tapping away at the machinery. "Nothing can survive it," He glanced back sadly at his companions. "Certainly not us."

"Never mind us," Donna stated firmly.

"It doesn't matter," Rose agreed. "It was gonna happen anyway."

Expression grim and serious, the Doctor gently placed his hand on a lever, "Push this lever and it's all over," He sighed desolately – reluctant to face the fact that he was about to be responsible for the deaths of twenty thousand innocuous oblivious lives, even though it would save Earth. "Twenty thousand people."

It was going to be all over – Donna shut her eyes for a brief second, reflecting on the so many unneeded deaths that would happen if they pushed down on this lever, but assured herself of the many billions of lives that would be saved in the process. Even if she'd die now – she knew that thousands of years into the future, Donna Noble would be born because of this one significant action.

Rose inhaled deeply and thought of Evelina and her family, one of the many families that would die, unaware of that it would ever happen so soon. Children. Men. Women. Animals. They'd all be gone, even her, with the simple press of a button. But the future would be secured and everyone else would live. That was all that mattered.

"Ready?" the Doctor breathed, smiling briefly at them all.

Rose placed her hands over the Doctor's, ready to feel

"Hey, think of it this way, at least we're gonna be part of history!" Rose laughed softly, trying to lighten the situation.

Donna shrugged in agreement, "Imagine that: the Doctor, Donna Noble and Rose Tyler made history, in Ancient Rome. Ha!"

Looking at one another, for what would be the last time, and ignoring the fire-breathing Pyrovile outside, they simultaneously pressed down on the lever …

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Gasping, Evelina felt the change of wind and with a muffled sob, reluctantly welcomed her fate…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Back in the temple, the sisters huddled together as they gasped in shock – sensing the future change and the truth flood into their minds.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Nooooo!" the Chief Augur screamed in desperation. "Noooooo!"

All his plans were literally going to go up in flames and fire and death.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Nooooo!" screeched the high Priestess malevolently.

"A new prophesy!" Sister Spurrina gasped.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"The future is changing," Evelina whispered forlornly.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Chief Augur screamed as Mount Vesuvius released its full wrath and the volcanic flames tormented him – locking him into a giant circle of heated crackling orange and burning him to his death. The Pyroviles shrieked in agony, as Vesuvius went against them and sent them flying up in flames. It was over.

With an almighty _boom_, the volcano quaked furiously and erupted, sending ash, pumice and rocks flying into the air – joined by a certain greenish pod. The mountain shook and shook, leaking out toxic scorching-hot lava which dribbled down the mountain side and slowly bled into the town below, followed by great puffs of thickening grey smoke.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Back inside the pod, all three Time Travellers were thrown about the tiny enclosure by the sudden giant impact of the volcano's malicious ruthless force. They shouted and yelped, desperately clinging onto anything they could – determined to survive until the moment of darkness came.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"THE SKY IS FALLING!" Lucius yelled, jumping up and down at the funnels of smoke and fire the mountain was dripping out into the skies of Pompeii.

"Death!" Evelina exclaimed. "Only death!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Stunned and completely petrified, the townspeople stood frozen and shocked, as they watched Vesuvius erupt high above them – knocking people off their feet as the full wrath of the volcano revealed itself. Nobody knew what to do.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

From out of the ruin, the Doctor, Rose and Donna slowly but surely climbed out of the pod – all shaken and filled with cuts and bruises. Donna and Rose stared at the wreckage, sighing in relief and thanking all the deities they could think of that they were alive.

"It was an escape pod," the Doctor concluded finally, staggering to one side before straightening out and finding his balance again.

The volcano hissed and roared behind them, assuring the Time Travellers of its presence. With one backward glance, the Doctor grabbed both Rose and Donna's hands – together they ran for their lives.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Some screaming, some running and others silent: the people of Pompeii watched as the sky blackened and the thick dark grey fast-approaching smog of ash blotted out the dazzling cheerful rays of the sun – plunging them into darkness and disaster.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The volcano belched again, sending out its effect in gigantic ripples of quivering and quaking. The furniture in Lucius's household tilted over and began to crash into walls, sending mortar and stone crumbling, as the entire villa shook tremendously.

"OUT! OUT!" Lucius yelled protectively to his family, ushering them to evacuate the building. "Out, everybody out! Quickly!"

Shielding their heads, the family tried to flee, as the ground quivered and the ceiling and walls started to cave in. But as they tried to exit, they found that the walls had caved in and blocked their path. They were goners.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The villages' people immediately snapped back into action and panic spread across the streets, as people screamed and shouted in absolute panic, acknowledging what was going to happen and rushing to escape the town.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The ash and pumice and stone began to fall, as the Doctor, rose and Donna raced through the streets to get to the TARDIS. Pity and sorrow flooded their faces, as they witnessed the area of chaos around them and their hearts fell, as they knew that these people were going to die. Because of them.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The High Priestess failed dolefully and full of anguish, as the temple walls crumbled and fell in all around them,

Sister Spurrina looked at the persons he had once obeyed and sacrificed her life for in disgust and upset, "You lied to us! And yet… this was meant to be."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor, Donna and Rose rushed through the streets, generally stopped by worried panicking traffics of people, trying to hurtle through the crowd and get to the TARDIS, amidst the pandemonium. Rose never failed to help Donna, save the villagers who would listen and do as much as she could, even though her better judgement told her different. Her days travelling with the Doctor told her that it was no use and they would all die, anyway, not matter what they did because it was the course of history. But she wouldn't accept it.

Rose approached a woman and her family, huddled in a street corner.

"Look, you can't stay 'ere!" Rose warned them hurriedly and pleaded with them. "You've got to go – it's not safe!

"You don't know nothin', you don't," One of the older boys in the family told her. "Leave us alone – we'll survive this, we will. Leave me and my fam'ly alone alright!"

Rose opened her mouth to protest and assure them that they _had to_ leave, but was dragged away with the crowd and saw them no more.

"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" Donna yelled at everyone she could find, but everyone was far too busy panicking. She spotted a small boy in the crowd – crying and sobbing his heart out, all alone, in dirty ragged clothes. Despite the Doctor's protests, she rushed ahead and went up to him – crouching down to his level. "Come here."

"Give him to me!" a woman snarled at her and scooped, what was only to be thought of, her son up and hurried away.

Devastated, Donna stood amidst the crowd, still pleading with the crowd but failing to do so – tears rolling down her pale cheeks, as more ash and pumice fell to the ground – congesting the air with poisonous vapours. A cool hand gripped hers and pulled her away – squeezing it for reassurance.

"Come on," the Doctor muttered warmly, drawing her away with him.

The Doctor spotted Rose nearby, looking forlorn, lost and desperate. He whispered something in her ear, and took her hand. All three of them together, hand in hand, they rushed off, heading for Lucius's villa.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Not long enough, they arrived at the Villa, which was in a terrible state, with more stone crumbling to the floor and a massive blistering-hot fire spreading.

"Gods save us, Doctor!" Lucius cried out at the, from the family huddle in a corner. They looked so helpless.

"Doctor, we have to help 'em!" Rose exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve. "You ain't leavin' them are you?"

The Doctor stared at Rose, squeezing her arm, before he stared sadly at the family and slotted the key into the TARDIS door – stepping inside.

"Off we go," he said softly, welcomed by the hospitable warm glow of his ship.

"It's not fair!" Rose shouted after him, but he pretended to ignore him and bounded up to the console.

"You can't!" Donna screamed indignantly, pain in her voice. "Doctor, you can't!"

Closely followed by Donna, Rose stormed into the TARDIS and up to the Doctor - who was punching co-ordinates into the ship, pressing buttons and throwing levers – clearly preparing to dematerialise.

"You can't just leave them!" Donna roared.

"They're goin' to _die_, Doctor," Rose yelled at him, before lowering her voice rapidly to a poignant intonation, "We can't just go – not when we've got their one chance of survival…"

"Don't you think I've done enough?" the Doctor snapped darkly and threw a lever upwards in anger. "History's back in place and everyone dies."

"You've got to go back!" Donna continued, "Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back!"

Impassively, the Doctor released the brakes and his fingers danced along the control panel, as he finalised the sequence for the TARDIS to dematerialise back into the Vortex.

"It's not fair," Donna mumbled audibly, silent tears leaking out of her eyes and down her face.

"No, it's not," the Doctor replied, mutely watching the Time Rotor rise and fall.

"They don't deserve to die," Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes, as she ripped her eyes away from his and shuffled to the other side of the console.

"But your own planet, it burned," Donna reminded her with a steely glare.

A memory suddenly invaded Rose's mind of Martha stubbornly set herself down on a chair, forcing the Doctor to give in and tell Rose and Martha about his home planet – Gallifrey. He'd described the wonders of the planet and all the beautifully described features and landmarks, washing away the creepy memories of the day with hours of story-telling, but they weren't fairytales or stories or myths or legends, they were true. But then that thought was promptly washed away and Rose shivered, as she remembered a vague time on the Valiant when the Master had wasted no time describing the Time War and all of its horrors… She suspected that they were just lies, at the time, but they had creeped her out and scared her anyway.

The Doctor glared at her coldly and said loudly, "That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't," He gritted his teeth. "I can never go back! I can't! I just... can't!" He voice lowered and his tone was soft and supple. "I can't..."

"Can't you do anythin' at all?" Rose sighed, wiping away all traces of salty tears and small trails of mascara that had smudged and trickled down her face, when the tears had spilled. The Doctor shook his head, but Rose willed on, despite the regretful distraught essence in his eyes that told her '_No'_.

"There must be _something_, we can do…" Rose continued.

"Just someone," Donna implored desperately, an idea popping into her head. "_Please_. Not the whole town. Just save someone."

The Doctor looked at her and searched Donna's eyes, but saw only determination and s stubbornness. Hopefully seeking any sort of opposition from Rose, he looked at her with anticipation but Rose's eyes shone with the same – if not, then her eyes told of maturity and… wisdom. Rose had grown up, after all these years with him, and he hadn't ever noticed.

With a deep breath, he looked back to Donna.

"OK," he whispered softly.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Lucius and his family clustered together tightly as ashes fell around them and the fire grew nearer – threatening to engulf them all. The soothing albeit noisy grinding of the TARDIS reverberated around the room and the family gazed up in amazement and happiness, as a stunning white light filled the room as it materialised and the door creaked open.

The tall skinny figure in the doorway was silhouetted in the light and the Doctor announced stridently, arm outstretched, "Come with me."

Lucius reached forward and securely grasped the Doctor's hand – allowing him to get up and creep towards him into the gigantic depths of the TARDIS.

"_OH!_" Quintus gasped, from the TARDIS interior.

"All of you," the Doctor said firmly to the rest of the family, still huddled in the corner. Quintus, scared yet willingly, arose and followed – subsequently leading Metella and Evelina to follow the youngest sibling/son.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Lucius's family watched on the hills as ash and rock continued to fall over the ruins of Pompeii.

"It is never forgotten," the Doctor reassured Lucius, hands deep in pockets, as he stood on the grassy hills reflecting in thought. " Oh time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade, but one day... Pompeii will be found again... in thousands of years... and everyone will remember you."

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asked the young girl.

"The visions have gone," Evelina trilled, somewhat happier and at ease.

"But, these Pyrovile, were they the reason why people could see into the future and all that prophesying?" Rose asked, out of curiosity. "Is that why…" She nodded in Evelina's direction. "Evelina can't see the future anymore? Cos they're… _dead_."

"I'm afraid not. The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time," the Doctor explained austerely. "Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free."

"But tell me... who are you, Doctor... with your words... and your temple containing such size within?" Metella queried, looking towards the stranger.

"Oh, I was never here," the Doctor grinned and gazed around at the family members. "Don't tell anyone."

"The great go Vulcan must be enraged!" Lucius said. "It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano," His voice stammered and broke up, "All those people..."

Lucius hugged his wife and the siblings held hands – all reflecting on the terrible, terrible day that they'd witnessed. Flashing a secret beam at Evelina, Rose quickly waved at the girl and trailed after the Doctor and Donna, back into the cosy depths of the Doctor's Time Machine.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Thank you," Donna muttered softly, as she took her side next to the Doctor and meditatively watched Rose climb up the metal grating steps, joining them.

"Yeah," replied the Doctor , but hesitated for a brief second. "You were right. I need to stop and think sometimes. I won't have a problem now you're onboard,"

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed and pushed the Doctor mischievously. "You callin' me a _softie_?"

"Oi!" Donna protested and smacked his arm playfully – if not violently. "You callin' me _bossy_?"

The Doctor merely cleared his throat and less than surreptitiously raised his eyebrows at both women. He danced around the other side of the console, in case he got whacked and messed with the controls – soon enough, sending them hurtling into the Vortex again.

The Doctor swore that Rose and Donna were gossiping. About him…

Grinning wildly, he bounded over to Donna and exclaimed a happy: "Welcome aboard, Donna Noble!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:- Thanks for reading! The next part shall be up in due time… HOPEFULLY!**

**Anyway hope you liked and I'll be happy to welcome and use any suggestions you want to put forward! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!? It won't take too long to tap on that greenish button below this Author's Note.**

_**This message will self-destruct in thirty seconds…**_


	13. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 1

**A/N****: - I'll be posting the next chappie up next week maybe by Thursday but definitely by Sunday! YAY – I've updated in 4 days… It's quite short, but I hope that it'll do. HEHE! I'll try to blend in my own plotlines/scenes/dialogue in the next couple of chapters so bear with me… LOL! Thanks for all your brillopads fantastique reviews so far and keep 'em coming! DOBBY ROXX…**

**Anyways, hope you like! **

**HAPPY READING!**

**=D =D =D =D =D**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A single mysterious figure was harshly silhouetted by a stunningly bright spotlight, as two more figures lurked hidden in the darkness on either side.

"_The Ood," a loud male's voice boomed, "They came from a distant world..."_The camera panned in on the Ood and the rich colourful effects of a kaleidoscope was formed, making the one Ood appear as many. "_They voyaged across the stars, all with one purpose..."_

"_Do you take milk and sugar?"_the single Ood asked kindly, a cup and saucer of tea held loosely

in its gloved hands.

Its raw white eyes stood out with small black orbs, tinted with the slight splash of red in the corners and its head was oval shaped, bearing a similar resemblance to the Earth's octopus. It had two miniscule slits for a nose and long red straggly thread-like bits of flesh dangling out where its mouth should be and a long thick white thread led out to a bright white orb, which lit up every time an Ood spoke.

"_...to serve__."_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mr Bartle, a highly paid executive, stood smartly suited and pompous as he stood arrogantly in his office, watching the Ood advertisement on a giant screen in front of him. _His_ Ood stood three metres behind him, silent, serene and solemn.

"That's good," Mr Bartle stated, into the intercom, clear satisfaction gracing his tone. "That's excellent. I like it. 'Buy one now.' Direct. Straight to the point."

"We play that across the tri-galactic for two weeks, then introduce this," fellow executive Mr Halpen said, through the intercom.

"_Now only 50 credits_," the familiar male voice announced professionally.

"50?!" Mr Bartle gasped, surprised. "We're reducing the price to _50_ credits?"

"Sales are down. We've got to reposition ourselves, so get going!"

"Idiot!" Mr Bartle hissed, switching the intercom off irritably. "He's bleeding us dry!" He turned his attention to his Ood and snapped, "You there! Get me last month's military export figures. The army always needs more grunts."

Grumbling incoherently, the executive marched over to his pinewood desk and sat behind it forbiddingly – a dark look menacing his eyes. This wasn't turning out to be such a good day, after all.

"Yes, sir," the Ood replied humbly.

A sudden voice crackled over the intercom and the cool feminine voice of Solana adorned the silence, "Mr Bartle, you asked me to contact you?"

"Solana, when those buyers arrive, we're gonna pitch like never before. I want those Ood flying out of here," Mr Bartle ordered.

Quietly, the Ood returned and placidly laid a ring-binder onto the desk, in front of his 'master'.

"I said military figures," snarled Mr Bartle tetchily and handed it back without looking up, already reading another sheet of paperwork. "That's the domestic file."

"The file is irrelevant, sir," the Ood trilled steadily and slammed the file back down onto the desk, shaking the table – eyes red and rabid.

Mr Bartle merely looked up and turned to his Ood, sketchily, "Oh, and why is that?"

With a snap, of what sounded like, heavy elastic, the Ood shot its translator ball out and greedily appended it to the Mr Bartle's head – immediately frying his brain and killing him dead.

"Have a nice day."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Panting, Rose hastily shoved the Doctor in after Donna before she quickly slammed the TARDIS door shut – finally _safe_ away from the arrows of the tribe .

"Well, that's the last time I go climbing mountains again," Rose stated finally and they all collapsed into uncontrollable peals of laughter.

"YOUR FACE!" Donna chortled, pointing an accusing finger at the Doctor, "You shoulda seen the look on your face, when you crashed into that tepee. I should've brought a camera!"

"You looked like such a… _banana_!" Rose supplied happily.

"Oi! What've bananas ever done to you?" the Doctor defended mockingly and suddenly jumped up, darting about the console – rapidly pressing buttons and pulling levers .

Donna suddenly stopped and smiled pensively, "But I still can't believe it – I've been to Ancient Rome and now… the present-day _Himalayas_!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Rose said to Donna with a grin.

"Hell, _yeah_!"

"_Anyway _- off and onwards!" the Doctor boomed happily, "Where d'you wanna go, next? There is…Chowasfidop – the world made purely out of jewels, or how about we visit the Great Vista of the Seven Suns Galaxy – oh, they have the most _amazing_ views or we could visit the once-every-century Outer space Race in the Kaoliang System?? Your pick."

"Somewhere sunny," Donna settled firmly.

"I'm with Donna," commented Rose quickly, agreeing.

"The Seven Suns Galaxy it is then. You'll absolutely _love_ it!" the Doctor exclaimed and immediately jumped into action – going wild with the Gallifreyan machinery and struggling to control his ship. "I'll just punch in the co-ordinates and--"

As if one cue, the TARDIS juddered and crashed to one side, jostling its passengers and sending them flying onto the metal grating – the Doctor laughing madly, Rose enjoying the moment and Donna screaming in both shock and awe. She, Donna Noble, an ordinary insignificant temp from Chiswick, was travelling space and time! The TARDIS sped to a halt, suddenly steadying itself as it found its new surroundings. The Doctor jumped up and rushed to the scanner, whilst Rose happily helped Donna up.

"Scanner's not working, but never mind! The Great Vista of the Seven Suns Galaxy, out there. Outside those doors, a completely different world in a different galaxy in a totally different time… So, Donna, what dya think?!" the Doctor explained softly and spotted the half-petrified look on her face. "Donna? You ready?"

"What?!"

"You alright?" Rose asked with concern.

"Yeah, but this is just… it's just… terrifying!" Donna squeaked eventually.

"Terrifyingly _amazing_, you mean!" corrected the Doctor cheekily.

Donna resisted the urge to slap him.

"I mean, history's one thing and the Himalayas is just like popping on a plane to the other side of the Earth, but an _alien_ planet…" the redhead trailed off wistfully.

"I know what you mean," grinned Rose reassuringly and inclined her head at the Doctor. "Been travelling with 'im for three years, but it's still like a new discovery every time I step out of them doors…"

"I know what it's like - everything you're feeling right now," the Doctor chimed in. "The fear, the joy, the wonder - I get that!"

"An' me!"

"Seriously?" Donna said disbelievingly, head bobbing from side to side, between the two. "After all this time?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Why do you think we keep going?"

"Trust me," added Rose. A thought rushed to Rose's head, and she glanced briefly but dotingly at the Doctor. "Trust _us._"

"Oh! All right then, three of us together! This is barmy!" she walked towards the TARDIS door, chucking her thin cardigan onto the side – assuming, according to what the Doctor had said anyway, that it would be far too hot to wear a cardigan or a coat.

"I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays," Donna elucidated calmly, as the Doctor shrugged his coat on and Rose hooked her thick parka over a spare arm – knowing the countless occasions where the TARDIS had 'mismatched' the co-ordinates. She suspiciously eyed the blonde and the Time Lord, "'Ang on, didn't you say it was going to be _sunny _out there…"

"Yep!"

"Then why are you dressed like _that_?"

"For special Time Lord-y purposes – I get cold really easily," He purposely ignored Rose's clearing of throat and raised eyebrows.

"And you?" Donna interrogated the suspect by the name of Rose Tyler, who was currently trying to sneak out behind the Doctor, also with a thick article of clothing slung over her arm.

"Emergencies?" Rose tried helplessly.

Donna just shook her head and followed them out, still _only_ clad in a flowy purple dress and sandals. "I give up with you two – you're both as confusing and mad as the other. As I was saying, now I'm here. This is- I mean, it's- I dunno. It's all so- I don't even know what the word is!"

Her travelling companions were already outside and Donna stepped out to join them. Only to be joined half a second later by a gust of howling wind and a downpour of sudden snow. Scowling, she folded her arms together as her teeth began to chatter.

"Oh, I've got the word. 'Freezing'," she remarked sardonically and smacked the Doctor on the arm. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Yeah," the Doctor rubbed his arm protectively before gingerly scratching a spot at the back of his neck. "I forgot to warn you about that. The TARDIS sometimes… _mismatches_--"

At this point, Rose was already fully zipped up in her warm snug parka and snorting at the Doctor's current statement. _Yeah right._

"Sorry," Rose mumbled, coat covering her up to the chin as she absent-mindedly chewed on the obtainable zipper and dug her hands deep inside of her pockets. She was _very_ glad that she decided to bring her coat.

"… Mismatches co-ordinates and lands us someplace else – poor girl gets confused and gets things a bit wrong. But look on the bright side! Ah! Real snow, eh Rose? Proper snow at last! That's more like it. Lovely. What do you think, Rose? Donna?"

"I thought we left the snow back on the Himalayas," Rose commented shuffling closer to the Doctor and snuggling up to him. "But… it's not _too_ bad, I s'pose." She grinned and looped an arm through his, hinting, "Could be warmer…"

"S'bit cold," Donna contributed, shivering and running her hands up and down her arms, in an unsuccessful attempt to rid of the goosebumps.

"Oh come on! Where's the optimism gone? Look at the view!" the Doctor exclaimed proudly, a puff of cold smoke emitting out of his mouth as he spoke. He raised his arms at the icy blanket of snow that was permanently settled, bearing a barren landscape.

"Yep. A beautiful... cold view." Donna said, teeth chattering. Hell was it cold.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. _Molto bene! Belissimo_!"

"When did you start takin' up Italian?" Rose asked intriguingly, "Millions of languages in the Universe and you chose _Italian_?"

"What's wrong with Italian?" the Doctor bantered in a high-pitched voice. Poking Rose gently. "Besides, it's your fault I hang around you humans so much."

"Who's the one beggin' for Earth chips every time you're hungry?"

"_That_ is to stock up on healthy nourishment !" the Doctor protested vulnerably.

"Healthy nourishment?! I've 'ad chocolate with more nourishment than standard _Earth_ chips. "

The Doctor shifted his eyes guiltily and swiftly changed the subject, looking at Donna, "Donna, born in Chiswick. You've had a life of work and sleep," he continued, walking ad guiding Rose away from the TARDIS – supposedly thinking that Donna would follow. "telly and rent, takeaway dinners, birthdays and Christmases, and two weeks holiday a year and then you end up here! Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that, Donna?"

He frowned, turned around and found no Donna in sight.

"Donna?" he cried worriedly.

"She's gone to get 'erself a coat," Rose informed him simply.

"You humans – I show you a brand new alien world in a totally different time and you go wondering off!"

Rose elbowed him playfully, "I'm a human too, you know."

"Sorry. You were saying?" Donna's voice emerged from the TARDIS and they turned to see her fully dressed in a thick warm long coat, with a heavily fur-lined hood.

"Better?" the Doctor asked.

"Lovely, thanks."

"Comfy?"

"Yep."

"Can you hear anything inside that?"

"Pardon?"

"Right. I was saying, citizen of the Earth--"

"Look," Rose released her grip on the Doctor prodded Donna gently, as a huge orange rocket flew overhead and Donna's jaw dropped open at the sight.

"A rocket. Blimey, a real, proper rocket. Now _that's_ what I call a spaceship," Donna slapped him mischievously on the arm. "You've got a box -- he's got a Ferrari. Come on Rose, let's see where it's going."

Donna nodded and set off into the snow, Rose falling into her step and chattering furiously away with her – both giggling at the appropriate moments. The Doctor frowned, both surprised and in the least bit upset, as he looked at the rocket disappearing into the distance and back at his TARDIS. He couldn't put his finger on it – what was wrong with the TARDIS? He shrugged to himself and followed the women, hands in pockets. He stopped for a moment, Donna didn't even invite him to go with her!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The orange rocket landed skilfully onto the grand, outside the towering grey warehouse and a man by the name of Doctor Ryder climbed out – fully clad in a white lab coat and holding a file. He was soon joined by the infamous Mr Halpen.

"Mr Halpen, sir. Dr Ryder, new Head of Ood Management," the man introduced himself and held out a hand, but Mr Halpen decided to ignore it and stuck his head up into the air.

"How many dead?" Mr Halpen asked abruptly. "Come on, facts and figures. I haven't flown all this way to discuss the weather. Which, by the way, is freezing."

"Solana has the figures, sir," he inclined his head ta the young suited woman that came to join them.

"Solana Mercurio, sir," she presented herself smartly. "Head of Marketing and Galactic Liaison."

"Just what I need - a PR woman. I don't want a word of this getting out -- is that understood?" he didn't waited for an answer and promptly continued, "Now, get to the point - how many dead?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They all walked inside and Solana explained the goings-on, as they watched a video of the gruesome shocking death of Mr Bartle.

"In the past financial quarter, we've had three deaths in the complex, all attributed to heart attacks or industrial accidents. But now we've captured this on tape -- the cause would seem the same," Solana elucidated professionally.

"Using the translator ball as a weapon. How does that work?" Mr Halpen enquired brusquely.

"No idea. I'm checking the equipment," Doctor Ryder notified. "Nothing so far."

"Can't see its eyes from this angle."

"I think we have to assume-"

"Red-eye."

"I would think so, sir."

"That Ood - what happened to it?"

"Oh, ran for the hills, sir, like a dog. One of the guards fired off a shot. It'll be dead by now."

"Can I ask, what is red-eye, sir?" Solana put in.

"It's some sort of infection. The Ood eyes literally change colour," replied Doctor Ryder, a nervous sort of tone in his voice

"Drink," ordered Mr Halpen, snapping his fingers at his Ood. The Ood nodded humbly and set off preparing.

"I can't find a source. All the bacterial scans register negative," Doctor Ryder stated, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but according to your own rules, sir, there's no alcohol allowed on base," Solana reminded Mr Halpen.

"It's hair tonic, if you must know," he accepted the clear glass of liquid from the Ood and promptly gulped it down. "Five years ago I had a full head of hair. Stress," He tapped his large bald patch. "That's what this is - stress!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor, Rose and Donna strolled cheerfully through the snowy landscape, all randomly laughing at the whole experience. The Doctor suddenly fell into a stop, ears pricked and a crease forming on his face.

"Hold on - can you hear that?" he asked his companions, hearing ethereal music playing in the near distance.

"Hear, what?" Rose said, frowning. "All I can hear is the wind…"

"Try harder."

Rose tried but failed to hear anything, shaking her head.

"Nope, still nothin'. Are you sure you can hear somethin'?"

The Doctor swiftly turned his attention to Donna, "Donna, take your hood down."

"What?" Donna said, obligingly lowering her comfy hood.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear _what_?!" Donna cried.

"That noise - it's like a song," the Doctor's eyes caught a figure in the distance deep in the snow and he broke into a ferocious run. "Over there!"

He quickly darted over the hills, followed closely by Donna and Rose. They came to a ditch where a ill-looking vulnerable Ood was lying in the snow.

"What is it?" Donna asked softly.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight and she rushed down the mild slope to join the Doctor where he knelt smoothly by the Ood's body.

"Doctor, what's wrong with 'im?" Rose asked in concern. The last they'd came across the Ood, they were demonic and possessed, killing machines, but this one was different…. It looked so sad and miserable – in pain.

"An Ood," the Doctor sighed, pulling out a stethoscope from the hidden depths of his pockets. "He's called an Ood."

"But its face..." Donna gasped, cringing.

"Donna, not now. It's a 'he', not an 'it'," the Doctor informed her sensitively. "Give us a hand."

"Sorry," Donna said quietly, kneeling at the Ood's other side.

"Doctor, is it alive?" Rose asked sympathetically, looking concernedly at its frail lifeless-looking state .

"Yeah, but he's not going to be if I can't find his heart. I don't know where it is," he replied quickly, moving the stethoscope up and down its torso. "I don't know if he's got a heart. Rose, Donna, talk to him. Keep him going."

Rose found the Ood's eye fluttering opened and she rested a reassuring hand on its clothed arm, "I'm Rose, this is Donna and that's the Doctor. We're gonna help you get better…"

"It's all right," Donna joined in perceptively. "We've got you. Um... what's your name?"

"Designated Ood Delta 50," the Ood croaked, its translator ball lighting up.

Donna picked up the translator ball, unknowingly and spoke into it. "My name's Donna."

"Uh, Donna…" muttered Rose awkwardly and bit down a grin, considering the seriousness of the situation. "You don't really have to… um…"

"No, no, no, no," the Doctor chimed in quickly, the tiniest of smiles decorating his face. "You don't need to…"

"Sorry," Donna said, blushing slightly and she modified the topic, pointing at what the Doctor was doing. "Our friend, the Doctor's gonna make you better yeah. Just what you need - a doctor. Couldn't be better, eh?"

"You've been shot," the Doctor murmured grimly, acknowledging the small yet significant bullet wound in its lower abdomen.

"I'm so sorry…" Rose uttered, stroking its arm warmly. "Who could do somethin' like this?"

"The circle--" the Ood murmured weakly, gripping hold of Rose's arm tightly.

"No, don't try to talk," Donna said worriedly.

"The circle must be broken,"

"The circle? What do you mean?" the Doctor exclaimed instantly. "Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?"

But the Ood's eyes fluttered shot and when they snapped back open, its eyes were dyed a deep scarlet red and menacing. The Doctor, Donna and Rose scrambled back quickly as the Ood shot up and growled angrily. But its growl faded away and with a final whimper, the Ood collapsed back onto the snow – dead.

"He's gone," Donna said sadly, shutting her eyes for a moment, as she walked slowly towards the body.

"Yeah…" Rose sighed, following her but not getting too close to the Ood – remembering what happened the last time they encountered the Ood, when they had red eyes.

"Careful," the Doctor warned.

Donna knelt back down again and placed a tentative hand on his chest and stroked its head, "There you are, sweetheart. We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?"

"The snow will take care of that,"

"Who was he? What's an Ood?"

The Doctor shared a soft glance with Rose, "They're servants - of humans in the 42nd century. Mildly telepathic. That was the song - it was his mind calling out."

"I couldn't hear anything." Donna frowned.

"Neither could I," agreed Rose.

Donna stood up, brushing the snow off of her knees, "He sang as he was dying."

"His eyes turned red."

"What's that mean?"

"Trouble. C'mon," he nodded his head and walked away, gesturing her to follow. "The Ood are harmless and completely benign. Except the last time I met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over."

"You don't think it could be the Beast again, do you?" Rose asked dismally, taking the Doctor's hand as they went

"It could be anything, but this time, I don't think so," the Doctor answered, squeezing her hand. "It's gone now – I destroyed it, back on Krop Tor."

"What're you two on about?" Donna interrupted.

"You won't believe the 'alf of it," warned Rose dismissively.

"Long story," the Doctor replied bluntly.

"Long walk," Donna stated, raising her eyebrows.

"It was the devil."

"If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up," Donna grumbled.

"See?" Rose said, grinning.

"Must be something different this time, though. Something closer to home," the Doctor peered off a hill. "Aha! Civilisation!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:- An abrupt ending, I know but I had to end it somewhere… Anyways, while you're waiting for an update, check out my other stories (All This Trainer Talk, Allergies, The Apprentice Meets Doctor Who etc, etc) and VOTE ON MY **_**NEW**_** POLL! **

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**

**=D**


	14. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 2

**A/N:- I know, I know! It's been aaaaaages and I'm so sorry for the LATE update people! I meant to update a while ago, but I've been so caught up with schoolwork, revision and all that. SOZZY and three times SORRY! I'll TRY my best to get another update in this next week, but chances are low, cos there's so much to do this week. I.E. revision, Maths tests, homework assignments, projects, school concerts… **

**Would a bribe help? *chucks free boxes of rubber ducks, trees, cheesy nachos and floppy disks out to screaming crowd* THERE WE GO! LOVELY STUFFS! **

**RECIPE TIME:**

_**Take one broken radiator and one fat computer screen.**_

_**Mix together in one cauldron of crushed biscuits.**_

_**Garnish with seventeen school trees, two bus passes, CHEESY NACHOS and a single fluffy pink sock**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Thanks for bearing with me and ****THANK YOU**** to all you peeps who've continually reviewed! **

**DISCLAIMER: If Doctor Who was mine, then MWAHAHAHA! You'd all be DOOMED! DOOMED I tell you! DOOMED! Then the rubber ducks of the world would rise to their leader and take over the world; along with the vehement wrath of THE CHEESY NACHOS and FLYING BIG DOUBLE DECKER BLUE BUSes! Ahem… You get the nub and gist of it. Just look out for all of the above ^^ and you'll know whether Doctor Who is mine or not. **__

**ENJOY!!**

**=D =D =D =D =D**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Frosted by a thick layer of fresh white snow, the headquarters of _Ood Operations_ stood prominently, sticking out like a sore thumb in the glacial clumps of white. There were at least half a dozen intimidating, bulky, black warehouses, stacked up against each other and towering over the miniature life forms that served as people below. Rumbling trucks and vans roared by, as armed men dressed in black guarded the wheel of their vehicles, while others clomped noiselessly along the snow – always on the look out.

Amidst the rough and tumble of the scene gathered, stood a young dark human lady in twenties, thick coat buttoned up to her chin and a forced, but tolerating smile plastered mechanically on her face. Huddled around the woman, congregated a crowd of cold, fidgety buyers, who were all greeted by the sales representative's 'warm' smile.

Smiling with strain, Solana secretively inhaled a deep breath and readied herself for another day at work – knowing that guiding, lying for the sake of trade and gibbering tempting sales-nonsense was something she'd have to learn to live with. Well, unless you added the unsettling secret, regarding the Ood, she was forced to keep from the customers…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Those are all…" Rose began.

"Ood." The Doctor completed promptly.

"They're not still servants now, are they?"

Rose brought it up, as her mind suddenly found itself in fury, at the sudden remembrance of how inadequately the Ood were being treated the last time she'd come across them They weren't even being treated right, nobody had cared about their very existence at all. They were just… _slaves_ and play toys. They were just there for the fun of it. Her mind saddened again. A right hypocrite she was They'd just been left to _die_, left to topple to their deaths in a black hole.

"This a much earlier Time Zone than the last time Rose." The Doctor's bright expression faltered slightly, saying the words as if it explained everything.

"So they're still _slaves_, then."

The Doctor nodded sombrely.

"Slaves?" Donna piped up, frowning.

"Don't worry. So what d'you think; the future, new planet, the Ood?"

"But there's dozens of them! And they all look the same," Donna said, bemused by the large population of 'Ood' things walking about on the ground below them. "Is this their space-space 'home planet' or something?"

They all looked the same to Donna! Squid-like; plain grey clothes and lighting-up ball things. It sent a twang of sorrow through her, as she reluctantly remembered the poor 'Ood' lying dead in the snow…

"Nah! Well… At least, I don't think so. Atmosphere's too…" The Doctor sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, gesturing with his arms.

"Human." Rose suggested correctly, arching an eyebrow blankly.

"That's the word! Lots of them too, by the looks of it," the Time Lord said, eyeing the countless amount of people strolling about. Most of them were carrying heavy guns. "Guns. Hmm, not the best of signs I s'pose. Well, 'specially since not-very-good-signs usually lead to the 'T' word," he added with a grin: "And it isn't 'trigonometry'." A group of heavily clothed people began to gather around a young woman. "I think we've got a meeting to attend to."

"How we gonna get in?" Rose nodded at a large, tough-looking guard, who was currently guarding (fully armoured and modernised shotgun in hand) a large, wrought iron gate.

Donna shook her head at the Doctor's confused expression. "Earth to Doctor! _Rocky Balboa's _not going to just let us walk through! Look at 'em gates! He has a _gun. _You have a _screwdriver_."

"What's wrong with my screwdriver? It's as good as any gun," Donna and Rose snorted. "And it's not just any old screwdriver, it's a _Sonic_ Screwdriver! A very handy screwdriver, at that, He planted a mock hurt expression on his face and candidly dipped his hand into his coat's pocket, air going from offended puppy-dog to smug Cheshire Cat. "Besides, I'm offended, 'cos you two seem to be underestimating the deceptive, mind-thrilling powers of my…"

"Psychic paper," they all chirped simultaneously.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it bracing?" she elucidated brightly, voice laced with disinclination. "Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex," The slightly thin figure of an Ood stepped up beside her and handed out weight data packs, all filled to the brim with information and guidance. _"_My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now if you'd like to follow me--"

Suddenly three figures skidded into view, two women: a blonde and a redhead, who followed a tall, lanky brown-haired man. Solana frowned, pausing. They all jerked to an abrupt stop in front of Solana.

"Sorry, sorry! We're late! Don't mind us!" the Doctor rambled loudly, breathing out puffs of icy smoke as he spoke. " Hello. The guards let us through."

"And you would be--" Solana prompted.

The Doctor whipped out the Psychic Paper and held it out at arm's length, waving it for Solana to see – a manically happy grin on his face.

Rose stepped in and gestured the Doctor, "The Doctor," then gestured quickly at herself, "Rose," and pointed jovially at Donna, "and Donna Noble."

"Yep, that's us!" the Doctor grinned.

"Representing the Noble Corporation," Donna inserted smugly. "RYB Limited, Intergalactic."

"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies, it won't happen again," Solana explained briefly, "I must say you all look very alike," The three Time Travellers stared at each other, in bemusement. What was she talking about? "For a family, of course. Now then, Nobles, if you'd like to come with me."

They clocked it and burst out into peals of laughter.

"Family?!" Rose spluttered.

"I don't look that young do I?" Donna quipped.

"You mean, do I really look that _old_?"

"Oh, no, no, no," the Doctor protested swiftly, hands raised at Solana. "We're not related."

"Do we really look that alike?" Donna said.

"Nah."

"Never."

"Trick of the light!"

"Of course," Solana said, a little disbelievingly as she handed the Doctor a large packet. "Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside."

"Lovely!" exclaimed the Time Lord, happily accepting the large packet and starting to troop off inside.

"Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm."

All conversations in and around_ Ood Operations_ ceased as a lurid, ear-splitting alarm sounded out of the blue – noisily bleeping and flashing.

The Doctor pursed his lips and paused, "Ooh, what's that? Sounds like an alarm."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back in the posh refrains of the executive office, Mr Halpen thumped an angered fist onto his desk and sent a couple of papers flying. His face was a mask of pure anger and irritation.

"For goodness sake, we've got buyers arriving," he cried out sharply and snapped his head to face an Ood. "Who sounded the alarm? Drink!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's just a siren for the end of the work shift," Solana improvised, a little too quickly, as she ushered everyone into a large building. "Now then, this way! Quick as you can!"

She waited for everybody to filter inwards and hung back for a moment, an inquisitively worried look on her face, as she struggled to figure out what had just happened.

*********

"The saleswoman - she's lying," Rose whispered quietly to the Doctor, pulling him back a little. Rose pulled the Doctor back to the doorway, leading back to outside.

"What makes you say that?" he replied

Rose nodded and arched an eyebrow, in the direction of the snowy landscape outside, where young Solana stood in the snow – face picturing confusion, slight distress and clear inquisitiveness.

"Aah," he grinned cheekily at his pink-and-yellow companion and quickly referenced a memory that had penetrated his head. "keep up the good work, _Louis_."

Rose smacked him. Acting before thinking, she planted a mischievous but lingering kiss on his lips and darted off to find Donna. The Doctor prevailed in shock and bemusement, before properly assimilating what had just happened – i.e. the cause of the sweet wetness on his lips and reluctantly allowing the blood to rush to his cheeks. Oh, she wasn't going to get away with that. Smiling, he chased off after her.

Mere moments after the Doctor had ran off, Solana stared around for only a second more, before she turned and trudged back inside.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mr Kess, what the hell's going on?" the crackly voice of Mr Halpen bellowed through the intercom.

Mr Kess sighed. Chief of security, he succinctly looked at all the other guards and spoke into the comm., "Ood on the loose, sir. Looks like we've got another one."

"Red-eye?" his voice switched from angered to more bemused.

"As red as sin, sir. Don't worry, Mr Halpen, we're on it."

Snarling yet attempting to stay low key, red eyes fiery and intimidating, the Ood darted out from behind a large barrel and sprinted behind the patrol guards. He barely ran across the snowy landing, when a guard swivelled round and spotted it.

"Sir!" he yelled, gun at the ready.

"Alright, lads, go! Get him!" Mr Kess commanded.

And the chase began.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What the hell are you two doing?" Donna hissed at both Rose and the Doctor, voice hovering over playful.

At the present, Rose was hiding mischievously behind her with the Doctor was round the other side – a wicked smirk on his face. Apparently, well from what Donna found out from a brief chat with Rose, they were having a game of _tag_. Well, actually, from Donna's point of view, it looked as if they were flirting…

"Getting' away from--" Rose shrieked with a laugh, as the Doctor's hands nearly came into contact with her hip. She dodged him dexterously and scrambled around Donna's other side. "_him_!"

"Some time's I feel like I'm hanging around with seven-year-olds, not a bleeding nine-hundred year old alien and a-- _OW!"_ Donna yelped, glaring darkly at the Doctor and tending to her poor, Converse-damaged foot. "That was my FOOT you just trod on! You've got dirt all over my shoes. Look at them; they're completely ruined! These shoes cost one-hundred _pounds_! ONE. HUNDRED. POUNDS."

"Sorry to hear it!" The Doctor said, dumbly unaware of the land he was trespassing on.

"That is it! I've had it with you."

A few nosey, somewhat disgusted buyers turned their heads to look at them – the classic raised eyebrows and shaking of the head in near view. More concerned of possible injuries from one Donna Noble, than the embarrassment of himself, the Doctor gulped and leapt away from the currently hot-tempered red haired, Donna. Rose merely laughed at the look of anguish of the Time Lord's face.

"Rose?" he called defenselessly, hands backed up in surrender as he walked backwards and away from Donna.

"You're on your own," she replied, hands raised in yield. "I've nothin' to do with this."

Donna winked impishly at Rose and grinned, before she jerked her attention back to the Time Lord, whom of which she had cornered in the room, and put on her fiercest expression.

"Donna…" the Doctor drummed with a sheepish smile, trying to make reason. He complimented quickly, "Have I ever told you how nice your shoes are? No?! Well, let me just say…"

"You. Ruined. MY. Shoes." Donna stated hotly, ganging up on him.

"Yes and let me just say, they're very _lovely_ shoes at that which can be--"

The Doctor shut his eyes and winced. Donna raised her hands to slap him viciously round the face (or arm, depending) and was just about to make hard contact when…

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd like to gather around me please," the soft almost-robotic voice of Solana called out.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't think I haven't finished with you yet mister," Donna warned the Doctor dismissively, before strolling off to join Rose. Donna clapped her hands together and pretended to dust them off. "Mission accomplished."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Words learnt off by heart and professional all the way, Solana lead the customers around the room – which bore a large white screen, covering the blank wall behind her and some Ood, stood obediently on metal pedestals for easy display.

"As I'm sure you can see, the Ood are happy to serve and we keep them in facilities of the highest standards," Solana expounded, walking as she talked to the crowd.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Running for its life, the Ood sprinted helplessly across field after field of snow, in hot pursuit by Mr. Kess and well-trained, fully armoured guards.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Here at the Double 'O' - that's _Ood Operations_ - we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"He's over there!" Mr. Kess yelled at his guards, signalling the Ood and waving his gun about in the air. He shot a look at two nearby guards. "You two follow me!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Take him alive!" commanded Mr. Kess, almost mercilessly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The frightened Ood cowered behind some forgotten barrels.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Because at heart, what is an Ood... but an extension of us?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr. Kess clapped his hands together and silently cheered to himself, as he and his men closed in on the Ood.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"If your Ood is happy..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Kess raised his weapon and the Ood turned, growling, red eyes blazing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Then you'll be happy too."

All the customers applauded. Donna paused and eyed Rose, who looked at her and shared a concerned look with the Doctor, who looked vaguely into the distance. Shrugging, Donna continued clapping – not quite sure what to think of the whole presentation about Ood's being a human's… _servant_ and all – followed by Rose, who half-grudgingly clapped along too.The blonde wasn't so sure that Solana was sticking completely to the facts…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mr Halpen, this is a bit more than red-eye, sir_," _Mr Kess muttered into the intercom. The Ood, at hand, was foaming at the mouth – eyes still ablaze, glares vicious and piercing. "This is something new. It's rabid, sir."

"Take it to Dr Ryder. Just... get it out of sight!" Mr Halpen snapped back. This was not a good sign.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sales figures needed by 1900, sir," A masculine voice piped up over the comm..

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mr Halpen replied.

Frustrated and impatient, Mr Halpen arose from the comfort of his shiny black, marble-topped desk and walked pompously over to the mirror. He clicked his fingers and his Ood obediently followed him.

"What do you think? Growing back? Just a little bit?" Mr Halpen asked the Ood, fingering the few remaining thin, wispy strands of hair on his head. His Ood simply blinked and Mr Halpen snorted disdainfully. "Like you'd know."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball," Solana explained and walked to the Ood closest to her, gesturing politely. "You can now have the standard setting - How are you today, Ood?"

"I'm perfectly well, thank you," the Ood replied humbly, voice normal and caring.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen," she strolled over to the second Ood on the pedestal. "How are _you_, Ood?"

"All the better for seeing you," the Ood answered, voice feminine, low and sultry.

"And the comedy classic option," Solana smiled genuinely and wandered over to the third and last Ood. The saleswoman and guide, signalled the floor and looked at the Ood. "Ood, you dropped something.

"D'oh!" the Ood blurted, the voice of Homer Simpson prominent.

A session of short, hearty chuckles reverberated around the room.

"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures," Solana finalised. "Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back."

"I still reckon that something's not right," Rose concluded firmly.

There was something about the whole _presentation_ about, concerning and involving the Ood that had pricked her attention. She hadn't been able to help them before – too busy running away from them because they were possessed and deadly . So if there was something up, it was up to her and Donna and the Doctor, to find out. Everything seemed too formal, flawless, planned and just _perfect_… _Too perfect _even.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rose unzipped her warm parka and positioned herself at the Doctor's side. They'd headed for the control board room, while Donna went off to get a drink. With a twirl and a flick, he brandished his pair of dark rimmed glasses and sloppily shoved them on, twiddling and fiddling until the flickering colours affirmed the screen was on .

"Drink?" Donna offered, joining them, a plastic cup filled with what looked like orange squash, in one hand and her own cup in the other.

"Thanks!" Rose replied, taking the cup gratefully and sipping.

"What's _his lordship _doing?"

"_His lordship_, I like that!" the Doctor replied mockingly. "Anyway, I'm checking the system for information on our whereabouts."

"So, where and _when _are we then?" Rose asked, adding the latter in a hushed voice.

"Ah, got it!" the Doctor chirped happily, bringing up a map of their location on the screen . "The Ood-Sphere. I've been to this solar system before -- years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen it out... the year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"4126? It's 4126?!" Donna repeated, tone thick with excitement. "I'm in 4126?"

"It's good, isn't it?"

"What's the Earth like now?"

"A bit full, but you see, the empire stretches out across three galaxies."

"All that stuff about global warming, was it just a load of over-exaggerated nonsense or wha'? 'Cos apparently a tsunami and giant flood was s'posed to kill the whole of Great Britain by the year 2050 or summat," Rose added.

"Yep! As you can see here… Weeell, for another load of centuries, at the very least. Besides we've been to the Year 5 billion _three_ times! And yet the Earth is still there- lively and dandy as ever," babbled the Doctor. "Weeeell, when I say Earth, I mean New Earth, 'cos of course the old Earth died! We went to see it explode remember, Rose?"

"Yeah, an' I also remember nearly getting roasted by the sun!"

"Still, global warning's not the only thing the Earth should be worrying about! There's plenty of other stuff to keep you humans busy! Especially the way you humans are going about with technology… Ooh and watch out for the _Nintendo Vii_. Nasty lot of trouble, that."

"You mean _Nintendo Wii_," Rose corrected.

"Nope! _Vii –_ Virtual Interspace Idolisation. 'A virtual world experience'. Literally," the Doctor grimaced vaguely, remembering a bad experience.

"That's just so… weird," Donna said. "I mean, it's brilliant, but... back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live - global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."

"How can bees just _disappear_?" Rose put in. "It's like they simply vanish off the planet or something."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed with a frown. "That thing about the bees is odd."

"But look at us - we're everywhere! Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers or more like a… virus?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Wha' are all them red dots?" Rose said, squinting at the, well, _red dots _appearing all over the screen.

"There are loads of them!" Donna supplemented.

"Ood distribution centres," the Doctor explained pithily.

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?!" Donna stressed vehemently.

"Let's ask one of them," Rose suggested, popping hers and Donna's drink on a nearby table.

She followed Donna, closely trailed by the Doctor, over to the first normal-speaking Ood, as stationery and humble as ever. They looked so harmless and helpless – like they couldn't even think for themselves… _Brainwashed._ The sudden thought whirred in her head, but Rose shot it down quickly. No, that couldn't be it! Besides, how would they do it to dozens and dozens of Ood?!

"Um... sorry, but..." Donna stammered, struggling to crop up the right words. She tapped the Ood gently on the arm. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I do not understand, miss," The Ood answered simply.

"Why do you say, "miss"? Do I look single?" Donna raised her voice a notch, but the Doctor rested a wary hand on her shoulder and directed her attention, back to the chosen path.

"Back to the point," he said.

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood?" Donna tried, but received a blink of the Ood's eyes, so she quickly put contributed a (hopefully) better question. "Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?"

"All Ood are born to serve," drummed the Ood's reply. "Otherwise we would die."

"They said that before…" Rose murmured sadly. She decided to ask a question herself: "Are you _for_—made to say these things? By the humans, I mean."

"All manners and actions are of an Ood's choice, ma'am. The humans help us survive by giving us orders and tasks to do. We could not live without the humans; we are nothing without them ma'am."

"You're not just _nothin'_ without humans! You have to believe that."

Rose blinked and frowned. What the hell did they do to them? The Ood always thought so low of themselves… It wasn't right.

"Why d'you calls Rose ma'am and not miss?"

"Donna…" the Doctor warned and nodded at the Ood, "Ignore her."

"Of course, sir."

"You can't have started like that," Donna avowed, clearly as upset about the Ood's concealed self-esteem, as Rose. "Before the humans…" the Ood's head jerked faintly. "what were you like?"

"The circle…" the Ood croaked.

The Doctor snapped his head up in intrigue, stared intently at the Ood and enquired, "What do you mean? What circle?"

"The circ-- the circle— is--"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Solana declared gently, "All Ood to hospitality stations, please."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**RUBBER DUCKS RULE!**

**Tap me a ****review ****to tell me what you think!!! CHOCOLATES FOR ALL! (Side note: where are all you reviewers, eh? You can come out from your hidey-holes now and review! =P Away laughing on a vair fast camel!)**

**Ooh and a ROAR OUT to anyone reading my first **_**Confessions of Georgia Nicolson**_** fanfic 'On the Rack of Love'… I promised a chapter ages ago, but then the eviiil ALIENS, I mean 'teachers' decided to plonk a test on me and I became busy, busy, busy. I'll post the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for your reviews! **


	15. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 3

**A/N:- YAY! I updated! And I've actually put lots and LOTS of my own dialogue/scenes into it! WOW! Torchwood is coming on the 4****th**** July and judging by the trailers, spoilers, Ianto's broken coffee mug and dynamic MUSIC it is gonna be AMAZING! It's a full on five-day serial so there's no one-week waiting for the next ep. SOOOO EXCITED!**

**All This Trainer Talk/And Talking About Trainers: EEEEEEEEEEEEP! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO indeed. Sozzy for the loooong wait guys, but I'm strapped for ideas because the Coroner isn't being very nice at the moment. Lol! He's trapped me in his storage cupboard, to feed on a diet of sprouts and **_**Beatles **_**CDs! I'm currently typing this all up on my empty crisp packet and uploading it by the WWW (World Walker Web)… I'll try my besties to think of something soon! =P =P**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Doctor Who. **

**READ ON and REVIEW GOOD PEOPLES! You all rock my box! **

**=D =D =D =D =D**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The three Ood stepped off their pedestals and the others humbly ambled inwards from their designated corners and left the room in an orderly union, as quiet and serene as ever. Donna's eyes traced the scene and she watched the Ood file out, looking for that hint of chatter and freedom, but there was nothing.

The Ood simply trooped out in silence, politely dodging and using body language to move through the doorway, without being bumped into. There was no chatter; no laughs; no grumbles about how bad their day was; nothing. They were just silent. It was as if they couldn't or _didn't_ want to talk to each other. It couldn't be normal!

"The Ood, you an' the Doctor, you've met them before," Donna said to Rose, as she shuffled next to her.

Donna remembered that the Doctor had mentioned him and Rose encountering the Ood once before, so she decided that she'd take a chance and ask her.

"Yeah," Rose replied, cocking her head to one side. "What 'bout it?"

"They don't seem to communicate much, the Ood – not unless you ask them something, but even then it's not half brief…" Donna paused and then grinned. "You've got no idea what in the name of 'TARDIS' I'm getting at, 'ave you?"

"Nope." Rose breathed out with a laugh.

"Basically, how come the Ood don't talk to each other? Their always so quiet."

"Telepathy."

"You what?"

"They sort of…" Rose gestured her head and waved her hands about, symbolising her purpose. "… Have this 'Telepathic Field', so they're all connected with each other. They talk to each other in their heads – they hear each other and communicate like that." Rose frowned. "Bit odd."

"For an _Ood_?" Donna quipped with ease.

"Odd for an Ood," Rose structured, grinning and enunciating 'Ood' with purposeful emphasis.

"That explains a lot. Telepathy… Not such a bad idea! They could be grumbling and gossiping and cursing away, but no-one would ever know!"

"Yeah, I bet they are, too!" Rose agreed, giggling. She suddenly sniffed at something invisible and her face darkened. "What with the way everyone treats 'em an' all."

"What did exactly happen the last time you met the--"

"I've had enough of the schmoozing!" the Doctor interrupted, punctually stepping in to fill the gap between the two women.

He squeezed through them and used the Sonic Screwdriver to close up the control panel, tucking his dark-rimmed glasses back into a pocket. Not long after, and as quick as a bullet, he whipped out the map of Ood Operations and dangled it in front of their faces.

"Do you fancy going off the beaten track?"

"A Rough Guide to the Ood-Sphere?" Donna questioned, reading the leaflet.

"Works for me." Rose chimed in.

"An' me," Donna agreed. "Beats a tour with _Miss Fake-Smile_ any day."

"Yeah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Halpen and Ryder grimaced, looking into the cell where the Red-Eye Ood was being contained, while Ood Sigma waited quite placidly and silently in the background. The Red-Eye Ood growled and hissed, spitting out foam and hysterically bounced about the cell – cuffed tightly with a metallic brace, by the neck, to a nearby wall.

"What the hell's wrong with it?" Mr Halpen queried, frowning and recoiling slightly.

"It's obviously Stage 2 Red-Eye," clarified Ryder. His features drooped and he let out a nonplussed sigh. "Whatever that means anyway."

"Ood Sigma," summon Mr Halpen sharply, addressing the Ood only half a metre behind him. He craned his neck to look at him. "Have you seen this before?"

"Humanity defines us, sir," Ood Sigma briefed sedately, translator ball lighting up as it spoke. "We look to you for answers."

"Fat lot of good, all of you," snarled Mr Halpen dismissively, but his attention was soon switched back to Ryder. "We're exporting hundreds of thousands of Ood to all civilised planets. If they turn rabid, you know what it'll mean."

"There's only one thing I haven't checked, sir - Warehouse 15."

"Why should that cause trouble? It's been two centuries now. No change, not ever. Drink!" Mr Halpen barked the latter in infuriation and clicked his fingers at Ood Sigma, who obediently began to prepare his drink.

"I know it's restricted access, but if I'm gonna work on this, I should see it. Just in case…"

"Can't stand the place," he snatched the drink quickly out of the Ood's immaculately gloved hands and gulped it down. "Still, Warehouse 15, then. Come on."

My Halpen indicated his Ood to follow and headed out the door.

"What about this one, sir?" Ryder asked.

"Well, I'd suggest a post-mortem, which means it's gotta be dead first," Mr Halpen replied straightforwardly, walking out with Ood Sigma trailing behind.

The chained Ood's growls became more enraged, as guards step forward, guns held firmly in hand. The dampened noise of merciless gunshots echoed through the poorly lit depths of the containment chambers…

A deathly silence followed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's locked," Rose grunted, as they reached a towering, black gate.

Donna rattled the metal gates with a defeated air and huffed, prodding at the lock that fastened the two sections of gate together.

"This place is like one big prison," Donna sighed, blowing out her cheeks. She flapped her arms out irritably. "I mean, why do they need so many gates? It's not as if the Ood are going to try to make a break for it!"

"She's got a point there." Rose concurred, talking to the Doctor.

The Doctor dug deep into his pockets and reached for the Sonic Screwdriver, twiddling the device around in his hands, before he nodded at Rose. He stuck his Sonic Screwdriver clad hand out.

"Wha'?" Rose exclaimed, looking around in confusion. She shook her head absent-mindedly and poked the Doctor in the arm. "C'mon then, aren't you gonna open the lock?"

"Here," the Time Lord said, wiggling his arm purposefully. "You do it."

Rose stared at him sceptically. He nudged her playfully and shoved the Sonic firmly into her hand.

"D'you mean it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Besides, it's about time I taught you how to open locks! 'Specially if we're going to land up in a prison, anytime soon, which is very _very_ likely judging our luck."

Donna laughed, but the Doctor shot her an amused look, pointing at the redhead. "It'll be _you_ next."

Donna's face straightened out in horror.

"Go on then, Miss Tyler. The lock's yours to tinker with," he tapped his Sonic device affectionately. "Setting 45.6 – opens the toughest metals. Remember: not 45.7. Setting 45._6_. Got that?"

"Think so."

Rose only knew a couple of the thousands of settings and this new one just added another to her mental folder of Sonic settings. She fiddled around with the different settings and just about managed to program it to the correct setting. But, as she positioned herself by the gate's lock, she couldn't help but wonder....

"What does 45.7 do?" Donna asked.

"_Great minds think alike,_"Rose thought wistfully to herself, having been saved asking the very same question.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Just… don't touch it Rose." was the Doctor's reply.

Rose shrugged and dismissed it, pressing down on the button until the tip of the Sonic glowed an electric blue and a soft buzz filled the air. She wouldn't risk going for the latter setting. Curiosity did kill the cat after all.

A couple of seconds later, with a _little_ help from the Doctor, the gates creaked open with a satisfying _click_ as the locks released.

"_Ood Shift 8 commencing." _The loud, but cool female voice informed impassively, as the Doctor, Donna and Rose slipped through. _"I repeat, Ood Shift 8 commencing." _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The trio found themselves in a private part of the complex, barred and shut from any visitors' prying eyes. It was desolate and the whole area was baked in a gloomy silence, the only sounds being the howling of the harsh, winter winds and… estranged intimidating shouts.

The Doctor's ears instinctively pricked up and he nonchalantly licked a finger, nodding to himself, before he jabbed a finger in the direction of some steps. With a bit of persuasion, he coaxed his two fellow companions to come with him. They, correction: _he_, bounded up the snow-covered stone steps eagerly, while _they_ shuffled up them, complaining about the weather and gossiping about the latest news in the 2008 celebrity world.

"I know!" Rose agreed with Donna happily. "Posh's hair?! An' it doesn't half help that's she's as skinny as a rake. Even skinnier than the Doctor!"

"OI! I heard that," the Doctor cried from above them.

"Mind your own bees-knees, Space Man!" Donna yelled back up at him, but she soon continued gabbling on with Rose. "But it's not only Posh 'n' Beck, is it? Have you heard those rumours 'bout Jordan and Peter Andre?"

"The Doctor, being the so-called Lord of Time an' all, landed us in 2009 instead of 2008 and you'll never guess what the front cover of a magazine was…"

"What?"

"Katie and Peter split up!"

"They _didn't_!"

"They did! I know, it's _mad_ and Jordan's gone and slept with this--"

"Rose, Donna, you might want to take a look at this," the Doctor's voice called down to them – his voice quite grim.

Donna wanted nothing more than to here about Katie Price's and Peter Andre's shocking tale of a broken marriage, but the Doctor's tone was staid, so she and Rose traipsed up the remainder of the little hill to join him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Donna gasped quietly, loosely using her hand to cover her mouth.

"What the hell…" Rose muttered loudly, at a loss for words.

The Doctor sighed. "I should've known."

They peered over the edge of a hill and gazed down into an open area, where dozens of Ood were being marched along – heavily guarded by men-in-black, whom of which were all in an arm's stretch of a machine gun. The Ood had cuffs bound round their wrists and they looked sombre, clearly frightened of the men who were controlling them. An Ood stopped abruptly in its tracks and toppled over onto the hard snow, whimpering and making a failed attempt to get up.

Mr Kess shook his head disapprovingly and marched over to the fallen creature.

"Get up!" he ordered, kicking its back. "I said, GET UP!"

He produced a long, wiry metal and shook his head once more, before he cracked the whip and flogged the Ood. Rose turned her head, biting down on her lip, and Donna winced – half empathic and half infuriated.

"Servants?" Donna hissed, appalled and in total disgust. "They're _slaves_."

"Get up!" Mr Kess bellowed once more and the Ood staggered up weakly, head bowed. "March!"

"Last time we met the Ood, we never thought, never asked..." the Doctor admitted quietly.

"That's not like you two." Donna reasoned.

"'Basic slave race'…" Rose added quietly, as a memory floated about her mind. She looked at the Doctor . "Back on Krop Tor, that's wha' Danny called them." Rose snorted. "_Friend of the Ood, _they called me, just because I didn't have a _slave_."

"Sorry - you were saying?" asked Donna, breaking out of her own small reverie.

Rose shook her head. "Don't worry. Weird space-time travel stuff."

Donna arched an eyebrow teasingly. "Mmm-hmmm."

"I had the chance to save them…" the Doctor sighed, his timbre serious and his face regretful. "I was busy. So busy that I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one."

Mr Halpen, Ryder and Ood Sigma strolled into view and they walked across the open space - they seemed to be deep in a conversation. The almost-bald one looked flustered and angered, while the other human just nodded and looked like he was struggling to find the right words. The Ood wore a slightly darker shade of uniform than the others and had the air of maturity implanted onto its facial features. It looked old and… _tired_. Like it was fed up of the word, but chose to keep the peace and tried to get on with life. It followed the humans in silence.

"He looks like the boss." Donna ascertained.

"You mean Baldy?" Rose affirmed with a nudge, pointing at the fattest and baldest of the decreasing figures, disappearing off around a corner.

"That's the one."

"Let's keep out of His Baldness's way then," the Doctor concluded, a smile daring to adorn his lips. "Come on."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How long since you went inside?" Ryder questioned Mr Halpen calmly.

"Must be ten years ago," replied Mr Halpen bluntly, tapping in a series of keys into the automated security system.

"_Warehouse 15..._" the computer voice trilled mechanically, as Mr Halpen tapped in the final remnants of the code onto the keypad and the lock released.

"My father brought me here when I was six years old."

"_Security protocol initiated." _

"The stench of it!" Mr Halpen gasped, as the door floated open.

"_Warehouse 15: door open."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Right, so which warehouse?" Rose said, hands on hips.

She gazed around at the countless big, black blocks in front of them. A gust of wind swept past them. Rose shivered and instinctively folded her arms back together, hopping from foot to foot, trying to warm herself up.

"_That _one!" the Doctor and Donna shouted simultaneously, both pointing in completely different directions and at completely different warehouses.

"Which one?" Rose repeated.

"_That_ one!" Donna and the Doctor cried out in synchronisation, this time both pointing in the opposite direction of the last time – still pointing in completely different directions and at completely different warehouses.

"I say _that _one." Donna stated decisively, pointing to a warehouse in the West.

"Since I'm the only one that happens to be a Lord of Time, we're going _that_ way." He pointed at a warehouse in the East.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I said _yes_."

"And I said _no_."

"Can someone decide before I get hypothermia?" Rose interrupted.

"No."

"Yes."

"Well, if you're goin' to play it like this," Rose passed a look between the bantering Time Lord and Noble, ceasing their argument. "There's only one way we're gonna settle this!"

She grinned, an evil glint in her eye.

"Rose Tyler, don't you dare." the Doctor warned, stepping backwards.

"Oh, I dare, alright."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inside Warehouse 15, Mr Halpen clamped his hand over his mouth and wrinkled his nose in distaste, while Ryder covered his own mouth and nose with a handkerchief. The Ood Sigma seemed totally unfazed by the rancid stench and just walked along with them. They stopped in their tracks and the two humans looked down over a metal railing, at something. An electric, crackling sound bounded off the walls and echoed in the large metal, steamy room.

"Incredible!" Ryder gasped.

"Like I said, nothing's changed…" Mr Halpen said evenly

"I've read the documents, but... it doesn't quite prepare you."

"Is it just me, or does it feel like it's looking at you?"

"I think I understand the border mechanics well enough. I'll check the signal."

Ryder rushed over to a nearby control panel, busily jabbing various coloured buttons and tapping out keys .

"I suppose it's home sweet home to you," Mr Halpen grunted to Ood Sigma. "What do you think?"

"I have no opinion, sir." answered the Ood.

"Well... say hello to daddy." Mr Halpen smirked, wistfully gesturing the big, pale, pulsing _thing_ down below.

"Nothing," Ryder sighed. "The barrier's intact. No abnormal signal. Same as it's been for 200 years."

The voice of Solana suddenly crackled over the intercom, _"Mr Halpen, those two people from the Noble Corporation failed to pass security checks." _

"What do you mean?" Mr Halpen snapped back.

"_There's no such company!" _Solana explained subtly, her voice still crackly. _"The Noble Corporation doesn't exist. And on top of that, they seem to have gone missing, sir, the Doctor, Miss Tyler and Miss Noble." _

"Just what I need!" snarled Mr Halpen tetchily and he shot concise orders down the comm. "Start a search. No alarms. Keep it quiet. Got that?"

He flicked the comm off and touched his balding head, cursing and shaking his head as strands of hair dropped off into his hand.

"You see? Hair loss. Drink!_"_

He took the prepared drink from Ood Sigma and leaned precariously over the railing, laughing cannily.

"Tell you what, old friend... have this one on me. Cheers." Mr Halpen tipped the drink down the side and chortled, before straightening and pulling on the lapels of his suit jacket. The sound of fizzling and crackling erupted from below the railings, but Mr Halpen turned a blind eye.

"I think we're done here."

He gulped down the rest of the drink and strode out, back straight and posture pompous. Ryder hurried after him, but bumped into Ood Sigma in the way.

"Sorry," he muttered quickly, before scurrying after Mr Halpen to bombard him with theories and more questions.

Checking that nobody was around, Ood Sigma swiftly bent over the railings and glanced at the anomaly, before retreating to Mr Halpen's side again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Rose called out audibly and sliced her hand down the middle of the pair, acting as a flag to signal GO.

"Doctor, rock and Donna--"

"HA! Beat that Space Man!" Donna cried out in triumph and she folded her fingers around the Doctor's 'rock' jubilantly. "Paper beats rock!"

"Best out of three?" the Doctor tried hopefully. Rose and Donna smacked him round the arms, at just about the exact same time.

"OW! What was that for?" the Doctor exclaimed, soothing his sore arms and wincing.

"You've said and played that at least twenty times now," Rose reminded him with a smile. "_An' _Donna's won most of 'em."

The Doctor grumbled and muttered under his breath.

"West it is!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor, Donna and Rose trod across the snow, making their way down to the warehouses. Donna hung back and watched her step, while the Doctor busied himself with the map of Ood Operations – examining it with Rose. Donna halted at the door of their target warehouse and sighed in irritation to find that the _'happy couple' _were miles away. Well, one warehouse away, but that wasn't her point. She called out their names, but they were far too busy indulged in their selves and she wasn't in the mood for shouting.

Aha! She wondered if she still had it… If it worked, then it'd prove her mother that going down to watch the footie every Saturday, wasn't a waste of time and money!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What you lookin' for?" asked Rose quizzically, looping her arm through the Doctor's and interlinking their hands.

"Anything." the Doctor replied.

"Anything?" Rose repeated.

"Yep! Well, anything suspicious if you want to go into detail. There must be something that they're hiding, I can sense it in the air."

"Some sort of _Mystic Meg_ now, are we?" Rose joked, elbowing him light-heartedly in the ribs.

"Time Lord senses." corrected the Doctor.

And the ramble continued.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Some metres behind, Donna raised a finger from each hand to her mouth and blew hard.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Suddenly, the air was filled with the high-pitched whistling of one Donna Noble. The Doctor swivelled round and abruptly stopped his ramble concerning _matured cheese_ with Rose, to see the Noble waving at him in the distance and pointing to herself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Where did you learn to whistle?" the Doctor queried enquiringly, finishing his and Rose's trek back to the first warehouse in the West side of the complex.

"Practice," Donna sighed at the bemused looks. "West Ham, every Saturday."

"Never bin a big fan of football," Rose put in randomly. "That was the only sport I was rubbish at in school."

"How come?"

"Always got hit in the face."

Donna grinned.

"_OPEN SESAME!"_ the Doctor exclaimed ecstatically, snapping his fingers, and the warehouse's door suddenly drifted open. He shot them both a arrogant grin, bumping their sides cockily. "Impressed?"

"Nope." Donna said.

"Not one bit?" the Doctor tested again.

"Not one bit." Donna repeated, dodging the Doctor and heading in through the open door.

The Doctor stood stunned and looked _very_ disappointed.

"I opened a door by snapping my fingers and yelling _open sesame_, and Donna's not impressed. I find that very _very_ hard to believe. I mean: that is like saying bananas aren't the delicious and nutritious goodness they are! That's just… not right!" The Doctor rambled. "What do you think Rose? What's _not_ undyingly fascinating about my _amazing _magical talents?" he asked her dismally, the look of a lost puppy etched on his face.

"The Sonic Screwdriver's still in the lock." Rose informed with a smug grin, an eyebrow raised.

"_Oh._"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:- REVIEWS people! STRETCHY CHEESE FOR ALL!!! HEEHAW More soon!**


	16. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 4

**A/N:-I've had lotsa fun writing this, I tell you! I was meant to get this up yesterday, but as some of ya on LJ probablies already know… I spent practically ALL of the afternoon watching subtitled Death Note anime eps! QUACK!**

**I'm sooo happy! I got the new Georgia Nicolson book: 'Are these my basoomas I see before me?' Great title, eh?! ;) Me be off to readie it after I post it! I luuuuuuurve SPOONS!**

**Thanks for all your lovely BRILLOPADS reviews! I love 'em all! CHOCOLATES AND COOKIES AND DUCKS FOR ALL! *lobs chosen foods and rubber duckies at all FABBY reviewers* Keep them coming peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I'm just…OBSESSED. QUACKITY QUACK!**

**Hope you like!**

**=D =D =D =D =D **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Donna walked unhurriedly into the warehouse, but stared intently at the magnificent and modernised interior of the warehouse, promptly followed in by an embarrassed Time Lord and one former London 'Shop Girl'.

"This is one _heck_ of a warehouse!" Rose commented, fiddling with her earring as she looked around her.

"I'll say…" Donna remarked.

They laughed at one another, as they heard their own loudened voices bounce off the walls and echo back to them.

"Not so loud," the Doctor advised in a clearly audible, but quiet voice.

Giant, mechanical claws set to work above them, lifting and dropping off metal shipping containers, gliding along fixated metal tracks attached to the warehouse's vast ceiling. The Doctor, Donna and Rose were surrounded by hundreds of enormous black metal containers, taking up much of the available space, but still fathomable compared to the largeness of the warehouse itself. Their footsteps echoed as they ambled their way across the plains of grey marble.

"_Ood Export_. You see?" the Doctor explained, swishing his hands about in the air and pointing to an above giant, robotic claw. Rose and Donna's eyes followed his hand gestures, nodding as they examined the article in question. "Lifts up the containers, takes 'em to the rocket ships. Ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that--" Rose began.

"What, you mean-- These containers are full of..." Donna tried to finish.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked rhetorically, an eyebrow arched.

Donna's rouged lips creased into a frown, and Rose's facial features suddenly plummeted. Coat tails swishing behind him, the Doctor marched over to the nearest container and prised the huge, metal door open. Its hinge creaked as it was peeled back, just so much, so that all three of them could stand comfortably in the doorway. Without too much 'intimacy' or breach of personal space.

Blinking and cupping the standard translator ball, a few dozen Ood stood in orderly, stationary formation – one behind the other, spaced out side by side.

Rose wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Oh, it stinks," Donna stated openly, sucking in her breath.

"Not exactly five star, no," Rose agreed.

"How many of 'em do you think there are in each one?"

"A hundred? More?" the Doctor chipped in.

"The bountiful, human race, eh?" Rose said darkly, and _timbre_ a notch higher than it usually was.

"A great, big empire, built on slavery," threw in Donna brusquely.

"It's not so different from your time," settled the Doctor briefly, sniffing casually.

"Oi, I haven't got slaves!" both girls reasoned concurrently.

"Who do you think made your clothes?" the Doctor directed at Donna bluntly.

"Don't be rude…" Rose warned in a low mutter, pinching him.

_Too late._

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take _cheap shots_," retorted Donna defiantly, with a harsh scowl. "Fat lot of good you are."

"Sorry."

"Well, don't, Space Man."

The Doctor smirked but then turned to Rose guiltily, rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"Rose, was I being rude again?"

"You think?" Rose told him, with a smug grin and a raised brow, as she poked him tenderly. "Rude, _and_ not ginger, that's you."

They shared an affectionate look, fingers suddenly entwined, before Donna (unintentionally) broke the spell. The Time Lord jumped back into reality, twitching and fidgeting on the spot in uneasiness. Rose blushed and took a sudden intent interest, in the situation at hand.

"I don't understand, the door was open…" Donna said to one of the Ood nearest to her. Her eyes burned with both confusion and slight pity. "Why didn't you just run away?

"For what reason?" the Ood asked politely, its translator ball lighting up a stunning, electrical white.

"You could be free."

"You know: livin' your own life, without anyone controlling you," Rose helped along. "Something other than… _this_."

"I do not understand the concept."

"What is it with that Persil ball?" Donna brought up suddenly, her eyes transfixed to the bright, white translator ball. Irritation could clearly be seen through her eyes and heard from her fractious tone. This just wasn't _normal_! And it wasn't that she was in 4127, where there were rockets, high tech gismos and aliens roaming about! She looked to the Doctor and Rose for help. "I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?"

"Maybe it's part of some Ood tradition an' culture, or something?" Rose suggested, shrugged naïvely.

"Could be, I s'pose, but still... It's like they're all wired up to be exactly the _same_ or something."

"It feels like you're talkin' to the brainwashed sometimes."

The girls shared a tentative glance. So it wasn't just Donna. That meant, _something_ had to be up and it wasn't just her overactive imaginative, because even Rose agreed and thought along the same lines. She, no _they_, couldn't be wrong this time! Now, they just needed to find out _what_.

"Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?" the Doctor put across confidently.

Rose poked her head out and looked to the Doctor, voicing out her thoughts, "But that's been croppin' up all day – the Ood in the snow, the Ood on _display_, the Ood that—"

"_The circle must be broken_," all the Ood drummed in an eerie unison.

"Woah, that is creepy," Donna said and took a small step back. Rose shivered, repeating the redhead's action.

"But what is it? What is the circle?" the Doctor demanded, through determined gritted teeth.

"_The circle must be broken,__" the_ Ood repeated, in their same monotonously uncanny drone.

"Why?

"_So that we can sing,__" _the Ood replied succinctly, still in flawless harmony.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I found your unwanted guests," the voice of a man boomed. "Go!"

The Doctor, Rose and Donna froze. This was _not_ good. Not good at all.

"Us?" Donna asked, already aware of the answer.

"Yep!" Rose replied jovially.

"And that's our cue," the Doctor chimed in. "To--"

Suddenly a loud, tantalising alarm bell sounded – different from the previous, but bearing the same intimidation and threat. A small, but gun bearing army of flak-jacketed men appeared, as they noisily clomped down the aisle between the shipping containers. They roared triumphantly and cocked their guns, as they caught sight of the accountable trio. The thick leather boots, chunky machine guns, smart attire, high-tech gismos, blared just one word only one.

"--RUN!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Cut the alarms! I said no alarms!" Mr Halpen _practically_ screeched down the intercom. He clicked the button off and pressed another, connecting to Solana's earpiece connectivity. "Solana, ignore the alarm and just stuff them with any old excuse, like you were trained to do! That'll be all."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Solana grimaced at the sound of Mr Halpen's voice, but briskly dismissed and pasted on a wide, false smile.

"Nothing to worry about, ladies and gentlemen," assured the saleswoman calmly – her procreative training proving versatile. "It's just a fire drill. We test the alarm at this time every day. If you'll excuse me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back in the murkier depths of the Ood Cargo warehouse, the trio sprinted through the fathomless maze of shipping containers, containing the Ood, never stopping for a breath. They lost their pursuers some way back, but paused only a second, before they ran again – looking for a door, that they couldn't find.

Donna suddenly jerked to a stop, by a small, grey door. The Doctor and rose carried on running, but she yelled out to them, still panting from the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the tiredness weakening her knees.

"Doctor! Rose! There's a door!" she shouted.

But just then, the door flung open to reveal some tough-looking guards – smirking with arrogance and accomplishment.

"Right, wrong door! Sorry boys! I'll just, er, try another door, shall I…" Donna said quickly.

She attempted to skedaddle, but a guard tapped her on the shoulder and the others pointed their guns. Donna sulked.

"Stupid blinkin' Martian," Donna muttered incoherently.

"Don't move!" a blonde guard barked.

"Mind the hair. Oi! _Gentle_!" she snapped, as two men grabbed her two upper arms. The men shrank back a little, loosening their grip, as they lead her away.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Abruptly, the Doctor fell into a stop, causing Rose to crash into him and skid backwards. The Doctor caught her before she fell, and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace.

"S'posed to say: Do-- Donna," Rose panted on her release, hands on knees and resting against the wall of a shipping container.

"Donna," he repeated dumbly. "What's wrong with her?"

"We lost 'er," Blank looks. "How thick can you get?!" More blank looks. Rose sighed. "She's gone missin', you idiot!" She stared around pointedly. "Not here, _see_?"

She gestured around her, eyes wide and prompting. The Time Lord blew out his cheeks and spun round. Yep, Rose was right, no Donna.

"Where have you gone?"the Doctor called out to thin air.

"Guard!" Rose warned.

On cue, a guard bellowed in the distance: "Stay where you are!"

The footsteps grew nearer, and the pair caught sight of the approaching guard, who happened to be armed. Surprise, surprise. Rose guessed they had to leave without Donna, just this once, but she was sure that the Doctor would think of a way to find her – even if they couldn't. On a happier note, they might even bump into her, if they were lucky!

"And off we go!" the Doctor narrated ecstatically, grabbing Rose's hand.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A guard opened the container, while three others sloppily shoved a reluctant Donna toward a container.

"Keep her there for now," a guard ordered and Donna glared at him viciously.

She refused to be pushed into the container and tried to put up a fight, but soon gave up in vain. Sighing, Donna grumpily allowed the container door to be shut upon her and prepared herself to stay in shipping containers, full of Ood for the next couple of, _ooh_, millenniums maybe. She made a mental note to _murder_ that Doctor, when she got her hands on him…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kess laughed darkly, as he moved to a catwalk – high above the Doctor's head and looked down at the skinny, brown streak with his vigorous, yellow companion running through the confusing assortment of stunningly similar containers.

He cocked his head to one side.

"All guards withdraw," he commanded finally into his intercom. His decision definitive and motive sly, he gripped what looked like a large joystick and hovered over an elaborately structured control panel.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Donna?" the Doctor yelled.

"Donna!" Rose shouted, as they ran.

"Where are you?"

"You there?"

"DONNA!?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sir?" the guard clicked the intercom and replied in complete confusion.

"I said withdraw," Kess repeated decisively. "Keep to the perimeter. I've got this one. _Oh_ yes."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The pair continued to shout helplessly for the missing companion, while they sprinted through corridor after corridor of large, metal shipping crates. It was a never-ending web of crates, and Rose was beginning to feel the heat.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lights flickered on and hard-drives whirred, as Kess started turning on all the equipment.

"I've always wanted to do this," he said to himself, stretching his arms and hands out, until his bones cricked comfortably.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Not this one!" Rose told the Doctor, in a loud shout across the Doctor, who was one container away in width.

She jogged ahead to the next container.

"Nope!" the Doctor declared, as he released his face away from the container.

He ran over to another container, Rose doing the same, both pressed their ears tot the containers - listening for Donna. Nothing so far. There was suddenly a swift mechanical _whir_ and Rose leapt off the face of the shipping container.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I've been waiting so long for this," asserted Kess, sneering and clicking a couple of buttons. He regained his grip on the large, black 'joystick' and leaned forward. "Show time!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Wha' was that?" Rose said.

"_That!_" the Doctor cautioned. Warily, he glanced up at the large claw that was heading towards them – unknown _who _of course, controlled by Kess. "Someone's controlling it."

He tugged at her arm, pulling her along with him, as the Doctor tried to get them into a container.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Container locked. _Ha_!" Kess whooped in triumph, eyes dancing gleefully over his defenceless targets.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'M NOT STAYING LOCKED UP IN 'ERE FOR LONG YOU KNOW!" Donna yelled, thumping her fists onto the metal of the container's door, from the interior. "The Doctor will be here in no time – JUST YOU WAIT!?"

"Sure. Whatever you say, honey!" the guard replied, smirking.

Donna growled, muttering, "Prawn."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hands locked together tightly, the Doctor and Rose tore down the confusing network of shipping crates, stopping only to skid corners and catch quick breaths, before they were off again. Up above, Kess laughed joyously, as he made the claw chase them in hot pursuit – making it duck lower and lower.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kess was clearly have way _too much_ fun piloting it. His eyes glinted a bronzy-gold as he slammed his hand down on a big, blue button and grinned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The claw was sent speeding at 100mph and it suddenly smashed down with _a SCREEEECH_, narrowly missing the running pair. The Doctor dived, sending Rose tumbling with him, as they dodged the wrath of the mechanical claw.

Golden sparks burst from the claw's sharp tip, as it collided with a shipping container, but it was soon lifted up again – much to Kess's delight and the Time Traveller's worry.

The Doctor ran off, not checking as he ran.

Rose's hand slipped out of his…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Can you help me?" Donna asked finally to the Ood.

An Ood raised its head to reveal glowing, dark red eyes – glaring at her in the darkness. Donna gasped and lined herself up with the wall. "Oh, no you don't."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The claw careered back up and prepared to plunge back down again, so they had to get out of the way. Rose's eye caught the familiar flash of blue and grey rolling away, as the Doctor pulled her up from the crate with him. The Doctor's hand grabbed hers, and tried to yank her away.

"The Sonic Screwdriver!" she hissed at him desperately, but he wouldn't listen.

She reached out to pick it up off the floor herself, but it reeled under a container and out of her reach. She just needed to stretch a little more, and… He was gone.

"_Doctor_!!" Rose screamed after the Time Lord breathlessly, as her hand left hers and he sped down the aisle way. He obviously couldn't hear her over the roar of the giant claw.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What have I done?" Donna cried out frantically to the Ood. "I'm not one of that lot! I'm on YOUR side!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kess laughed slyly, as the Doctor raced down the aisles – his body tiring and his breaths growing ragged, as he struggled to keep up the speed.

"Not so fast now are you…" He said and pushed down firmly on the claw's accelerator. But he suddenly jerked the mechanical claw to a stop, as Kess spotted the small, colourful figure of Rose strewn flat on the floor. "You're making this too easy, mate."

And he changed direction.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Heart beating fast and unsteady, Rose jumped to lie flat on her stomach, as she wriggled about to look for the Sonic Screwdriver. She spotted the gleam of blue, and quickly attempted out to grab it, before her chance did a runner on her again.

She mentally cheered, as her fingers came into contact with the strange Gallifreyan metal and closed in around it. Rose speedily jumped up off the floor and shut her eyes, panting and leaning back against the metal of a container - resting. She stowed the Sonic away safely in her Parka's pocket.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was alerted by the Doctor's voice.

"ROSE!" he yelled, and his arms flailed high in the air, as he pointed at something behind her. "RUN!"

Frowning, Rose spun round and staggered back. She yelped.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Gotcha now girlie…" Kess snarled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rose staggered, power walking backwards quickly. The claw was purposely being manoeuvred in a slow, stealthy fashion: like a lion stalking its prey. Rose took her chances, swivelled around on the balls of her heels and sprinted to the Doctor.

"We need to confuse it. Then they'll be more of a chance that one of us'll find Donna, that way too," the Doctor explained quickly, raking a hand through his hair.

"Plan?" Rose prompted.

"We split up. I'll take the right--"

"And I'll take the left. Gotcha!" Rose completed for him. She nodded in affirmation and immediately jogged off.

"Oh and Rose?" the Doctor called to her, who stopped to turn back. He winked at her. "I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first!" she quipped and ran off. She stopped suddenly and grinning, spun around. Again. "DOCTOR!"

"Wha's wrong?" the Doctor replied worriedly.

"CATCH!" she wrenched the Sonic from her pocket and lobbed it up into the air, sending it flying towards the Doctor. He caught it with cupped hands and laughed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kess wasn't getting any younger and he wanted to get this over with, as quick as he could. He gave up the stalling and released the brakes, slamming down hard on the accelerator.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rose took the left.

The Doctor took the right.

They both ran.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Stay where you are, that's an order! I said stay!" Donna yelled at the Ood helplessly. "Doctor! DOCTOR!"

"No doctor's coming to help you, sweet' art," the guard answered her. "Get over it."

Donna made another mental note to slap the living daylight of cocky, idiotic guard, but her trail of thought faltered as the Ood closed in on her. She pounded on the closed door.

"Let me out! It's the Ood! There's something wrong with them!" Donna yelled out in defence. "They've got bleedin' red eyes!!"

The guard's eyes widened.

He looked at his fellow guards and his face fell sombre, "Tell Officer Kess, we're goin' to have to let her out."

The other guards looked at him, and a ginger one piped up, "Why the hell should we do that?"

"The Ood – it's Redeye, sir."

"Let 'er out. I'll inform the Boss," the ginger replied succinctly, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"OVER 'ERE!" Rose shouted, waving her arms about wildly to call on the giant claw.

Her heart thudded and thudded beneath her ribcage.

She knew, even though she couldn't see him that the Doctor was getting weary. Rose could tell, by the more and more frequent times the claw dived and dipped between the containers. So she devised a plan.

Her plan was to try and damage the claw, by using herself as bait, so that at the same time the claw came smashing down on her – she'd run and let it bash into a wall… She had to admit, it was pretty good idea actually.

But she only wished that her heart wasn't thumping, the sweat wasn't building and her breath wasn't turning ragged, as the giant claw zoomed closer and closer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor began to slow down, as his legs began to tire and his muscles starting ceasing up with exhaustion. He'd scarcely missed all of the cunning, huge swoops of the giant claw, as he ran. He should've died at least a dozen times already, but by pure luck, he'd somehow managed to avoid them all. A good thing too – he only had three regenerations left! Weeeeeeeell… Bar the half-regeneration, he'd had, when last shot by a Dalek.

His legs were far too tired by this point, and he felt clumsy stumbles in his sprint. The horrible, ear piercing of metal entered his ears, as the claw skimmed the floors and that was all it needed. One. Just one little blow.

The claw barely _nudged_ the Doctor, before he was mercilessly sent hurtling forwards into a gathering of chunky, tin barrels. He had somehow twisted in midair and landed with a huge _bump_ onto the sole of his back. Panting, the Doctor suddenly stopped. To his horror, the claw was lifted up again and he was oh-so sure that it would only come pounding back down again. On _him. _ Panting, he jammed his eyes shut and waited for the harsh reality to come.

He waited. And waited. And… waited. Eyes clamped shut all the time. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not in the slightest of pounds.

He peeled open one eye... No claw in sight. Breathing hard, he opened both his eyes only to realise that the claw had disappeared and was gliding along to another area of the warehouse.

To Rose…

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"GET ME OUT!" screeched Donna, the Ood cornering her.

As if by magic, the locks released and the door clanged open a crack.

"If this is a trick…" the guard started and Donna quickly gestured the seriously red-eyed Ood.

The guard opened the door wider and ushered Donna out, before he slammed it shut again – forgetting to bolt it up. Two guards promptly jadedly clomped over to Donna.

"You got 'em?" the dark-skinned guard asked the skinny brunette.

"Got what?" he replied thickly.

"The handcuffs!"

They broke out into an argument, both muttering darkly and searching their pockets. The rest of the guards joined in for the search for the handcuffs, while Donna waited impatiently – tapping her foot. Fine, they had their chance!

"Nice meeting ya!" were the last words heard from Donna Noble, as she skilfully elbowed a solitary, nosey guard, before sneakily running off round a corner. "not!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"ROSE!" shouted the Doctor, as he tore into view. Well, that's at least what she _thought_ he said.

_Yep, he's saved. Job done. No need to play bait. Claw's not even here. Scrap that last plan,_ Rose thought, relieved.

Rose waved and grinned back. But the Doctor pointed to something behind her and yelled. She turned around, saw nothing, shrugged back. She didn't understand what the Doctor was on about. There was nothing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"CLAW!"

The Doctor yelled and warned Rose to run, but he was too far away and his voice was clearly inaudible to her. He was trying to warn her about the giant, mechanical claw that was coming up behind her. It was silent and stealthy, clicking its metal talons, as it zipped closer.

Rose still didn't see it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kess was tired of waiting…

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The accelerator was pushed down hard, and the brakes were anything _but _touched.

The claw violently plunged down its railing, as fast as possible, as clumsy as anything, and it plummeted down to the lowest height it could reach. It ripped through the air to _connect_ with Rose.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Still oblivious to one giant, mechanical claw: Rose furrowed her brow and frowned. But just then, right out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of redhead. She knew that vibrant hair colour _anywhere_. Donna.

Smiling madly and with a wild flourish of arms, Rose tried to grab Donna's attention. Little did she know, the young blonde not only caught Donna's attention, but the attention of some_thing_ else.

A something sharp, metal, huge and fast. Very fast. _Too_ fast.

"Over 'ere!" she shouted – happy to see her friend again.

The only response she received from one Donna Noble was a horrified, stifled scream.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:-YAY! I just couldn't resist twisting this scene! It was one of my favourite parts in the episode! Reviews are vair vair muchio luuurved lots, so I'd advise you to press that button! You don't want to leave me review deprive, do you…?? *breaks down crying* lolz. HEEHAW! **

**Remembers: me loveths reviews/feedback of ANY kind! 'Tis ALL welcome very muchily thanks!**

**BOW DOWN TO THE RUBBER DUCKS! My **_**shinigami**_** happens to be called… RUBBER DUCK! YAY! And yes I do have my own personal Death Note…**


	17. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 5

**A/N:- YAY and FIFTY-ONE LLAMAS to all who've reviewed!!! Thank you vair vair muchios****!! *gnaws on review & cracker sandwich* Yummy… LoVin' them all peeps!**

**Just as a warning, I went over the last chapter and I felt that the last scene was a bit spazzed up, so I've edited it and put that edited bit up on this chapter too! Unbeta-ed! **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who, MINE?! *sorts through cast and crew*** **Rightio: David T, you're my slave for life; RTD, you leave and I will FEED YOU SPROUTS; River Song, *to sprout people* Sprout People she's yours to eat; Reinette, Mr Black Hole is stealing your mouth, and… MWAHAHA! *beckons finger of freakidgeness* Rose and Donna, you're coming to *shifty eyes* *coughs* work with me. *sets up flying bus* ****THAT****, my good parsnips, is what **_**would happen**_** if I owned Doctor Who. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_*cheesy intro guy* __And previously:_

"_ROSE!" shouted the Doctor, as he tore into view. Well, that's at least what she thought he said._

_**Yep, he's saved. Job done. No need to play bait. Claw's not even here. Scrap that last plan,**__ Rose thought, __**relieved.**_

_Rose waved and grinned back. But the Doctor pointed to something behind her and yelled. She turned around, saw nothing, shrugged back. She didn't understand what the Doctor was on about. There was nothing._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_CLAW!"_

_The Doctor yelled and warned Rose to run, but he was too far away and his voice was clearly inaudible to her. He was trying to warn her about the giant, mechanical claw that was coming up behind her. It was silent and stealthy, clicking its metal talons, as it zipped closer._

_Rose still didn't see it._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Kess was tired of waiting…_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_The accelerator was pushed down hard, and the brakes were anything but touched._

_The claw violently plunged down its railing, as fast as possible, as clumsy as anything did, and it plummeted down to the lowest height it could reach. It ripped through the air to __**connect **__with Rose. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Still oblivious to one giant, mechanical claw: Rose furrowed her brow and frowned. But just then, right out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of redhead. She knew that vibrant hair colour anywhere. Donna._

_Smiling madly and with a wild flourish of arms, Rose tried to grab Donna's attention. Little did she know, the young blonde not only caught Donna's attention, but the attention of some__**thing**__ else._

_A something sharp, metal, huge and fast. Very fast. __**Too**__ fast. _

"_Over 'ere!" she shouted to Donna, flailing her arms about – happy to see her friend again._

_The only response she received from one Donna Noble was a horrified, stifled scream._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her eyes widened, and her whole body tensed. Rose wasn't sure what to do – her eyes flitted from left to right, as her hands sought agility from the wall behind her. Donna was screaming, the Doctor was shouting, and her mind was whirring.

She couldn't acknowledge _why _they were being so fretful and squeamish about – there was nothing for her to worry about. From her point of view, at least. But, straight out of the corner of her eye, she spotted it and gasped.

There it was. The practically insignificant and tiny figure, scuttling up the aisle, between the shipping containers. Rose saw it sprinting its way down an aisle – immense, white eyes flickering from side to side. An alien. It wasn't an Ood or a human or anything she'd ever seen before.

It was dwarf-sized and diminutive, dressed in a tight black uniform, with brown, bumpy skin and three separate, sharp brown horn-like things stuck out of its head – in place of hair, Rose had thought. From what Rose could see, its hands were fisted tightly around (what looked like) two of those _Oidz _magnets, black and shiny. It also looked a bit like the Isolus's ship to be honest, but smaller, darker and with small white (ish) strings attached to it.

Its eyes caught hers and Rose reeled backwards, they sparkled green and seemed to glare back it hers. The creature stopped walking and cocked its head to the side – yellow, decaying teeth on display.

It grinned and _cackled _when it saw Rose, its eyes enlarging widely. There was something sinister and so very _wrong_, but she couldn't figure it out. It just didn't feel right.

Then all of a sudden, the creature changed direction and scuttled along again. In _her _direction. Rose shrieked, as the realisation dawned on her. It was coming for her.

"_Roooooossssssse Tylerrrrrrr." _

Rose _swore_ that was what she heard it hiss. This was confusing… and starting to get creepy. How did _it_ know her name? She definitely hadn't encountered it before, because if she had, she'd almost certainly remember.

The Doctor! Where was he?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come here blondie," Kess laughed. He'd waited long enough. If he couldn't do anything else today, he'd settle for this. Suddenly a small, tanned hand intruded the premises of his "fun time".

"You heard the instructions. Mr Halpen wants them alive."

And that was when all hell broke loose.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

All she saw was a glimpse of silver, a flash of gold, and a screech of metal, before a strong pair of hands grabbed Rose's forearms and vigorously shoved her to the side. She was knocked into a bulky, unkempt mound of wooden barrels and landed lopsidedly on her side, gasping for breath. A figure crash-landed into the pile, coming to rest virtually on top of her. Both of their breaths were hot and irregular, both scented with the taste of adrenaline and orange juice. This, to Rose at any rate, wasn't the most pleasant of mixtures.

"Hello," a gentle, familiar masculine voice muttered.

"Hello," she repeated raggedly, looking up into the looming face of the Doctor. His hands were set firmly outside each of her arms, trapping her. His eyes were locked with hers, oh-so ancient, wise and a deep, dark brown. "Bit intimate," she whispered after a while and then added, feeling the full of effect of half a dozen wooden barrels poking into your back. "And painful."

"Good point!" the Doctor said quickly, ripping his eyes away from hers.

He laid down and caught his breath back, before he sat up and hopped off the barrels – brushing down his coat and trousers. The Doctor offered a helping hand and Rose took it gratefully, hoisting herself up. She mimicked the Doctor's actions and then wiped the hair out of her face. Her eyes suddenly fell upon the Doctor's brown ones, and he grinned at her, before pulling her into a breath-taking hug – lifting her straight off her feet. She felt all the warmth flood into her and she squeezed him back gratefully.

"What happened?" Rose asked, when he'd finally let go.

"What happened?!" Donna's voice fumed cynically into ear width, as she stormed into view – face vexed and flustered. She pointed an accusatory finger to the wall. "_That _happened!"

Rose's jaw dropped open.

The wall next to her was a picture of disaster and disarray. There squashed against the wall, was the lifeless, contorted, sparking frame of the once grand and powerful robotic claw. It was now nothing more than just an enormous piece of crushed, scrap metal, with golden sparks flickering and meshes of metal falling off.

"This streak of nothing," Donna gestured at the Doctor, who was busy clicking his thick framed, geek-chic glasses into place and studying the remains of the destroyed piece of machinery. "-decided he'd play superman and jumped in to knock you out the way, before gigantour the claw killed you. I did try to warn you. I even screamed! Hell does my throat hurts now."

Rose blushed, "Sorry."

"What are you apologising for? I wasn't the one 'bout to be killed there," Donna looked at her sympathetically and hugged her momentarily, before releasing her. "You scared me to death! And when Time Boy thought he'd try to be smart and… stupid Martian." Donna shook her head and grunted. "By the way, did you really not here me or is my voice not loud enough?"

"No, no, I heard you an' everything, but I thought…"

Rose froze.

"You thought…?" Donna prompted.

"The alien!" Rose exclaimed. Her eyes fluttered around the room, looking for a sign of the mysterious, little brown creature, but all she saw was rows and rows of giant shipping container. And _nothing_ else.

"What alien? Where? Wha' the Ood, you mean?" Donna prattled.

"No: dwarfish, brown, wrinkly, three horns on its head. It was walkin' down the aisles and stuff, between the shopping containers," Rose assimilated the perplexed looks on Donna's face and frowned. "You didn't see it? I only thought you were screaming, 'cos I thought you'd seen it too or somethin'…"

"Could it just have been your imagination playing tricks on your or summat?"

"It couldn't 'ave been. I'm sure of it."

"What's this about aliens I hear?" the Doctor requested, sliding to join them and unintentionally forming a mini circle.

"Rose says she saw a dwarf-sized alien wandering about," Donna explained clearly. The Doctor opened his mouth to suggest, but Donna got there before him. "And no, it wasn't a mini Ood."

"What'd it look like?"

"I dunno. 'Bout that small," Rose shrugged and gestured a height, with her hands, just below her waist. "Brown skin with like bumps and wrinkles all over. Three horns on its head… They were more like tentacles actually, now I think about it."

"You absolutely positively 100 and 10 percent sure it wasn't your imagination, and you're just making all of this up?" the Doctor checked.

Rose all but scowled.

"Yes. I saw it with my own two eyes, an' I swear it's real. I'm not jus' makin' this all up," Rose paused to search through her memories. "Ooh! An' it was carrying these black magnet things. It looked a bit like the Isolus's ship, but blacker and… sorta smaller. There were like these white strings attached to it."

"Graske," the Doctor settled darkly, through gritted teeth.

"Gra_ss_?" Donna 'repeated', cocking up an eyebrow.

"Graske," the Doctor corrected, enunciating the k' with great emphasis.

"What are they?" Rose piped up.

"Originated from the Planet Griffoth, in the Skulduggery Nebula. They're a greedy, obnoxious race of humanoids. They have the ability to transmat through time and space, often abducting innocent individuals out of their own time zone and replacing them with their own kind. Changelings – they're often called. Pesky, troublesome creatures, the Graske."

"They ever target Earth?" Donna asked, out of pure curiosity.

The Doctor snorted and sucked his teeth in. "Only one time to many."

"I've never seen 'em!"

"That's because they're sneaky, conniving, little aliens. The only way you can know if someone is a changeling, is the green glow of eyes. But, then again, if one of them has got hold of a Space/time Multidisexisting Connector, the black magnet things, then _that_ means trouble. Lots of it," the Doctor inhaled a big breath. "Basically, with the possession of that, you can steal a person from their timeline and make them simply _vanish_ from existence, putting them into limbo or a different time zone or location, if you're lucky. Once it's attached to someone, they'll be gone in a blink of an eye."

"Note to self: never go near a grass," Donna muttered.

"_Graske_," the Doctor amended.

"Whatever."

"D'you think that that was why it was coming after me?" Rose said. "To catch me and replace me with one of their own."

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor's eyebrows knitted together in perplexity.

"When it saw me, it looked; I mean _looked _right _into_ me. An' then it started comin' towards me…" Rose elucidated with a shiver. "I thought it was gonna capture me or somethin', but then you came flying into view with your superman act and I didn't see it after that."

"Keep your eyes out for it," the Doctor advised her. "Tell me as soon as you see one. _If _you see one. Graskes mean trouble," the Doctor suddenly groaned and tipped his head back, digging his hands into his pockets and looking up. "And here comes trouble."

All traces of the subject left the women's faces, as they stared at each other.

"What d'you me--" Rose and Donna both started, but they didn't finish.

Their mouths fell into simple 'O' shape, as the muscular builds of at least a dozen men stomped into view.

But no, they _weren't_ men; they were… the Ood_._

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The aftermath of the Giant Claw collision had caused a technical glitch with the power supplies and lighting, so the warehouse was dim and dark – the dull, flickering lights casting forbidding shadows. The darkness and the eerie, white blaze of translator balls and glowing red-eyes, triggered Donna's heart to speed up and Rose's hand to weave itself into the Doctor's. Their footsteps were joined in unison, quiet but uncanny, echoing patters in the warehouse – as they dawned ever closer.

There was the sound of distant gunshots and shouts, joined with the almost silent clicking of shipping container doors being wedged open.

"What's happened to them?" Donna stammered. "They're all…"

"Red-eyed," Rose breathed and she looked solemnly up at the Doctor. "How many do you think are already dead?"

"RED ALERT!" a loud male voice shouted, in the far distance. "SHOOT TO KILL!"

"Enough," the Doctor answered forbiddingly. "It's happening again."

"_What's _happening again?" Donna demanded, voice dripping with apprehension and unawareness.

As if on cue, a guard charged out screaming (like a total prawn, Donna noted), waving his gun about and everything. But just as he exited the aisle, on the left, an Ood stepped forward and its translator ball instantly shot up to fry his brain.

He dropped to the floor dead. Donna cupped a hand over her mouth in shock, and Rose hid her face in the soft folds of the Doctor's long, trench coat.

More Ood joined the growing succession of the once-thought, innocent and peaceful creatures – eyes all venomously red and threatening. Unexpectedly, all of the Ood's heads jerked up and all pairs of eyes stopped. They stopped: stopped to meet the Doctor, Donna and Rose's gazes.

"We need to go," the Doctor muttered to both of them, reaching out to Donna's hand and squeezing Rose's tighter. He backed away, tugging them back with him.

The warehouse was suddenly bathed in a deathly silence, and a stony chill filled the air.

"_The circle must be broken," _they chimed in unblemished unanimity.

"RUN!" the Doctor yelled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What are YOU doing here?!" Solana and the Doctor cried out concurrently.

Donna and Rose jerked to a stop, a couple of yards ahead of the Doctor and Solana – whom had come hurtling out an aisle.

Solana opened her mouth to protest, but the Doctor shushed her and rolled his eyes irritably.

"Oh, never mind," the Doctor hastened. "Explanations later. Let's get outta here first, 'cos I don't think the Ood are too patient."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

All four of them ran and _ran_, through the intricate labyrinth of shipping containers, dodging possessed Ood and darting through empty gangways.

"Here!" Solana called out to the three of them, skidding to an abrupt halt at a door.

The Doctor, Donna and Rose flooded out the luckily unlocked warehouse door, after Solana. But they didn't stop running, not even when their feet started aching, their muscles groaned, and their hearts burned. As soon as they thought that they had distanced themselves far enough from the warehouse, their running eventually ceased to an end and stopped off to catch their breaths back.

"If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here..." Donna said warningly, with a small glower.

"Don't be stupid. Of course they know," replied Solana quickly.

"They know how you treat the Ood?"

"Whips," Rose stated coldly. "Ring any bells?"

Solana kept quiet.

"They don't ask," she garbled finally. "Same thing."

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be!" the Doctor reasoned, in a matter of factly mannerism. "A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?"

"That has nothing to do with me."

"What, because you don't ask?" the Doctor retorted brusquely.

"Is it jus' me, or don't the staff to be not very well informed about _who _they're even sellin'?" Rose asked with a small hiss at the latter, tilting her head to one side and pretending to ponder.

"It is not my fault. That's all Dr Ryder's territory. I am only a salesgirl; it is none of business."

"Oh, like everything else around here," Donna snapped.

"Where is he? What part of the complex?" the Doctor intervened, holding out the map of the complex. "I could help with the red-eye. Now show me!"

There was a long pause, before Solana yelled out, "They're over here! Guards, they're over here!"

The muffled stomping of the guard's heavy boots shook the ground, and the Doctor, Rose, and Donna sprinted off, as the guards started to catch up with them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Male and female suspects escaping. Westbridge corridor," Kess announced.

"Mr Halpen, I found the Doctor," Solana said into the comm; tone somewhat stunned. "He's heading for Ood Conversion."

"On my way," Mr Halpen replied punctually. He flicked off the connection to Solana and linked up to Mr Kess again. "Mr Kess, what's the situation?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Kess beckoned his guards and they marched earnestly through the snow, thick, black uniforms standing out like a sore thumb in the white, snowy environment.

"We've contained it, sir," Kess replied through the intercom. "The red-eye seems to be permanent this time, it's not fading."

A discontent sigh escaped his lips, as he and his men passed a fenced area of standing Ood – their blatant red eyes carefully tracing their every step and gloved hands gripping determinedly onto the metal fence.

"Worse than that, sir, there's more of them going rabid," Kess told. He back away slightly and grimaced, as they passed by another fence of Ood. This time, not only were they red eyed, but growling and snarling; hands squeezing through the gaps in the fence's wiring and reaching out. "In my opinion, sir, I think we've lost them - the entire batch contaminated.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What's causing it? Why now? What's changed?" Mr Halpen fumed, rubbing his head. He removed his hand and glowered to find a chunk of his hair lying in his hands. This was getting worse and worse! He did his best to ignore it and continued speaking into the comm, "How many Ood in total?"

"I would say about 2000, sir."

"We can write them off. That's what insurance is for."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Drink. We've plenty more on the breeding forms. Let's start again," he grabbed the drink off his assisting Ood and gulped down the beverage quickly, before talking to Kess again, "Fetch the canisters. No survivors."

"My pleasure, sir," Kess responded quite happily and nodded to his (remaining) fellow guards. "You lot, canisters."

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Not you again!" Donna screeched, as they turned the corner to find two guards.

Only to discover, that one of them was the one that Donna had accidentally (on purpose) assaulted on her escape.

"You know 'im?" Rose asked, with amusement.

"Bruised ribs, 'cos of Ginger. It's payback," the first guard replied with a smirk.

"Donnaaaa," the Doctor grunted, twisting them round. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You goin' to come to us, or do we have to come to you?" the guard sighed.

"This way!" he directed, charging down another gangway.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Doctor!" Rose yelped excitedly, pulling him and Donna to a standstill with her. "The Grass thing!"

"It's Graske, by the way. Where?" the Doctor jabbered.

"I can see it!" Donna shrieked and jabbed a finger.

"Where?"

"THERE!" Rose and Donna chimed simultaneously, both crooking their fingers at the subject in question.

And they were right. It marched up and down the snowy field, unevenly; its pointy tentacle like horns and black uniform mismatched its bleak, white surroundings. It carried a small, oblong device in its small, coarse hands, which was evidently alien and was currently muttering to it.

_Possibly a communication device_, the Doctor pondered.

It was just as Rose had described, for

held in the Graske's another hand were two black shapes, bearing much resemblance to the classic Earth _Oidz _ magnets and the Isolus ship; well, that is, bar the bit of translucency-white string hanging off it.

"That is what you said it was, right, a _Graske_," Donna checked, purposely enunciating the stupid alien's name correctly. That would show Himself.

"Oh, that's a Graske alright. I'd recognise it miles away," the Doctor reassured. "But why is it here and what is it up to?"

"It knew my name," Rose muttered, suddenly remembering.

"It _what_?!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me this before? 'Cos now, now, that just gives me all the more reason to go blundering up to the pesky thing and ask it what it wants."

"I forgot."

"Well, now you know, always remember: never forget," the Doctor rambled, clearly aware of the voices of noisy guards, nearing them, getting closer and closer. "C'mon."

Rose and Donna both stared at him.

The Doctor looked at Rose and said briskly, "It knows your name, and I want to know how and _why_. 'Cos it shouldn't. We haven't even encountered it before! Weeeell, when I say we, I actually mean _you. _Remember that time I dropped you off at your mum's for the day? Yeah? Well, while I was fixing the circuit boards, I caught a signal on the TARDIS, found out a Graske was trying to conquer Victorian London, and stopped it – with a lil' help from a friend, of course. "

"You left _without_ me," Rose summed up. "You dumped me at my mum's an' just _left without me_."

"Hey! You wanted to go, and besides, I thought you'd want to put your feet up, so I—"

"Gras_k_e on the move!" Donna warned, intrusively.

"And so are those guards!" Rose joined in, quickly gesturing the two or so guards stomping up the narrow gangway.

"To Mr Graske it is!" the Doctor exclaimed, running off, in an instant.

Not wanting to bump into the burly, trained (and not forgetting, armoured) guards, Rose and Donna hurried off after him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:-NEXT CHAPTER UP SUNDAY! Just to warn you, I'm thinking of writing (well actually have written he first bit, but…) a Series 3 With Rose. Any questions/opinions: tap me a review/PM and tellme what you thinkies!**

**Okaaaaaaaaay, since the lovely *coughsyeahrightcoughs* Taylor Harkness – HEHE – is currently in possession of David Tennant… **

***produces gagged-stuffedwithbuspasses-and-tied-up peeps, by the names of: moo-moo cow, John Barrowman, a paperclip, Russell T Davies, Catherine Tate and ooh, Sir Alan Sugar* (How HE got there, I don't know but yeah..) **

**Reviews or to the Smelly P.E. Bag of Dooooooooooom And Rhubarb for them! Oh you know who THEY are… Mwahahaha!**

**I LUUURVE SPOONS DON'T YOU?!??! *enforcing glares* DON'T YOU?? =P**

**=D =D =D =D =D**


	18. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 6

**A/N:- I'm sooo glad to the power of CHEESE, that we had an INSET day today, or else, I would have NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER *five trillion moo-moo cows later* EVER EVER ****EVER**** got this done for today! Oo-er, it looksies like there'll have to be a part ****SEVEN**** too. Ah well, tis'll be done by **_**tomorrow**_**, or Wednesday, or MAYBE tonight if you're lucky. And Saturday if you're not! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN DOCTOR WHO! *****runs round screaming and dancing with shoes* That'll be the day. But for now… *goes off to provoke Russell T Davies, and miaow continuously at Steven Moffat, while he tries to drink his banana&carpet milkshake***

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"'Scuse me, you, there!" the Estuarian accent of the Doctor rang out.

"What 'appened to sneaky and sly?" Rose sighed.

"Master forbids all except Rose Tyler to see me. Must use chameleon device; change to human form," the Graske declared to itself. He was plainly aware of the three looming figures jogging towards him, and the armed duo slowly following up suit behind. The Graske swiftly turned bend, and perched in a secluded corner – fiddling with its device, hiding the two mini _Oidz_ like objects in one of its pocket.

"Great, we lost him," Rose sighed.

"There he is!" the Doctor yelled, suddenly spotting the small, reddish-brown figure in a corner.

"I for inconspicuous!" Donna advised, irked.

With the press of a button on his glowing-green gismo, a blinding, emerald light screened over him, and once that passed, all that could be seen was a young boy dressed in thick winter attire. Not to mention, bore a younger, but scarily similar resemblance to Harry Potter. Not stopping to look behind, the Graske, aka young Potter look-alike, scampered off.

"I swear he didn't look like that a second ago," Rose commented, as the "little boy" darted off around a corner.

"He just _changed_--" Donna started, her voice high-pitched.

"Ye--" the Doctor _tried_ to say.

"--Into a freakishly _scary_ Harry Potter look-alike!" Donna finished.

"Yep."

"You aren't half-right 'bout that one," Rose teased.

"What's the plan now, then, Spaceman?"

"The Graske have obviously evolved, quite a bit, since I last encountered 'em, and it seems to me, that good, old Graske-y boy has taken a rather-fond liking to Harry Potter."

The Doctor took a long pause.

"I say, first, we…" he jerked his head around and broke into an incredibly fast ramble, "get as far away, from those two very, and when I say "very" I mean, _very_ inconveniently armed guards, as possible!"

"Good idea!" Rose agreed, with a bounce in her step.

"RUN!"

Whilst running away from the "_very _inconveniently armed guards", due to coincidentally good luck, the Doctor, Rose and Donna managed to be eloping along the path of one _conveniently _(also) eloping Graske, aka young Harry Potter look-alike.

"Graske, run!" the Graske proclaimed to itself.

Despite it originally small humanoid, with the intelligence of a flea and the emotional range of a teaspoon, it was annoyingly speedy. Also considering the fact, that it was disguised as a "helpless", little boy, with not-so-long legs. This being so, meant that they had rather much difficulty running away from two armed men, _and_ trying to catch up with a Graske - who supposedly held answers to some (irritably) unanswered questions - at the same time.

The Doctor released his grasp on his companions' hands, and sped up. Aptly taking advantage of his long legs, and dangerously skinny frame, he managed to fall into step with the Graske – currently running along aside it.

Noticing this huge disadvantage and flaw to his plan, the Graske tried to rush ahead and overtake. But the strong humanoid hand that had swiftly clamped onto his shoulder blade, told him otherwise.

Rose and Donna soon caught up too, panting for breath, and eyes wide with curiosity.

"Me an' Donna lost them," Rose explained, hands on knees.

The Graske/boy thing growled at Donna, and she shrieked, leaping back.

"Don't worry, it can't hurt you," the Doctor assured. "It's completely defenceless. In this form at least."

"Let me go! I want to go home to my mummy and daddy!"

The Graske/currently the freakishly similar in resemblance to Harry Potter boy, struggled, growled again, and attempted in vain to set itself free. The Doctor merely raised an amused eyebrow.

"I think it's a little too late for the propagandas; we've already seen who you are. Besides, you're not going to be escaping any time soon, not with an attitude like that," the Graske/boy grunted again, and with a defeated sigh, used his special gismo to transform back into his dwarfish red-and-brown, proper Graske form. The Doctor slacked his grip, just the bit, to crouch down to its level – if not, still slightly taller. "Now… I think you've got some explaining to do."

"I don't know what you mean," it rasped, baring yellowing teeth.

"Oh, come on, no need to hide! Just between us four, eh? Besides. I thought we were friends! No? Oh, OK, suit yourself," the Doctor digressed in a friendly, cheery manner. His timbre darkened slightly, but he still kept his friendly, carefree attitude. "Oh, I dunno… Coming here; not leaving; knowing my companion's name; going after her, it's gone a bit too far for fun and games, don't you think? SO. First thing's first, what are you _really_ doing here? 'Cos I'm almost completely, utterly sure you're not just here to see the sights, and admire the beautiful snowy landscape. Graskes were never in for the sights, or the spur of the moment; always something up their sleeves. A plan. A job. A _scheme_. What do you want?"

"_Rose Tyler_," it hissed, and gnashed its teeth.

"But, why?" the Doctor persisted. "What d'you want with her? She's never done anything to offend you, I'm sure. Well, unless you've been manning the TARDIS, and gallivanting off, on your own adventures and offending aliens, in Time and Space – without me knowing! You haven't _really_ been manning the TARDIS and gallivanting off, in Time and Space, off on your own adventures and offending aliens, have you? I'd be very shocked, if you do Rose Tyler, 'cos that would require very, very mechanics and intelligence – not saying you're not smart already, but you get what I mean, don't you, Rose?"

Rose ignored him, and cut in. "That's the one thing I wanna know: how comes you know my name? I've never met you before, not in my life, never."

"That is confidential," the Graske muttered quickly.

"What d'you mean "confidential"?"

"It is private: you are not permitted to know."

"I'm sorry, did I hear wrong or is this _me_ we're talking about? It's not my mum, not the Doctor, _not anyone_. But I think, I've a right to know, if I'm the main target in some sorta plot to be abducted, thank you very much," Rose protested boldly.

"I am not allowed to tell. Master forbids it from me. As I say, it is confidential."

Donna snapped, joining in, "But, you can't just _know _someone else's name, stalk 'em, and say, _oh_, it's "_confidential_"? That's my _friend_ we're talking about. Sorry _mate_, but I think you've got the wrong end of the stick, 'ere. That's one strange hell of a mind, you've got there."

"Donna, stay out of this," the Doctor warned.

"Oh, so, you're not bothered about your own compa--"

"The singing…" the Graske interrupted suddenly, eyes vacant and in a stand-still.

"What?!" All three faces turned to look at the small creature.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear _what_?!" Donna inquired, eyes swimming around in confusion. "I can't hear anythin', except the bleeding wind."

"How can you not hear it? The singing; the singing is loud. Graske's eardrums cannot take it."

"If this is some sort o' trick to distract me, I'm not fall--"

The Doctor hushed Rose, putting a finger to her lips.

"He's not lying," the Doctor whispered, face creased in thought, and a bright light suddenly appeared. "Oh, can you hear it, Donna, Rose? I didn't need the map. I should've listened! It's been there all the time! Just sitting there… Waiting!"

"I told you," the Graske said, voice tingeing smug. "Graske do not lie."

Donna and Rose shared sceptical looks, before Donna snorted, and Rose arched her eyebrows.

The Doctor swiftly plucked the Sonic Screwdriver, from out of his pocket, and promptly conjured up the familiar blue light to open up the door, of the nearby warehouse.

In the meanwhile, the Graske began to advance on Rose and stared at her with eerie, glowing eyes.

"Graske never lie. Graske say Graske want Rose. Graske tell truth," the Graske hissed quietly.

"What d'you mean: want "me"?" Rose whispered, furrowing her brow and stepping back.

"Graske never lie. Graske want Rose Tyler; Graske want the Bad Wolf," it said, repeating.

The Doctor, however, was completely and utterly oblivious to the events going on behind his turned back. "Just need to confuse the mechanics, and--"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Rose screamed. "DOOOOOCTOR!"

Donna shrieked. The Doctor swivelled around just in time to see, two tiny, black pods on translucent strings leap out and hit Rose's chest, as a intense blue light engulfed both the Graske and Rose – teleporting them out of Time and Space.

"Oh no, you don't!" the Doctor stated sternly and pointed the Sonic up into the air, creating a barely audible buzz.

Suddenly, a noise like thunder sounded in the air, and the air rippled. A quick black hole appeared, and spat out a shocked, blonde along with a terrified Graske; the hole closing back up, as fast as it had appeared. Rose fell with a heavy thud onto the snow-topped ground, and the Graske landed uncomfortably on his feet.

He spotted the Doctor's dark, forbidding gaze, and the Graske's own gaze widened. Much to the Doctor's misfortune and contempt, the Graske had switched on its teleport beam and teleported, too quick for the Doctor to react. He rushed forward, and realising it was too little too late, screwed up his hair in frustration.

"He got away! Oh, I call that sneaky alright," he exclaimed, glowering, "I should have suspected it from the start; something in its eyes. How could I have been so stupid? It almost kidnapped you. But, why _you_, Rose, of all people? It could've been me, or Donna, or even an Ood, but why you? It kept saying it needed and wanted _you_, not anyone else. Well, to be precise, it kept saying that its _master ­_– whoever that is – wanted you. But why? Why, why, why, why, _why_?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but just thought you'd like to know that _Rose_ happens to be lying on the floor," Donna intervened.

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he rushed down to kneel in the snow, by Donna's side. He produced the Sonic, and scanned Rose quickly, but found no serious damage. Just a few cuts and bruises. They'd heal on their own, or he could use the Degenerator to fix her up later. Though, knowing her, the Doctor knew that Rose wouldn't be _that_ fussed about a few cuts and bruises.

"You alright?" Donna asked – spitting out the first words that came into her head. She cursed herself; of course the girl wasn't _alright_. Donna was responded by a wobbly nod.

Rose raised her head groggily and stumbled up, with a _lot_ of help from Donna and the Doctor. But, as soon as Rose had got up, the Doctor engulfed her in a breath-taking and bone-crushing hug.

The blonde gasped, not at their abrupt close proximity, but of the strange, almost shocking wave of sound and energy that had suddenly entered Rose's brain.

It sounded like… music; a song. But it was so sad, so emotional, so… unfair. It was eerie and quiet, but just blaring out in her head. Over and over. She staggered away from him, in surprise. The singing died down, a little, but she could still hear it.

"I… I… I can hear it," Rose stated simply, her voice coming out in trembles and nervousness. The blonde looked up unhurriedly, and Donna took in her soft, tearful appearance.

What was everyone hearing? Why couldn't SHE hear it?! This was getting really, _really _frustrating for Donna.

The Doctor's expression saddened, softening, as he tentatively reached around to rub the nape of his neck. "Sorry – I didn't mean for that. The Sonic waves must've confused your brainwaves, and well… opened up your brain's psyche,"

"What is it?"

"The Ood," he said succinctly and then added, "Do you want me to take it away?"

Rose paused and shut her eyes, before peeling her eyelids back open again. "No," she decided finally. "Not yet…"

"Why am _I _the only one that can't hear _anything_, except the wind, and even that I can barely hear?!" Donna fumed.

"Let's go inside first," the Doctor suggested, and ushered her inside the warehouse before the redhead had the chance to protest.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Halpen clicked his fingers and indicated "his" Ood.

"Come on, we've got work to do," he stated, and strolled out the door to _Ood Conversions_, straightening his tie as he went.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor gestured for his companions to stay silent, and with a skilful bleep of the Sonic Screwdriver, locked the door behind them.

"Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna asked, impulsively.

"Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen," the Doctor drummed, leading them down some corridors.

There was a flight of stone, grey steps, and as silent as mice, all three of them clambered down the stairs, all to find some cruel, metal cages.

"_Oh_, my head!" the Doctor cried, splaying his fingers across the sides of his face, as if to prove his point.

"The singing: it's getting louder," Rose muttered, eyes practically brimming with unshed tears. Rose wrapped her hand around the Doctor's arm, and her fingernails dug deep into his skin.

"I know," the Doctor murmured back to her, melodiously.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?!"

"No. Doctor, I keep telling you; I can't hear anything!"

The Doctor sighed and shut his eyes, contemplatively kneading his closed eyelids with his knuckles. He opened his eyes, and aimed to say something complex and ostentatious to Donna, but something caught his eye. The Doctor blinked, and his expression grew curious, as he eyed the large figures huddled tightly together in one of the cages. The figures were known as the Ood. But they looked… _different_.

The song ceased to stop playing in his head, growing ever louder, clearer, and full of more emotional turmoil. And judging by Rose's ashen face, she could hear it all too.

"Rose, turn on the light," the Doctor said quietly.

Rose obligingly complied, cupping a hand over her eyes, as a half a dozen long, flickering yellow lights, lit up the small dungeon-like room. Rose tried to get closer, but her heart tugged, the tears started to fall, and it was too much for her, The singing in her head deepened; deepened in quality, sound, and _emotions_. The singing loudened, calling out their distress to the world, but nobody could hear them. A never-ending plea for help…

She hung back; leaned into the cold, stonewall – hot, salty tears trickling down her cheeks, as the Ood sang their hearts out inside her head.

"I can't," Rose declare suddenly, voice choked and stifled.

The Doctor nodded knowledgeably, and silently padded over to her, placing two fingers at each of her temples and dipping inside her mind. Soon enough, the singing died away, and her mind was barren of the singing. Rose almost felt… relieved, but she looked up at the Doctor questioningly, and his face told her all. He heard them all this time. How could he stand it?

Rose was pulled into a short embrace, before they went over to join Donna.

"They look different to the others," Donna remarked, as Rose squatted next to her and the Doctor followed.

"That's because they're natural-born Ood. Unprocessed. Before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled," the Doctor replied. "That's their song."

Rose chipped in, "So what I 'eard, in my mind, I mean, it was…"

"The Ood."

"But I can't hear it," Donna reasoned.

"Do you want to?"

Donna inhaled a deep breath, and turned to face the Doctor determinedly. "Yeah."

"You saw how Rose was affected by it and--"

"And I'm a grown woman too; I can cope," Donna reassured, then flashed a wary look at Rose. "Not saying you're not a grown woman, or anythin, no offence."

The woman in question smiled, "Non taken. But, what does it mean exactly? The singing," Rose decided to bring up.

"It's the song of captivity."

"Let me hear it," insisted Donna.

"Face me," the Doctor placed his fingertips to her temples and shut his eye momentarily, entering Donna's mind and helping her open up the telepathic link. "Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna... Hear the music."

Donna gasped, as the music and singing hit her full blast, causing her mental stability to fall. She couldn't control herself; the tears gushed out of her eyes, running down her face. Donna gripped the hard, steel bars of the cage, and looked on the Ood in great distress and pity. The singing, it was so intense, and full of emotion… The Ood: she'd always known that there was something not-normal about them, but this… This just… She couldn't explain it.

"Take it away," Donna announced, eventually, her voice breaking as she released the cage's bars.

"You sure?" the Doctor checked.

"I can't bear it."

"I know the feeling," Rose whispered proficiently, wrapping an arm around her good friend.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

The Doctor repeated the process, he went through with Rose, and took it out of Donna.

"But you can still hear it."

"All the time," the Doctor muttered, in resign.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Halpen, Mr Ryder, and Solana arrived outside Ood Conversion, debating and discussing quietly to each other, as a guard stood on duty.

"Well, what's the hold-up?" solicited Mr Halpen, briefly.

"The experimentation lab's maximum security," Mr Ryder explained, "He's fused the system."

"Don't just stand there! Get bolt cutters! Rip that door off!" Mr Halpen barked decisively, his face reddening. "Solana, go back to the reps. I don't want any of them wandering off and seeing this," he ordered, "And get them away from the Ood, just in case. Hurry up!"

"Yes, sir," Solana obeyed, leaving the vicinity to complete her set task.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor jumped up, suddenly, and smiled a smile than didn't quite reach his eyes – acting as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Fresh air!" he proclaimed, and looked at the both of his silent companions. "That's what you to need. A good, big, breath of fresh air to cleanse the system. Go up to the surface and just stay _out_ of trouble. I'll be down here if you need me."

"Why, what'll _you_ be doin'?" Rose asked.

"Oh, you know me: locks to tinker, cages to break into," he nudged his head up. "Go on."

Shrugging and just grinning at each other, for the plain sake of it, Donna and Rose sprinted up the stairs, and out of sight.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Just within the space of two mere minutes later, they came running back down to him. The Doctor was currently using the Sonic on the Ood cage, hard at work, when Rose and Donna decided they'd interrupt his handy work.

"'M all ears," he said at their silence, and slight nervousness. He stole a quick glance at them, before he continued trying-to-open-the-damned-cage.

"That was the last you. You're all hair an'--" Rose stopped, and jerked her thumb at the exit/entrance, on top of the stairs. "The door, to the warehouse."

"What about it?"

As if on cue, some loud, fervent bangs and thuds sounded noisily from up above.

"They're breaking in," finished Donna.

"Ah, let 'em," the Doctor shrugged, and whooped a small "Ha!" when the lock clicked open. He entered the cage, but as soon as he planted a foot in, the Ood shuffled away a couple of centimetres. The Doctor lowered his voice and leaned down, "What are you holding?" One of the Ood cupped his hands together even tighter, and looked up at them tightly. The Doctor relaxed and gestured themselves. "Friend. Doctor, Donna, Rose. Friend," He introduced them, pointing at him, Donna and Rose in turn, "Friend. Brown, red, yellow. Friend. Look at me. Let me see," The Ood edged closer to them, as if still reckoning whether to class them trustworthy, or not. "That's it. That's it, go on. Go on."

The Ood looked at his friends, and from supposed approval, looked up to the Doctor and held out his cupped hands. He removed the top hand to reveal…

"Is that--?" Donna gasped.

"'Fraid so," the Doctor replied.

"But that's a… brain!" Rose joined in, shocked.

"A hindbrain, to be exact. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it process memory and emotion. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna anymore," he explicated. "You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood."

"So the company... cuts off their brains," Donna concluded.

"And stitches on the translator," the Doctor completed.

"Like a lobotomy."

"That's sick," Rose commented, "They chop off their brains, stitch on somethin' else, an' make 'em think they're _useless_. Why would they do such a thing, to them?"

"You ask them," the Doctor grimaced, in resent.

"I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here," Donna hesitated, "I want to go home."

The Doctor looked clearly stunned by Donna's outburst and wish, but didn't have time to react as Mr Halpen, and the others started to arrive

"They're with the Ood, sir," one of the guards said.

Before anybody could react, the Doctor leapt forward and slammed the cage door shut, so that they were locked up with the Ood.

"What are you gonna do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Well, you're too late! HA!" he rambled.

Rose gently palmed a splayed hand over her face, as three guards propelled forwards, carrying keys to the cage, to _arrest_ them.

"This is all _your_ fault, Spaceman," Donna groaned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Not so bad. I must say, a very nice place you've got here, Halpen," the Doctor commented jovially, as he was being lead by a guard into Mr Halpen's office. Mr Halpen glowered at him, but the Doctor ignored him and blathered on, "And I don't know about you, but I reckon that it would be an even _nicer _place, if _ooh_ say some certain Ood friends, of mine, had some free will in this place. What d'you say, Donna? Rose?"

"Oh, I dunno, _some _people call it free-will, but I'd say, hmm, _cruelty_'s the correct way to put it," Rose reviewed. "Especially since they call it "slavery", in the first place."

If looks could kill, the Doctor would've been combusted to death and a pile of ash on the floor, and Rose would've been slowly dying right that second. For the moment, Donna decided she'd keep as quiet as possible until her brash comments were called for. That and the fact, that if looks could kill, she'd have probably been dead on her first word.

All three of them were shoved along, and then roughly handcuffed to some long, unfortunately _strong_ poles in the corner of Mr Halpen's office.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" Mr Halpen said, maliciously. "_FOTO_ activists."

"If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes," the Doctor retorted.

"Since when did humans need slaves, anyway?" Rose said, "It's not as if humans can't live without 'em. Earth's managed for centuries. Why now?"

"The Ood were _nothing_ without us - just animals roaming around on the ice," Mr Halpen debated.

"An' couldn't you jus' leave 'em be? That was their _freedom_, you took," Rose protested.

"Rose is right – you snatched their freedom away from them, like that, and you didn't even stop to think about it, did you?"

"It was not I, who founded them."

"Even so… you had a chance to stop this, but you decided you'd carry on. Meddling, and using that great big head o' yours, to stir things up. Halpen, you can't hear them," continued the Doctor, "They've got so much more potential than you've signed them up for. And all you have to do is open your mind, to them," the Doctor face lit up mischievously, "Literally."

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight."

That was it. Donna was on the end of her tether. Her string snapped. The spell was broken.

"You idiot!" Donna exclaimed defiantly, reasoning, "They're born with their brain in their hands, don't you see? That makes them _peaceful_! They've got to be because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets. Even a dumbo could take that in, and accept it. But you _can't_! It's either you're blooming ignorant, or that big head of yours is too _small _to take it all in!"

"You tell 'im, Donna!" Rose cheered.

"Nice one," the Doctor proclaimed, with a rewarding grin.

"Thank you," Donna replied simply.

"The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized," announced Mr Halpen and said into the comm. "Mr Kess, how do we stand?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back inside the warehouse, the guards rushed about and did as they were ordered to, placing canisters into their position by the fenced-in Ood. A nearby guard gave Mr Kess the thumbs up, and dashed away, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks... and counting," Mr Kess narrated, into the comm. "The Ood are secured, and all guards are retreating to safety. All's in order, sir."

"Very well," answered Mr Halpen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You're going to gas them?!" the Doctor cried, aghast.

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot-and-mouth solution. Still works," Mr Halpen sniffed, and released a curt chuckle.

"But there _must_ be another way to stop the infection!" Donna snapped, looking from Mr Halpen to the Doctor

"There's _always_ another way," Rose corrected, and looked hopefully to the Doctor for reassurance. "Right, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes," he replied darkly. "It just depends if our friend, Mr Halpen, here, is willing to cooperate."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:- YAYZEE CHIHUAHUA FOR ALL THE **_**FABBITY FAB**_** REVIEWS I'VE HAD SO FAR! Especially for the lotsa GRooViLY GraSS reviews, you coolio peeps gave me the ****previous chappie****! I'd luuurve it multiplied by shoe, and to the power of chips, if it continued! HEEHAW!**

**Constructive criticism, flames, feedback, praise, provoking for quackity quick updates, ANYTHING, I don't mind.**

**Type in ****LOLCATS**** or ****iGod**__**on Google! YOU HAVES TO GO ON THESE WEBSITES! *prods with conveniently placed totem pole***

**=D =D =D =D =D **


	19. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 7

**A/N:-DO YOU HEAR WHAT I HEAR?! I hear ****RAIN****! YAYZEE! *bathes in puddle* Ahem. **

**Special t****hanksies and ****CHEESY NACHOS&PICKLED RADIATORS**** to xkissfromarosex and Taylor Harkness for the vair, vair, VAIR often reviews! HEEHAW! Just ****NACHOS**** and ****CHEESE**** for the rest of ya. =P =P**

**Disclaimer: You seen Rose in Series 3 or 4? Or a Graske? Or a load of random rubbish? Or cheese? No?! Then TIS NOT MINE! Neither am I making any profit from it. Unless you count the reviews. Even then, if I lived on reviews, I **_**wouldn't**_** even be HERE at this rate… *sighs* =P **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Positioning a gas mask over his face, Mr Kess chuckled, and drummed over the plan; put canisters in place and kill the Ood. The solution to all their problems, and once it was all over, they could start from scratch, and rebuild their stock. The human race would just have to wait for a while, that was all. He chortled to himself again: this was going to be _fun_. Simple. Easy.

Well, at least that's what he thought.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Down in Ood Conversion, deep in the depths of the basement, the untouched, unprocessed Ood put their hands out to their sides, and waited. The song soon started, and they joined in, with fluent unison - calling out to the Universe.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Ood's red-eyes' glowed brighter, deepening into a thick red, as they huddled together in their fenced-in state; holding their hands out to their sides. The Ood joined the song.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Taking a deep breath, Solana quickly straightened out her suit, and walked nonchalantly into the reception area. The room was still buzzing with chatter and laughter, as the representatives and buyers continued to blissfully eat and drink, totally unaware of the goings-on behind the closed doors.

"I'm sorry," she started, projecting her voice. "If I could ask you one more time, would all the reps please come through to the education suites?"

"Why move now?" a man slurred, stumbling across the carpet, and clearly very, _very _drunk. "It's a free bar."

Solana inhaled again, and did her best to ignore the intoxicated man. "Could I ask all the Ood to withdraw? It's feeding time," she stated sedately.

Suddenly, all of the Ood gripped their heads and clutched them tightly, twitching and shuddering; as if in great pain.

"Ooh, you've upset them!" the drunk rep cooed, staggering about wildly. "Leave them alone."

"I have to insist," Solana repeated, through tightly gritted teeth. What was wrong with the Ood? They'd never done this before! But she'd better get them out of here, before something happened, and she lost her customers. "If all the Ood could please leave!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The fenced-in, red eyed Ood closed in together, and shut their eyes, linking their minds and _joining_ the song – increasing the volume.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Doctor Ryder looked apprehensively at Mr Halpen, his white lab coat billowing behind him, as he strode into the office and towards the man. He raised his eyebrows, in slight alarm, at the sight of the three fully grown people strapped to the pole, but was redirected back into reality by Mr Halpen's cough.

"Ah yes," he muttered and then leaned in slightly closer to Mr Halpen, eyes shifting from side to side. "We've had a disturbance in Warehouse 15."

"You mean…" began Mr Halpen.

If anything, Doctor Ryder seemed to tense up. "That's why I'm worried, sir, it isn't."

"What d'you mean then, Ryder? Get to the point!"

Sighing and watching the handcuffed figures with a cautious eye, Doctor Ryder lifted himself up on tip-toes, and whispered solemnly into Halpen's right ear.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Ood suddenly stopped, and bowed their heads.

The drunk man snorted. "What's wrong with them now?"

With military precision, all the Ood in the room, cocked their heads up, and glared at everyone. A woman shrieked. Red eye had struck once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, change of plan," Solana instructed quickly, her heartbeat automatically quickening. "If you could leave by the fire exits."

Gravitationally challenged, the drunk rep "approached" the nearest Ood, and stared at it dizzily.

"I could sell this," he proclaimed, his words dragging out, as he raised his arms to gesture the Ood. "I could offer different colours!"

Snarling quietly, the Ood glowered at the drunk rep, and raised its arm, the translator ball promptly shooting out, and hitting the man square on his forehead. The man produced a strangled scream of pain, as the electric sizzled through him, and killed him. The dead man dropped to the floor, and that was the trigger…

People screamed and shouted, as panic and chaos erupted in the room – reps rushing about frantically. There was the sound of the static of brains being electrocuted, and the helpless wails of anguished reps dying, as the Ood began to kill people at random.

Solana managed to slip out between the crowd, and escaped.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"A little _boy_, you say?" Mr Halpen affirmed, not waiting for an answer, and looking rather surprised.

The Doctor, Donna, and Rose stared at each other knowledgeably behind. There was only one possibility of who the little boy _really_ was.

"_Graske,_" they mouthed at each other.

"Good grief! How in the world, did he managed to get past the security protocols?" Mr Halpen continued. He smirked suddenly, and then glared at the Doctor forbiddingly, nudging a crude thumb at his "prisoners". "But, of course... Our little friend must've sneaked in, with _that_ lot. There's no other possibility."

"But, didn't _they_ only get into Ood Conversions?"

Mr Halpen frowned. "Yes… But then… He must have got in on his own! Did you forget to lock the doors, earlier?"

"No, sir, I'm almost 100 percent positive."

"That boy's asking for trouble."

"What do you suggest I do?" Doctor Ryder asked, before adding, "Sir."

"Do what we always do – capture, and contain the intruder," growled Mr Halpen, as if that were the simplest solution, in the world. "Stick him in of the empty cells; no in fact, bring him here. Lock him to a pole, like the others. I'll ask the boy of his wonderings, myself."

"But, he's just a child!"

Mr Halpen sniffed, and mimicked Ryder's words, in a squeaky, sarcastic intonation, "_But, he's just a child!" _ He sniffed and puffed out his chest. "So what if the Universe has developed since the 21st century, that may have been twenty centuries ago, but it's still no excuse to avoid a good scolding! Back when I was a boy--"

And that was when the alarms started blaring.

Rose relaxed, thankful not to have to endure a "Back when I was a boy…" type drone of a lecture. "Saved by the bell," she muttered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Just as she was running, three guards advanced to her, their faces were confused and unsure.

"They've gone insane, miss!" the taller one of the three explained. "They've gone mad, all of them!"

The guards eyes enlarged, and Solana spun around to see a group of Ood, marching towards them, in the distance.

"Just shoot them! Shoot to kill!" Solana yelled desperately, dashing off, as the guards opened fire.

She stopped for a moment to look behind her. Solana yelped, but it was already far too late. A red-eyed Ood had already come up behind her, translator ball at the ready.

Three seconds later, Solana was no more.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Thought 'e was gonna launch into one of those "Back when I was a boy, I used to get a thrashing every time I messed up the rocket ship, or whatever they do in the 42nd century'" speeches," Donna said to Rose, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor was currently to engaged in the alarms blaring fiasco, than to be interested in their "highly intellectual" conversation.

Rose just laughed.

Donna tiled her head to one side, tugging at her handcuffed wrists in annoyance. "Why'd you think the alarms are going off? D'you think it's about, you know, that Harry Potter boy slash Graske thing?" she asked the blonde. "Why is it after you? An' not anybody else?"

She creased her forehead slightly, chewing on her lip, in thought. "I don't know," She rubbed a hand across her face. "Honestly. You already know, I haven't _ever_ seen or met that Graske thing before. The Doctor 'as, when he went swanning off."

"What the hell?!" Mr Halpen exclaimed, ears pricked and eye wondering.

His sudden outburst, caused Rose and Donna's conversation to cease. They both blinked back into proper reality, suddenly betrothed by the alarm bells, and Mr Halpen's fuming.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ignorant to the alarm bells and panic, the canisters continued to countdown. Tension started to build up, inside his body, and his pulse increased mildly, as the alarms grew louder and fiercer.

A low growl caught his attention, and Kess looked over nervously to see the red-eyes, inside the cage, even more agitated than before.

"What's going on out there?!" he demanded.

As if by magic, the exterior door swung open, and the infected Ood proceeded in, in silence.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"We'll think this through, properly, first!" Mr Halpen concluded. "There's no use fretting like a lost child; there's always a solution to every problem."

"But, I suspect it's the Ood again," Doctor Ryder said.

"Well, there's no use standing here, we shall have to investigate."

"But, how about the boy in Warehouse 15? What if he's sees _it_?"

"You have locked the door haven't you?"

Doctor Ryder nodded.

"Good, then we won't have to worry. And I'm sure our young friend is old enough to care for himself, don't you agree?" Mr Halpen smirked wickedly, and walked off abruptly. "Come on."

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"S'no use, Doctor. They aren't gonna listen ta you," Rose sighed.

"But that's rude. They're ignoring me!" the Doctor whinged, loudly, as Mr Halpen, and Doctor Ryder continued their discussion, with Ood Sigma standing behind.

"You think?" Donna responded, with an exasperated sigh. Maybe, they'd answer to her. "Oi, you two! What's goin' on?" she called and waved her free arm about. "Hello?! I am still here, you know!"

They continued muttering and arguing, without paying any attention to her. Baldy and Genius, listen to her? Fat chance.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Jus' leave us on our own, then!" the voice of the young blonde yelling defiantly faded, as they made their way out of the enclosed, warmth of the office, down a flight of metal stairs, and out in to the snow.

The three of them paused for a while, sort of, standing watch over the scenario before them. Guards were shouting, scurrying, and shooting all the Ood that they were able to find.

"Emergency status! Emergency status!" a Personal Assistant declared.

Mr Halpen frowned, relieved a great sigh, and looked down on the fighting in confusion.

"It's a revolution," breathed Ryder.

Face a picture of stress, confusion and slight fury, Mr Halpen pushed past Ryder, and climbed back up the stairs. Still seemingly non-affected by the infection, Ood Sigma calmly followed them.

**&&&&&&&&&**

In the meanwhile, two red-eyed Ood tackled Mr Kess, and knocked him ruthlessly to the ground. He hissed in pain, and rubbed his head, at the impulsive impact of his fall.

Mr Kess had no time to retaliate, but when he tried to get up, was pinned back down again, and had his gas mask plucked away from him.

"That's mine!" he cried, and outstretched a desperate hand to reach for the face protection.

Another red-eyed Ood simply kicked it aside slightly, and blocked the black man's way. The two Ood looked up at their fellow kind, and another duo proceeded to pick the man up, locking him behind a fence.

"You can't do this to me! We're your masters. You obey _u_s!" Mr Kess protested, rattling the fence. The Ood stared at him, with their piercing, red eyes, and growled.

Mr Kess cursed. He released his hold on the cage, and backed away, hands held up – only to suddenly realised what he had missing, and what he was about to lose. His eyes widened, and he jumped forwards again.

The canister continued to count down.

But Kess's gas mask was on the other side of the fence,,,

"Come back! Let me out of here!" Mr Kess screamed, not caring for the Ood's darned red-eyed and menacing growls, only for his future. The Ood simply walked away, out of sight. He banged, and shook the cage to no avail. They weren't coming back.

00:03.

00:02.

00:01

_00:00._

The canisters exploded in clouds of gas. Mr Kess clutched the bars screaming in pain, desperation and helplessness, as the poisonous gas hit him full in the face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Halpen returned to where the Doctor, Rose and Donna stood reluctantly handcuffed to the pole; quietly squabbling amongst themselves, but shutting up when Mr Halpen entered. Their eyes followed Mr Halpen's movements like hawks.

"Change of plan," Mr Halpen said.

"No reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood-Sphere," replied Doctor Halpen, matter-of-factly.

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads," Mr Halpen snapped.

"What's happening?" the Doctor piped up, innocently.

Mr Halpen looked daggers, at him, and swallowed. "Everything you wanted, Doctor," he snarled coldly. "No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilised, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood."

"But then what happens when they find us dead, and handcuffed in _your_ office? Surely, the police ain't thick enough to believe that the Ood would do this," Rose argued.

"You'll be sent to prison," added Donna.

"That is something I'll be worrying about later. Besides, I've heard news that dear Mr Kess has met his fate with the Ood – trapped behind the Ood's own restraining fence. If the Ood are able to do that, then why not handcuffs? But let us not worry. For now, I'll just let you rot to your deaths," Mr Halpen answered fluently.

"You wouldn't!" Donna spat.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

He smirked, started for the door, and beckoned for Doctor Ryder and Ood Sigma to follow him.

"But, Mr Halpen, there's something else, isn't there?" the Doctor called out to them, causing Mr Halpen to halt to a stop, just before the door. "Something we haven't seen."

"If you've been overhearing about the young boy, you needn't worry about him. It is none of your business," Mr Halpen stated.

"The creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element. Am I right?

"Again, so clever."

"It's got to be connected to the red-eye," the Doctor insisted. "What is it?"

Mr Halpen looked the Doctor in the eye. "It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood."

With one last evil leer, Mr Halpen chuckled to himself and left – Mr Ryder, and the Ood following suit.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Damn, these cuffs are tough!" Rose complained with a grunt, trying to wriggle and writhe free, our of the handcuffs, with not such luck. She kicked at the pole, in frustration, somehow thinking it would help. Which it didn't. It only stubbed her toe.

"I don't think kicking the pole's going to help. Yes, it probably would help give us a good supply of water, but--!

"Look who's talkin'!" Rose replied, with a small grin, gesturing the Doctor's also trapped hand.

"Think of something, Spaceman!" Donna ordered from the Doctor, rattling her handcuffs.

"I'm trying," the Doctor said, also trying to struggle free.

"Well, try _harder_."

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Halpen, Doctor Ryder, Ood Sigma, and a summoned guard trekked across the compound – all except Sigma, debating and suggesting solutions.

"What about this one?" Doctor Ryder suddenly brought up, curtly motioning Sigma.

"No! You've not turned," Mr Halpen said quickly and looked to Ood Sigma. "Faithful to the last. Go. Join your people."

They bowed quickly to Ood Sigma, before he blinked a few times and walked away slowly.

"Come on!" Mr Halpen hasted, after Ood Sigma had left.

But just as they all walked off, Ood Sigma paused and watched the three of them leave – pondering, perhaps.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor, Donna, and Rose continued in vain to free themselves from the seemingly indestructible and impossible handcuffs.

"Well, do something!" Donna shouted. "You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!"

"These are really good handcuffs!" the Doctor commented, shaking his wrists.

"Oh, I'm glad of that," remarked Donna. "At least we've got quality!"

"Err, Doctor?" Rose called.

"Yep? Bit busy trying to escape, Rose," the Doctor replied, still battling against his handcuffs.

"We've got company."

The door opened, and the Doctor looked up in surprise to see a small army of red-eyed Ood just _stood_ there, looking at them. They all stopped in their tracks.

The Ood advanced.

"Rose?" the Doctor said gingerly, craning his neck round a bit.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"You don't happen to have any super-power, escaping gymnastic skills, hiding away for special occasions like these, do you?"

"Anyone got any keys?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The three men continued to make their way across the snow to Warehouse 15.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna broke into babble – desperately trying to convince the Ood that they were friends, as they loomed ever closer, each of their inconsolable, frantic words overlapping and colliding on top of each other.

"Rose, Donna, Doctor, friends!" Rose tried.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna cried.

"Brown, red, yellow, good!" the Doctor jumped in.

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends, friends, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Brown, red, yellow – good!"

They kept repeating their words, over and over, continuously, chanting and chanting, but the Ood didn't seem to care or listen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Their voices echoed back to the unprocessed Ood in the cage.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Brown, red, yellow, good!"

"Rose, Donna, Doctor, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Rose, Donna, Doctor, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Brown, red, yellow, good!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Ood in the cage stood silently: their hands out, their eyes closed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Ood loomed ever closer, and the trio's chanting quickened in pace, and grew faster and fast – as their desperation reached its toll_, _and their practically hearts leapt into their mouths.

"The circle must be broken!"

"Rose, Donna, Doctor, friends!"

"Brown, red, yellow, good!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Brown, red, yellow, good!"

"Rose, Donna, Doctor, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

The Ood were mere inches away, and the three off them hunched together, as the Ood held out their translator balls, but… But_, stopped_, just _centimetres_ away from the Doctor, Rose and Donna's faces. 

The tension in their bodies were released and floated out through their fingertips. The Doctor let out a bated breath, and breathed another huge sigh of relief. Rose and Donna stared at each other, grinning for no sane reason whatsoever, and gasping.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Ood began to sing…

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The translator balls suddenly switched off, and the Ood cupped their heads in their hands, wriggling them about, as if to shake away all the pain . One lifted its head, its eyes _normal_.

"Brown. Red. Yellow. _Friends_…" the Ood chimed together.

"Red. That's me! _Us_!" Donna exclaimed.

"Red, yellow, brown: definitely us!" Rose cheered.

"Yes, that's us! Friends! Oh, yes!" the Doctor yelled, happily.

**&&&&&&&&**

"Thanks for, err, not killing us!" Rose exclaimed to the Ood, heading for the door.

"Yeah… Cheers!" Donna said unsurely, with a nod and smile.

"Remember, just stay here, and… don't do anything," the Doctor advised the Ood, with a point of his finger. The Doctor ushered Rose and Donna out the door, before he stepped out himself and shut the door behind him – locking it securely with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"You're locking 'em in?" Donna asked sceptically, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's for their own good!" the Doctor insisted, and merely shepherded them down the stairs, before there were any more bouts of protest.

"Where're we goin' now?" inquired Rose.

"Downstairs, and away from here. But, to be specific, we're going to prevent the repercussional dynamics of the Oods' spontaneous, and uncharacteristic, homicidal murder-by-translation-ball technique," the Doctor rambled, raking a hand through his hair.

He paused.

"I don't know."

"Just _great_!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor, Donna, and Rose ran briskly down the flights of stairs, dodging fire extinguishers, and sharp corners, as they made their way across the compound.

The Doctor hesitated, and hurtled to an abrupt stop – seemingly trying to get his bearings.

"Where to: left or righ'?" Rose asked, pointing a finger to each direction.

"Lemme think," the Doctor replied, looking quizzically from left to right.

"You. Are. _Impossible_!" Donna screeched, with a sigh.

"_Left or right_," he wondered in his mind, and battled with three mental rounds of the classic, old Earth: "Nutcracker, crack". All of which, before he bolted up straight, shot a finger at the right stairwell, and led his two female companions on.

They continued sprinting across the snow-topped milieu, of the complex, tactfully sidestepping violent conflicts between the Ood and the guards.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I don't know where it is!" the Doctor yelled suddenly, falling into a halt in the middle of a field.

"Where _what_ is?!" Rose shouted.

"I don't know where they've gone!"

"That helps! What _are_ we even looking for?!" Donna yelled back, with a roll of the eyes.

With an aggravated grunt, the Doctor walked a couple of paces to the left, and broke into a jog – dragging Donna and Rose with him.

"Might be underground, like some sort of cave or a cavern or..." the Doctor trailed off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Is there never an adventure without _running_?" Donna questioned, without warning. She caught up, closed in on the few couple of metres, and fell into step with Rose, jogging quickly along side her.

"Nope," Rose replied, breaths uneven. "Not that I can remember, anyway. Unless you count the time, when I asked the Doctor for a _normal_ day out, an' he landed us on this beach. The sand was purple, an' the natives were all walking, talking oversized sea creatures! I actually believed we were gonna have a trouble-free day, for once. But…"

"But…?" Donna prompted

Rose paused, before she rolled her eyes. "But 'bout _ooh_ five minutes later, the Doctor got us locked up in prison. For a _week_. He "accidentally" smashed into the Prince's _own _wedding cake, and called him a prawn, offending him – even though he literally was. The Prince, I mean, not the Doctor."

"Hey!" the Doctor intruded indignantly, slowing down his pace to run parallel with Donna and Rose. "That wasn't _my_ fault! But, when I say "wasn't", what I really mean is _not entirely_. Well, when I say "not entirely", I mean not very mu--"

"Lemme put it _this_ way," Donna interrupted. 'Ave you two ever gone an adventure or trip, on the TARDIS, without getting into any trouble?"

"Nope!" the beaming pair exclaimed simultaneously.

Suddenly, there was a illustrious growl behind them. All rooted to the spot, they turned around in unison and a dozen red-eyed, and snarling Ood stared straight back at them. Their translator balls were held up at an arm's length, and were glowing brightly, like a gun cocked up to fire. Or in this case, a translator ball charged up to electrocute. Their eyes were crimson tinted, and blinking rapidly.

"Oh! Sorry. Just wondering, you don't happen to know where the loos are, do you?" the Doctor asked randomly, stepping forward in a cavalier fashion and showing no traces of fear. "Bit lost, here. Not very good with maps, me, geographically challenged."

The Ood glared at him, their stares becoming more and more intense.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no, shall I?" he said, shifting uneasily, and his abruptly eyes danced with light. "But there is a very nice view here, isn't there? No? Well, I'll take you what _is_ a very nice view! The inside of a volcano! All you humans and humanoids and aliens cower away from it, but it's a real beauty from the inside. There's the igneous rocks and molten lava and millennium year olds fossils and…"

"Note to self," Donna cut in sarcastically, "Next time I decide to _commit suicide_, book a one-way ticket to Mount Fiji , and remember to admire the _igneous rocks _and_ dead animal fossils_ on the way down."

The Ood' glares threatened deadly. Then, in unison, always in unison, they advanced.

"Right! It was lovely to meet you, but we'll be off then!" the Doctor babbled, hastening. "Places to go, people to meet!"

"The circle must be bro--" began Rose, but the Doctor had already grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him by now.

"I think it's gone a bit beyond that now, Rose. But, nice try," the Doctor muttered.

"No problem."

"Now, _allons-y_!" the Doctor cried, pulling both Donna and Rose into a run.

They ran and ran, quick on the uptake to dodge any oncoming bullets that were aimed at the Ood, and avoiding the Ood at all.

But they were just unfortunate enough to appear slap-bang in the middle of a proper Ood and security guard rendezvous point. The infected Ood stood in one allocated position, at one side of the court, while the equipped guards _crouched _at the other. Whilst the Doctor, Donna, and Rose were precisely in the middle.

"Just our luck," Rose muttered.

"GET OUT THE WAY!" a man yelled suddenly, from behind. It was a guard, hidden behind some barrels, with at least half a dozen others, each armed with light-weight machine guns.

Donna's pupils dilated immediately, at the sight of the weapons. "You don't need to kill 'em!"

"But, they _can_ kill _us_?" shouted another guard, with a snort. (He was the same one that Donna had bruised, and the same one who seemed to hold a very big grudge against her.) "I think not, ginger."

The whole clan of guards broke out into a ripple of ironic laughter.

Donna's eyebrows disappeared above her hairline, as she lost her tolerance, and she marched determinedly over to the metal barrels. "I'll show you who's--"

"Donna!" the Doctor warned, but it was too late.

The gun fire had just begun, whether the redhead was there or not, and the Ood were advancing forward. Donna was _trapped _; trapped between the stealthy firing of bullets, and static buzzing of the killer translator balls (Ariel tablets, more like, Donna noted).

Rose glanced on tenterhooks up at the Doctor. "Do something!" she hissed resolutely.

The Doctor hurriedly produced his Sonic Screwdriver, and aimed it at the barrels, with something ostensibly planned. But Rose shrieked in warning, as two Ood marched up to them, translator balls at the ready.

"We've got to go," the Doctor said to Rose, tugging her hand and manoeuvring her backwards slowly, but steadily.

He kept a close, wary eye on the approaching Ood, as they backed away. Donna was quite far away now, yards behind the rows of Ood, and next to the firing guards. She was shrieking and ducking, as far as he could see. Unharmed. She'd defend herself; he knew she would. Donna Noble, nothing could stop her.

But the question still came, from the girl named Rose. "What about Donna?"

"We'll come back for Donna later. I promise."

"_But_, you can't jus' leave 'er there, like that! What if she gets killed?!"

The Doctor looked to the red-eyed Ood, and swallowed a small lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "This won't hurt too much."

And with a dextrous slide of his finger, he adjusted the settings, and the Sonic Screwdriver let out a high-pitched, deafening buzz – only audible to the Ood ear. The Ood clutched their heads in pain, and hissed. Rose winced. The Doctor looked at her sympathetically, his gaze zoomed to linger slightly ruefully at the Ood.

"Donna, RUN!" he yelled out at the redhead, in the near distance, his finger still pushing down on the button.

Donna gave him the thumbs up, starting for his and Rose's direction. But the Doctor knew, he could only distract the Ood for so long, before a) the connection broke, or b) he'd unintentionally damage and tamper with their brains, even more than they already had been messed with. A) would most probably catch Donna in the middle of dozens of deadly, homicidal Ood, and b) just wasn't his cup of tea. And he didn't say _that_ very often.

So, nudging Rose and muttering fast instructions to her, they both started waving and gesturing for her to run the other way. The Doctor used sign language and shouting, to tell her, that they'd find her and to meet in or around Warehouse 15. Although, the Doctor, himself, wasn't so sure about the latter. Well, seeing, as he didn't even know where that was in the first place! Soon Donna got the message and ran the other direction.

"And now…" the Doctor stated, as the connection automatically broke, and the Ood raised their heads up – no longer vexed by the high-pitched frequency. He grabbed Rose's hand. "We RUN!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:- Felt like I needed to mesh things up that bit more, speshily since I feel I haven't been vair naiiice&appreciative, and a **_**bit**_** brushy off-ish, to Donna, seeing as I'm using the script for her lines 85-95% of the time. BECAUSE OF THAT I shall update the next chappie in an hour, or less. **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	20. Old Friends, New Enemies Part 8

**A/N:-OK, maybe one hour kinda stretched to five hours… But blame the voices! They kept distracting me! And ****The Grudge**** – I HAD to watch it while typing. Toshio is such a cute little boy, though vair freakidge. BUT HERE IT IS! (Directions: fly over Disclaime and WARNING) **

**Disclaimer: OOH! I own lotsa things! Some cheese, nachos, pickled radiators, red bus passes, magic shoes, totem poles, Barclays pen, giraffe mug, squidgy pig and… OOH! MAH TOES! AND THERE IT IS! ****DOCTOR WHO**** Did you know that gullible sounds like banana if you say it really sloooooowly? **

**Warning: Un-betaed: all mistakes **_**MAAAIIIIIINE**_**! Am looking for a Beta (in a strange, non-advertising way), but I'm vair sure that nobody else except mah squidgy pig and SHeeP of DOOOOOOM would seriously want to Beta pages and PAGES of an AU. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Taking the Doctor's word for it, Donna dodged the shooting guards, and flitted past them – speedily slipping down into, and through, a dark, dank alley way. That Time Lord had better be right about meeting her, or she'd owe him a slap. If she came back alive… Donna swallowed back that thought, shivering.

She carried on running, past the dumpsters, past the guards' dead corpses grimacing, past the suspiciously red-eyed rat that scampered across the damp ground. She chased the bright light at the end of the alley, and when she reached the soft, pallid rays of sunlight – she leaned against back the wall, catching her breath back.

She shut her eyes, and considered the possibilities of where exactly Warehouse 15 was. But, just as her mind slithered into deep thought, a dark shadow covered her.

Donna exposed an eye, but soon found not only her eyes wide open, but her mouth.

"You're nicked."

"_You_! Again! Good grief, I'm getting blinking tired of you. Wait a minute, are you STALKING me?!" Donna gasped, face aghast, but carried on anyway, "'Cos if you are _mate_, then you've got another thing coming!" she growled, and raised a finger in the air at him; the unnamed stalker-of-a-guard dropped his jaw open, flustered. "You're _keen_, that's what you are. Wha', following me around like a lost puppy. Revenge 'cos of a tiny, little bruise?! Tough nut you are," Donna scoffed, voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'm here to arr--"

"You're not my type anyway," Donna blundered on, and casually flicked her hair back "Too _blonde_."

"Neither are you, _ginger_. But, you're still going out with me."

"Do I look like I'm _thick_? No, I don't. 'Cos, listen to me _sunshine_, I AM N--" Donna heard the click of locks, and looked down to her suddenly shackled hands. "_Oh_."

"Play on words," the guard said, with a wink. "They call it a _pun_. Didn't you know that, love, or are _you _just too thick?"

Donna scowled at him, and reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged off.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"…and_ then_, just as the executioner was about to chop my head off for mentioning "Mozart", I offered the Tribal Leader some jelly-babies and he let us go!" the Doctor rambled, and Rose just chuckled. Rose had merely asked him what Warehouse 15 actually was, but as per usual, he'd gone off intone of his ramblings again. Not that she minded. But it was just that Donna happened to be possibly missing; probably looking, and waiting for them too.

"You see," continued the Doctor, as they trekked across the snow, still searching for the warehouse in question. They managed to lose the Ood and the guards some time back, and the Doctor found this time to slot in his daily "previous incarnation" tales. Not that he actually _told _Rose this, but… "I was in my fourth incarnation, at the time, and I happened to have an overly obsessivefetish for jelly-babies. And when I was say obsessive, I mean _obsessive_."

"Even _worse_ than your love for bananas?" Rose questioned cheekily, grinning.

"Now, that is taking it too far, Rose Tyler! How can _anything_ beat bananas? They're nutritious, they're shaped like phones, they taste very, very good, a _and_ they're YELLOW! Yellow? When compared to bananas – jelly babies are like, _like _saying pears taste better than bananas! Anyway… The jelly-baby obsession was pretty deep, I have to admit," the Doctor guffawed, and mimicked differently random intonations,. "_You Doctor_ _are condemned to death. _Would you like a jelly baby? _Quick, look, there's a solar flare! _Jelly-baby, anyone? _I kill you: Lord of Time. _Care for a jelly-baby?Now drop your weapons… or I'll kill him with this deadly jelly baby!"

Rose gaped at him, laughing so hard, her sides started to hurt. "That bad, seriously?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "p". "What was I discussing again, before I started telling you about my fourth incarnation's obsession with jelly babies?"

"Warehouse 15," Rose informed.

"Right, Warehouse 15…" the Doctor repeated, dragging out the syllables of each word.

"So, that's where we'll meet, Donna, yeah? But where is it?"

"Oh, you know, Donna! Course she'll find it. The Warehouse iiiiis…" He fell into a stop, and licked his finger, before putting it up to the air. "That way."

"You sure that you're not just guessing, and doing that to make yourself look good?" Rose dared.

"No!" the Doctor exclaimed, a little _too_ quickly. "Why would I do that? I look good already."

Rose pushed him into the snow.

"Not now, you don't."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Found this one hiding in the alleyways, sir," the guard reported to Mr Halpen, with Donna scowling and struggling at his grasp.

Mr Halpen looked at Donna, surprise. "Why aren't you dead?"

"Because, _Baldy_, I survived. Your sick, little scheme didn't work, after all. Me, Rose, an' the Doctor, we stopped them. We worked out a way to stop the Ood," Donna explained, shooting daggers at the man in question. "An' they helped us get out of the handcuffs too," she turned to Ood Sigma, adding kindly, "Sorry. No offence."

"Your kindness is most welcome, miss, and the Ood kind do not take offence," Ood Sigma replied, seemingly still normal.

"I'd watch your tongue, if I were you," Mr Halpen replied Donna, narrowing his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Doctor Ryder inserted. "Stop the Ood, from killing you, I mean? We've tried everything, it's impossible!"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Donna said harshly.

"Well, if you can't help us, then you're of no use to us," Mr Halpen said simply, and clicked his fingers at the blonde guard. "Lock her in the--"

Donna quickly elucidated, "We don't know for sure, if it would work again, if they would listen to us. Besides, the Doctor said he reckoned it was just a one-off thing. We jus' got lucky."

"Sir," the guard began, "should I…?"

"No, no, walk behind us with her. She could be of some help."

"Oh, and _Halpen_," Donna called out. "The name's _Donna_. Donna Noble."

**&&&&&&&&**

Donna traipsed alongside the guard dully, having to be nudged forward every so often, when she slowed down. Ood Sigma hovered behind Mr Halpen, hands clasped as he walked behind the bald man, and the doctor. They were deep in conversation; Donna didn't bother about her blasted manners, seeing the trouble she was already in, and eavesdropped anyway.

"The boy is most likely to be in fright, by now. I am, by all means, sure he's already dragged his grubby fingers along all the machinery, and has been noseying around, " Mr Halpen said, marching briskly across the plains of snow, with Doctor Ryder jogging along side him, and the guard walking along behind them.

"What if he sees the --?" Ryder began.

"Not so loud, Ryder! Do you wish for the whole world to hear?" Mr Halpen snapped. "I thought not. Now, as for the boy, if he _has_ seen _it_, then we--"

"OH MY GOSH!" Donna shouted, with a scream.

"_AAAARGH_!" the guard yelled, and the two men in conversation suddenly spun their head around.

An Ood had jumped out from the shadows, and its translator balls was tightly affixed onto the guard's head. The bright yellow electric sizzled through the ball, and flashed onto the guard's head, as the Ood mercilessly electrocuted the guard's brain, and drained the life out of him.

"DO SOMETHING!" Donna yelled at them angrily, but still backed away, just in case.

Doctor Ryder made to charge forward, and aid the dying guard, but Mr Halpen pulled him back quickly – grimacing.

"No! Leave him to die alone! There is nothing we can do!"

"Who d'you think you are to order everyone about like that?" Donna spat, but grudgingly knew that the Mr Halpen was right.

There wasn't anything they could do: the Ood had sucked all the life out of the guard, and frazzled his brain. Besides, Donna wasn't even sure why she cared so much. She hated that guard with a great passion, didn't she?! But the other half of her conscience, told her that he was still human, and it didn't mean that he should've been murdered.

"Leave him," Mr Halpen hissed at the both of them, with a dark glare. "Unless you want to be killed too."

"But, he's— he's--" stuttered Doctor Ryder.

"Dead," came Donna's sombre reply, as the guard's body fell to the snow with a bump. She closed her eyes sadly.

The Ood's eyes glinted a darker shade of red, and glared up at the two remaining men. Donna leapt back, in self defence, preparing herself for the Ood's advance. But it never came, as the loud _bang_ sounded in the air, and the bullet shot through the ear: piercing the Ood in the heart. The creature's eyes broadened, and his legs turned to jelly, as the pain seared through his body.

The last dregs of red drained away from its eyes, and Donna gasped – a wave of pity, sadness, and disbelief flowing through her, all at the same time. It was once, and deep down was _still_ an innocent, harmless being, but now…

The Ood fell onto its knees, and onto the snow: _dead_.

"I'm sorry," Donna whispered, before she left to follow up Halpen and Ryder.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mr Halpen, Doctor Ryder, Ood Sigma, and Donna trekked across the compound, debating and suggesting solutions.

"What about this one?" Doctor Ryder suddenly brought up, curtly motioning Sigma.

"No! You've not turned," Mr Halpen said quickly and looked to Ood Sigma. "Faithful to the last. Go. Join your people."

They bowed quickly to Ood Sigma, Donna resting a thoughtful arm of the Ood's shoulder, before he blinked a few times and walked away slowly.

"Come on!" Mr Halpen hastened, after Ood Sigma had left.

But just as they all walked off, Ood Sigma paused and watched the three of them leave – pondering, perhaps.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rubbing his hands together from the chilling cold, and puffing out "dragon" smoke, Doctor Ryder ambled over the last few strides to the entrance to Warehouse 15. He looked up tentatively at the building, and hoped and wished that the child boy intruder hadn't gotten himself into any trouble, or somehow escaped. If that _was _the case… he wouldn't hear the last of it. Not _ever_.

Mr Halpen slid the panel open, to reveal a set of keys, and started jabbering in the code immediately.

"So, _this_ is Warehouse 15?" Donna piped up, eyeing the large, blue-grey warehouse up and down. It was practically like all the others, with just the additional lick of paint, and piece of machinery sticking out.

"_Warehouse 15, door open_," the computer's cool, feminine voice stated; the warehouse door opening with a small puff.

"What is this place for?"

"This, Miss Noble, is where it all began," Mr Halpen replied, with a smirk, entering after Doctor Ryder.

With a hesitant pause, but deciding she could scrounge out some gossip for the Doctor, followed them in.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ood Conversions - information collected. Man saw me. Graske is trapped. People coming. No Rose Tyler," the Graske rasped, already morphed into back, from its human, to original form. It mooched about the fencing, but curled its back up against the wall, when the sound of a door opening sounded.

The deep, intimidating voice in its mind sighed, and hissed out a droning, _"You have failed me… But, very weeeell. There is always a next time. Come back. Tell me what you have found out about Miss Tyyyyler."_

Just as the two men, and Donna entered Warehouse 15, they saw the figure of a strange, alien, dwarfish creature, and the flash of greenish light, as it teleported back to its master, cackling sinisterly.

"What on earth was that thing?!"

"The Doctor an' Rose, are not going to like this…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Rose, can you hear that?" the Doctor stopped, and furrowed his brow, pulling Rose into a halt too.

"Hear what?"

"The ticking. Listen."

After a bit of concentration, Rose could hear the ticking.

"Yeah." It was quiet, and distant. Almost like… "That sounds like…"

"A bomb," the Doctor finished.

The time bomb reached zero.

_WHAM!_

The great explosion roared and reverberated around, sending up a steamy, explosive smog of fire, ice, smoke, rocks, and debris. The two of them were thrown malevolently back off their feet, and sent hurtling wildly to the vibrating ground.

"Alright?" the Doctor asked Rose, leaping back up.

Rose nodded. "Just a scratch or two."

He offered Rose a helping hand, and she accepted – taking his proffered hand, and allowed help to be lugged back up onto her feet. Coughing, grumbling, and spluttering, they gazed up in small surprise… to see Ood Sigma, serenely stood behind the noxious screen of smoke.

"Oh. Hello!" the Doctor said cheerily. "You don't happen to know where my friend, Donna, is, do you?"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"_Well_, Ryder?" drummed Mr Halpen, expectantly, with a slight smirk smearing the corners of his lips.

Warehouse 15, top security and highly confidential, had been infiltrated by a _little boy_, and now, what looked like a creature from Star Trek. Not only that, but the alien and the boy intrusions, had both revolved around Ryder. The man seemed to be the _only_ solely responsible person for all, this seeing as there was nobody else to blame. Halpen wanted answers.

"There-- There must've been a flaw in the system!" Doctor Ryder improvised quickly. He wasn't about to hand Mr Halpen the pleasure of weakness, on a plate, that was for sure. "Slipped through security, somehow. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

"Is that so," he answered dryly, more of a statement than a question. "But, I wonder who'll be paying the consequences, when our dear, little alien friend turns out to be an Intergalactic Journalist…" He didn't give time for response.

"But, that wasn't a flaw in the system! I know what it was! It's this alien thing, called a… grass. Gras_k_e. Whatever. We saw it earlier; it tried to kidnap Rose and…" Donna protested, but stopped, when they blatantly ignored her.

"Now, before we get down to business, where is this insolent, little boy?"

"You don't understand, _Baldy_," Donna stated, deciding that she'd start being be polite and respectful, when _he did_. "That "insolent, little boy" is the same person, as the Graske – that dwarf thing that teleported. It can transform, an' disguise itself as different people. If you don't believe, you can ask the Doctor!"

"Enough of the nonsense."

"Gosh, humans of the future are thick," Donna muttered, arms crossed – well as best as a handcuffed person could manage.

Mr Ryder produced his PDA, and used the stylus to fiddle around with it for a moment, claiming that he could track and identify all life forms in the vicinity. Three bleeps and a failure later, the results showed nothing. Nobody else was there, except for them, and the_ thing_. The whole place was empty otherwise.

Doctor Ryder started to worry. If this boy had escaped and seen the things he wasn't supposed to have, spilling it to his parents or whoever… The man let out an muted groan. There'd be trouble. The press, angry reps, the police, the blasted government. And he'd get the blame.

"I— I--"

"Save the explanations for later, Ryder, for now, we shall need to attend to the problem at hand."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's always been an option," explained Mr Halpen, using his arms to gesture. "My grandfather drew up the plans. That's the advantage of a family-run business, Dr Ryder - the personal touch."

"But we should evacuate. If we can get to the rocket shed--"

Mr Halpen strode over to a small area, standing in front of a large, metal cabinet. "No need. We've got this," He peeled the door open, releasing a creak of hinges. "Detonation packs." He took out some strange, black devices and handed a small handful of them to Doctor Ryder, who frowned at him in confusion. "Place them around the circumference. We're gonna blow it up. This thing dies... so do the Ood."

"What the hell are you two on about? What's the Ood got to do with everything? _Wha'_ thing?" Donna voiced out.

"Detonation packs" in hand, Mr Halpen led them down a small corridor, to a big, resonant room, full of controls and elaborate machinery. Donna followed, as he leaned over some black railings, and outstretched his arms, inhaling.

"This is the _thing_," Mr Halpen said, through gritted teeth.

Donna copied his actions, bar the arm outstretching, and looked down. She gasped, as she suddenly felt sick to the stomach. "It's a giant, pulsing… _brain_."

Donna shivered. She couldn't help it. It just _looked _so creepy, and forbidding. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that just wasn't _right_!

"Yes, it is, Miss Noble. And it is time we got rid of it." Mr Halpen began to position and attach the discussed detonation packs, to the walls enclosing the giant brain.

**&&&&&&&&&**

"The famous Warehouse 15," Rose gathered, as Ood Sigma stopped in front of a cold, grey warehouse. "Looks like the others. Only a bit more…"

"Techno?" the Doctor answered for her.

"That's the word. What's inside it? Ood?"

"The Ood or not the Ood, that is the question," the Time Lord grinned at his pink-and-yellow companion, vaguely reciting one of Shakespeare's most memorable phrases. "And the answer, is behind the very door! So the question remains, Miss Tyler, shall we?" the Doctor offered his arm.

"Sir Doctor, I think we _shall_," Rose replied, taking his extended arm and shooting him a winning smile.

Twenty seconds later, with a bleep of the Sonic Screwdriver and the sliding of some panels, the door emitted a polite beep – opening up with a hiss.

**&&&&&&&&**

Once inside, the Doctor and Rose, were led through a vaguely complicated web of tunnels, by Ood Sigma, until they each a particular metal room , where steam and resonating voices bounced off the walls.

"Oh, am I bleeding well pleased to see you two!" Donna yelped, emerging from out of the shadows and running to them.

Donna was about to capture the Doctor in a hug, but then dropped her arms and jangled her chained up wrists, in front of his face.

"That's your twice today," Rose said, with a chuckle.

"I know! Bad day or wha'?" laughed Donna. She turned back to the Doctor and arched an eyebrow. "Am I gonna have to traipse round the Universe wearing handcuffs all the time, or are you goin' to get me outta these?"

"Where was I?" the Doctor said, blinking into reality and out of his contemplation. Donna glared at him, "Ah, yes! Donna! Handcuffs! Right."

The Doctor used the Sonic to resonate, and shatter the handcuffs lock, setting Donna free. Donna rubbed sorely at her red, stiff wrists, and slapped the Doctor one.

"Ow! What was that for?" the Doctor cried.

"Abandoning me!"

"What about Rose?!"

"Leave me outta this," Rose contributed, putting her hands up. But she stepped forward and pulled Donna into a warm, friendly hug.

"I only pick on aliens," Donna replied happily, with a shrug, sneaking a wink at Rose. _Rose_… Her name triggered the former scenarios to replay in her head. "Graske! I saw it; it teleported, jus' as we came in."

"I don't get it. What does it want with me?!" Rose sighed irritably. Her gaze suddenly drifted, and she gazed on in surprise, spontaneously saying, "An' that is one _heck _of a big brain!"

The Doctor frowned. He traced Rose's stare and his suspicions were confirmed, by Donna's affirmation. "Did I forget to mention the giant brain?"

**&&&&&&&&&**

The brain was situated in a rounded well, below them, surrounded by a buzzing, golden, force-field. The brain itself, was literally too big for its own "box; a light, pale pink, and pulsing with protruding, bruise-blue veins.

"The Ood brain. Now it all makes sense!" the Doctor explicated, breathing and strolling forwards. "That's the missing link. The third element, binding them all together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic, call-in centre. It's a shared mind... connecting all the Ood in song."

Something was clicked into place, behind them. A weapon, to be more exact. The Doctor, Rose, and Donna revolved around slowly to find Mr Halpen – his slick, black gun posed and pointed.

"Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock," Mr Halpen said, a deep shade of red tingeing his face, and small beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his head.

"He's mined the area," Doctor Ryder notified.

"You're gonna kill it," Donna whispered, eyes dark. _"This thing dies..._" She laughed, without smiling. "You weren't joking."

Rose sussed it. "But if you kill this thing, then the Ood go with it…"

"Well done, you figured it out, have a Brownie point," Mr Halpen said dryly at Rose, voice dripping with cynicism.

"There has to be another way to cure the Ood, though," Donna reasoned.

He smirked, outwardly disregarded her, and pointed a hand an accusatory finger at the brain. "They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier."

"Those pylons," the Doctor explained succinctly to the perplexed Rose and Donna. He nudged a hand in the direction of the six or so pylons surrounding the brain, creating the static force-friend.

"In a circle! "The circle must be broken"," Donna said, slotting the pieces of the puzzle together quickly.

"Dampening the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years."

"Taking away a chunk of their souls," Rose said, reflectively. "Like the processed Ood thing."

"Only ten times worse," the Doctor completed and prolonged, "Preventing them from communicating, and interacting through the mind – hammering down on that last ounce of freedom."

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them _here_," Mr Halpen snarled at the Ood. "I expected better.""

"My place is at your side, sir," Ood Sigma reassured, and as if to prove it, moved to stand beside Halpen.

Mr Halpen chuckled coldly. "Still subservient. Good Oo-- Oo--" He choked on his words, suddenly unable to finish his sentence.

"You OK?" Rose said, offering to step forwards, although her conscience was debating as to _why_ she was even _trying_ to help this malicious, cold-hearted man.

"I'm fine. Now lea— leave me alone," the man insisted. "Or I'll shoot."

"Alrigh'!" Rose replied, angrily, raising her arms up in defence. "I was only trying to help."

The Doctor kept a watchful eye.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked.

"Remember, on Krop Tor," Rose brought up, "Danny said the Ood communicated through their minds, too. Like the singing telepathy thing."

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt," the Doctor said, shrugging. "The subconscious reaching out. Breaking _free_."

"But the process was too slow, had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen," Doctor Ryder threw in, finally. He puffed his chest out proudly, and walked forwards – a few feet away from Mr Halpen. "I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me _ten _yearsto infiltrate the company – ten long and weary years they were. But I succeeded."

"Yes. Yes, you did," Mr Halpen breathed.

At that split second, Ryder saw the hatred, selfishness, and indifference beaming out of Mr Halpen's eyes; beaming out as his hands reached for Ryder, and shoved him over the railing. That one push, did it all, sending Ryder crying out in helplessness to his death, as he zipped through the air. With one great, greedy gulp, the brain absorbed the fallen Doctor Ryder.

"You... murdered him," Donna gasped, completely appalled.

"Very observant, ginger. Now then, can't say I've ever shot anyone before... can't say I'm gonna like it, but, uh, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..." He held up his gun to fire, fingers shaking, as his inelegant, stubby fingers groped around for the trigger.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Ood Sigma offered.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks," Mr Halpen replied, throwing his head back with a snort of laughter.

Sigma shuffled forward, his arm extended, a glass of clear liquid in the Ood's hand.

"Please have a drink, sir," the Ood persevered, shaking the small glass. The Doctor meandered frontward, and rested a hand on Ood Sigma's shoulder.

"If-- if you're gonna stand in their way, I'll. Shoot. You. Too," Mr Halpen stammered, the latter words slurred, and almost like played in slow-motion.

"Please have a drink, sir."

"Have-- have you... poisoned me?" he croaked.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir."

"What is that stuff?" the Doctor questioned.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound," the Ood explained, his translator ball lighting us, as every time it spoke.

Mr Halpen faltered in his posture, stumbling slightly, and looking decidedly ill. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh dear," sighed the Doctor, rubbing a hand across his chin.

"Tell me!" Mr Halpen hissed, gripping onto the nearby railing.

"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. It came out in the red-eye as revenge. It came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience," the Doctor elongated. "All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?"

Mr Halpen frowned in confusion, using a free hand to touch his head. The Doctor blabbed on, but the man's words simply became indistinct and garbled – he struggled to capture what he was saying.

His vision blurred, and he only understand the one instruction. "…Listen"

So he listened. And he heard the most beautiful, but most terrible and emotional singing, ringing out in his head – like a never-ending song of woe.

"What have you-- I'm... not--" rasped Mr Halpen.

"What's happenin' to 'im?" Rose questioned, walking backwards, and staring intently at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Watch," the Doctor responded simply.

Ood Sigma knew what was to come, and stepped back. The gun dropped out of Mr Halpen's hand, and thudded onto the floor. Mr Halpen grasped his head, and cried out in agony – gasping, and squeezing his head tightly. He tugged desperately at his head, and let out a strangled moan, as the pale skin of his head peeled away to reveal an Ood head. He choked and coughed, hands cupping his mouth and he moaned once more. Spluttering, rouge red, Ood tentacles spilled out of, and to replace his mouth.

"They-- they turned him into an… _Ood_?" Donna stuttered.

"Yup," came the reply from none other than the Doctor.

"He's an Ood," Donna repeated.

"I noticed."

"How?" Rose piped up.

"The drink. It was a drug, of sorts – it changed him. All under his very unsuspecting nose. Transformed him into the Ood kind, permanently." the Doctor said.

"Forever," Rose breathed.

"Forever." the Doctor repeated.

The new Ood/Mr Halpen made a strange, choked gurgling noise, before he coughed up the tiny, pink blob that played his secondary brain.

"He has become Ood-kind and we will take care of him," Ood Sigma vindicated.

"It's weird, being with you. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore," Donna uttered, confused and uncertain.

"It's better that way. People who know for certain, tend to be like Mr Halpen," There was a loud beeping noise. "Oh!" the Doctor yelped, and rushed over to the switch off all the detonation packs. "That's better. And now... Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honour?"

"It is yours, Doctor."

"Oh yes!" The Doctor leapt over to the equipment, that was powering the force-field. "Stifled for over 200 years but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!"

The field around the brain powered down, and suddenly the song chimed out, heard by everyone. The Doctor guffawed and spun around joyously.

"I can hear it!" Donna and Rose exclaimed, simultaneously.

Ood Sigma raised up his arms, a would-be smile adorning where his mouth would be.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

The caged Ood raised their arms. The fighting between the red-eyed Ood, and the humans stopped. A peace broke out.

The Ood no longer bore red-eyes, the weapons were left strewn on the ground, and the Ood stood in a harmonious circle – joining in with the song, now happy and rejoicing.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Unsure why, Rose had been unsuccessful defeating the temptation to look and find the Graske, to ask it what it wanted. But after a tiring, full sweep of the Ood complex, without any success or any trace, at all, of the mischievous thing – Rose gave up. She resigned to the fact that she wouldn't, and probably never would find out why that creature had tried to abduct her. She just hoped it _didn't_ ever try again.

"Find anything?" Donna asked, joining to sit on the step with Rose.

Rose shook her head, "Nope."

The Doctor bounded over and collapsed to squeeze in between them. "Right. All's sorted. The Ood are free. They're their own people now. No one to control them, or tell them what to do. Just their own free lives."

"Wildebeest," Donna quipped.

"Yup!"

"So the processing, an' that – it's all stopping?" Rose inquired. "They're not gonna be _brainwashed_ anymore?"

"Mm-hmm! How about you?" The Doctor nudged Rose. "Any luck on the Graske front?"

"No' a sausage," Rose replied.

"You know, I never did actually understand that phrase "not a sausage"! You humans make so many random phrases and metaphors, that make no sense whatsoever. Take as right as--"

Rose groaned, "'Here 'e goes again."

"Back to the TARDIS?" Donna asked, getting up, as the Doctor drifted off into his own little world of rambles, and wonderings.

"Back to the TARDIS."

**&&&&&&&&&**

"I bet he'll take 5 minutes to realise we've gone, and find us again," Rose said, randomly, as they trekked back to the TARDIS.

"That'll be the day! His Lordship and his sea of rambles? 10 minutes. Definitely," Donna betted.

"10 minutes _and_ a day 'til he's noticed I've nicked his psychic paper."

"You didn't!?" Donna paused. "Ten minutes, and a _week_, knowing 'im."

"A fiver on it?"

"The bet's on."

**&&&&&&&&**

The Doctor, Donna, and Rose stood just outside the ATRDIS, with some Ood surrounding.

"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home," the Doctor informed Ood Sigma.

"We thank you, the good Colours, friends of Ood-kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you," Ood Sigma asked.

"Oh-- I've-- I've sorta got a song of my own, thanks," the Doctor nodded.

"I think your song must end soon."

"Meaning?" the Doctor frowned.

"Every song must end."

"Yeah," the Doctor looked to Donna. "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?"

"No. Definitely not," Donna confirmed.

"And you, Rose?" the Doctor checked with the blonde, even though he knew the answer.

"There's nowhere else to go. The TARDIS is my home, now," Rose said simply. She added with a sad smile, "Even if I did want to go see mum… I couldn't."

"Then we'll be off."

"Take this song with you."

"We will," Donna assured.

"You can count on it," Rose bolstered.

"Always." The Doctor agreed.

And know this, you, the people of brown, yellow and red, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Colours, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever.

The Doctor, Donna, and Rose waved their last goodbyes to the Ood, before they walked back into the TARDIS, and dematerialised, leaving the Ood singing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:- ****FINITO! ****Tis finished! I've got a filler chapter lined up next, before the Poison Sky/some-cheese-of-a-name-title-that-I-will-be-thinkings-about-in-due-course. **

**You're probs sick oof these now, but hi-ho:**

**If I were to write mah own ep for the this story, somewhere, some when – not that I am *shifty eyes*, which country/city/town would you choose from these:**

**France – Paris/somewhere near Mont Blanc/French Alps**

**Korea - Seoul**

**Some foreign place else (****insert****)**

**Reviews are my ****CHEESE****, you fabbity fab GROOVSTERS reading this!! **

**=D =D =D =D =D**


	21. Of Formula One and Mohican Hairstyles

**A/N:- All details of the lateness of mah head's work, can be found on my profile!**

**OOH! OOH! OOH! Early apologies and nachos for any wrong info about the Formula 1! **

**Disclaimer: Mwahahahaha! I bet you didn't see that coming. The characters are MAAAIINE to torture *coughs*! If I owned it… which I don't. *sadly trots off to play harmonica, and catch up on some Dementor gossip***

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As much as Rose and Donna hated to admit it, the TARDIS had actually landed them calmly and gently, without the rough and tumble. All the more reason, to _not_ let them both blame his bad driving that they were injured, force him to cancel the trip, and then trundle back off to bed. Actually, it pretty much annoyed them, and gave _them_ all the more reason to suspect he was driving properly on purpose. Yeah, that, or the TARDIS was deciding to be _extra_ nice… Hmm.

"_Ha_!" the Doctor exclaimed jovially, and jogged around the console with a spring in his step, gabbling ostentatiously about how smooth the landing was. With a finger poised in the air, he looked at Donna and Rose seriously, said, "Never doubt a Time Lord!" and traipsed off down the ramp.

"…I mean," he continued, "it could've been a really rough landing, that would've given you an excuse to call off the journey!" Donna and Rose eyed him suspiciously. "But, of course, I'd _never_ land the TARDIS smoothly on purpose!" Even more vicious and suspicious glares his way. "No, no, no, what I really mean is…" He quickly prattled on in complete gibberish, so they wouldn't hear, and then looked at them both with a manically happy expression. "Am I clever, or am I clever?"

"Yes Doctor, you're _extremely _clever. _Now_, can we go back to sleep?" Rose said bluntly, reluctantly slipping into a deep blue denim jacket over her coffee-coloured t-shirt, with the obvious, blue _Cookie Monster_ motif**.**

"Brighten up! There's a whole new world out there, waiting to greet you, and you're grumbling on about sleep?!"

"Yes, we are. It could be blinkin' 2am in the morning, for all we know!" Donna protested, shrugging on her grey suit jacket and buttoning it up. For all she knew, it could be a snowstorm out there. Like the last time…

"Actually, 'cos this is a TARDIS, it's technically impossible for there to be…"

After these words, the Doctor's technobabble and theories became distant and muffled, as Donna tuned out to drift off into her own world of daydreams, while Rose was far too busy, happily plucking her long-lost studs out of her pockets and fixing them into her ears.

The Doctor fished his long coat off the railings, pulled it on, and bounded toward the TARDIS door. He spun around and grinned broadly at his two companions, who were both still groggy and pessimistic from sleep; sleep that he had quite intrusively pulled them out of, to set off on another adventure.

What? It wasn't _his_ fault humans needed a full eight hours sleep, per day, to sustain and refill their energy banks! Whereas he only needed to catch an hour or two every week, but even then, he didn't like it very much! Besides… it was time they woke up anyway. An adult only needed six hours, and both Rose and Donna had had well over nine. Not to mention he was bored – very, very bored… But, that wasn't the point…

**&&&&&&&**

Due to the Doctor's miscalculations and rubbish navigation, instead of landing on the planet _Solonisia_, where: "…the sun always shines, the beach stretches for miles on end, and there's never bad weather. Well, unless you're a rain-lover!" as the Doctor claimed, they had landed in Seoul, Korea, Earth, just in time for the 80th _Formula One World Championship_.

Suddenly whisked away by a stampede of _very_ optimistic, loud fans, they'd found themselves separated from the TARDIS, and left to join in with the event. Thanks to Rose and Donna's bet, the Doctor still had _not_ noticed the absence of his Psychic Paper and nearly had them arrested, when not able to produce ID. Rose had embarrassingly been forced to admit that she'd nicked it, bet on the Doctor's memory span with Donna, and _accidentally_ - Rose swore she'd meant to take it with her – left it on the TARDIS.

Luckily, the security had been distracted by a small group of drunk spectators of the game and quickly rushed off to attend to the matter at hand, leaving the Doctor, Donna, and Rose unguarded. Disobeying the security's order to stay and wait there, with a warlike cry of "RUN!", they legged it.

Soon enough, they'd blended themselves back into the crowds and avoided any security and/or police. They happily watched the race between an older Lewis Hamilton, and a few others, and licked three-flavoured ice-cream - which was able to withstand any heat below 50 degrees Celsius, courtesy of this part of the 21st century. But then Rose spotted it.

"Since when did Formula One start hiring mascots?"

"Never. Why?" the Doctor replied casually, wiping up the dribble of ice-cream trickling down his chin.

"You tell 'im that," Rose pointed at the figure across the track from them, eyes wide.

It was small, blue-skinned, and squat – wearing a silver racer's/astronaut's suit, but its head was clearly visible, to the public. It grasped a large, white plaque in its small hands, and was gibbering furiously into, what could only be described as, a communicator on his wrist. His three violet eyes were narrowed and determined, as if he were plotting something.

The Doctor had immediately babbled on, about how that alien could mean trouble, as humans hadn't made _proper_ contact with aliens yet and wouldn't for another couple decades. He gambled with the fact that this particular alien could just be innocent and helpless, but was soon shifted from this by Donna, who'd pointed out the narrowed eyes, determined look, the large, _perhaps_ dangerous plaque, and his furious-looking, muttering. Rose agreed – definitely something up.

The alien had noticed the Doctor, Rose, and Donna pointing and talking about itself, so had plopped its tiny temporary racing helmet onto his head and ran. And _ran_. But unfortunately, its legs were rather short and squat, so the trio had weaved their way in and out of the crowd rather quickly, eventually cornering it in… a corner.

It had turned out that all the alien ever wanted was an autograph from his ultimate one and only _idol_, Lewis Hamilton, on his large plaque – to hang up on his wall.

"Every year I come, since Lewis Hamilton; every year a drunk man sees me; every year I don't get his autograph!" The alien started to break down in tears.

"Don't cry. It'll be alright," Rose comforted.

"I'm sure we'll be able to do something about it," Donna reassured the alien, before she looked hopefully up to the Doctor.

"Alright, then…" the Doctor heaved a sigh. "I'll see what I can do!"

With the security guards immensely distracted by Donna and Rose's chattering, the Doctor managed to squeeze through security after the races. He also managed to get an autograph from the man himself, by assuring that this was all for _very_ confidential, and government-related reasons. He'd managed to fob himself through it, and _pass_ too! The unnamed alien himself had even managed to shake Lewis Hamilton's hand, claiming he was a fellow, professional race-car driver!

**&&&&&&&&&**

"You've got what you want. Now, it's time for you to go home," the Doctor said sternly, to the small purple-skinned, three eyed, and Mohican haired alien, in the silver astronaut suit. The Time Lord smiled a little, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "'Cos I'm not too sure that these early 21st century humans, are gonna appreciate you here. Give 'em another hundred years, and you can come here whenever you want! See Lewis Hamilton _Junior_ do the track!"

"Thank you for your help, kind people," the alien squeaked. "Your colours of red, yellow, and brown forever!"

"Nah, no need. It wasn't a problem! But don't worry. We'll remember your colour of green too!" the Doctor replied, with a wide grin.

The dwarfish alien bowed courteously to Donna, Rose, and the Doctor, still hugging the long, chunky plaque tightly to his chest.

"No, but sincerely your colours _will_ be remembered forever and they'll be etched in your souls forever more..."

The Doctor, Rose, and Donna looked at each other in confusion. But before any more questions could be asked or answered, the alien had already put on the helmet, and scurried off into the crowd - finding a safe place to teleport back home.

**&&&&&&&**

"Need any help?" Rose asked the Doctor, picking up her magazine, as he dashed about pressing buttons and twiddling dials. It wouldn't help to check. Plus, she wanted to see if he'd _ever_ remember about his Psychic Paper. He hadn't even asked her about it!

"Nah! I'm sure a fully capable Time Lord like me, can manage. Don't you worry, and get on with--" He nodded his head in her direction. "whatever you're doing."

"Suit yourself," Rose replied bluntly and muttered smugly to herself, "Jus' don't come runnin' to me, when you've crashed the TARDIS."

_Five minutes later_

"Rose?" the Time Lord called out, very much resembling a lost and helpless puppy.

Rose stood her ground. "You 'ad your chance!"

"Donna?"

"WHAT?!" came the redhead's reply, as she glared at the Time Lord over her magazine. "If you don't mind, I happen to be _busy_ readin'!"

"You wouldn't mind helping an needy, ol' soul like me would you?" the Doctor put on his best innocent look.

Donna surrendered, and sighed resignedly, "Right. What d'you need?"

"Well! If you wouldn't mind holding down the transdimensional--"

And so on.

_Five minutes later_

"I think I'll be able to handle things from here…"

_One minute later_

"Donna? Could you just get the Vortex stabiliser?!" the Doctor instructed, hoping that his newest companion would make herself a useful one, and pick up the instrument that was 0.4 metres away from her left hand. The TARDIS rocked violently from side to side, but Donna just stared at him blankly. "I _need_ it! To w_ell_… stabilise the vortex! Could you just--?"

Desperately clinging onto a lever with one hand, and tapping away on the keyboard with the other, the Doctor jerked his head about to fruitlessly gesture.

He looked so helpless, idiotic, and…unbearably _cute_, like that. Rose raised an eyebrow and suppressed an infectious grin, behind her Venusian magazine, lifting it up higher to cover her face. She smoothed her fingers down the glossy page and flicked the page over at the corner, to reveal a two-page story (thank goodness for the TARDIS's translation circuits!), with the title "MY BABY'S A CANNIBALISTIC MUTANT!".

Sat next to Rose, for the second time that journey, Donna smashed her magazine down onto the jump-seat and leapt up.

"Wha', this thing?" she said inquisitively, and traced the Doctor's wild head gesture.

She pointed uninterestingly to a peculiar, gold instrument, that looked peculiarly like an _iPod Nano_ with a lot of cables, lights, and buttons attached to it. Knowing the Doctor's weird and wacky ways, Donna highly suspected that it was.

The Doctor yanked another heavy lever and shook his head swiftly.

"No. I mean, the other thing! The-- The bronze _thing_ with the hypothermal mediator and the flashing lights!" he exclaimed, using his head to make yet another fruitless gesture.

With a frustrated grunt, Donna leaned forward, and looked around her side of the console; her eyes swimming with confusion. Yes, there _was _a wide array of wizard and hi-tech gadgets scattered about, but the problem…

"They're all _bronze things with flashing lights_!" Donna shouted back, flapping her arms up.

"Well, choose the bronze thing with flashing lights and the--" the Doctor began.

Rose peeked over the edge of the magazine, and turned her head to the Doctor. "Wotcha you need?" she asked him.

"The vortex stabiliser," he replied, with a defeated sigh, and turned to Donna for the third time – hands and legs still manning the console. "Its' the bronze thing with the--"

Rolling up the alien magazine, Rose biffed him over the head with it, as a gesture for him to shut up and let her do the rest. Letting her eyes wander over Donna's side of the console for a moment, thanks to her long duration of travelling with him, she spotted what the Doctor needed.

"It's the bronze one, righ' above your right hand," she explained, pointing to the item in question straightforwardly. "The instrument that looks like a mini tuba!"

"Thank you," Donna replied, patiently and gratefully. She then turned to the Doctor. "How come I can understand when Rose says it, but when _you _try to explain it, it sounds like there's a whole loada rubbish comin' out your mouth?"

"You need hearing-aid?" the Doctor tried.

But the Time Lord soon realised this a big mistake, as the following consequences involved a glare, a stride, and a smack…

Only then did the Doctor manage to shut Donna up, by bribing her with the offer to teach her how to drive the TARDIS.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:-I have to admit... I'm sure I could've paced and fanned this out a bit more, ya know, written it better and all, speshily with the Lewis Hamilton part. But you know how things are... =D Just TeLL me what you thinks!! REVIEWS = YUMMY SCURMBOES! BTW, I'll probably add something to this chap and edit it, sometime soon.  
**

**YAYZEE! I'm actually, very almost completely nearly ****DONE ****with the first proper chapter of my fic: **_**The Apprentice Meets Doctor Who**_**! It should be ready by tomorrow at the latest! Me promise… Sorry for the loooong wait, btw!**

**Loved it? Liked it? Hated it?**** Reviews/feedback are my ****CHEESE!**** And you know how much I love cheese… *grins***

**REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOU OPINION, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY:  
Which country/city?  
a) Seoul, Korea  
b)Paris (or somewhere near Mont Blanc), France  
c)Singapore (as suggested)  
d)Barcelona (as suggested)**

**=D =D =D =D =D**


	22. The Ally of the ATMOS Part 1

**A****/N:- SOZZY! I AM absolutely terrible at keeping up update deadlines. A rather short**_**ish**_** chappie. Me hopesies it's OK! W**

**Was vair busy yesterday with a pally round, and THEN someone decided to mess up my Bebo, wipe it, delete it. Am in the process of rebuilding my new one. :( Ah well! Once me finds the culprit, I SHALL CALL ON THE SQUIRRELS TO SORT 'EM OUT FOR ME! Update Saturday? **

**Disclaimer: I eat disclaimers for breakfast. ****Cos they keep telling me I don't own Doctor Who! WAAAAAH!  
UNBETA'D! (To talkstoangels77: Sozzes, am havings annoyingly troublesome trouble sending out emails from my account, so I can't even send anything to ya! =P)**

**_______________________________________****____________________________**

The Ally of the ATMOS – Part One

Striding up and down the empty room, Luke clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. Finally, he came to a smooth standstill and looked up to the ceiling, saying aloud, "Her name's Jo Nakashima, freelance journalist. Clever by the sound of it - not as clever as me, but that goes without saying," he continued. "I'd recommend termination."

"Remember your status, boy," a rough, steely voice replied. "We do not take orders from the inferior species - humans."

Luke sniffed. "I said, 'recommend'," he defended.

"Then your advice shows military wisdom. She will be terminated."

"Cool."

Two and a half miles away, Jo Nakashima looked up the long country lane, before she clambered _back_ into her car and produced her mobile.

"This is UNIT extension 221. Please..." the cool female voice announced.

"Don't put me through to answer-phone," Jo groaned, but her mobile beeped loudly. _Stupid answer phone._ With a resigned sigh, she said, "Yes, this is a message for Col. Mace from Jo, Jo Nakashima. Look, you should have got my e-mail. I've been investigating a number of deaths related to ATMOS systems."

"_Go straight on_," the ATMOS device chirped.

"I can't prove anything but there's got to be a link. I need you to check out all the people who died in ATMOS cars yesterday and then check out the time."

"_Turn right." _

Offhandedly following its instructions, as her mind was too busy buzzing with unanswered questions, Jo swerved the car right after she drove the car across the bridge. Grunting, she found herself facing a river.

"I don't believe this!"

"_This is your final destination." _

"I told you to take me to UNIT." She banged an irked fist on a button.

"_Go straight on." _

"I don't think so. I'll find my own way, thanks.".

The woman reached out for the gear stick, but the car started to move on its own accord. Frowning, Jo clutched the gear stick tightly and tried to manoeuvre the mechanism, but it wouldn't budge. She rattled it again, in a vain attempt, to get it moving.

"_This is your final destination," _the voice declared, and the car doors automatically locked shut. _"This is your final destination."_

"No-no! Help!"

"_This is your final destination..." _

"No!" Jo screamed, pounding her fists against the window helplessly. She plucked at the locks and shook the door handle violently, jabbing random buttons, but it was too late. The car accelerated forwards. "No! _Noooo!_"

"_This is your final destination." _

With one last strangled scream, the car zoomed forward and plunged headfirst into the dark, deep realms of the river.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Her face a picture of excitement and pure happiness, Donna stood at the TARDIS's controls and began following the Doctor's instructions.

Next to Rose, the Doctor leaned back against the railings, looking over Donna's shoulder nervously as she continued to man some of the easiest of the TARDIS's controls. His eyes widened, as Donna's right hand precariously hovered over a button, which was _dying_ to be touched, but certainly didn't need to. Well, only if they wanted the TARDIS's interior to set aflame, crash-land them in some random location on some random planet in some random galaxy in some random time, and _then_ throw them out coughing, injured, and scarred. The Time Lord was greatly relieved to find, that the redhead's inquisitive hand had returned to its original position on the proposed lever.

But he couldn't take any more chances. He could just see the headlines flashing in his head: LAST TARDIS IN THE UNIVERSE BURNS TO A Doctor shuddered.

He quickly made to move out of his position and stride over to Donna, to set things right again, but Rose put a firm hand on his arm.

"I'm perfectly sure Donna can manage, _without_ you breathing down 'er neck every ten seconds!" she reasoned.

"But she's driving _my _TARDIS."

"_You_ offered," Rose retorted, and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it's not as if Donna's gonna set the TARDIS on fire – even if she _does_ press some random button."

"Actually--" the Doctor started, putting on his best matter-of-factly face.

Rose ignored him completely, and shouted over to the woman, "You're doin' great, Donna!"

The Doctor muttered something along the lines of: "I remember the times, when I'd companions who actually respected, and _listened_ to me."

"Too bad. You're stuck with us now." Rose grinned, and poked him playfully in the shoulder. The Doctor mock-pouted back.

"I can't believe I'm doin' this!" Donna exclaimed back, laughing, as she gently pushed down on a lever.

The TARDIS's lights suddenly dimmed, slightly. Unable to restrain himself, the Doctor somewhat panicked and quickly slipped away from Rose, before she could notice, and padded over to Donna swiftly.

"No, neither can I," he responded, five seconds too late. "Woah, careful, there!" With a quick head motion to Rose, she passed him the rubber mallet, which he then proceeded to violently bang the console with. He lifted up a lever. "Left hand down! Left hand down!" he instructed. "Getting a bit too close to the 1980s."

"What am I gonna do, put a dent in 'em?" Donna rolled her eyes, but followed his instructions anyway.

"Well, someone did."

A loudening, melodic tune suddenly rang in Donna's ears. She paused and furrowed her brow, in concentration. "Hold on – that's _singin'_!" she exclaimed. Then in sudden delight, corrected herself, "That's… Lady GaGa!"

"That'll be me," Rose muttered sheepishly, and dipped a hand into her jean pocket, to collect the source of the music.

"Paparazzi, to be precise," the Doctor amended.

Rose instantly grinned, as soon as she saw the name flashing on the screen, and slid her mobile up. "Hello?"

"You. Listen to music? No... _Time Lords_. Listen. To. Music?!" Donna said disbelievingly. "Since when?"

"I get bored!" the Doctor defended, rather loudly. Donna just stared at him, looking sceptic.

"You mind?" Rose interrupted quietly, arching an eyebrow up at the Doctor, whilst trying to listen to the person at the other end of the line.

"You're all sleeping," the Doctor dropped to a whisper, "due to your totally unreasonable need for a ridiculously long sleep cycle, so what's a bored Time Lord supposed to do? And… the TARDIS just _happen_s to hover near the early 21st century. Sometimes."

Donna whispered back, scoffing, "An' the TARDIS just so conveniently "happens" to, what, pick up signals from Kiss 101*, does it?"

"Yea-- I— You see--" The Doctor practically cheered, at the small, soft click that signified Rose's conversation was over. He looked over to Rose, "Who was it?"

"Martha," Rose responded simply, and beamed. "An' she's bringin' us back to Earth."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What's going on?" Donna asked stridently over the ancient roar of the engines, irritated and irked, at the fact she'd been asking this very same question, for about the last five, or so minutes. "Hello?!" She waved a hand in front of the Doctor's face, who only blinked and carried on tinkering with the machinery. "Go on, ignore me then, Spac_em_an!"

She sighed irritably, as the Doctor continued to pay no attention to her whatsoever, and turned to Rose. "Martha, what does she--?" Donna began, but was cut off by the voice of one string bean of a Time Lord.

"When did she say?" the Doctor asked Rose, very rudely cutting in.

"6th o' March, 2008. Half past eleven, in the mornin'," Rose informed, then snapped her head back to Donna. "Sorry, wha' were ya sayin', a minute ago?"

"Wha' was Martha--"

"LANDING!" the Doctor yelled, throwing a final lever down with a triumphant cheer.

Donna heaved a sigh. "Oh, never mind."

The central column glowed a emerald green, the steady thrum of the ribbons of energy, inside the circular tube, slowing down. With a resonating boom, the TARDIS's engine whirred to a stop, as it landed in its designated location.

The Doctor danced around the console and leaped across the grating, jumping down the ramp to fish his trench coat off one of the towering, brown coral struts.

"Someone's eager," Rose commented, but the cheerful smile on her face replaced the once, would-be spiteful streak of jealousy. Her jealousy of the woman, seemed so long ago now, that Rose inwardly laughed at her immaturity and foolishness she'd shown oh-so clearly at the time. It had been such a while back, since she'd first encountered Martha in Royal Hope Hospital, that it almost felt like a dream. Rose'd met her only a week or so after… Well, after Canary Wharf.

Donna hung back, slightly… unsure, she supposed. Should she hang back and wait for the reunions to finish, or jump out there and introduce herself before the Mr Lord of Time had a chance? Donna was still deciding, when Rose caught up with the alien in question, promptly reaching the door handle, before the Time Lord had the chance to reach his arm out.

"Ladies first," she quipped, shooting him the infamous tongue-between-the-teeth smile and bounding out the door.

**&&&&&&&**

As soon as Rose stepped out the doors, she swivelled away from the red brick wall and was hit by a beam of sunlight. Shielding the light from her eyes, Rose saw the woman standing there, a few feet in front of her. "Looks like 'e got it right this time," she remarked, approaching her with a wicked grin.

"Oi!" came the Doctor's indignant cry, as he stepped out.

Martha just chuckled. "Long time no see!" The two embraced in a friendly hug, before punctually letting go.

"Look at you!" Rose gestured Martha's smart, black uniform. "You've changed!"

"Do I really look that old?!" Martha teased. They both randomly broke into laughter.

"I mean it in a good way though," Rose added, just in case.

"How long's it been? For you, I mean," the Doctor asked gingerly, as he stepped up beside Rose, pulling at his ear uncomfortably.

"Eight months?"

"That long?"

"Yeap." Martha looked at the Doctor for a moment, and broke into a grin. "And don't think I've forgotten 'bout you mister. Well, _you_ 'aven't changed a bit!" She pulled him into a tight, affable hug.

"How's the family?" he queried, when they released.

"You know. Not so bad," Martha replied, offhandedly. "Recovering."

"Forgotten about me, already, Spaceman?" rang out the voice of none other than one Donna Noble.

"You're in trouble," Rose murmured to the Doctor, mockingly, nudging him gently. She winked at Martha, who smirked mischievously and nodded back.

The Doctor froze guiltily, and for that one small moment in her life, Martha swore an expression of slight, but clearly perceptible fear passed the Doctor's face.

"I--"

"And who's this?" questioned Martha, with a raised eyebrow.

Spinning around to greet her, the Doctor outstretched his arms and said with an air of nonchalance and confidence, "Ah, Donna! How nice of you to join us! Come and meet Martha. She's lovely!"

Donna strolled down to join them. Rose stood as the mediator, in between them, flattening a palm in Martha's direction, "This is Martha," and another in Donna's direction, "An' this is Donna."

"Now, don't start a fight," the Doctor slotted in, poking his head in. "Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting."

"You wish," Donna said, with a sniff, and turned to Martha happily, shaking her hand. "I've heard all about you. She talks about you all the time." Donna jerked her head back. "And the Doctor, too."

Rose flipped a thumb at the Doctor, and nodded. "_Especially _this one."

"I dread to think."

"No, no, no. He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things.

"Ohhh, no. He's told you everything, hasn't he. Must've done: me, _Rose_…" gasped Martha, eyes large and bulbous. "Hell, you must hate me, now."

"No, no, no! Course not," Donna said quickly.

"You're acting as if it was a crime!" Rose chuckled, and she looked at Martha with sincerity. "Don't think like that. The only thing we've ever gossiped about is Kylie bein' cyborg,"

"No!" Martha gasped, even more shocked and aghast than before.

"Yeah!"

Donna nodded at her, with a heartening smile. "Wait 'til we tell you about Leo DeCaprio!" "Didn't take you long to get over 'im though!"

Rose spotted Donna's cause for exclamation, and beamed widely. "Oh! I didn't even notice."

"Who's the lucky man, then?" Donna asked, with a wide grin.

The Doctor's face became creased with confusion. "What man? Lucky what?"

"She's engaged, you prawn," Donna explained, shaking her head and resisting the urge to bat him round the head. Martha wiggled the fingers of her left hand.

"Really? Who to?"

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in paediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places - tell me about it," Martha explained, rolling her eyes slightly.

"So, when did you…?" Donna prompted.

"Three - four months back, now. I didn't want to make a fuss of it. Small ceremony – just the family, and some friends."

"You shoulda called!" Rose reasoned, but still equally happy and glad for the woman. "I woulda come. I'd've forced 'im to take us!"

Martha smiled wistfully, at the Doctor. "Likewise. Knowing your driving, Doctor, you'd have probably turned up only two weeks late!"

The Doctor opened his mouth in protest, but Donna beat him to it. "Is he skinny?"

"No, he's sort of... strong."

"He is too skinny for words." Donna jerked an accusatory finger at the Doctor. "You give him a hug, you get a paper cut!"

Martha burst into laughter.

"I don't know how he does it!" Rose said, gesturing the Doctor's lean frame "He scoffs enough food down his gob to feed the whole of Africa, an' yet, look at how thin he is! 'E keeps sayin' it's something to do with his Time Lord metabolism!"

"_We_ don't believe 'im," Donna told, arms crossed. "Metabolism my shoe. The amount 'e eats everyday – I swear he should be in the Guinness Book of World Records! I say he's hiding some secret formula, somewhere in the TARDIS, an' just not telling us. I'm telling you, Martha, I'll find it one day."

All three of them knew, _very _well, that this was all a huge lie of a joke to purposely irk the Doctor, but the expression on his face was priceless! They couldn't stop grinning, and lapsed into small fits of giggles every few seconds.

"I do _not_ have a secret formula stashed away in my TARDIS! Even if I did happen to have a secret formula that I wanted to hide – not saying I do - I certainly wouldn't tell you, and it'd be in a very secret place where _no_ nosey companions could find it!" the Doctor said, huffily.

The girls continued to natter and laugh amongst themselves, quite blatantly leaving him out of the conversation.

The Doctor sighed jadedly. "I'd rather you were fighting."

An inquisitive wonder perked up in Martha's head, something she just was _dying_ to know the answer to.

"So, are you two properly..." Martha asked. She struggled to find the correct term, her brain flickering through a series of words, which just _wouldn't_ do. Settling for something she _knew_ the blonde and the Time Lord would definitely understand, Martha passed a symbolic hand gesture between the two. "..now?**"**

Flushing, Rose squeezed the manly hand she'd only just realised she'd been holding and passed a gentle sideward glance at the Doctor, slightly and unexplainably nervous. Shuffling about uncomfortably, the Doctor squeezed her hand her back. However, before either could say anything, the static sound of a voice crackled into existence.

"_Doctor Jones, report to base, please."_

"Speaking of which..." Martha started, before she authoritatively spoke back into her radio walkie-talkie. "This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go." She turned her back to them, and walked away. "I repeat, this is a go."

Shrugging to one other, the Doctor, Donna, and Rose followed the woman out of the dank, narrow alleyway and out into the sunlight, where armed soldiers, bulky Jeeps, and large lorries cascaded down a runway.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, raise that barrier now!" a soldier declared, leading the soldiers and vehicles into a industrial factory. "Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles!"

What appeared to be the head of the soldiers stood at the front, barking out more instructions and directions through a loudspeaker, which was situated in his hand. As the small army piled into the vast warehouse, the Doctor shot an inquisitive look at Martha.

"What are you searching for?" he asked.

"Illegal aliens," replied Martha succinctly, marching onwards.

"This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools, and surrender immediately!"

The trio watched in puzzlement, as the UNIT soldiers forced the worried workers to drop to their knees, and place their hands over their heads.

"B Section mobilised! E Section, F Section, on my command!" Martha yelled out, running off.

"Is that what you did to her, turned her into a _soldier_?" Donna inquired, coldly.

'_We are the crowd,  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical__…'_

"All mobile phones, or digital means of communication shall be turned off immediately!" a soldier shouted commandingly, to the workers. "I repeat, this is a UNIT operation!"

Cheeks melting into a deep scarlet, Rose murmured a "sorry" to everyone in the vicinity, and fumbled around in her pockets. Silence evolved around her, and she hid her face in a curtain of blonde locks to hide her embarrassment .It just _had_ to ring now.

Eventually, she plucked it out and saw "unknown" – along with an _extremely long_ string of numbers and letters - flash out on the screen, as the loud music continued to play. Quickly rejecting the call, Rose jabbed a few buttons and soon enough, plunged the mobile into silent mode. This way _Paparazzi_ wouldn't be able to make anymore public debuts.

Besides, who would call her anyway?! Everybody in the Powell Estate thought she was dead, Mickey and her family were in another Universe, so it was _only_ Martha and Donna who she could call, and vice versa. Well, whoever it was, she didn't really care – cos the chances were, she didn't know them and they didn't know her. Culpable from her own early teenage experiences, it was just probably some stupid prank caller. A prank caller, who had a phone number that long, containing letters of the alphabet _and_ _**pi**_? Or not. But for the moment, Rose dismissed the thought, focusing at the current event at hand. It was _probably_ nothing, anyway.

"Prank caller or somethin'," Rose whispered guiltily, to Donna and the Doctor.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:- ***_**Kiss 101 is a radio station, we Brits get over here!**_ **That scenario was really the only one I could twist up and originalise **_**slightly**_**/properly! Hope tis all IC!**

**OK, OK, let's be reasonable peoples, there's NO need for any Robert Pattinsons with rhubarb juice smeared all over their faces! I admit it, I did it. I did it alright. I'd trouble writing this chapter. There, I admitted it! Now lay off on the above torture.** **Forgives me yet?! =P **

**Many thanksies for the absolutely CHEESETASTIC reviews!**

**Press that button **_**there**_**, and you'll own Jupiter and all the other planets in the Solar System! Excluding Earth. 'Tis true! Go on, PRESS IT! A little button pressing won't hurt. I am absolutely positively surely sure! The Doctor pressed a great BIG threatening button, and nothing happened… HEEHAW! **

**=D =D =D =D =D**


	23. The Ally of the ATMOS Part 2

**A/N:-Am vair sozzy for the later than late update – FanFic/my browser hasn't been letting me upload or replace or edit any of my 'fics! 'BAAAAD BROWSER! ME BE FEEDING YOU ONLY eBil SPAM for tea tonight!' *beats browser with breadstick*:D Ended up having to upgrade my version of Windows, by coaxing my Vati to borrow his disc – only one week late(r). *growls at self* Should've just not been the disgustingly patient thing I am, and did **_**that **_**in the first place. **

**Anyway! **

**Thanks for all your FABBITY FAB reviews! Pistachios and (very delish and crunchy) burnt toast and reviews are vair yummy scrumboes! 'Tis appreciated muchily!**

**Ooh! Am decided to chop off ****SOME**** bits that £)we already fully know about, from watching the ep itself, and $)aren't REALLY needed for this and just takes up valuable space in yooh GOOD PEOPLE'S memories! **

**If you're vair, vair full of smartitude then you'll catch on my spoilers, in this chap, for the AU Series 3 I'm gonna do! OK, I've kinda sidetracked from the main plot of this, in this chapter, so YOU HAVBEEN WARNED! Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I eat disclaimers for my breakfast. They're not only VAIR VAIR tasty and nutritious *crowd forcibly nods*, but point out the **_**très importante**_** fact that I DON'T own Doctor Who. See! Lol. I also DON'T own the episode transcript I've used for this. Ooh, and all Rose's lines are all her own and not pilfered from anybody else's. Me promizzes! =P**

**=D **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Prank caller or somethin'," Rose whispered guiltily, to Donna and the Doctor. _

Although this claim was most likely to be correct, Rose couldn't help the niggling suspicion, that had parked its belongings in the back of her head that told her that this was _not_ the case…

In response to the soldier's awkward stare, the Doctor raised his eyebrows at him and gestured for him to carry on, with a nod of the head. Shrugging, he turned his back to the Doctor, Donna and Rose, continuing to _loudly_ address the kneeling factory workers. Half a dozen soldiers marched around the workers, inexplicably clipping the blue-suited men on the head and compelling them to a straight posture.

Donna wasn't _too _happy at the purely visible fact that the factory employees seemed to be dealt with, by these UNIT people, in a _less_ than polite and diplomatic manner. A scrutinising look at the Doctor told her that the Spaceman felt the same, and a look to Rose just told her that she was in a completely different world to their own. Her eyes were pensive and distant, clearly deep in thought, contemplating something.

"Rose?" Donna said, but was ignored.

And Rose _still_ couldn't get the thought out of her head. No matter how much she tried to drown it out, with the thought of titchy, mischievous, preteen boys, with their flashy mobiles out, crouched sniggering behind the bike shed and dialling random numbers. The idea was plausible, but still didn't fit the jigsaw or explain the caller's impossibly long "number" that included symbols, numbers, the alphabet and _pi. _Unless ten-year-old boys these days, had suddenly developed advanced IT skills. Even if it was some teenagers or adults who'd nothing better to do, than annoy the living daylights out of random people, why would they--

"Rose?" a familiar female voice called out. A pale hand flashed in front of her face and a hand shook her shoulder. "Rose? Hello - anybody in there?"

"You what?" she blurted out, nonplussed, breaking out of her personal reverie. _Wake up_, a voice in her head told her. Rose blinked in confusion, getting to grips with _where_ she actually was and what was going on around her, for a moment. "Sorry, did ya say somethin'?"

"You alright?" the Doctor chipped in, looking at her in concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sorta zoned out for a second, there," Donna explained and shrugged. "You seemed, I dunno, distant. Like you were thinkin' really hard about something."

Rose inwardly groaned. She'd spent so much time dissolved in her own thoughts that the Doctor and Donna had started to _worry_ about her. There definitely was something wrong with her head today: fussing over a presumable prank call and rambling on about it in her head, as if it was the biggest and most significant thing in the world… Rose sighed. Blimey, she didn't half ramble; she was starting to sound like the Doctor. Now, that was a thought.

"S'nothing," Rose declared. Determinedly, she told herself that the call was just some insignificant thing that just _happened_. Not important at all. Nothing. If only she knew how wrong, she actually was…

"Wha', is shoutin' an' threatenin' them s'posed to help convince them you're the good guys?" Rose asked loudly, out of the blue, as another employee was clipped round the head. "Well, it certainly ain't convinced me."

The soldier suddenly slowed down in his words, but blinking twice, fluently ignored Rose and continued, "All factory employees are to stay in their current position, until told otherwise! No communications are to be made with one another, at this time! Lack of obedience shall be taken seriously!"

Rose snorted, sharing Donna's irony and annoyance at the situation. Of course, they weren't gonna 'disobey' them. Did it look like any of the workers were stupid? They were _adults_, for goodness sake, not unruly kids purposely ignoring any rules or instructions, all for the sake of looking 'cool'.

"All those who wish not to cooperate with us, and make any attempts to go against us will--"

The soldier stopped mid-sentence and froze. A confused crease dug into his forehead. He paused and slid around to face the Doctor, Rose and Donna again. One of his hands was poised in the air; the other slowly creeping towards his big, black gun.

"Hang on. If you three aren't UNIT, and you're not workers, then who the hell are you?!"

The six other soldiers strode up behind him, red berets atop heads and guns locking into place. "Hands up where we can see then!" the head soldier instructed authoritatively.

The trio swiftly obliged, hands splayed out vertical and flat in the air.

"Ah well, you see, we have this friend," the Doctor said, his eyes widening, as the soldiers approached them. "Martha, Martha Jones her name is. She invited us to, err,…"

"OK, say I do believe you know Miss Jones. Where are your V.I.P passes?"

Eyes firmly locked with the supposedly head of the small group of soldiers present, he began fumbling around in all his pockets, looking for the one trusty saviour that disguised itself as a battered, leather wallet. Well, it was battered, leather wallet, but that wasn't the point. More to the point, he couldn't find it!! He'd lost it, but he was sure that the last person to have it was…

"Don't you go lookin' at me like that, I gave the Psychic Paper back to you," Rose warned quietly, as the Doctor's eyes wandered over to hers expectantly.

The Doctor's eyes fell and he raised his hands up again. "I lost it," he admitted.

"Well done, Spaceman," Donna hissed sceptically, through gritted teeth. She was so gonna kill that Time Boy if they landed up in prison. She _knew_ they should've stuck with Martha, instead of following the Doctor.

The soldiers advanced. "I repeat, _who_ are you? If you do not have the authority to be here, then you shall have to be taken for--"

"Don't worry, Johnson," the voice of one Martha Jones cut in, smoothly, walking towards them. "They're with me."

"Yes, ma'am," the head soldier said. He bowed his head and saluted, other soldiers following suit.

Grinning, Martha nodded at them and they followed her out of the warehouse, into the shining sun and onto the vast, concrete runaway.

"What happened to the Psychic Paper?" she asked the Doctor, using her hands to act as a visor over her eyes, from the sharp, sizzling rays of the sun above.

"I… _misplaced _it," the Doctor mumbled quickly. Preventing the question from any further, and ignoring his travelling companion's cynical looks, the Time Lord flashed her an audacious smile. He raised an eyebrow, slightly mocking. "_Ma'am_?"

"Shut up," she replied playfully. "Things've changed. Moved on, since I last saw you."

Martha had hoped not to make it too obvious, or arouse attention, but the Doctor was already a couple of steps ahead and had spotted the badge on the front of her uniform.

"You're qualified now?" he questioned, noting the small, elegant badge pinned to her uniform. He didn't wait for an answer. "You're a proper doctor."

"UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field," Martha elucidated briefly. Dismissing the conversation topic, she thumbed a spot behind her and lead them across the grounds. "Here we go. We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." The Doctor sniffed.

* * *

"C'mon then, spill," Martha said, grinning, as they made their way across the large runaway. "What've you been up to, since I've been gone? Tell me everything, right from when I left."

"Weeeell," the Doctor began, "it all started when you, err, left the TARDIS. We forgot to put the shields up. So, we accidentally caused a temporal influxation of the Time-Space continuem, bumping into my 5th incarnation," he rambled, puffing out his chest proudly. "Not a patch on this regeneration, of course. Too much of the curls. And celery."

"Hang on. _We_?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Since when was I responsible for your mistakes?"

"It's _only _fair that you take part of the blame, seeing as you— you--"

"Yes?"

"You-- You were distracting me!" he concluded defiantly. "All that--" The Doctor waved his hands around frantically. "_stuff_: it was… _distracting_. I couldn't concentrate!"

The pink-and-yellow human just stared at him, a unwavering expression on her face – yet barely concealing a grin that was about to break through the surface. "All that '_stuff_' would also explain why we crashed into the Titanic, then?"

"_The_ Titanic?!" Donna cut in, shocked.

"Titanic as in the _RMS _Titanic?!" Martha chipped in, impressed.

"Titanic as in _the_ Titanic, in your face Titanic, Jack and Rose Titanic, sinking ship Titanic?!"

The Time Lord ostentatiously ignored the two and went on to Rose, "It wasn't _my_ fault! The old girl just went a bit off course, steering us to the early 1900s and--"

"Pinning the blame on the TARDIS, now, are ya?" Rose said, a cheeky tongue-between-the-teeth grin breaking through.

"I didn't--"

Donna slapped him hard.

"Ow!" the Doctor yelped, shuffling away from the redhead and nursing his sore arm. "That hurt! What was that for?"

"I am _trying_ to talk!" Donna said simply. She continued, "An' if you're goin' ta argue like an old married couple with Rose all day--" Rose blushed furiously. "--and_ not_ gonna admit everything's _always_ your fault, and shut that awfully big, useless gob of yours – then I can't, can I?"

"I'll have you know, Donna Noble, that my gob is so not u--" Donna gave him a steely glare and, knowing better than to challenge her, immediately closed his mouth firmly shut.

"Right. Now that's sorted. Titanic."

"What about it?"

Donna clipped him around the head brashly. "I live there," Donna retorted dryly. "Wha' do you think, I mean. What was it like? What happened? Are Jack and Rose actually _real_-real?"

"I _definitely_ like you!" Martha said to Donna. "He actually _listens _to you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes skinny boys like 'im need to know when to stop," Donna responded, smiling.

"You shoulda seen 'im in his last body!" Rose chipped in.

"He had _another_ body?!" Donna and Martha yelled simultaneously.

"Yup. Time Lords can sorta… cheat death. When they die, they can repair their bodies by… _changing_ completely."

"I won't even ask!" Martha informed, hands up in mock surrender.

"Now, t_his_ is what I wanna hear, not all that Spaceman nonsense about nebulas and meteors and all that!" Donna exclaimed. "See, he doesn't tell me any of this!"

"Nor me!" Martha agreed.

The blonde grinned. "He didn't tell me either! I was just standin' there: watching it happen to 'im and not even knowing what had happened."

"Right. That's it. I've had enough of this! He could've died 'undreds of times by now, an' hasn't even bothered to tell me anything. We ought to slap him!" Donna said, winking at Martha and Rose, and purposely projecting her voice loud enough so the Doctor would hear from his couple of metres ahead of them.

The three women saw the Doctor suddenly freeze in his step, before taking large, quick strides forward. Donna, Martha and Rose smirked at each other, triumphantly.

"So, one minute he's all big ears, leather jacket and a northern accent, then next minute he's like _this_!" Rose explained to them, gesturing the Doctor. "There I was, scared to death, thinkin' somethin' bad had happened to him, an' he was rambling on about _Barcelona_!"

"How big? His ears, I mean," Martha asked.

There was some whispering behind him, and the Doctor instantly knew that they were gossiping about his 9th incarnation, as there was an abrupt eruption of giggling in the air.

The Doctor groaned. What were they saying about him now?!

"I knew I shouldn't have let them know each other," the Doctor grumbled to himself.

Three _very_ chatty, gossip-friendly females, past and present companions of his, all breathing in the very same air?! Not good – not for him, to say the least. They'd plot against him. He knew it! Especially since the three of them seemed to be getting on extremely well with each other – which, if he had to had to _had_ to admit, wasn't all too good for him. Weeeell. _Only_ because it meant that he'd get left out… Of course, not that he _wasn't _glad that they were getting on so well. Or jealous of all the attention that he _wasn't_ getting. Now _that_ would be very un-Time Lord like of him. Now, if only he could try tell himself that.

The Time Lord juggled between the two options, it was either: a) he obviously wasn't very skilled in the incoherent and inaudible department, or 2, no, b) his companions had very bat-like hearing. This was because, he had suddenly found himself walking side-by-side by three _very_ amused female friends of his.

The girl named Martha was the first to arch her eyebrow at him. The girl named Donna was the first to narrow her pupils into thin, emerald green slits.

And the girl named Rose was the first to confront him. "Are you saying you'd _prefer_ us to be having a 'handbags-at-dawn' showdown, then?" Rose said, teasingly poking the Time Lord square in the chest.

No, scrap those earlier words, the Doctor really, _really_ shouldn't have let the three of them be in the same breathing space together, as three pairs of unyielding eyes locked with his. The Doctor gulped.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Or, _maybe_, he's just jealous."

"_I'll have you know, Martha Jones, that Time Lords do __not_ _get jealous. We simply--" _were the words the Doctor tried to force out of that massive gob of his, that had practically – no – quite _literally_ saved their lives many times before, but had simply ceased to anything but open and close, like a demented goldfish.

"Well?"

"Cat got your tongue, Spaceman?"

Oh, how he hated it when his companions ganged up on him.

* * *

"Here we are."

"In there?" the Doctor asked Martha, gesturing at the large, olive-green lorry before them. It was at least 20 metres long in length, five metres high in height, and its dark hue stood out prominently against the bright blue sky.

"The very one," Martha replied, already climbing up the metal ramp, into the lorry.

"Well then, take me to your leader." The Doctor grinned at himself and marched forwards, spontaneously stopping at the top of the ramp where a lucid curtain blocked his path. "Ha! I could get used to saying that," he said to himself.

"Better still," Donna said impatiently, nudging the Doctor forwards, "hurry up. I actually _want _to see how _the professionals_ do this thing."

(Well, to be honest, all she _really_ wanted to do right now was go up to whoever was in charge and give him/her a piece of her mind. The workers had no right whatsoever to be treated in that sort of way. Illegal aliens or not.)

"She's righ' there, Doctor," Rose concurred teasingly, a distant memory of him in his ninth incarnation flashing in her head. "See, I'm not the only one, eh?"

"And _you_ standing there ain't gonna help." The Doctor gaped at Donna, disbelievingly, not budging an inch. "Now, _move_."

"How come I don't get to be a professional? I have a spaceship that's bigger on the inside _and_ can travel through space and time anywhere in the entire Universe!" the Doctor pointed out, blocking any paths Donna tried to take. "And devilishly handsome looks – if I don't say so myself." He paused and continued his debate, whilst Donna pretended to listen to him – no didn't bother _trying_ to listen to him. "I could take you wherever and _when_ever you want."

Rose raised an eyebrow, smirking. "_Without _getting the co-ordinates wrong, and landing us in hell knows where, most of the time?"

"Now, _that_ is totally off the subject, Rose," he uttered hurriedly. "Anyway! What do they have that I don't?"

Rose peered over his shoulder and through a small gap, between the wall and curtain, where a room full of futuristic technology and advanced contraptions awaited her. "_Oh_, just a flashy name and high-tech equipment," Rose quipped.

"_And_ a string bean in a suit and Converses who'll be gettin' one _hell_ of a headache if he doesn't get out my way," Donna warned.

Not taking any chances, and valuing his head and hair too much to let it go into harm's way, the Doctor skidded out of the redhead's way, allowing her leighway to pass through.

Half of her body already inside the UNIT base, Rose took a peek back at the Time Lord in question. He was still at it, muttering stubbornly under his breath, the words "professional" and "UNIT" and "guns" and "hmmph" spoken louder and clearer than the others.

She sighed. "Still sulking?"

He grumbled something else about along the lines of: "Time Lords do not sulk", or some other bout of rubbish, that she all too well knew was simply used to cover things up.

"You know, Doctor, you remind me of a three-year-old sometimes." But before the Time Lord could not-sulk any further, Rose warmly took his hand into hers and beamed at him. "C'mon then, Mr Professional, they're all waitin' for ya. An' it's not gonna look so professional if you turn up late, now, is it?"

Responding with his trademark 100-watt grin, he immediately got over his not-sulk and decided he'd see just how good these so-called 'professionals' were, following Rose in.

"Wha' took you so long?" Donna inquired pointedly, upon the Doctor and Rose's entrance. "I was 'bout to tell these military boys to send out a search party for you two."

The Doctor's right hand almost instantaneously crept up from its cosy allocated place by his side and slithered round to idly scratch the nape of his neck. Donna just rolled her eyes at the Doctor's unsurprisingly predictable reaction, but her expression changed, soon after she noticed the Doctor and Rose's tightly intertwined hands. Heading straight for the closest and most likely conclusion, Donna's lips upturned into a small, teasing grin and her eyebrows disappeared high above her fringe line.

"Catching up?" she said.

Rose quickly caught on and shook her head in objection, but her face was a little too red and her reaction a little _too_ quick for Donna's acceptance. Rose instantly knew that Donna would never take the truth, but tried fruitlessly anyway, "No. We weren't— It— I--"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

The Doctor, in the meanwhile, had turned a startling shade of red, released Rose's hand and dashed off, muttering something about an appointment he had to keep.

"Great help, you are," Rose murmured, annoyed. However, what she _didn't_ add was, "_Yeah, run off, why don't you, just when I need back-up to prove_ _that we __weren't__ 'catching up' i.e. having a snog, when we really s'posed to be in here._" Rose paused in her train of thought. _"Not that I would've minded __too__ much, if we actually had. But, instead, you were too busy not-sulking anyway. Fat lot of good you are, Doctor."_

"Oh come on, is it that bad, snogging an alien?" Donna laughed.

Rose groaned. "Tell me 'm dreamin'."

"Don't think I didn't know either: you and Spaceman! How could anyone _not_ know?! Knew it from Day One, when I was… _abducted_ - on my wedding day." Rose's jaw dropped open. "Pretty hard to ignore. But, honestly, it's like a scene from _Pushing Daisies_, between the Pie Boy and that Chuck, whenever you two're in the same room!" she teased.

Upon Rose's face-palming, she soothed, "Hey, s'not a crime or anything, ya don't have to hide it you know. You should be happy, you're _lucky_ you have someone…"

"After… _Lance_, did you ever…?" Rose asked, biting down on her bottom lip and hoping her words wouldn't cause too much upset.

"Find anyone else?"

"Yeah."

"I wish! But, no, no, I stopped tryin' really," she said, tone softer. But she grinned again. "Martha's got that Tom, you've got the Doctor… I feel left out!" Donna frowned and she shook her head defiantly. "Not that I'd ever – _ever _- go out with Spaceman. Wouldn't even consider it for a second. That skinny streak of nothing." She shivered. "An' no, I am so not an Olive Snook: me pining over the Doctor… Don't even go there! Gives me the creeps, just thinkin' about it."

Rose let out a wholehearted laugh. There was a small passing of silence, between them, as they walked up to where Martha, the Doctor and some formal, fully-uniformed UNIT official were deeply submerged into conversation.

"Seriously though, is it _that_ obvious, that we're... you know, close?" Rose said, after a moment's contemplation.

The redhead nodded slowly. "You might try _not_ to show it when I'm around, but the way you two look at each other…" Donna trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging for Rose to figure out herself.

They'd just about reached the Doctor, Martha and the authoritative-looking stranger.

"But it's an honour, s— Doctor. I've read all the files on you," Donna heard the man say pointedly to the Doctor, as they approached the three. "Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned."

Donna almost looked shocked. "What, you used to work for 'em?"

"Yeah," the Doctor admitted. "A long time ago, back in the 70s -- or was it the 80s? It was all a bit more homespun back then."

"Times have changed, sir," the man in uniform said, before correcting himself, when the Doctor opened his mouth in protest, "Doctor."

"An' you are?" Donna looked to the bulky, balding man, before them.

"Oh! You haven't met. Right." The Doctor grinned. "Rose, Donna, this is Colonel Mace. Colonel Mace, this is Rose and Donna." He introduced them to each other, using the appropriate hand gestures when needed. Rose nodded, and Donna crossed her arms. At this point, the Doctor had his teeth gritted and a dark look on his face. "Commanding Officer and UNIT's main man."

Returning to the former subject, Martha said, "Come on though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security. They're good people, Doctor."

"A modern UNIT for the modern world," contributed Colonel Mace.

Donna scoffed incredulously and stepped forward. "Wha', and that means arrestin' and yellin' ordinary workers? In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you _didn't_ ask." She paused. "I'll have a salute."

Quite bemused, the Colonel looked to the Doctor, who gave him a slight nod, sharing a smirk with Rose, who nudged him, when Colonel Mace's looked away from him.

"Ma'am," said the Colonel, offering Donna a salute.

"Thank you."

"Now, tell me what's going on in that factory," the Doctor demanded gently.

"Yesterday," Colonel Mace explained, "fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China--"

"You mean they died simultaneously?"

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide."

"It was… _planned_?" Rose added, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I… guess you could say that, but nothing can be said for certain." The Colonel shrugged. "But, so far, that it what the results have proven so far."

"Well, someone's got their timing righ'," Rose muttered.

A spark of inspiration lit up in the Time Lord's head, as Rose's latter words rolled around in his head. The timing! Of course! He felt like kissing her. The deaths were linked, so that must mean... "How did they die?" he inquired.

"They were all inside their cars."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. They were poisoned. All of them," affirmed Martha. "I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately. But, from what we assume – if that's what you're trying to say – yes, they all died of the same cause."

"What have the cars got in common?" the Doctor inquired.

"Completely different makes, but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory – where UNIT are raiding."

"What's ATMOS?" the Doctor and Rose asked, at once.

The Doctor, because he was simply oblivious to these things. And Rose, because she wasn't so much acquainted with day-to-day life on present day Earth – it was all travelling the Universe, with the Doctor, in the TARDIS now. Especially since she hadn't anybody to actually visit, now that Jackie was in a different Universe to her altogether. Thinking about it, Rose hadn't actually gone back to the Powell Estate, since… Canary Wharf – not even once. Never. Not even to let her friends, i.e. Shareen, Keisha and all her lot, and neighbours know that she was _alive_. She hadn't even gone back to clear the flat up. Rose wondered if everything had been cleared up and taken away, by somebody else. Rose grimaced at the thought of somebody else touching and sifting through their stuff, their _life_.

She barely ever visit Earth, nowadays. There as no point to visiting really. Yeah, the Doctor and she came when trouble beckoned them, but that was virtually it. The TARDIS regularly restocked its cupboards with food and beverages, taking care of all the other essentials, and her super-phone took over the cause for worry over credit. They only ever did go shopping on Earth, which was very rarely, when the Doctor spontaneously wanted something the TARDIS didn't have, when the TARDIS refused to restock due to a temporal grump with the Doctor – that ship was alive alright, or when Rose needed to stock up for… _that time of the month_. Not that she would ever tell the Doctor that _that_ was why she popped into the nearest supermarket, once every four or so months. Well, according to _her_ personal calendar at least.

A memory from years ago came flying back to her – a memory of her and her mum having a conversation on the TARDIS, about what would happen to Rose and what would she do if, when, Jackie died. And she had in a way. The words that came out of her own mouth, those many years ago came panging back at her. She was _never_ going to settle down - it was almost impossible with the Doctor. Maybe, her mum was right. Maybe, she was changing, physically and mentally. But for better or for worse?

Donna's voice sliced through that thought, and Rose shimmied back into reality again, back to the topic at hand. Martha was behind them with Colonel Mace, scrutinising a large folder, which was quite literally, fit to burst with A4 sized paperwork.

"Oh come on, even I know that," Donna chipped in, rolling her eyes at the pair. "Everyone'_s_ got ATMOS." She nodded at Rose and the Doctor. "Where've you two been living? Outer-space?"

Rose cleared her throat.

"Actually ye-ah, believe it or not," the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Donna suddenly remembered, _where_ her belongings and herself were currently dwelling in. "Alright, I geddit, I was wrong," she grumbled, "so you can shut--"

But, yet, despite Rose's elbow in his side and Donna's sharp look of annoyance, the Doctor continued talking. "… In a big, blue box. Zooms around time and space. Bigger on the inside. Tends to hover about in the Vortex a lot. Bit old."

"Doctor!" Rose hissed in warning.

Donna scowled at him. "I know! And I said you can _shut_ _up_ now."

The Doctor's gob seemed to miss Donna's prior instruction. "Weeell, I say a bit old, I mean considerably old. Well. When I say _considerably old_, I mean _very_ old. Weeeell, there's _very_ old and then there's very_, very_, _very_ old. In technical terms, I'd say the TARDIS very, _very, __very_ old. But, you know how things are, best not mention it and upset the old girl. Gets a bit cranky sometimes. Old women, eh?" Rose groaned. He was never gonna shut up now. "Did I also mention--"

_SLAP!_

"You hit me!"

* * *

**A/N:- I is hoping muchily that I've written everyone IC! Especially had troubles with Donna!! The Memory Department is presently battling it out with game ideas for the Holy Cross Feast Day Fair, **_**The**_** Final Destination movie – am so vair groovified about the news and wanna see it very muchily, going to Cheddar Caves for this day out thingiemajig– YAY! GO CHEESE! ;D, ****an ice-cube, the large dents and scratches on my mobile caused by my nibbling antics, **_**AND**_**has **_**not **_**been mooching around with the Doctor Who Division for a good while now!! 'Tis all the BBCs fault!!!!!! Heehaw! =P**

***Pushing Daises. Yes, I know, not exactly the best choice for a romance thing, as it's mostly comedy and mystery and forensics and stuff, but 'twas the only thing that worked or I could think of! It was either **_**that**_** or Titanic. I seriously was stuck with an idea for a romantic drama/movie, 'cos me tends to avoid THEM as much as I can… so suggestions wanted for a better one!!! **

**Me be asking you something outta curiosity… OK, OK, I'll tell 'em. *sighs* =P …AND for the development of the AU of this ep & the next. RIGHTIO! **

**Basically:**** 1)Did ya like clone!Martha idea or did you reckon it was a)crap, b)it would've been better with… {insert canon!character name here}, or c)Twas finey fine fine fine and coolidge!**

**Gotta update, no **_**start**_** writing the next chap to The Apprentice Meets Doctor Who now AND badly catch up with some reviewing!**

**Loved it? Liked? Hated it? Wanna gobble me up for it? PLEASIES REVIEW PEOPLE to lemme knows what you thinks! **

**=D**


	24. The Ally of the ATMOS Part 2 And A Half

**A/N:-**** Oops! 1 week became 1 week and 6 days. OOPS! *hides behind Dipsy* *holds out bread sticks and a werewolf as peace* Hehe! **

**Wow! ****Many thanksies and a Canary-Wharf full of pistachios, maltesers and multicoloured straws, to: ****talkstoangels77****, **_**Dinny93**_**, ****BananaDaquiri,**_** EleBother, **_**E.A. Cooper**_**, xkissfromarosex, **_**Goldenwolf43**** (haven't had a chance to, cos you're anonymous, but am luurving your feedback muchily! THANKS! XD), and **_**oddood**_**: for the absomoosely fab reviews! Though just as muchio thanksies and cheesy straws to ****Taylor Harkness**** for the groovified reviews she's been tossing my way, all the way through!**

**This**** one scootches away from the plot a bit. Just for this chapter – well, 'tis more of a filler chap but me be getting my cheeses and stuffs confiscated if I don't get this done by tonight. (Thanks and yous and vairs and muchilys to **_**xkissfromarosex**_** for the prod and poke!!) **

**No fears, you'll get your genuinely coolistic and looooong and plot-friendly and non-rambly chapter some time tomorrow!!! Unless I spontaneously die tonight and you never ever hear from me again… HEHE!**

**Disclaim****er:**** Doctor Who = someone else's but not mine! *sulks***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – Ally of the ATMOS Part ****2.5**

_The Doctor's gob seemed to miss Donna's prior instruction. "Weeell, I say a bit old, I mean considerably old. Well. When I say considerably old, I mean very old. Weeeell, there's very old and then there's very, very, very old. In technical terms, I'd say the TARDIS very, very, very old. But, you know how things are, best not mention it, and upset the old girl. She gets a__ bit cranky sometimes. Old women, eh?" Rose groaned. He was never gonna shut up now. "Did I also mention--"_

_**SLAP!**_

"_You hit me!"_

"I haven't done that in a while, not since he abducted me on my weddin', anyway," Donna said casually, recoiling. "That felt… good. Slappin' 'im felt jus' like I'd taken away a great, big ball of stress."

"Wha', like a… stress ball?"

"_Rose_!" exclaimed the Doctor indignantly to her. But it was more like the slightly injured Time Lord was saying, "I just got slapped in the face. It hurts! And that's not helping!!"

"Yeah, that's the word…" Donna paused. "I should do that more often."

The Doctor's eyes bulged out to the size of golf balls, his hand frozen on his sore cheek.

Martha just grinned on, chuckling. "Looks like you've finally met your match, Doctor."

Somebody cleared their throat behind them.

"Colonel Mace," Martha greeted, as the man himself approached them.

The Doctor's hand instantaneously fled back to his side, in a dignity-at-all-times fashion. He did have a reputation to keep after all. Even if that meant he'd probably go round, saving the world and such, with a cheek that resembled the colour of a tomato, for the whole day. Or not. Oh, he wished he had a mirror. Ooh. Being the High and Mighty Time Lord he was, the Doctor had a wave of inspiration, an idea coming to his head.

Because, if he was right - which he always was – well, _almost_ always – then Rose would be carrying one of those silly 'powder compacts' that the female gender of the human species had grown accustomed to. Really, he didn't see the point of plastering one's face with all that completely unnatural, artificial nonsense. What had happened to 'natural beauty'? (_Especially_ if you were Rose Tyler and was gorgeous enough, to begin with, already. Well, through his eyes anyway.) Then again, he wasn't a woman.

Anyway.

And, if he were right again, the 'powder compact' would have a tiny, circular mirror which he could use. _Only_ to check the extent of the damage done to his face, and to make sure that his appearance was appropriate for saving the world. Of course.

Now, he just had to find the right moment to ask her. No, no, he'd better not take any chances, in case Rose was being particularly selfish that day; he'd have to find the right moment to rifle through her pocket and steal it from her, instead. Yup, a much more sensible plan. But how was he going to pull it off?

"Miss Jones, if you'd like to assist the Doctor, and… his friends, into the factory, so he is accustomed to it," the Colonel was saying. "Then, I will be joining you, in due course."

"Yes, sir."

And so, Martha led them out of the lorry and across the landing, back into the depths of the ATMOS factory.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

They successfully made their way into the factory and were currently in the stages of – slowly but surely – exploring the place, in the wait for Colonel Mace to join them.

"What does ATMOS stand for again?" Rose asked, as they crossed a long platform overlooking the factory.

"Stands for 'Atmospheric Emission System'. The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero," Martha elucidated.

"Zero? No carbon? None at all?" the Doctor questioned, his eye discreetly drifting down to Rose's pockets as he observed them. She had four pockets in her jeans and another two in her jackets. But, which one? If he were an attractive, hormonal, peroxide blonde, twenty-four year old, jeopardy-friendly, prone-to-danger, female human being, where would he hide a mirror-included powder-compact? Decisions, decisions.

"Wha's more, you get SAT-nav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend," Donna chipped in, smiling. "Bargain."

"And everyone's got it?" Rose contributed, eyeing the Doctor suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be very… distracted. She inwardly sighed; he was probably using that great, big, Time Lord brain of his to think up a way to fix a part of the TARDIS or something, knowing him. _Typical._ He was probably going full-on geek mode, in his head, right now.

"Well, everyone apart from you two," Donna responded Rose teasingly.

Martha shrugged. "The British government's reinforced it too. It's compulsory now. You have a vehicle; you have an ATMOS. It's the law. There's no way out of it."

They carried on walking. Martha was busy explaining something to both Donna and Rose, but Rose's attention – for one - seemed to stray behind her slightly. She looked back, only to find that the Doctor had not moved an inch since they had. His eyes were screwed up as if he were... contemplating something. He wore the same face every time he was trying to figure something out. He looked kinda cute, like that, actually. If only he had those gorgeous, dark-rimmed specs of his on... Mmm.

"Doctor!" she called out, ridding her mind of any and all daydreams. Her brain was not going walkies. _Not today._

Donna's head automatically whizzed around to seek out the problem, Martha soon following suit. Rose jerked her thumb at the Lord of Time in question, who was still currently frozen to the spot.

"What's he lookin' at?" Martha's eyebrows knotted together as she stared in bemusement at the Doctor's clearly vacant gaze, but she was restraining a grin all the same.

"You tell me."

"_Doctor!"_

"Right; that's it! Leave it to me," Donna supplied. "Oi, Spaceman!" She shrugged, arms flapping back down to her sides. "It worked before. He must just be extra ignorant today."

The Doctor had yet to respond, as he wasn't making much of an effort to, so far. In fact, his brain was whirring with such a thick haven of solutions, ideas and schemes to successfully search Rose's pockets and imperceptibly steal an item of her make-up – not to mention discover _which_ pocket the compact powder was located, that he hadn't even noticed that Rose (Martha and Donna too) had shifted their positions long ago.

"I'll try," Rose said eventually.

She walked right up to the Doctor and stood directly in front of him, waving a hand in front of his eyes – which just seemed to remain as preoccupied and distant as ever. What was he thinking about that was he was so concerned about? Because, it obviously had to be something important, seeing as his attention had been so captured. Hmm.

"Hello, Earth callin' Doctor?" she sang. She sighed. He was still as vacant as ever.

It was only when she jabbed him square in the chest – well, through three layers of clothing anyhow – that he was (quite literally) poked back into reality.

Lips pressed into a tight line, he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes wide and nodding very rapidly – though his face was far too serious to be taken seriously. It was quite clear he hadn't a clue what was going on.

"Yes. Yes. The ATMOS. Of course. Definitely. Good point. Very good, in fact. I have to agree." His continuous nodding slowed to a stop and he frowned, nonplussed, a crease carving out grooves in his forehead. The Doctor looked at Rose, with a bemused yet adorable expression. "What were we talking about?" he said, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

"You," she tried cheekily.

"Me? Oh, yes, _me_! Of course! That's what we were talking about! Brilliant! Fantastic! Marvellous! Lovely! _Bellissimo_, even!" he praised enthusiastically, oblivious as ever. He nodded carefully, obviously still _very_ mystified and with no clue whatsoever, making Rose's grin widen generously. He wrinkled his nose. "Remind me why we were talking about me, again, Rose. Bit of a bad memory, me."

Rolling her eyes and sighing good-naturedly, Rose looped her arm through his and dragged a blinking and thoroughly oblivious Time Lord along with her – whom of which was still recovering from the effects of scheming and plotting an ingenious plan, in a daydream.

A very Time Lord-like and ceremonial daydream, of course… which only _happened_ to involve plotting to steal a certain somebody's (Rose's) certain item of theirs (make-up – it was the mirror he was after) out of that certain somebody's certain pocket (_ah_, he _didn't_ know the answer to this – and that was saying something).

Why he was making such a fuss of a mirror and his sore cheek, he wasn't too sure either. Well, he was sure, he wanted to look good saving the world. (Not that he knew there was going to be any world saving needed today, but knowing his luck, there probably was.) And it wasn't going to do any good if he saved the world furious red mark that clearly shouted out to the universe 'I got slapped by my companion'. But, he could just ask somebody if his cheek looked red. But, that would be embarrassing. But, he reasoned with his sanity that he _didn't_ just want to do this for the pure sake of all things fun and mischievous – and named Rose Tyler, for that matter.

However, his brain now noted the fact that he was being dragged along by one Rose Tyler and that he should seize the opportunity to have a little rummage through her pockets. But, the vision of one Colonel Mace dancing – well, maybe not _exactly_ dancing – into view, stomped down on his ideas immediately. There were other more important things he had to be doing right now. (He had?!)

But, if truth be told, the _real_ question he ought to be asking himself here was: why the hell was he talking having an awkward conversation with himself – in his head?

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**o.O**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:-**** And **_**finnito**_**! For now… Mwahahahaha! More tomorrow, me promises. **

**REVIEW**** if yous want to! *uses hypnosis* ****(*.*)**** You know you wants to… ;D I've got COOKIES! And pistachio sharpenings! And… DAVID TENNANT!! (Oh, and a fluffy, fluffy bunny from ****The Secret Show****, if you want it…)**

**Right, me be shutting up any time now, 'cos I'm sure you don't want to waste your hearing on listening to the ****step-by-step narration of how I burnt all my fingers (except the thumbs; I luurve my thumbs muchily. XD) on the thurible today! And… I SHUT UP, ****NOW****!  
**

**=D =D =D =D =D**


	25. The Ally of the ATMOS Part 3

**A/N:-** **This one returns to and digs deeper into the plot! But, NO FEAR, the Doctor hasn't given up on his quest yet. Just being a little more inconspicuous! Hehe.**

**EmpireStateBuilding sized THANKYOUSMUCHILY and edible stretchy cheeses to: _talkstoangels77, _xkissfromarosex, _BananaDaiquri_, Taylor Harkness, _Dinny 93,_ Goldenwolf43,_xLaramiex_, OddOod,and _Elebother_ for the many groovified reviews last chapter!!  
**

**Spent custards trying to get all the facts right.  
**

**Disclaimer:- *checks list* Doctor Who; not mine. Lady GaGa, Paparazzi; not mine. Samsung Tecco; not mine. The Holocaust; not mine. ATMOS; not mine. Cheddar cheese; not mine. LOTSA OTHER STUFF; not mine.**

**Warning:- UNBETAED!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - The Ally of the ATMOS Part 3**

On hearing Martha's thorough briefing of the ATMOS, and what the system was all about, Donna frowned. "Yeah, that's all just lovely, I'm sure," she began, "but what's ATMOS got to do with soldier-boys raiding the place and makin' a scene outta _The Holocaust_? And don't ask me why I watched that film."

"Ah, and that is where we come in," Colonel Mace's voice cut in suddenly, stepping up behind them. "You see, _this_ is where they make it, the ATMOS. Shipping worldwide-" he gestured the factory all around them- "and there's seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"Illegal aliens…" Rose muttered, quoting Martha.

"Yep; that's wha' I said," Martha said airily.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, rather impressed by the looks of things. Acknowledging the facts as the Time Lord saw them, UNIT wasn't as slow, as they'd first appeared to be. "And you think ATMOS is alien?" he questioned.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility," the Colonel replied and looked to the Doctor expectantly, prompting him in silent gesture. "Doctor?"

"Lead on!"

So Colonel Mace did. The Doctor bounded after him, already firing away theories and questions to Colonel Mace, already deep in conversation. Shrugging at each other, Rose, Donna and Martha followed them.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

They were led through a network of corridors, rooms full of machinery and areas filled with kneeling workers and imposing UNIT soldiers (surprise, surprise), until they came to a small clearing. There were at least a dozen of offices stacked tightly next to each other. They were accompanied by the occasional dark blue canvas tent flapping around as UNIT soldiers walked in and out of them.

Rose's eyes were so busy roaming around the place, picking out the small offices of machinery and tents of kneeled workers, that she wasn't really taking heed to where she walking. As a result, two UNIT officers brusquely and rather leisurely barged past her, cutting her oxygen short for a moment as she found herself compressed between the two, burly men.

"Watch where you're going next time, woman!" one of the UNIT soldier snapped at her, turning back after he and his companion had brushed past her. Rose looked back at him, scoffing slightly. He was kitted out in the same camouflage green uniform as the others, with a red beret on his head, badges clipped formally to his clothing and a large, black gun in hand.

"You're one to talk," she retorted snippily. He'd been the ones barging past her, after all!

"I'll have you know, miss, Officers Grey and I are--" he began, but his colleague - the shorter, somewhat _friendlier_ looking bloke supposedly called 'Grey' - cut him off.

"Harris, leave it, the lower levels need to be scanned and checked as soon as possible," said.

'Harris' merely grunted and shot Rose a scowl and a dirty look, before they both marched off again.

"Idiots," she mumbled, turning around again.

Only then did she realise, as she came face to face with a practically deserted clearing, that courtesy of soldiers 'Grey' and 'Harris' the Doctor, Donna, Martha and Colonel Mace were nowhere in sight.

In other words: Rose was lost. And she'd lost _them_ all in one go.

How long until the Doctor realised she was gone? How long until anyone realised she was gone?

_This was a habit._ A very bad one, at that. Probably even worse than her habit to chew her lip or bite the skin off her thumb, every time she was worried or agitated. _Probably_. Everysingle flipping time she'd find herself separated from the Doctor, in one way or another, whether it was an adventure, a visit, a simple trip, or a… _something_ of the sort. Always. Right from Day One. This was just _great_, this was.

Oh, who was she kidding? This was crap.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

After a few extra minutes of meandering a corridor or two of the clearing, they'd – they being: the Doctor, Donna, Martha and Colonel Mace – finally arrived at a small office. No less than a dozen grey filing cabinets cluttered the sides of the tiny room, joined by the company of a desk or tow, along with one large table plonked dead in the centre of the room. A strange, black device sat in the middle of the table, but it had been dissected, opened up, and now its complex, mechanical compartments were scattered across the table.

"And here it is, laid bare," narrated Colonel Mace, motioning the dissected apparatus on the table. The Doctor quickly crossed the room to reach the table, his mind instantaneously drinking in the different parts that made up the ATMOS. However, the other serious, gut-instinct part of his mind was busily ignoring the other half and insisting that he was missing something… The Doctor just couldn't figure out _what_, leaving the matter for later. Surely, he couldn't be anything important after all.

"ATMOS can be threaded through any and _every_ make of car," Martha elucidated. "But, what we can't get our head around is _how_."

"What d'you mean?" quizzed the Doctor.

"Every ATMOS is _completely_ the same. Identical to the last detail. Even the settings don't need to be changed."

"You've must've checked it before it went on sale."

"We did. And we found nothing." Martha grinned suddenly. "That's why I thought we needed an expert."

The Doctor reached into his pockets for his glasses and slipped them on, turning his back to them to examine the equipment.

"Really?" he said casually, completely and utterly oblivious. (As usual.) "Who did you get?" He turned to find them all staring at him. "Oh, right! _Me_! Yes! Good."

He suddenly found his eyes locked into that position for a few moments longer, his brain blaring out that something, no, _someone_ was missing. He still couldn't figure out who. Everybody was there, he checked. One, two, three, four – five, counting him.

Weeeell, there was just the three left now that Martha and Colonel Mace had gone out for a little chat. He spun back around, shrugging to himself. As he continued to prod and poke at the different components of the ATMOS, circumspectly examining and identifying them all, one at a time, his mind drifted off into a sea of thought.

His first thought bobbed along on a little boat concerning the likes of six pockets, a powder compact complete with one compact mirror and one Rose Tyler.

The sane, serious, clever clogs, killjoy part of his mind nagged and nagged about how nobody had pointed and laughed at him, on his way here, so that _had_ to mean that his face and reputation were safe and sound. However, the not-so-sane, witty, restless, energetic part of his mind rambled on about how his scheming to steal a powder compact was a… sub-plot to the whole ATMOS fiasco, to keep him entertained and at the top of his game. He had to admit, examining and scrutinizing the components of an ATMOS device was pretty boring, even for _him_! He was itching and positively _bursting_ to do _something_: running, jogging, flying, whatever. Just not this.

It just didn't contain he same joy and fascination he experienced when fixing the TARDIS, because the whole ATMOS system (sane, serious, clever clogs, killjoy part of his mind: _grammar alert!_) itself was just too... _perfect_. No flaws; no problems; no suspicious somethings; no itsy-bitsy traces of alien; nothing. That was the thing that made the ATMOS so boring, so perfect, but maybe that was the key!

The ATMOS being too perfect was the problem and perhaps that led to suspicious something he was looking for… Maybe _that_ had some sort of connection with an alien plot to doom the Earth. Not that it was a good thing - but that was the other problem… There wasn't even an alien involved (no giant monster knocking on their doorstep with a device to blow up Earth) – well, not that he knew of, so far.

Right, he'd gone right off the subject.

What was he thinking about? Oh, yes, it was coming back to him. Powder compact. Mirror. Pockets. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Ro--

_Oh no. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _No._ (sane, serious, clever clogs, killjoy part of his mind: oh, yes) If it was only he and Donna in the room, with Martha and Mace-y boy outside, then… Slowly, ever so slowly, he swivelled round on the balls of his feet.

His deepest suspicions were confirmed as he counted the number of persons in the room. _Oops._

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"Phone!" Rose cried out triumphantly, after a second's thought.

She fumbled around in her pockets, pulling out her super-phone with a flourish and suddenly finding herself murmuring a silent thanks to the inventor of the mobile phone. Fingers tapping away on the keys, she swiftly got herself onto contacts and scrolled down the list. Donna. Donna. Donna. _Yes_! Once she'd found her number in the contacts menu, Rose hit the call button and shoved the phone to her ear.

_"The number you have called is either incorrect or no longer available. Please check and try again._"

Damn, Donna must've gotten a new phone! Or a new number! Or both! Well, after two and a half (three and a half for her) years, who could resist buying the latest model of mobile? _She_ certainly couldn't – hence her slick, black Samsung Tocco. Fortunately for her, this mobile too had been given the super-phone upgrade and the Doctor had adjusted it so that she still had the same number, and had successfully imprinted all the files and contacts from her old phone onto her new one.

In the process of buying this new phone, she'd dragged the Doctor around a London Mall, promoting him her official bag carrier. AKA: pack mule. Well, the Doctor had _offered_ to make-up for the (very) late Christmas present he hadn't given her. And he had said _anything. _

_Martha_. Rose pressed the key and cupped the phone to her ear only to find the Operator's cool, monotonous voice meeting her ears.

_"The number you are calling at the moment, is not available. The mobile you are calling is switched off. Please try again later."_

Just her luck.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"I let her out of my sight for a second, just for one _second_…" the Doctor muttered to himself, shutting out the part of his brain that went 'technically speaking, 7 minutes and 37.12 seconds,' before he clapped his hands together and plastering a bright smile onto his face. "Donna, you haven't happened to have seen a Ro--"

"Already on it," Donna replied instantly, her mobile phone already pressed to her ear.. "Time Lord, nil; Earth girl, _one_. Ha!" she cried triumphantly before giving him a smug stare. "See, if you were human, like _moi_, you'd think of these things _before_ going all boy-with-the-toy-cars."

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Not so far away, but far enough to be lost, unknown and unaware to its owner, tucked away in the deepest corner of her jacket's pocket, Rose Tyler's super-phone silently flashed to life.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"I keep telling her, I do. Rule number one: don't wander off. Three words; don't – wander- off. One simple rule! But, does she listen to me? No! She goes and wanders off."

"How d'you know she wasn't kidnapped?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment. "Because… _Because_… The chances of that are…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, the words getting stuck in his throat. "Donna, that _really_ isn't helping," he said eventually.

But although his words were flippant and somewhat casual, he couldn't help but consider this possibility, and a tiniest of bubbles of worry was created inside of him. Donna seemed to have taken note of this. Couldn't she use a bit of humour anymore?

"Look at you; all worked up. No, wait. Don't tell me, Time Lords don't do jokes. I'll tell ya what, next time, I'll get a sign saying _'Warning, this is a just a joke, this is not to be taken seriously. And yes, I'm talking to you, Doctor. AKA: Spaceman. AKA: Martian man. AKA: Time-boy._' shall I?" The Doctor just stared at Donna as if she was an alien. Which she was. To him, anyway. That wasn't the point! She flapped an irritated hand at him. "_Oh_, just get back to all your Spaceman antics."

Her ears were still graced with the annoying, constant thrum of the ringing tone. The bleeding phone wouldn't even have the grace to latch onto voicemail.

_Pick up, Rose!_ _The Doctor's worrying like the worried boyfriend he is! And it's not half flipping annoying me. No offence. Just pick up! _she felt like screaming down the phone.

"I'm sure Rose is fine. Probably just lost," she said instead, breaking the silence and letting out a sigh. She frowned all of a sudden, her mind buzzing with an enquiry, awoken by the Doctor's earlier words. _Rule number one_. "'Ang on, what bleeding rules?"

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

And, so, hidden away from the light and juddering from side to side as its owner moved about, Rose's mobile continued to ring. And ring. And…

…

…

…

…

…

…_ ring_.

So much for a super-phone, eh?

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Rose opted between 2 choices. A) She could walk round and round the factory, in search of the Doctor, Donna and Martha, looking like a total idiot (without the advantage of Psychic Paper). B) She could take a risk, go after the two UNIT soldiers that had rudely shoved past her earlier – seeing as she knew the way they had went - and see if they could help her. Somehow, she found herself going for the latter. Perhaps she'd be able to find out some extra information on the way, as well.

So, Rose pelted off down the same route Officers Grey and Harris (the arrogant twit) had taken, hoping that they hadn't gone too far already.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

The dull ringing tone continued to drill away in her ear as she continued to hold the mobile to her ear; Donna sighed in boredom, watching the Doctor tinker with the ATMOS with jaded, lacklustre eyes.

"OK, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna brought up abruptly, sick of the silence that the room was coated in at the moment.

The Doctor twirled around, leaning back against the table; he removed his glasses and nodded, seemingly absorbing and thinking about this inquest himself. "Very good question."

"Maybe they want to help - get rid of pollution and stuff."

"Donna, do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?" He didn't wait for an answer. "800 million. Just imagine that. If you could control them all, you'd have 800 _million_ weapons."

"Mr Optimistic, you are."

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Guns at the ready, Officers Grey and Harris continued to explore the lower levels of the ATMOS factory. The corridor was lined in a smooth darkness, only the pale yellow beam of their electric torches lighting up the way for them.

"We should head back," suggested Officer Grey, obviously fazed by the silence of the corridors and the darkness. "There's not much down here. Should be just boiler rooms, generators."

Harris ignored him and turned a corner into yet another winding corridor, his colleague having no choice but to follow as well. Just as they shone their torches down the hallway, bright lights suddenly flickered on, the buzzing of static in the air. The two men shielded their eyes slightly, eyes in shock from the sudden exposure and needing time to adjust to the light properly. But, as soon as both their visions cleared from a fuzz to a clear picture, they saw two men clothed in an azure blue, standing at the end of the corridor.

"Aye, aye... what's this then?" Harris said, whistling. He beckoned Officer Grey forward and together, they walked down the corridor confidently.

"You two - all personnel have been ordered to evacuate," Grey informed the men casually. "Building's under UNIT control."

"You two better scram."

"This area is out of bounds," one of the men said in a flat, dull monotone, staring straight ahead of them. It was somewhat unnerving to Grey, and he found himself looking behind him – just in case.

Harris scoffed. "Excuse me, sunshine. I think you'll find _we're_ in charge."

He shook his head to find the two men just staring straight ahead, and past them. Harris shrugged.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"She's still not pickin' up," Donna informed the Doctor.

His impatience stretched a little too far, the Doctor gave in to the irresistible temptation – AKA: remembered and realised what he could do - and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Give it here." He held his free hand out.

"Wha' are you gonna do with it?" Donna asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Use my means of advanced Sonic technology to probe the air molecules for traces of residual kinetic energy and radiation emitted from the mobile you attempted to connect with."

"'M not exactly Einstein, if you hadn't noticed."

"Basically, I'm going to track down the location of Rose's phone," the Doctor abbreviated. He frowned at her. "Why, what did you think I was going to do with it?"

"I dunno, do something Spaceman with it, so that orange goo comes out of it every time I try to call someone or something weird like that."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know – you tell me!" Donna handed her phone to the Doctor who began buzzing it with the Sonic. She paused. "Wait, I've seen it done on TV, I thought you can only trace calls if the other end picks up."

"That only applies to static phones," he explained in a rush, his voice tripping over itself. "You can track any mobile if you know how. They're in constant contact with GPS satellites. However, Rose's phone isn't like that. It's special. It piggybacks on various satellites and routes calls through the TARDIS, so all I needed was to trace the path of the call you made, route it back to the ship via my phone, and Bob's your uncle…" The Doctor stopped for a breath. "That and the fact that you can't always trust what you see on TV."

Donna suddenly realised something. "Then, why didn't you just do that earlier, you stupid Martian!" she shrieked indignantly. "Was it _fun_ watchin' my ears being tortured by a ringing tone for five minutes?!"

"That shouldn't be happening. That definitely shouldn't be happening. Ooh, that's bad," the Doctor narrated. "That's very, very bad indeed."

"What is?"

"Rose's phone-" he looked up, a perplexed yet unreadable expression on his face- "it's completely untraceable."

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Rose had eventually caught up with Grey and Harris. However, because of the little niggling impulse in the back of her head instructing her _not_ to approach them _but_ to keep on tailgating them, she'd quietly sneaked off after them instead.

She had followed them down various corridors and stairwells, unobtrusive and unnoticed. They had reached a place that Rose could only have assumed to be the lower levels of the factory, where the corridors were pitched in black. Only by the guidance of the men's torches, had she been able to see where she was actually going.

But, then, as the UNIT officers made their way down yet another corridor, bright lights suddenly flashed to life and the corridor was bathed in light once more. By hook or by crook, Rose felt a shiver run down her spine and she couldn't help but feel that something was _wrong_. Rose finished the length of the darkened corridor, teetering on the edge of the hallway where the darkness and light met. Peering round the corner, she saw two other men clad in blue uniforms standing at the end of the corridor, guarding a door of some sort.

Rose instantly knew there was something wrong with them. Something wrong with the way their eyes were blank and seemed to stare straight ahead, right into the distance. Something wrong with the way – from what she could hear from that far away - their voices were dull and monotonous. Something wrong with the way their stance was too straight and still to be human. Something wrong with the way looked and acted as if they were… _zombies_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

High above in the sky, Officers Grey and Harris were being observed on a monitor.

"General Staal, they are close."

"Excellent! And like a good warrior, I shall enter the fray myself. Let them pass."

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Fumbling about in her pockets, Rose slid her phone up, checked that it was still on complete silent mode and stuffed it back into her pocket, completely not noticing the message box in the corner informing her of the missed call.

Rose recognised the figure of Officer Harris on the right hand side. She just about made out what he was saying.

"We can do this the easy way-" Harris smirked, patting his gun warningly- "or the hard way."

Zombies or no zombies, Rose wasn't going to stand there and watch while two men were shot, just because they didn't obey some silly UNIT soldiers. She was just about to jump in, when… the door slid open and the two blue-clad men stepped aside.

"It is open," one of the man announced blankly.

"Thank you, now that wasn't so hard was it," she heard Harris say to them. Rose could almost hear the sneer in his voice. "Come on, Grey."

And they went through the door, into a haze of green-ish light. Rose found that her heart had increased in pace, her brain instinctively administering the fact that whatever that room was, and whatever was_ inside_ it, it was dangerous. Rose leaned fully against the wall, neck craned and head crooked around where the two walls met, so she had a clear of view of the light adorned corridor. She decided she'd stay a little longer; she'd wait for them to come out, see what happened.

_'We are the crowd; we are c-coming in,  
Got my flash on, it's true,  
Need that picture of you…"_

The music was loud and blaring, a pounding blur of noise in Rose's ears as her eyes bulged to the size of small saucers.

"I put you on silent!" she muttered, yanking the mobile out of her pockets as the music increased to an impossibly loud volume. Ignoring the caller ID, Rose tried to reject the call, but found that she was far too nervous and jittery to jab the correct key. Hell did she hate touch-screens, right now. It was probably that same prank caller, from earlier, too. Didn't people have anything better to do these days?

"This area is out of bounds," came a familiar monotonous drone.

"You are not permitted to be here."

"This area is out of bounds."

Oops. She'd been caught. So, Rose did the only thing both her mind and body permitted her to._ Paparazzi_ still filling the air with its deafening, thunderous lyrics, she turned around and she _ran_.

Only then, as her mobile rang and she pegged it down the dark corridors, did she properly notice the caller ID. Her eyes widened in total disbelief and delight, at the one impossibly familiar name and number imprinted loud and clear on her mobile phone screen.

_Mickey._

_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**

**o.O**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:- Next update: today or tomorrow!!! Then onto scrawling down words and full stops and commas for _Allergies_ and _All This Trainer Talk_ AND _The Apprentiec Meets Doctor Who._  
**

**But the Timelines of New Doctor Who are vair, vair confuzzling –to me, at the least. If Rose met the Doctor in 2005, came back only one year too late in 2006, travelled for a year with 10 which would be until 2007… Then Martha would have travelled with him in 2008. Which makes the Year That Never Was 2009, but on telly 'tis 2008… As you can see, I've been talking absomoosely rubbish and have not really a clue what I just said so feel free to ignore me. **

**ReViews/feedback are luurved ever so muchily...  
**

**=D =D =D =D =D**


	26. The Ally of the ATMOS Part 4

**A/N:- OOPS! Time sorta got in mah way. Excuses, excuses, excuses - me knows, moi est terrible!**

**YAY! Have got over 100 reviews for this 'fic!! _Am so happified_!! Thank_you_so_much_ peoples! **

**More thanksies and HURRAHS and bottle caps and lotsa NACHOS to: xkissfromarosex, _Taylor Harkness_, oddood, _talkstoangels77, _EleBother, _angels death_, BananaDaquiri, _Goldenwolf43_, E. and _xLaramiex_ for the cheesilicious reviews for the last chapter! Muchio appreciated.**

**Warning:- UNBETAED!  
**

**Disclaimer:- Doctor Who! It's mine? Seriously? No! XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - The Ally of the ATMOS Part 4**

'_**We are the crowd; we are c-coming in,  
Got my flash on, it's true,  
Need that picture of you…"**_

_The music was loud and blaring, a pounding blur of noise in Rose's ears as her eyes bulged to the size of small saucers._

"_I put you on silent!" she muttered, yanking the mobile out of her pockets as the music increased to an impossibly loud volume. Ignoring the caller ID, Rose tried to reject the call, but found that she was far too nervous and jittery to jab the correct key. Hell did she hate touch-screens, right now. It was probably that same prank caller, from earlier, too. Didn't people have anything better to do these days?_

"_This area is out of bounds," came a familiar monotonous drone._

"_You are not permitted to be here."_

"_This area is out of bounds."_

_Oops. She'd been caught. So, Rose did the only thing both her mind and body permitted her to.__ Paparazzi__ still filling the air with its deafening, thunderous lyrics, she turned around and she __ran__._

_Only then, as her mobile rang and she pegged it down the dark corridors, did she properly notice the caller ID. Her eyes widened in total disbelief and delight, at the one impossibly familiar name and number imprinted loud and clear on her mobile phone screen._

_Mickey._

It couldn't. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_ be. He was in a parallel universe and he couldn't… Fed up with herself, trembling fingers slammed down on the green answer key.

"H– Hello?" Rose stammered through the receiver as she quickly made her way up the gloomy staircase. Her voice was dripping in shock and total disbelief. "Oh, my goodness; Mickey, is … is that you?"

The line crackled vociferously, crawling with smidgens of high-pitched whines and ostentatious crunches.

"Rose!" Rose knew that voice anywhere, static or no static; it was Mickey alright.

"It's you! It's really you!" she laughed. "I can't believe it!"

"S'M- warn…- the darkness- … ing- stay a…-"

"Mickey, wha' is it?" Rose frowned, taking in his words. "The signal, it's goin'. _What_?! Warn me what?! Mickey!"

"… breakin'-"

The line fuzzed mercilessly, as Mickey's words becoming more and more difficult to make out.

"I can't hear you!"

"… wood- must- find-"

Rose growled, as the line started to break up completely and a shrill whistling noise filled her ears.

"…lours- Time- need-"

She shook her phone from side to side as if it would help boost the signal or something. It was supposed to be a flipping _super-phone_ for goodness sake!

"Mickey? Mickey?! Mickey, talk to me!"

"… ars- goi…- out-" The line was so clouded with static and noise that Rose's ears were starting to ache from the strain of it. "… can't- gotta- sor…-"

"_Wait_! Don't go! Please!" she cried frantically. "I-"

It was too late. There was a loud beeping and the line went completely dead.

She couldn't give up, not now. There had to be a way to call him back. There had to. She couldn't even hear most of what he was saying, for goodness saying. Rose's fingers dashed across the touch screen as she fumbled with the different icons, zipping over into the call log and jabbing down on the 'received calls' icon. As soon as the said menu appeared onscreen, she desperately pressed the most recent caller: 'Mickey'. The mobile instantly flew back to her ear, now tightly sandwiched between her ear and the palm of her hand. She murmured furious, hopeful _please_s under her breath.

However, her eardrums were only met by a long, strained beep and _then_ … silence. But, already filled with the hard knowledge of what the outcome would be, she kept trying anyway. She kept trying - jabbing, pressing, repeating - until her fingers grew numb and tired, tingling with _pins and needles_.

Salty tears stung her eyes. Her cheeks burnt up.

She'd thought – no, she'd _willed_ herself to think - she had left her past behind, all that time ago … Thought she'd gotten over it. Thought it had no matter to her anymore. Thought life with the Doctor would pass her by and she'd forget.

And she was right … – she happily travelled the wonders of the universe with the man she trusted and loved the most – until now.

Until Mickey called, and everything changed all of a sudden, her mind buzzed with not-quite forgotten memories and burned like a wild fire with renewed hope.

She was at the top of all the staircases now, only the hard, tough metal of a door separating her from the bright upper levels of the factory. But somehow, she didn't think she wanted to face the light yet.

All that time she'd spent roaming the universe; never really stopping to think, remember, reflect. Yet, it was only now that her emotions were triggered again; triggered by a simple, _stupid_ phone call.

She missed Mickey, she did; she even missed Pete – just a bit. But it was her mum she missed most. Her good, old mum; Jackie Tyler. And it was her mum she thought about, as she slowly slid down the wall.

It was her mum she thought about, as she sunk into a slouched sitting position. It was mum she thought about, as her fingers slackened on their grip on her mobile and the phone slipped from her fingers, clattering onto the floor. It was her mum she thought about, as she stared straight ahead of her with silent, fresh hot tears sliding down her cheeks in a trail of inky black. It was her mum she thought about, as she sat in the darkness.

The truth was right here, in front of her; and the truth _hurt_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

In the meanwhile, Officers Harris and Grey entered the room. The room itself was cloaked in darkness; the only light emitted being an eerie, pallid green one from the opposite side of the strange room. Harris found a light switch and turned all the lights on. As soon as their eyes had adjusted to the light, and had briefly swam around the room, there were two sharp intakes of breath and widening of eyes.

"What the hell?!" Harris gasped.

Grey instantly reached for his radio, hurriedly speaking into it, "Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One. We found something. Basement corridor, north side, grid 36. Request backup, sir."

Nodding, they both held up their UNIT supplied guns and approached the large, closed container in the middle of the room. It was rectangular-shaped, of a average human sized volume and a deep blue colour with hot, grey wisps of steam steadily billowing out from it.

"Looks like something's boiling inside," commented Officer Harris, walking over to it. Shrugging, he stood over it and he shifted his position to open the container.

"Don't touch it!" Grey yelled warningly – fearfully even, just as Harris was about to make contact with the plastic-like material.

"C'mon, Steve," he replied. "We get first rights on this. That means promotion."

"Just leave it alone. Wait for backup."

_BANG!_

"What the hell was that?" Grey said, surprised, pupils sliding from side to side.

"Came from inside."

"Could be just the machinery."

_BANG! BANG!_ Two more loud clanks bounced off the walls, seemingly originating from inside of the container.

"Is there someone in there? Hello?" Harris yelled, banging roughly on the lid of the container. "We gotta get this thing open."

"We should wait for the others …" reasoned Grey.

"You could suffocate in there!"

"Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One Request immediate assistance," Grey spoke into the radio. "Repeat: immediate assistance. Over."

Harris slammed a fist onto the lid, letting his gun just dangle in the air, as he tried to wrench open the container. Teeth gritted, he said, "How do you work this thing? Come on, then, Grey; give us a hand, will you."

As soon as the words left his word, the lid suddenly vibrated underneath his fingers, and he leapt back, shocked.

"What is it?" quizzed his partner.

But no more needed to be said. The lid let out a small hiss, slowly peeling away from the base and rising up. The lid ascended up to reveal a thick, slimy, green substance bubbling away.

"Oh!" Grey pinched his nose, wafting a hand in front of his face. "It doesn't half stink!"

"What the hell _is_ that stuff?"

As if on cue, a thick lump appeared and a humanoid figure slowly escalated out of the rancid, green gloop. It appeared to have no fully-formed features, just a form. A smooth, goo-covered arm stretched out towards them.

"Identify yourself! Identify!" Grey demanded the creature. He got his radio walkie-talkie out again, yelling down it. "Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One declaring absolute emergency, sir! Repeat: absolute emergency! Over."

Harris picked up his gun again, keeping it trained on the creature. He watched it, as it moved slightly, absolutely fascinated by it.

"Can you hear me? Can you understand me?" His eyes caught sight of something and he turned to Officer Grey. "Look at its neck." He gestured towards the creature's neck. Grey's mouth resembled one of a goldfish for a small moment, a sparkle in his eyes, as his eyes drunk in the long, chunky cord attached to the back of creature's neck, running down _its_ spine. "It looks like an umbilical cord."

"Well, don't get too close."

"I think it's harmless … I don't even think it's properly alive."

Abruptly, the peculiar creature laid back down in the liquid, submerged and covered by the green goo once more.

"It's gonna drown!"

"No, I think it breathes this stuff, like some kind of embryo."

"What do you mean, an _embryo_?" said Grey quizzically, lips down turned in the corners and the tips of his eyebrows just about touching.

"Someone's growing a body …" Harris breathed, realising. "A _human_ body."

"What are you-"

"Excellent skills of deduction," a loud, imposing voice interrupted them.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"Signal's blocked. Absolutely, completely, utterly no way to trace her phone whatsoever. Mind you, like I said, Rose's phone is different: she's got the super-phone upgrade. Which means – which _should _mean, I should say – it's totally different to your basic, 21st century Earth mobile phone and its settings are completely different too. Simple things like this shouldn't be a problem."

"Meaning?"

"I _should _be able to trace it." He sucked in a breath.

"_Oh."_

He tossed the phone back to Donna, who caught it with ease.

"Ooh, and that reminds me." He walked back over and pinched Donna's mobile out of her hands again, before she even had the _chance_ to put it back into her pocket.

"Oi, what are you doin' to my phone now? You've played with enough." the woman herself asked him curiously, eyebrows knitted together, watching as the Doctor rummaged around in his pockets. After a moment or two, he plucked what looked like a phone battery out of one of his pockets and then proceeded to remove her mobile phone's own battery.

"Giving you, Donna Noble, the super-phone upgrade."

"The _what_?"

"Super-phone upgrade."

"Upgrade? Then, why are you changing my battery? What's my battery gotta do with it? Took me ages to get that phone, y'know. I don't want some blinking weird alien system on my mobile, mind!"

"Just- Just trust me on this."

Donna sighed, deciding to trust the Doctor's judgement on this.

"You _sure _you know what you're doin'?"

The Doctor looked up from his work, grinning at Donna's narrowed eyes.

"Yes, of course, I'm sure. I'm surer than the surest person in Sureville. On Suresantia. In the Surest Galaxy." His grin widened. "Besides, I've already done this to Rose's phone. And Martha's too."

"This 'upgrade', wha' does it do exactly?"

The Doctor appeared to have not heard her. With a dextrous hand-gesture, he slotted the cover back on and flipped the mobile onto its front. Impatient, he used the Sonic to switch the mobile phone back on in a matter of seconds, and tried the tracking process again.

"_Hello_, you listenin' to me?!" Donna asked him irritably. Honestly, sometimes it felt she had a humungous, only-seen-by-high-and-might-Time-Lords-called-the-Doctor, flashing sign on her forehead saying: "IGNORE ME!".

"_Ha_!" he murmured to himself – or the phone – optimistically, leaving Donna ignored. Yet again. "Try and see me get past this, now." Suddenly, he let out a small grunt of frustration and annoyance. "Now, I _really_ am annoyed. Still can't track 'er." He gave out a sigh. "Rose, where are you …" Donna instinctively assumed he was saying the latter to himself. "An_y_way!"

He looked back up at Donna with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, throwing the phone back to her (for the second time).

"Go on, then, try it!" Donna opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor got there first. "Universal Roaming - the fancy way of putting it. Always running out of credit? Problems with your phone signal? Not any more! You can ring any time, any place, in the entire universe! Weeell, long as you know the area code."

The Doctor froze, frowning; he titled his head to one side and gazed at Donna with a manic expression.

"Was it just me or did I just sound like one of those salespersons you see on adverts on the telly? I hope not; do terrors to my reputation, that would."

"_Anywhere_?" Donna said, awing. "Seriously?"

The Doctor just raised his eyebrows at her in amusement.

"You could even call your mum in three hours time last Tuesday, if you wanted to. Weeell. That was a lie. I'd have to give it a little tweak first, with the sonic screwdriver, if you _really _wanted to do that, but I wouldn't really recommend it to be-"

"Alright, alright, I get it, already," Donna sighed, though her eyes were twinkling in content and slight amazement. "You can shut it now, Spaceman. My 'ead's startin' to hurt."

The Doctor eyes widened slightly, all of a sudden, and he spun back round, suddenly deeply fascinated by the components of the ATMOS and busy examining the different parts. Furrowing her brow, Donna turned around and saw Colonel Mace entering the room.

Knowing that if she didn't get out of here, her gob would be taking bites of Colonel Mace soon enough, Donna managed a small, half-hearted smile at the Colonel and casually walked out the room. It would do her some good, as well. She could do some snooping and investigating of her own.

Donna had a niggling suspicion that all those military-boys hadn't bothered to check out the files and folders. They'd just come in, all guns blazing, picking on all the 'good' stuff: the machinery, the gadgets, the _workers_. (That reminded her; she'd have to try her newly super-phone' upgraded mobile later.) Never mind the little details. She'd have a good rummage through those and see if she could dig anything up herself.

She made a mental note to keep trying to get a hold of Rose – hopefully _before _she'd been gone a lengthy amount of time and the Doctor starting fretting a lot more than he already was (or at least what Donna could seen being his casualness and light-hearted appearance). But Donna had the feeling that the blonde would come back, in no time, just _fine_. Just like Rose always did every time each time she wondered off, got lost or kidnapped. Or all three – depending on the situation. Well, from what she'd experience/seen during her time with them, so far, anyway.

Still deep in thought, Donna wandered over to the next office over. Her eyes instantly locked with a row of rather chunky but _empty _folders stacked neatly next to each other on a shelf.

They looked promising enough.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"_Excellent skills of deduction," a loud, __male, imposing voice interrupted them._

Grabbing their guns protectively, Grey and Harris whizzed round to face the newcomer and pointed their guns at him threateningly. The newcomer was short and squat, fully clad in dark purplish-blue armour and complete with a large, domed helmet. He carried a thin staff in one of his hands – presuming it was a him, of course.

"I would rate you above average, soldier," he continued, head turned to face Officer Harris. "Well done." He then nodded at Officer Grey, shaking his head in disapproval. "Whereas you, you smell of sweat and fear."

"Yeah?" scoffed Harris, lowering his gun ever so slightly. "Well, we're not the ones that got out of school early, sonny. So stop playing Humpty Dumpty and tell us who you are."

"Is that a reference to my height?"

The soldier smiled to himself. "Short answer: yes."

"A pity. Words are the weapons of womenfolk. I must judge you unfit."

"Oh. W- what are you going to do," he stuttered sarcastically, chuckling to himself, "bite our ankles?"

The creature's arm shot out and he fired a bolt of energy, from his staff, directing the laser of a hit at Harris's legs. Officer Harris was sent spiralling to the floor in pain. Obviously, their mystery newcomer had quite the good hand-eye coordination.

"I'm warning you!" shouted Officer Grey, clutching at his gun.

"A proper soldier gives no warning," the newcomer replied, jeering at Grey with ridicule. "Fire! I order you. Fire!"

Grey immediately fired, but frowned as the gun just gave out a feeble row of clicks.

"The room is contained within a Cordalaine signal exciting the copper surface of the bullet and causing expansion within the barrel, rendering your guns useless," his opponent explained calmly. "And all radio signals within these lower levels have been blocked."

Desperate and fearful, Grey raised his weapon once more to strike a blow at the newcomer. But his opponent was already one step ahead and swiftly fired a shot at Grey's legs as well. He fell to the floor, screaming.

"_My legs_!" he shrieked. "I can't feel my legs!"

The two factory workers from outside entered the room, as vacant and empty as ever.

"I apologise for disabling you. Death has more honour but you are needed for the stratagem," he said to the Officers. He then turned to the brainwashed workers. "Prepare them for processing." He then faced Harris. "You spoke of promotion - now you shall serve a greater cause."

"Who are you?" Harris croaked.

"Indeed - know your enemy. I am General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, known as Staal the Undefeated," Staal introduced proudly, and gloved hands reached up to remove his helmet and reveal himself. With a hiss, the helmet left his head ...

"Help us!" Officer Grey cried out loud, panicked. "For goodness sake, please help us!"

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter - which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level," the Doctor murmured aloud, examining the ATMOS device. "I knew there had to be something in the system …"

"We know about that," Colonel Mace cut in. "What's its origin? Is it alien?"

"No, but it's decades ahead of its time. Look, do you mind?" He suddenly looked to Colonel Mace with a whisper of spite and dismay. "Could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"You're carrying a gun," the Doctor snapped. "I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?"

"If you insist."

Sniffing slightly, he walked away from him.

"Oh, and Colonel?" the Doctor called.

"Yes?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you do me a favour and tell your soldiers to look out for my friend – she probably got lost. Her name's Rose Tyler: blonde, so height, jeopardy friendly, pretty hard to miss."

"Certainly, Doctor," he said, exiting the room.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

'_We are the crowd,  
We are c-__ coming out,  
Got the fla-'_

Snatching the phone up in her hands, without a glance at the caller, Rose hurriedly accepted the call. Once again, she sandwiched the mobile between her ear and hand, all too prepared for the erratic screeches of whistling and buzzes of static. However, what she wasn't expecting, was this clear, unblemished line.

"Hello? Mickey?"

But she was merely responded by a cacophony of cheerfully bubbly voices in the background. Ear squashed right up against her ear, Rose swore she could just about make out the unmistakable voices of Martha, Donna and ... funnily enough, Captain Jack.

Rose's heartbeat slowed again; this wasn't Mickey calling. She just … _knew_ it. It was probably the Doctor or something calling to find out where she was and what had happened to her – it took him long enough - judging by the voices in the background. It still didn't explain why she had heard Captain Jack's voice, but … she left _that_ to a audio figment of her imagination.

Then came the real shock.

"Oh, hello, Rose!"

This wasn't her Doctor; well it certainly wasn't his voice, that was for sure! This voice was too rough and male and deep and … sorta Northern, perhaps? Well, so her brain shouted at her anyway. Who was this person? He sounded so strange and distant to her, yet he sounded so familiar, fore some reason. It didn't make sense. Hang on, more to the point, when did the Doctor become _hers_?

… "How are you? Doing very well - I hope," the stranger continued.

"Who-"

"And no, before you ask – I can hear that lil tiny brain of yours buzzing and fussing away; typical – this is _not_ Ricky the Idiot. Don't ask me what he's doing either. And, no, sorry, I can't tell you who I am either."

"How d'you-"

"Can't tell. It's against the rules, and you won't be getting anymore information outta me."

There was a sudden loud banging over the line, and Rose heard the phone being muffled. But, she could still hear what was being said in the background.

"Oi, you, Captain Flirts-a-lot; stop flirting with Pretty Boy's companions and keep that lever down!" There was a reply. Ok, that was _definitely_ Jack. "Listening, were you?"

Rose felt herself blush. Slowly, she rose to her feet and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. This was _so_ annoying! Who _was_ this man? How did he know her name? No, even better, how did he know _her_? And why the flipping hell did she keep hearing _CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS _(ooh, Martha and Donna too) over the line? Even _more_ importantly, why was this man's voice sound so unfamiliar yet so familiar at the same time? It didn't make any flipping sense – and she couldn't put her finger on it! The information _had_ to be in her brain, _somewhere_ … Aaargh! She knew that voice. But, from where? _Ricky the Idiot!_ It rung a bells. Somebody always used to call Mickey that, but who?! Who?! She knew the answer, she knew it, but it was rolling off the tip of tongue. It wouldn't come to her. But _why_? Her mind was going to explode at this rate.

"I-"

"Right, now, where was I? Ah , yes - _you_."

"'Scuse me?"

"Back to the point, right-"

He was trying to cut through her words and change the subject again. Rose wasn't going to let him this time._ Oh, no_. She had questions and HE held the answers. Rose scoffed.

"Who the hell are you, anyway? Sod your bleeding rules, you're a complete stranger and yet, you're talkin' to me like you've known me for years – I 'ave a right to know."

"He told me you'd be like this."

She inhaled deeply. "But, I know you, I know your _voice_, anyway. But, I can't remember! Who. Are. _You_?"

"You. Don't Need. To know. Now, I know it's hard but try to be a good little girl and shut up for me, and just _listen_."

"Oi! It doesn't work like that. Look, 'hoever you are" Rose cut in boldly, "I don't know-" _can't remember_- "who the _hell_ you are or how the hell you know my name, so don't go round thinkin' you can just order me about an' do what you like! Cos … you can't, OK?"

"Right, that's it. Rose Tyler, one message, just one message. I want you to listen to me carefully or else this'll never get done. One message. That's all I'm asking. One little message. Here it goes-" there was a clearing of the throat, and Rose felt a chill go down her spine as a sudden chill filled the air- "The past, the present and the future will collide into one. The Colours of Time are merging. the Colours of Time are separating. A new dawn is coming, and the Colours of Time must be ready."

"Wha' do you mean? I don't understand! What are the Colours of Time?! Wha' are you talkin' about? This isn't making sense! What the hell does it mean? Why are you telling me all this? _Tell_ _me!_"

There was a slight pause. "Oh, and just the one more thing: make the most of what you have now … and just be _fantastic_."

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"Tetchy," Martha observed, raising her eyebrows at the Doctor, as Colonel Mace walked out and she walked in.

"Well, it's true!" the Doctor insisted. He shot her a cheeky grin. "Rose _is_ lost."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Doctor, you know what I'm talking about ... He's a good man, Colonel Mace."

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books." He stopped his probing with the Sonic Screwdriver to raise an eyebrow at Martha and give a brief stare, before continuing. "You seem quite at home."

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you."

Usimg the Sonic Screwdriver to get some readings off the ATMOS, the Doctor froze slightly.

"Oh right, so it's _my_ fault."

"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me."

The Doctor turned the Sonic Screwdriver off, and tucked it away into her pocket, to look at her properly.

"Am I carrying a gun?"

The Doctor shrugged casually, saying, "Suppose not."

"It's all right for you. You can just come an' go, but some of us have got to stay behind," Martha continued. "So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah?" He shot her an infectious grin. "That's more like the Martha Jones I know."

"I learnt from the best."

"_Well_ ..."

A notion suddenly came to her head. "What's this about Rose missing?"

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_There was a slight pause. "Oh, and just the one more thing: make the most of what you have now … and just be fantastic."_

_Fantastic_. The simple word that exited his mouth sent her mind running in spirals; the word ricocheted across her mind, repeating itself over and over, until 'fantastic' was stuck in her head. It was the trigger to all.

Then, she realised.

Her head was swamped by the acknowledgement of _who_ the stranger truly _was_; who his voice belonged to; who he was yet still _is_, to this day. Same man, new face … Rose knew who he was!

"I know who you are!" she yelled down the receiver. "I remember! Doctor, it's me, Rose! _Doctor_!"

But, abruptly the line was overwhelmed by a loud, severe fuzzing. He was gone.

How could she have been so ignorant and _stupid_?! _A stupid ape_ – that's who she was. That was what _he_ had called her once. But that was whole _years_ ago now; a whole _life_ ago - literally! It was _him_! It was really, _really_ him! Her _old_ Doctor; the one with the satellite-sized ears, those piercing blue eyes and that daft, old face that she loved to bits. And she wasn't imagining him, that was for sure. But it was him! She'd heard his voice; loud and clear over the receiver.

_How_? How did a _dead_ man (face) suddenly have the capabilities to call her? How did a man locked away in a different universe have the capabilities to call her? All of the answers to these questions, she didn't know. For her _present_ Doctor was alive and kicking, as far as she knew. So what did it mean?

First Mickey called her, then her old Doctor – and they were both trying to tell her something important! Both, two impossible people that had actually _contacted_ and _talked_ to her.

And both times, Rose was too shocked, thrilled and _confused_ to say anything clever; too distracted to ask all the right questions, say the right things, know what to do. She wanted to scream in frustration.

Furious with herself, instead, Rose comprised by carelessly chucking her touch screen mobile onto the floor angrily. Her eyes quickly noted the familiar long string of numbers and symbols on the screen; the same string of numbers and symbols, from earlier, that she'd dismissed as somebody's idea of a prank call. _Oh_. But then, the strange numerals and codes on her mobile screen disappeared, _changing_ into another. She blinked.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"Oi , Doctor, catch!" Donna declared, brashly bursting into the room and throwing her mobile the Doctor's way. At the Doctor's dumbfounded look as he caught the mobile, she tutted and rolled her eyes. "_Rose_! Duh! Ha, one call an' I can get through."

Suddenly, she protruded a chunky blue folder from behind her back and waved it about flamboyantly.

"Oi, you lot!" She looked at the Doctor - who was busily attending to his call, Colonel Mace - who'd just rejoined them, and Martha, but quite blatantly directed her words at just the Colonel. "All your storm troopers and your sonics - _rubbish_! Shoulda come with me."

"Hello?" the Doctor said into the receiver.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

And then a cheerful, restless, _familiar_ voice crackled into existence.

"_Hello_?"

"Doctor?"

"_Rose Tyler_, where the hell have you been?!"

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

"... _Personnel_," Donna was saying, whilst the Doctor yapped away to Rose over _her_ mobile. "_That's_ where the weird stuff's happening - in the paperwork. Cos, thing is, I spent years working as a temp: I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file ..."

"What d'you mean?" questioned Martha.

"Sick days." She opened up the folder to reveal ... nothing. It was empty. "There aren't any. Hundred of people working here, an' no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. _Nothing_. Not ever. They don't get ill. I don't know about you, but I'm findin' that just a little bit weird."

"That can't be right," Colonel Mace joined in.

"See for yourself."

Donna shrugged, passing him the empty lever-arch folder.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Some minutes of conversation later_...

"What happened to the 'no wandering off' rule, hmm?"

"I got lost!" Rose insisted. "S'not my fault I don't have a SAT-nav implanted in my 'ead."

"Speaking of SAT-navs ..."

"Look, jus' save it for later. Where are you, anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same - your phone signal's completely disappeared out of this galaxy's range for, ooh, the last half an hour. But, seeing as I can get throguh to you now, if I just ..." A loud buzzing sound cut through the call; Rose recgonised the familiar noise as the Sonic Screwdriver. "Gotcha! I can trace your mobile again. I can use my knowledge of biopoplar, transdimensional, kinetic waves to magnify the impulse signal and create a sort of... satellite navigator to guide you the way from you to _me_.

Rose grinned. "Human-to-alien SAT-nav."

She could almost hear him grinning back at her.

"And sending you the link ... _now_!"

Rose heard a beep by her ear and she peeled her phone away, accepting the link wiht the press of a button. Instantly, a sorta map appeared on her screen. There was a red dot withe helmetan "**A**" to respresent where she was standing, and a bright green dot with a "**B**" (presumably) to represent where the Doctor's location was. There was a route laid out with neon orange lines and everything. This seemed easy enough.

The Doctor's voice pierced through the line again. "Has it got through yet?"

"Yeap."

"Do you want me to go through the system with you?"

"Nah. I think I can manage. It looks easy enough."

"You'd be surprised," the Doctor replied. "Anyyyyway! While I've been busying myself with some rather highly important duties of mine, what's been happening your end?"

"I ..." What could she say? She followed the two UNIT soldiers, who were the cause of her misdirection, saw them go into some creepy room whihc was guarded by two zombies of workmen and, ooh, she got a call from Mickey - _and_ his old incarnation?

"Mickey called," she breathed out eventually, just as a buzz of static clouded the line.

"Wha'? Sorry, say that again - I can't hear you. Line's a bit dodgy, I'm afraid. The ... The ... SAT-Nav _thing_ scrambled up the signal a bit!"

"Mi- Mickey-" The words got stuck in her throat. Again. "He-"

Another buzz of static.

"Sorry, still can't hear you! You'll have to speak up."

Rose sighed. "No - don't worry. S'OK."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." _Not. _"I- I'll tell ya later. I promise."

"Gotta go - Donna's found out something rather interesting. _Apparently_."

"Oi!" shouted Donna, in the background.

Rose giggled.

"Rude again," she commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway," the Doctor continued, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

He added softly, "Be careful."

"I'll be _fine_."

With that, she ended the call.

Using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe up any traces of tears or watered-down mascara from her face, Rose quickly checked her appearance in her convenient, mirror-equipt, powder compact, smoothed her clothes down - in an attempt to make herself look presentable again - and pulled the door open, stepping back into the light.

She glanced warily at the SAT-nav like system running on her mobile.

"Right. This looks simple enough."

* * *

**A/N:-Bit of a loooooooong chapter!! Couldn't find a proper place to stop ... D'you thinkies I should keep it as one chapter or slice it in half to make to average-sized chapters?**

**Reviews-comments-feedback = YAYZEES and YESHES!**  
**You know you want to... ;D**

**=D =D =D =D= D  
**


	27. The Ally of the ATMOS Part 5

**A/N:- ****Guilty as charged, and me won't deny it – kill me as muchios as you likes! Am quite vair muchily sure that you'd much rather get on with reading the story than listen to mah everlasting buckets of excuses, sooooooooo … I won't bother spilling them. (But you'd be vair welcome to ask me in a review which I will vairy enthusiastically reply with bananas and bananas AND bananas of my "reasons" as to why I didn't update…) **

**XD **

**Thanksies for the many cheesilicious and fab reviews I got, once again all ye faithful reviewers! ;D (Shout outs, McFlurries and frantic, hysterical hand-waving to**_** talkstoangels77, **_**xkissfromarosex**_** GoldenWolf43, **_**Taylor Harkness****, **_**Dinny93,**_**oddood**** – still have that meme to swipe ;D, **_**xLaramiex, **_**EleBother**** and **_**BananaDaquiri**_** for ye latest reviews!!!)**

**Disclaimer: - In. My. ****Dreams****. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_And then a cheerful, chirpy, __familiar voice crackled into existence._

_"__Hello?"_

_"Doctor?"_

_"__**Rose Tyler**, where the hell have you been?!"_

_**-*-**_

_"... __Personnel," Donna was saying, whilst the Doctor yapped away to Rose over __her mobile. "__That's where the weird stuff's happening - in the paperwork. Cos, thing is, I spent years working as a temp: I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file ..."_

_"What d'you mean?" questioned Martha._

_"Sick days." She opened up the folder to reveal ... nothing. It was empty. "There aren't any. Hundred of people working here, an' no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. __Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill. I don't know about you, but I'm findin' that just a little bit weird."_

_"That can't be right," Colonel Mace joined in._

_"See for yourself."_

_Donna shrugged, passing him the empty lever-arch folder._

**-*-**

_Using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe up any traces of tears or watered-down mascara from her face, Rose quickly checked her appearance in her convenient, mirror-equipped, powder compact, smoothed her clothes down - in an attempt to make herself look presentable again - and pulled the door open, stepping back into the light._

_She glanced warily at the SAT-nav like system running on her mobile._

_"Right. This looks simple enough."_

* * *

Chapter 27 - The Ally of the ATMOS Part 5

"You've been checking out the buildings; should've been checking out the workforce," Donna summarised triumphantly.

Martha smiled, saying to Donna, "I can see why he likes you."

The Doctor and Donna exchanged a look, sharing a grin. Donna then let out a small "hmm" of agreement.

"You are good."

Donna's grin broadened. "Super Temp."

"Doctor Jones," Mace said, breaking the small silence that had been conjured up due to a lack of topic for conversation, "set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through."

"Come on, Donna, give me a hand," Martha said breezily, moving behind a desk.

Taking his cue, the Doctor grabbed the ATMOS device from its allocated table and swiftly followed Colonel Mace out of the room.

He had no problems keeping up with the Colonel's fast pace - all thanks to his conveniently long legs that had come in the package that was his current incarnation. It wasn't too bad a regeneration, thinking about it – well, appearance wise anyway. Oh, come on, you would have to be as blind as a bat – _two_ bats! – _not_ to agree: he had a nice set of teeth – he did have to admit, the teeth felt _weird_ to begin with, a reasonable amount of hair – as scruffy and chaotic and tall as he could possibly make it, perfect sized ears – _goodbye_ _Big Ears_, a slim figure - too thin perhaps? - and as far as he was concerned, a _very_ handsome face. Though, his only complaint about this regeneration was the one being the blatant fact that was his not-ginger hair.

Ten different incarnations and yet, not even one ginger hair in sight – not even once! Although … if seen in a very, _very_, _very_ bad light, his seventh incarnation would've_ probably _passed for a tad ginger. He actually found himself envying Donna's hair, all … ginger and red-ish. Not that he'd ever tell her he envied her hair, of course. Unless he wanted to earn himself a look that could make whole civilisations flee. That he didn't want. And, ooh, he was being rude again … Better distract himself before he started being rude again.

"So," the Doctor said to Colonel Mace abruptly, as they walked along an open corridor parallel to another work area, "this, _this _ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?"

"That'd be Luke Rattigan himself," the man-in-question replied succinctly.

He mentally praised himself; it looked like he'd picked as good conversation starter. Luke Rattigan … _Luke Rattigan _… where had he heard that name before? Oh, that was right … never!

His eyes danced with a mix of curiosity and confusion. "And _himself_ would be?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_I'm not lost … I'm not lost … I'm not lost …_ Rose let the words repeat themselves over and over in her head, soon letting them overlap each other and turn into a messy jumble of words, as she turned into another long, winding corridor.

She frowned at her mobile, continuing her way down the corridor, as the SAT-nav thing insisted that she was going the right way.

Fat lot of good this SAT-nav thing turned out to be. Instead of taking Rose down the quickest possible route directly towards the Doctor, it seemed to be giving her a detailed tour of the factory and dragging her around the long way. This just _couldn't_ be the shortest route to the Doctor; and she was absolutely, positively certain of this. Once you'd been led down dark corridors, empty work areas, more corridors, rooms full of high-tech machinery and confused-looking UNIT soldiers, like she had just been, it was pretty hard _not to_ believe this.

(Taking all this in mind, it wasn't such a surprise to her; ordinary _Earth_ Satellite Navigators were bad enough, at least the last one she'd had an encounter with anyways. The one time involving Shareen, Keisha, a rented car, a pre-planned holiday to Brighton and an extremely irritating and confusing SAT-nav had not been the greatest experience in her life. Nor had it given her a great first impression of SAT-navs. Especially when a quick, sunny, relaxing weekend-trip to Brighton had turned out to be a chaotic, busy motorway-induced, hellish tour of the regions.

The Satellite Navigator had had _no_ problems directing them through the longest route possible.

Worst of the worst – it was only Keisha who'd passed her driving test meaning she was the only one who was licensed to drive a car… and Keisha wasn't exactly the most talented driver in the world. They'd astonishingly managed to slide past at least half a dozen close calls on the motorways … They had ended up screaming their way down a motorway going into Reading before they'd _finally_ saw some sense and (miraculously) managed to drive all the way back to London, safe and sound.

Rose, Keisha and Shareen had pinky-promised and agreed not to tell their mums about this one event – knowing that they'd have some all-too furiously worried mums on their tail. Rose was particularly worried about Jackie.

"You ought to sue that bleeding SAT-nav company, Rose! You could've been killed!" she imagined her mum's reaction - and not wanting the fuss, had no problems agreeing.)

It didn't help very much either that the alien SAT-nav was now hurling out readings that subject _B_ was almost constantly on the move, so Rose had to change directions every few minutes or so. Trust the Doctor to be so restless and-

"SUBJECT **B** IS MOVING TO THE LEFT." Rose's line of vision moved to the offending article in her right hand, as a cool, _loud _female voice reached her eardrums. Rose deeply suspected that it had something to do with the fact that, on the odd occasion, she purposely did the exact opposite of what the SAT-nav told her to do. "SUBJECT **B** HAS NOW MOVED 15 YARDS TO THE LEFT. I REPEAT, SUBJECT B HAS MOVED 15 YARDS TO THE LEFT. "

_Great_, Rose thought to herself, _now the SAT-nav can talk. __Just__ what I need. And __now__, I can't even pretend I didn't notice it._

"SUBJECT **A** MUST CHANGE DIRECTION. SUBJECT**A** MUST TURN AROUND." Rose grunted. "I REPEAT, SUBJECT **A** MUST TURN AROUND. I REPEAT, SUBJECT A MUST TURN AROUND."

"Alrigh', keep your hair on," Rose grumbled, stiffly turning around on the balls of her feet, knowingly enduring the fact that the SAT-nav thing wouldn't shut up until she did as it said.

"SUBJECT **A** MUST TURN AROUND AND HEAD NORTH. SUBJECT **A** MUST HEAD N-"

"Righ', that is it, I've 'ad enough with you!"

As if the system had heard her, the SAT-nav fell abnormally silent.

"Well … that was easy enough …" Rose breathed, sighing in relief. _Too easy_, croaked a voice in the back of her head.

"SUBJECT **A** MUST HEAD NORTH."

It was too good to be true … Rose groaned. She jabbed at the touch screen, willing there to be an 'exit' button to press. There wasn't.

Sighing, Rose reluctantly gave into the inanimate drone of the alien SAT-nav - which the Doctor had installed onto her mobile – and sloped off grudgingly down the corridor.

Little did she know, just under a diagonal 30 yards away from where she'd been last standing the Doctor and Colonel Mace were discussing one Luke Rattigan …

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bending over the computer's keyboard, Colonel Mace pulled up a picture of Luke Rattigan onto the screen.

He tapped the screen. "Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight," he told the Doctor, who was only half-listening to him and busily reading Luke's profile instead. "Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, impressed and intrigued. "A hothouse for geniuses - wouldn't mind going there," he smiled pensively, receiving a puzzled look from the Colonel. The Doctor caught the quizzical look. "I get lonely," he said, as if that explained everything.

If anything, this made Colonel Mace even more confused. There was a lapse of silence in the air, intruded only by the de-pocketing of the Doctor's glasses, and the sound of dextrous fingers flying across the keyboard as the Doctor pried more into the life and files of Luke Rattigan.

Suddenly, he craned his neck up, jerking his head up and away from the computer screen to face Colonel Mace.

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Mace asked him.

The Doctor ignored him. Instead, he whipped off his glasses and furrowed his brow. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That _voice _…" he said, frowning and chewing on the end of his chunky-rimmed glasses thoughtfully. "Sounds like a …" … _MUST TURN AN IMMEDIATE RIGHT. _"like a …._SAT-nav_."

Colonel Mace shook his head slowly. "Why, _should_ I have heard something? Is there something important that I should know?"

"Naaaah!" The Doctor's face broke out into a wide grin. "Was probably some poor, lost soul following the advice of a SAT-nav whilst trapped in congestion on the motorway. Mind you, if that _is _the case – which I highly suspect it is, whoever it is won't be having much luck, for … oh … about … what's the date today?" He turned to Colonel Mace.

"6th of March."

"6th of March … which means … the congestion's gonna last for another two and a half hours, if I remember my dates correctly …" The Colonel stared at him. The Doctor responded with playfully raised eyebrows and tap to the side of his head. "Time Lord, remember; hearing's at least three times more sensitive than your average human's, ten times if I concentrated hard enough."

He paused, before adding, "Which makes me … more or less, the equivalent of a typical Earth dog! Ha! Imagine that! – a Time Lord having the same standard of hearing as a dog! Not that I'm complaining, of course – if you ask me, I'd rather it be a dog than a cat … Can't say I'm too fond of them: cats. Weeeeeeeell … Novice Hame wasn't too bad. And, then again, neither was Brannigan – nice chap, Brannigan. Lovely wife, too. Whatever the matter, the point still stands: _dogs_ have much more potential than cats – and never trust a cat wearing a nun's wimple. _Anyway_!" He stared at Colonel Mace expectantly, who looked just as bemused as any other sane human being would've done. "Now that I've told you about my super-sensitive Time Lord hearing and expressed my contempt for cats, where were we?"

Colonel Mace smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "I believe you were looking into the files of Luke Rattigan, before you, err, heard something."

"_Nah_, finished that ages ago."

The Colonel frowned in slight confusion. "Then, what were you doing?"

"Seeing what else UNIT does, now, except for raiding factories and pointing guns at everyone who's not UNIT," the Doctor replied casually.

Now thirty-five yards away, Rose moved slowly further and further away from her supposed 'destination' and, on the SAT-nav's instructions, trekked the longer route round the factory just to reach him – instead of the two minute's walk that Rose was completelyunaware of.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Do you think I should call my mum?" Donna regarded the look on Martha's face, before supplementing, "About the ATMOS in her car, I mean?"

"Better safe than sorry," answered Martha.

"I'll give her a call." Donna smiled at Martha gratefully, before she turned and started to leave.

Martha nodded thoughtfully, turning back to the unkempt pile of paperwork, when a thought crossed her mind and-

"Donna-" Donna stopped in her tracks and spun back around again – "Do they know where you are?" Martha continued. "Your family, I mean, that you're travelling with the Doctor?"

Donna paused. "Not … really. Although... my granddad _sorta_ waved us off. I didn't have time to explain."

"You just left him behind?" It sounded more of a statement than a question, but Donna dismissed it, her mind now drifting among other – more important - things instead …

She'd … She'd never thought of it like _that_ before, but now Martha was saying it … everything was coming into perspective now and … Martha was right, and it was true. She really had just … _left_ her granddad (and her mum, on that matter) behind.

"Yeah," Donna replied finally.

Martha nodded acutely. "I didn't tell my family," she said quietly. "Kept it all so secret and it almost destroyed them."

"In what way?"

Martha looked up to meet Donna's eyes before her dark chocolate orbs fell back down to the paperwork, her eyes skimming each document briefly.

"My family, they'd gone all into hiding – they'd been warned, just in time, by Rose actually – but … 9 months later, _he_ found them. They ended up imprisoned," she explained softly, eyes distractedly swimming over the current page of paperwork. "They were tortured - my mum, my dad, my sister ... Would've ended up with a lot more scars if they hadn't been warned when they had."

A sad, distant look crossed her face, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

She glanced up at Donna. "And it wasn't the Doctor's fault, I want you to know that, Donna, but you need to be careful. 'Cos you know the Doctor, he's wonderful, he's _brilliant_, but he's like fire - stand too close and people get burned."

* * *

**A/N:- Some of the next chapter's been written – me be writing up and posting the rest of it tomorrow. Am leaving this a shortish – weeeeeell for this story anyways, pointless chapter 'cos when I tried to write more ****this afternoon ze common-cold got the better of me and the room kept spinning and the computer wouldn't stay in focus. Not so dizzy now, but got lotsa lotsa mind-engulfin, boredom-creating, sproutsworthy homework to be done and handed in for tomorrows, and I take it you wouldn't **_**really**_** want to wait another day for this update???????????? **

**Am hoping to toss an Allergies update at you too, tomorrow. **

**And yesh, I solemnly swear that the basic original **_**Sontaran Stratagem**_** plot is flying out the window from this point onwards.**

**ONE MORE THING: - **_**Suddenly I See **_**by SimpleSerenity- READ IT! 'Tis seriously CheeseOnToastWorthy and full of flawless bananarificity – and is a vair, vair good remedy for dizziness and heavy colds!)**

**OK, ANOTHER THING: Huge apologies to anyone whose 'fics I haven't been reviewing latelies – will do as soonio as possible! **

**=D =D =D =D =D **


End file.
